


A game, or real life?

by blueAngel12



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Apple of Eden (Assassin's Creed), Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Assassins vs. Templars, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Masyaf, My First Fanfic, Ottoman Assassins, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 129,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAngel12/pseuds/blueAngel12
Summary: You've been having weird dreams of him. He's always been on your mind, even though you've never seen him before. But who was he? And why did he look so familiar?Suddenly, you're given a mission by Minerva. Will this quest to 1476 Italy offer you the answers you've been seeking? Or will it only further cloud your mind with doubts and questions?Read more to find out.PS: this is my first fanfic. Please go easy on me. X)





	1. the Beginning of a long Journey

_"Altair!! No!!" I cried out as I clutched his shoulders, trying to shake him back to reality. But it was no use. His eyes were glued to the man standing behind me, a golden light enveloping the man's entire body. Suddenly, I let out a choked gasp as I felt a surge of pain wash through me. Shock and pain had overrun my senses to the point that I barely felt warm droplets of blood splattering onto my neck. I fell onto the ground, my legs no longer able of carrying my weight. But none of that seemed to matter anymore. All that mattered was the man holding me in his arms and cupping my cheek. I clang to his white tunic as life seemed to further slip away from my grasp._

_"S...S-Strength....Altaïr...." I managed to say with a slight smile before closing my eyes, no longer able to hear his broken calls as a thick curtain of darkness enveloped my senses. Was this....death?_

 

 

 

I jolted awake with a choked gasp, immediately proceeding to sit up on my bed. I panted heavily, cupping my face with my hands. Fuck, that dream again. For several days now, I've been having this dream of dying in the arms of a man. This....Altaïr, whose face seemed to be obscured by his hood. Unlike other dreams, this one felt...real. It felt like it truly happened. The pain felt real. The suffering, the anxiety. His hands felt large, warm, _real_. And this only unsettled me further. 

 

I finally gave up and grabbed my phone, knowing from experience that I wouldn't be able to get much sleep after that dream. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get him out of my head. The way he was holding me, like I was the most precious thing in his life. It didn't make any sense to me. It could've been the fact that I was 17 and still didn't have a boyfriend, but there had to be more to this dream than simple girlish fantasies. Though I was a hopeless romantic who constantly turned into a sobbing mess during sad movies, I never imagined myself being in one of those situations. It simply made no sense. I finally decided to do some research and opened a new tab on Google. I took a deep breath. I didn't even know what I was supposed to write! His outfit didn't seem ordinary. Like an outfit from a different century. Yet, the amount of weapons he seemed to be carrying around with him showed that he was probably a warrior. Or at least, would've been if he was real. I finally ended up typing the word "Altaïr".

 

The first result I got was of a star named "Altaïr", being the brightest star of the Aquila, the constellation representing the eagle. However, seen as I was a gamer and Google's programming made it so everyone got results based on their habits online, the next result I got was from a game. And when I opened that search result, my heart stopped. That white tunic....the hood....it was...the man in my dreams! He was....a video-game character? Altaïr Ibn-la'Ahad? Yet, as crazy as it all sounded, everything added up like a perfect puzzle. The landscapes, the castle in my dreams that towered over us. It was Masyaf castle, home to the Assassins in the video-game Assassin's Creed. As I observed his model sheet, I couldn't get over how much alike he was to my dream. However, this Altaïr seemed....younger. Much younger.

 

I decided to open my steam account and typed in the game's name on the search bar. A least a dozen games popped up, all belonging to the Assassin's Creed franchise. However, two of them immediately caught my eye. Among all those games, two featured Altaïr on the cover. The first Assassin's Creed, released in 2007, and Assassin's Creed: Revelations, released in 2011. As I wanted to be respectful to the franchise, and after reading some critiques and fan reviews on the games, I decided to buy 4 games. The very first one, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and Assassin's Creed: Revelations. After leaving the PC on so they'd download overnight, I headed in back to bed and tried to go back to sleep. Key-word being: tried. My head was filled to the brim with questions. Questions I couldn't yet answer. But mainly, I wondered how it was possible that I dreamed about a video-game character without even knowing that he existed. 

 

 

 

Bright rays of sunshine glowed straight onto my face, forcing me out of my sleep. I rolled onto my stomach with a soft groan, trying to get a few more precious minutes of sleep in, but it was no use. I was awake, and I wasn't heading back to sleep anytime soon. It was like the universe wanted me awake. I sighed reluctantly and kicked the thin blankets aside, yawning softly as I stretched my arms. I took a deep breath as I let the events of last night wash over me. Right. I had dreamed about dying in Altaïr's arms, I looked him up, found out he was a video-game character and bought the games, left them to download then I headed back to bed. Right. I straightened my pajamas then left my bedroom, noticing how silent the house was. Heading down onto the kitchen, I suddenly remembered that my parents would be away for 2 whole weeks, on a business trip. Rrrright. I filled a glass with orange juice, grabbed an apple then rushed upstairs to my bedroom, where I started playing the first game. 

 

Two whole days. That's how long it took me to finish the first game. Two whole days of blending in, silencing guards, beating information out of bribed citizens, and assassinating Templars. Though the game was repetitive, I never found it boring. Altaïr's moral evolution was satisfying to see, even more so when he and Malik became friends once more. I knew that such friendship would last a lifetime. Without wasting another second, I began to play the second game. I had heard a lot of great things about this one, mainly the new fighting combos, and the animation seemed to be a whole lot smoother. Hearing the characters speak Italian made me think back to when I was still in high-school, where I started learning the language myself. Man, good memories. I paused the game right after Ezio's family got imprisoned so I'd make something for dinner. It was already over 8 PM, and my stomach was starting to rumble. 

I stood up from my chair, groaning a bit as I felt how sore I actually was from sitting for so long. The games were truly addicting, and more often than not, I found myself unable to pause the game. As I reached the kitchen, my mind drifted back to that woman Altaïr crossed paths with. _"What sorcery is this?!_ , he had cried out upon seeing her. It was truly amusing. I found myself giggling out at the memory. 

I finally went with some french-fries for dinner. It was a meal that could be made easily, and right now, all I wanted was to go back into my room and keep playing. I walked down to the basement, where my mother usually kept the heavier groceries. However, something....odd happened the moment I began to walk down the stairs.

 

 

The atmosphere of the room....seemed different. And a golden glow, which could be seen through a small crack on one of the bricks, caught my eye.

 

 

I switched the light on and walked towards where I had seen the light coming from. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I began to look around in hopes of finding any clue as to what the hell that was. I searched for minutes straight, but to no avail. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, pushing my (h/c) bangs away from my eyes. Suddenly, the entire wall I had been leaning against felt like it was giving way, causing me to fall back. I let out a small scream, as I had not expected such thing to happen. "Mother of-" I yelled out, but was interrupted by the sight that presented itself before me. "No.....fucking....way...." I breathed out as I slowly stood up. In front of me laid out a much larger, darker room, with white and red flags decorating the walls. Fear immediately began to wash over me as I recognized the symbol. "Templars...!" I gasped out as I walked further into the room. Several documents lay untouched, piled on top of each other on a slick, modern-looking office made of expensive wood and glass. I didn't need to read the documents to see who they belonged to, seeing as the logo was very recognizable. "ABSTERGO.... _merda_." I breathed out in Italian as I walked back a few steps, letting realization sink in. ABSTERGO was real. And probably, Assassins were as well. 

That mysterious glow caught my attention once more, and I looked to the side to see a pedestal. On top of it lay a golden orb, glowing as power surged from within it. "A piece of Eden....?" I asked to myself as I reached out. I still remembered Al Mualim's words as he explained what it was to Altaïr. _"He who holds it commands the hearts and minds of whoever looks upon it. Who have the 'tastes of it', as they say."_ Those words rang in my head loudly and clearly, as if I was still playing the game. My heart started beating faster. With this piece of Eden, the Templars now had the tool they long-since yearned for to create peace. I gently scooped it into my hands, gazing at its marvel. 

 

**"Careful with how you use that, child."** a distant, powerful voice echoed through the entire room. I nearly dropped the orb in surprise, holding it close to my chest.

 

"Who's out there?!" I cried out, frantically looking around. But I was alone.

 

**"I go by many names. But Minerva is the name I used to go by before I died."** That female voice could be heard yet again. I felt like I was going crazy. **"Tell me, child. How much do you know about the Assassins?"**

 

"Not much, to be honest." I replied, still looking for the origin of that voice. "I know they were warriors. Killed a few to insure the well-being of thousands. The Order started thousands of years ago, but some Assassins marked history." I replied. "Their enemy are named the Templars. They wish to obtain the Apple so they can create Peace by enslaving the minds of the people." 

 

**"Precisely. And this is why I require your help, child."** This...Minerva said, and with a blinding light, she appeared before me. I squinted my eyes at the sudden change of brightness. Her soft, peaceful gaze fell down into mine, and I just couldn't bring myself to look away. **"One of the Assassins will require your aid. Only you will be able to guide him down the perilous path that was set for him. Should you accept, you shall travel back. Back to where his journey began, and by his side, you shall live. Only once his journey comes to an end, shall you be able to return here, back to your time. However, this will all be of your choosing."**

 

"Is there no other way? I'm not an Assassin, Minerva. I'm unable to fight. How am I to guide an Assassin down his path?" I asked, surprised by the mission that was being laid upon me.

 

**"You may not be an Assassin, but you have the soul of a warrior. Deep within your blood. You may not believe me yet, child. But when the time comes, only in the time of most need, will this soul come forth."**

 

"You speak in riddles, Minerva. I have so many questions, but...I accept. Who will I be aiding?" I took a deep breath. So far, I knew Altaïr and Ezio, but I knew there were countless other Assassins in the Assassin's Creed franchise.

 

**"You will travel back to 1476, to Italy, where you will aid Ezio Auditore. Safety and Peace be upon you, child."** were the last words I heard before she disappeared right in front of me, into a blinding light that engulfed and consumed my senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merda_ = shit/fuck


	2. Requiescat in Pace, Giovanni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence ahead. If you know Assassin's Creed, I will be describing bellow the Auditore's execution.
> 
>  

I slowly came to my senses, furrowing my brows at the dull throb in my head that was becoming stronger and stronger the more I regained consciousness. Where the hell was I...? I was playing Assassin's Creed II, I went downstairs for dinner, then went to the basement to get the ingredients. I saw a faint glow and discovered that not only were Templars and Assassins real, but also that my own parents were affiliated with the bad guys.

I slightly shifted to my side, keeping my eyes closed in hopes of reducing the splitting headache I was feeling. But it was no use. Minerva....Minerva had talked to me. She gave me a mission. Did she really send me back in time? Was this even real?? I had so many questions, and no answers. Yet, I felt soft cushions beneath my head, and warm sheets covering my frame. Confusion shifted to fright as I realized that the mattress I was laying on wasn't my own. Mine was softer. This one was completely different. I took a deep breath, and cracked my eyes open. 

I knew it. This wasn't my bed. This wasn't even in my house. As I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the softness of cream-colored walls, of deep red silk sheets covering my frame, and of heavy red curtains pushed aside to reveal a large window, allowing the warm rays of sunlight to illuminate the entire room. I began to sit up, still observing the room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called out, and soon after, walked in a woman dressed in a gorgeous, and flattering, red dress. Her long brown hair was covered by what appeared to be a hood. She didn't seem to be any older than 30.

 

She moved slowly, gracefully, across the room to the bed, where she took a seat next to me. She gently took my hand into hers, smiling softly. "How do you feel, dear?" she asked. She had such a soft and beautiful voice.

 

"I-I....I'm not sure....my head hurts, like I received a direct blow to the head by a horse..." I confessed, reaching back to rub my head. 

 

"It is rather normal. From what the doctor said, you took quite a hit to the head. But you will be alright." she said reassuringly. "Tell me, what is your name?"

 

"(f/n)....(f/n) (l/n)..." I replied with a soft smile. She was really nice to talk to. Kind, and extremely elegant. "Tell me, _signora_ , do you know where I can find the Auditore family?"

 

"The Auditores?" she asked, quite surprised. "Well, yes. But you should not leave, _mia cara_. It is dangerous out. And besides, you are not yet ready to go-"

 

"Nonsense, I feel fine." I shook my head, shifting my body so my legs were dangling on the side of the bed. Only then, did I notice what I was wearing. It was a long, pearl white nightgown that revealed my cleavage in a very flattering way. The material was extremely soft as well. "Do you know where my clothes are?" I curiously asked as I looked up at her. 

 

"And you were expecting to blend in with the crowd in such...outfit? Never, my dear. I'll lend you a dress." she said, and before I even had time to refuse, she was up on her feet and on the way out. I shook my head, smiling. This was going to be a looong mission, but at least, there seemed to be trustworthy people here in Florence. I shakily stood from my bed and walked towards the large window, smiling softly as I saw the liveness of this city. Just like in the game, people laughed, walked, tended to their daily chores. Beggars were singing on the street, in hopes of getting a few florins from a kind passerby. Thieves were jumping from roof to roof, probably trying to escape from archers. 

As the kind lady returned, I couldn't help but point out, my gaze fixed down on the busy streets. "Firenze is a beautiful city."

 

"It is." she said with a soft smile as she moved to stand next to me. "Firenze may be dangerous, but there's nowhere else I'd rather live in. Now....come, my dear. I will help you dress."

 

"I am most thankful, _signora_..." I began, turning my head to her. As we walked back to the middle of the room, she placed me in front of a mirror.

 

"No need for formalities, _mia cara_. Just call me Paola." she giggled out, and with that out of the way, she helped me dress. 

 

 

I took a deep breath to adjust to this new kind of clothing as I walked down the busy streets of Florence. The dress Paola had given me was truly magnificent, however, I needed to wear a corset. "Ugh...Minerva never told me corsets would be involved..." I muttered out, but I couldn't help but smile. I was wearing a deep green gown that hugged my body perfectly. My hair, pulled back and tied up into a simple, but elegant hairdo. I needed to figure out a way to properly thank her for what she did for me. After all, she did help a complete stranger she knew nothing about and that wore weird clothing.

But then my thoughts drifted back to a more serious matter as I saw a man in a white hood jump from rooftop to rooftop, so effortlessly. One could almost be jealous. Almost. According to Paola, Claudia and Maria Auditore were hiding within the city. She did not tell me where, though I'm certain she knew what their location was. She told me of the Auditore's arrest mandate and of their impending hearing that would take place in front of the Piazza della Signoria. Without realizing it, I was running ahead towards my destination. Even as I was playing the game, I felt that something bad was going to happen. Like they wouldn't make it. I could only pray to be wrong as I reached down to grab hold of my skirt so I'd be able to run without disturbance. The corset still made it hard for me to breathe, but I'd have to deal with it. In a matter of minutes, I reached the Piazza, where countless people were gathered. Looking ahead, I froze.

 

How I wish I could've been wrong.

 

In front of me were displayed three men. Rather, two men and a boy. A guard stood behind them, and one by one, tied a noose around their necks. "No....no..." I breathed out as I tried to make my way through the people. I could see the oldest of them all, whom I quickly recognized as being Giovanni, struggling in his binds, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. As for poor little Petruccio, his gaze was down to his feet as he shivered. He was only 13 years old. He must be terrified. 

Suddenly, a man appeared by their side. Uberto! He was really there, as promised! But...why were they still to be hanged? I simply couldn't understand. "Giovanni Auditore!! You and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?" he asked loudly so everyone could hear. 

 

"Yes, the documents that were delivered to YOU last night!!" Giovanni immediately replied, his eyes burning with rage. My eyes widened. That was true! After Ezio climbed up the Palazzo's tower and talked to his father, he raced back home, put his father's Assassin clothes on and went to Uberto's house to deliver the documents that would release the Auditore family! But...why isn't Uberto saying anything?!

 

"I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents." Uberto replied, feigning innocence. But I was close enough. I could see the amusement in the man's eyes before Giovanni's rage. It made me sick.

 

_"Sta mentendo!!!"_ I cried out, but the sound of my voice was muffled by the much louder noise the crowd was making. I could hear someone else cry out the same words, and as I looked back, I saw Ezio trying to make a path through the crowd to his family. 

 

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced...to DEATH." Uberto said coldly as he looked straight back at the Auditore family. I just....couldn't stand by and watch any longer. I suddenly felt a shiver run down my spine. And in only a matter of moments, I knew exactly what to do, and felt no remorse for doing it. I silently approached one of the guards from behind.

 

In front of his sentence, Giovanni began to yell frantically, giving me a good distraction. "YOU are the traitor, Uberto- and one of THEM! You may take our lives this day- but WE WILL have yours in return, I SWEAR!!" As Uberto gave the order to pull the lever, I grabbed the guard's head and swiftly snapped his neck, letting him carelessly fall onto the ground. I quickly grabbed his sword and rushed to the front of the crowd, now being much easier since the crowd began to dissipate in terror. But unfortunately, words travelled faster than actions. Giovanni's yells were cut off as the floor opened beneath their feet. 

 

**_"FATHER!!!"_** sounded Ezio from behind me as he too, began to run. That cry....so full of pain...I knew it would haunt me for the rest of my life. And it almost would've been the perfect distraction for a guard, who nearly managed to push me down. But I dodged in time and slashed down his back as he stumbled onto the floor. 

 

"Grab the boy and the girl! They're among the traitors!!" Uberto ordered, and as I blocked an attack from a guard, two others reached out and grabbed Ezio by the arms.

 

_**"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!"**_ Ezio yelled out in pure rage as he struggled in the enemy's hold, managing to release himself easily enough. I slowly began to walk backwards, still focused on the enemy before me. I softly cursed as I met back to back with Ezio, as guards were starting to surround us.

 

"Ezio, listen to me." I began to say, my hold on the sword tightening. "We won't be able to fight them all. You need to run. I'll be right behind you."

 

"Who are you?" he asked back, gulping as he saw more and more guards approaching.

 

"It doesn't matter who I am!" I grit my teeth. "What matters is that you need to stay alive. Run, Ezio!"

 

_"Abbatteteli._ " Came Uberto's order, along with a sinister smile. Ezio quickly drew his sword as a soldier in heavy armor approached, but he didn't even stand a chance as the soldier sent his sword flying with a powerful swing. 

 

**_"CORRI!!"_** I yelled at Ezio, and in a matter of moments, the guards began to rush towards us. I swiftly impaled one of them with my sword, giving me enough of a window to slip through the tightening circle of guards. I could see Ezio running ahead of me, but he suddenly stopped and turned around. "Ezio, what are you doing?! Run, dammit!!" I yelled as I met up with him. He suddenly grabbed hold of my arm and led me through what appeared to be a labyrinth of small streets and alleys.

 

"I'm not leaving you behind, _idiota._ " he shot back, and once he was sure there were no guards nearby, he stopped next to a haystack. "Let's hide in here for a bit." he briefly said, and wrapped his arms around my waist to help me climb into it. I laid on the cart beneath the pile of hay, leaving some space for Ezio as he too, climbed in. I covered my mouth to muffle my pants, fearing the guards would be able to hear me. Busy steps could be heard just outside the cart, along with angry cries of soldiers. But fortune seemed to be on our side as they gave up and stopped searching. I sighed in relief, closing my eyes so my heart could stop pounding. It was only making my headache worse. 

 

"Ezio....we need to find your mother and sister. Do you know where they are?" I softly asked in case there were guards outside.

 

"I'm meeting up with my servant, Annetta. She sent them away to her sister's house." he replied just as softly, and I didn't need to open my eyes to feel his gaze on me. 

 

"Good, good....we should get going then. We'll meet up with her. You will go ahead through the rooftops, and we'll meet up at her sister's house later. I won't be able to run, much less climb, in this dress and in these shoes. It's already a miracle I was able to come this far." I said softly as we slowly slipped out of the haystack. "I'll be able to blend with the crowd just fine."

 

"Who are you? Why do you seem to know so much about us?" Ezio asked confusedly. "And more importantly, why were you willing to give your life for me?"

 

"I will explain everything in time, Ezio. _Lo prometto._ But right now, this isn't the best time to talk." I shook my head, cracking a smile. "For now, all you need to know is that I'm a friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Signora_ = ma'am
> 
>  _Mia cara_ = my dear (addressed to a woman)
> 
>  _Sta mentendo!_ = he's lying!
> 
>  _Abbatteteli_ = take them down
> 
>  _Corri!_ = run!
> 
>  _Idiota_ = idiot
> 
>  _Lo prometto_ = I promise you


	3. A tense confession

What followed was barely perceived by my brain. It seemed that I should've followed Paola's advice and stayed in bed. But apparently, I was a stubborn lady. And instead of going straight to meet Annetta, Ezio begged we took a different direction. I followed him, praying that we'd be safe at home quickly so I'd be able to get some rest. Eventually, we stopped in front of a rather tall building, and its 3rd window was open. I waited for him as he climbed up to it. I cracked a smile. Cristina. Of course he'd come for her, now that he was surely leaving Florence. I honestly felt bad for them. Ezio loved her dearly, that much was clear. But they'd be forced apart by a life Ezio did not choose. I knew that once in Monteriggioni, he'd become an Assassin. Such was his destiny, and such was my mission to be his shield. 

Ezio came back down a few moments later, taking a deep breath. "I need to go to the _Porta San Niccolò_. That's where they took my father and brothers. I....I need to bury them."

 

"I'll help you." I immediately said, but he shook his head.

 

"I can see it in your eyes. You're in pain." he said with a grave tone. "Were you injured back there?"

 

"No, it's....just a splitting headache." I confessed. "I woke up this morning. Apparently I hit my head somewhere, but I don't recall even having an accident. The doctor had instructed me to stay in bed, but I couldn't. I needed to come to you."

 

"You are going to explain a lot once we get to safety." he thought for a few moments. "There are a few benches nearby. You could sit and wait for me to get back. I won't be long."

 

"No, I refuse to wait." I shook my head. "I want to help."

 

"In your condition, you won't be helping." he sighed. "Please. Just wait here. I'll be back to pick you up."

 

I sighed, knowing there was no way I'd win. " _Bene_....just...be careful, okay?"

 

"I will." he nodded and gently led me to a bench right next to Cristina's house before swiftly climbing up onto the safety of rooftops. I closed my eyes, cursing softly. How the fuck was I going to serve as his shield if he was the one protecting me?! I wasn't having it. Ignoring my headache, I stood up and hurriedly walked towards _la Porta San Niccolò._ At least, I tried, knowing I had no idea where it was. Fortunately, a kind passerby gave me directions. By the time I got there, Ezio already had his father's body in his arms, walking down a few set of stairs. The bodies of Petruccio and Federico still lay on the cold ground, and right then and there, all I wanted was to murder a guard or two for carelessly leaving their bodies like that in the open. 

Ezio came back once more, and I swiftly ducked behind a few crates so he wouldn't see me. He delicately picked up Federico's body next, following the exact same path down the stairs as he had done for his father. However, he hadn't predicted one thing. The arrival of another guard. His back was facing me, but I knew I had to be careful as to not make any noise. The two other guards that had once been surveilling the bodies left, probably thinking that they had something better to do. That weird feeling from before came yet again. I knew what to do. I slowly approached the guard, and swiftly snapped his neck. He didn't even have time to scream. I wrapped my arms around him and proceeded to drag him back to the crates I had been hiding in, hissing in pain as my headache seemed to get worse. By the time I was done, I heard someone clear his throat behind me. "You are even more stubborn than I thought." he said with a slight hint of amusement, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Yeah, well..." I proceeded to sit on the floor, groaning softly at the pain. "This stubbornness just saved your ass. You're welcome."

 

"Hang in there. I'm almost done." Ezio said with a slight smile before walking to the last body. His little brother. I sighed as Ezio picked him up. His face was obscured by his hood, but one could feel his inner suffering. He didn't choose his life. Federico was surely supposed to be the next Assassin, not him. He was forced to grow up so quickly. 

 

"I don't know whether this is part of my mission. But I promise you, I'll always be here..." I breathed out once Ezio was far enough. I let him take his time, knowing he'd want to grieve and pay respects to his family properly before we'd go. I closed my eyes as I waited, taking a deep breath. What were things like back home, now that I had gone back into the past? Were there any records of my existence? Would my parents worry more about the Apple and ABSTERGO, or me? Ahhh, who cared. Now wasn't the time to be thinking back to what once was. There was only moving forward. And right now, Ezio was the one I needed to focus on. However, I let out a startled gasp as I suddenly could no longer feel the ground beneath me. I immediately opened my eyes, sighing in relief as I saw Ezio. "You nearly gave me a heart attack..." I said softly, shaking my head as he began to walk away.

 

" _Mi dispiace_. But you seemed to be deep in thought and I didn't want you to get tired any further." he gave me a tiny smile as he walked, even though it didn't quite reach his eyes. I couldn't blame him. He had just lost his entire family. It was a miracle that he could muster up the courage to smile, even though it was forced.

 

I sighed softly as I ended up resting my poor head against his shoulder. "I...I'm sorry about your family. I tried to stop them, but...."

 

"I know. I saw everything....I'd just like to thank you....for what you did. Putting yourself at risk for my family and I....that was quite brave of you." he said softly, his gentle hold unfaltering. 

 

"No, it was the least I could do..." I shook my head. "I just wish I had been faster...maybe I would've been able to save them."

 

"Maybe....maybe not. And maybe you would've gotten yourself killed as well..." he shrugged. "What's done is done....you can't look back anymore." You can't look back anymore. Those words left a pang in my chest. Yes...I knew the full weight of those words. Yet once more, I found myself looking back at old memories, fond memories. 

 

 

I must've fallen asleep against Ezio's chest on our way back, because when I opened my eyes, I was back in the room I had woken up in. It was exactly the same. Same colored walls, curtains and bed sheets. Only, instead of finding warm sun beams seeping into the room, I found only the darkness of night being engulfed by the first rays of sun. I looked around confusedly. Had I really met Ezio? Or had it all been just a dream? Or a vision? I looked down at myself. I was wearing that same pale white nightgown. Suddenly, I heard someone clearing her throat. I quickly turned my head to the noise, allowing my body to relax as I saw Paola sitting on a chair by the window. "How do you feel?" she asked. She seemed to be quite tense.

 

"I'm...a bit confused, but I'm alright. H-How long was I asleep?" I softly asked, bringing a hand up to cup my forehead. 

 

"The entire night." she stood up, and I froze as I noticed the sword sheathed by her hip. "Ezio was the one who brought you back."

 

"So, you must be Annetta's sister." I nodded. "I thought you said you didn't know where Maria and Claudia were."

 

"And you thought I was going to give out such precious information to a stranger?" she shook her head. "I couldn't risk it."

 

" _Capisco_." I nodded and laid back down onto the bed, closing my eyes momentarily. However....I should've known that letting my guard down was a bad decision. My eyes widened and my breath hitched as I felt the cold surface of a blade against my neck. "W-Wha-" I stuttered out, only to be interrupted by Paola.

 

"Who are you, girl? Who are you really?" she growled out, and I could see that in her free hand, she was holding the Apple I had found in my house. My eyes widened in surprise. 

 

"Y-You wouldn't....believe me if I told you...." I stuttered out, trying to stay as immobile as I could. Yet, I couldn't tear my gaze away from the Apple. "N-No one would..."

 

"Then you would better start talking. Who you are, where you are from, why you are here, and why you have an Apple of Eden in your possession." she growled out. "Ezio told me about your attempt to save his life and his family's. He told me of your fighting abilities. Now give me a good reason why I should spare your life."

 

"P-Put the sword down. I-I'll tell you all I know." I tried to persuade her. 

 

" _Dimmi tutto immediatamente._ " It was a cold order, and I didn't need to be told twice. I could see in her eyes that she was not kidding. She'd kill me without hesitating. Nevertheless, she pulled back slightly, enough for me to sit up on the comfortable bed. 

 

Still feeling the sword dangerously close to my neck, I decided to speak. "I'm from a small town pretty far from here. It all started a few days ago. I had heard the rumors that Assassins and Templars existed, but I thought that's all they were. Rumors. However, it all changed when I found a secret room in the basement of my house while my parents were away. That's where I found the Apple, along with Templar banners everywhere. And....that's when I realized that I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I grabbed the Apple and ran away. When I woke up, I was here, with a mission in my mind."

 

"And what is this mission you mention?" Paola asked coldly.

 

"The Apple spoke to me. It said that someone would need my aid. And then I was sent here." I replied, obviously hiding the fact that I was from another era. "That someone is Ezio."

 

"Hmm....I don't trust you, but there is no way for me to decide whether you're lying. Only a few know of the real power the Apple possesses. The last man who tried to study the Apple and wrote it down died 300 years ago." Paola sighed, and reluctantly lowered her sword.

 

"Altaïr." I finished, and Paola's gaze locked with mine in surprise. "He kept the Apple Al Mualim had in his possession, and studied it for years on end."

 

"You know about Altaïr?" she asked in surprise.

 

"Who doesn't? He was a remarkable Assassin, the youngest among his brethren who reached the rank of Master Assassin. Only 26 at the time. He defeated Al Mualim after hearing the disturbing revelation that his Grandmaster and father figure was affiliated with the Templars. Around a month later, he made a young woman, a Templar, realize that her comrades were not as thoughtful as they seemed to be. They ended up falling in love, and had two children. Darim and Sef Ibn-la'Ahad." Wait. How did I know all of this?

 

Paola didn't say anything for a few moments. She only looked at me with deep, calculating eyes. She finally decided to break the silence. "I should go and write a letter to Mario about your arrival. Once you and Ezio get there, I want you to give it to him. He will know what to do." Paola decided, finally putting her sword away. "Ezio told me you knew how to fight. Who was your master?"

 

"I....I don't know, to be honest. I didn't even know I could fight until I killed that guard and grabbed his sword. My body seemed to be moving on its own, and in an instant, I knew what to do." I explained softly. "I know it sounds bizarre. Trust me, it is to me as well, but....that's what happened." 

 

" _Bene_. I will tell Mario to train you as well." Paola decided as she stood up. "I will ask of my girls to bring you something to eat. You must be starving." she gave me a gentle smile. "Forgive me for threatening you like that, but I needed to be sure that you were on our side."

 

"I don't blame you, Paola. Not at all." I shook my head, holding the Apple close to my chest once she gave it back to me. "Paola, I need a favor from you."

 

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

 

"I ask that you speak nothing of this to anyone. No one must know that I carry an Apple with me." I shook my head. "I can only guard it with my life, for it might be the only thing that will bring me back home once my mission is complete. I cannot afford to stay away from it."

 

"Your secret will be safe with me." she nodded. "Now, you should rest a bit more. My girls will bring you some medicine to soothe your headache. I will return with an outfit a bit more...fitting for fighting." She said, smiling softly.

 

" _Grazie molto_ , Paola." I said softly as I laid back down. As she left, I sighed in relief. I knew I'd have to tell the truth, but I had never guessed it'd be like this, with a sword to my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bene_ = Alright  
>  _Mi dispiace_ = I'm sorry  
>  _Capisco_ = I understand  
>  _Dimmi tutto immediatamente_ = tell me everything now/immediately  
>  _Grazie molto_ = thank you very much


	4. It's me, Mario!

_“Did you study philosophy, Maria?” Altaïr curiously asked, tilting his head._

 

_“I’ve read scraps…nothing more.” I simply replied._

 

_“The philosopher Empedocles preached that all life on Earth began simply, in rudimentary forms: hands without arms, heads without bodies, eyes without faces. He believed that these early forms combined, very gradually over time, creating all the variety of life we see before us.” He explained. He spoke with passion, as if measuring the full weight of every word and displaying it to me. “Interesting, hm?”_

 

_I couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t see the point of your ramblings.” I said, shaking my head._

 

_Suddenly, the ship’s bell began to ring. We both looked up at the noise, before Altaïr rose to his feet. “Only a mind free of impediments is capable of grasping the chaotic beauty of the world. This is our greatest asset.” He explained as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. I hissed lightly in pain._

 

_“But is chaos something to be celebrated? Is disorder a virtue?” I questioned as I began to walk away._

 

_As Altaïr rested his hand on the back of my neck, he continued. “It presents us with challenges, yes. But freedom yields greater rewards than the alternative. The order and peace the Templars seek requires servility and imprisonment.”_

_“Hmm…I know the feeling.” I replied sarcastically, showing him my bound wrists. At this, he unsheathed his hidden blade and cut me free, allowing me to grab onto the ladder and climb up to the upper deck._

 

 

 

I sat up abruptly on my bed, panting heavily as a thin sheet of sweat covered my face. What was that…? Altaïr was yet again consuming my dreams. And that name….Maria. It was the same name Altaïr had called out in my other dreams, when I died in his arms. Ugh, this is so confusing. I laid back down, resting my head on the pillows as I tried to calm my racing heart. My headache had long passed, the medicine the girls had brought having made wonders on my body. I cracked my eyes open and looked around.

I seemed to be alone in the room. The chair on which Paola had previously sat with a sword to her hip was empty, presenting nothing but perfectly folded clothes. The curtains had been shut, but I could still perfectly see the vibrant colors of a sunset. I stretched my arms before leaving the bed, heading back to the chair to fetch the clean clothes Paola had left for me.

 

They seemed rather comfortable. Dark grey pants that surprisingly fit my body like a glove, along with a long pale tunic. An intricate bodice was equally presented to me, dark in colors but highlighted with vibrant hints of red. A large belt would go over it, bearing proudly the symbol of the Assassins. I honestly felt honored to be putting it on. To be wielding it. I felt like I was doing the right thing. The bodice was rather difficult to put on by myself. But after several minutes of struggling, I managed to tie it up comfortably. It wasn’t constricting, unlike the corset I had previously worn. I could move perfectly well, the leather of the bodice offering both support and a full range of movement.

 

Along with the bodice was a dark cloak that reached down to my knees. I kept the hood down, and proceeded to put my (h/l) (h/c) hair up in a ponytail, so it wouldn’t bother me, were I to get in a fight. By the time I was done, there was a knock on the door. I turned around in surprise. “Come in!” I called out, proceeding to sit on the bed so I could slip the boots on.

In came Paola, holding a long sword in her hands. I recognized it as the sword she had used to threaten me with a few hours back. She looked down at it for a few moments before deciding to put it down on the bed, by my side. “Ezio just came back. They will be off to Monteriggioni in a few moments. He’s waiting for you.”

 

“I’ll be right there. I’m almost done putting my boots on.” I told her, standing up a few moments later. “I’d like to thank you for this outfit. It’s wonderful.”

 

“You’re welcome.” She shook her head, smiling. “I also want you to take this sword with you. You might need it to leave Firenze.”

 

“ _Grazie_ , Paola." I smiled softly and tied the sword to my belt. "It's good to know that Ezio has people he can trust." I said honestly. She only shook her head and stepped aside for me to walk out of the room. "By the way, where's my belongings?"

 

"I put them in a bag. Ezio already has it." she informed me as we walked downstairs. "I also put _it_ inside."

 

I nodded in response, knowing that she was talking about the Apple. Upon reaching the end of the stairs, I couldn't help but grimace as I saw Claudia trying to wipe her tears away with her free hand as she held her mother close. I didn't need to be a genie to know that Ezio just told her about the rest of the Auditores. "Ezio." I called out softly, quickly catching his attention. "Are you ready to go?"

 

"I should be asking you the same." he nodded. "How do you feel?"

 

"Much better, _grazie Dio_." I replied, cracking a smile. "We should get going. You lead the way, Ezio. I'll stay by your family's side to cover them." I then turned around to Paola and rushed to give her a hug. " _Grazie mille_ for everything you've done for me, Paola."

 

" _Prego_. Safety and peace, (y/n)." Paola said with a tender smile as she wrapped her arms around me.

 

"Safety and peace, Paola." I smiled and after breaking the hug, I bowed my head in respect to her before we all left Paola's brothel. I threw my bag over my shoulder as we began to walk away, easily blending in with the busy people of Firenze. As we walked, I threw occasional glances at Claudia and Maria, to make sure they were alright. Poor girls. But mostly, poor Maria. It must be devastatingly painful, to lose a child and being unable to do anything about it. Yet, somehow....I felt like I understood her.

I put my dark hood on as guards appeared around the corner. The more we walked, the more they seemed to be. I cautiously looked behind me. So far, we weren't being noticed, but one could never be too careful. Some guards threw glances at us, but we were able to blend in before they became too curious. I softly cursed as we stood a few meters away from the city gates. At least 6 guards were standing in front of it, without mentioning the guards that were walking about nearby. Killing them would blow our cover. I inched closer to the girls as a guard looked at us. Ezio....whatever you're planning, do it quickly!, I internally screamed as my hand hovered above the handle of my sword.

He eventually decided to move. "Stay here, and wait for my signal." he softly ordered. With my short nod, he was off. I was too busy making sure guards wouldn't get close to us, but I did notice Ezio walking towards a group of four courtesans that were hanging around not far from the gates. Before I knew it, they were walking towards the guards and swaying their hips in front of them. Of course, boys being boys, they immediately fell for the trick and left their post, wolf-whistling and openly flirting with them. I was snapped back to my present mission when I saw Ezio waving in our direction. We were good to go.

 

The road ahead was a quiet and not very frequented one. It was a dirt path, outlined by some occasional rocks, bushes and trees. But the tension was palpable between Claudia and Ezio. Claudia had her arms around her mother's shoulders as they walked, who still seemed to be in a state of shock. "H-How could this have happened to us...?!" Claudia asked shakily.

 

"I don't know..." Ezio curtly replied, keeping his gaze on the road. I remained silent, knowing it was a matter he needed to solve with his family.

 

"Will we ever be back....?" Claudia asked once again, but was quickly interrupted by Ezio.

 

"I don't know." He replied once more, still not looking back. It was clear he was trying to keep his composure.

 

"What will happen to our house...-" Claudia asked yet again. I lowered my gaze. I wanted to reply so bad, but I knew I shouldn't.

 

"I don't know!" came his reply, his tone rising as his temper grew short.

 

"Were they....were they given a proper burial...?" Claudia finally asked, causing Ezio to stop in his tracks. I could see his clenched fists shaking slightly with emotion. Recalling back what he did, even though I was slightly dazed from my headache, made me grimace as I felt the full weight of that question. The silence, the gentleness of his hold, the smoke. I gently rested my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod. 

 

He finally calmed down enough to reply. "Yes....they were." he said softly, looking back at his sister from the shadows of his hood. And after that, we were back on our way to Monteriggioni. I still remained silent the whole way through. Yes, I was incredibly sad for the loss of Petruccio and Federico, who were both wonderful and charming boys. I felt bad for the loss of Giovanni, who reminded me of my father in a way. He liked order, was often stern, but also was capable of joking every once in a while and wasn't afraid of displaying his love for his children and wife. Too bad we would probably no longer see each other. "We should be close." Ezio's comment made me snap out of my thoughts, and made me focus on the road ahead of us. I didn't know for how long we were walking, but it was getting dark. 

 

" _Grazie Dio_..." Claudia sighed in relief, still staying close to her mother who remained silent throughout the entire trip. She kept her arms wrapped around herself, with her gaze down. My heart ached, yearned to help her. But I didn't know how. We started walking a bit faster as we grew closer to the fortress around Monteriggioni, when I suddenly heard a voice that made my hand fly straight to my sword.

 

" _Buongiorno_ , Ezio!" Vieri greeted as he appeared in front of us, surrounded by his faithful dogs he called mercenaries. More of his men appeared next to and behind us, causing me to move back towards the two girls. I tried to keep them away from Claudia and Maria as they moved closer to Ezio, as the young Auditore faced Vieri. "How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?"

 

"What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio asked coldly, motioning for his family to move closer to him. My eyes remained glued to the men standing threateningly in front of me, the knuckles of my hand turning white the harder I gripped my sword.

 

"So many things! A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride... Oh and yes....your life." Vieri smirked as he drew his sword and pointed it at Ezio. Suddenly, his men began to run towards us. I kept shielding the two Auditores with my own body as I drew my sword and began to attack them. They clearly knew how to wield a sword, but I wasn't giving up so easily. Deflecting a slash from the biggest of the three, I sprung forward and stabbed his pal in the chest. I took my blade back and carelessly let him fall dead onto the ground before blocking the attack from that gorilla of a man. He was incredibly strong, and well...I wasn't the most experienced fighter. He nearly managed to push me down with the strength of his attacks, when he suddenly fell dead. I quickly moved out of the way so he wouldn't fall on top of me, frowning in confusion as I saw an arrow protruding from his back. I looked back at Vieri in time to see his friends falling onto the ground as more arrows pierced their bodies.

 

"What sorcery is this?!" Vieri asked, slightly panicked as he looked around. I began to smirk as I walked back towards Claudia's side. 

 

A booming laughter could be heard, causing Vieri even more confusion. "Not sorcery, boy. Skill!"

 

"Then show yourself!" Vieri squeaked out, trying to keep a strong façade. Though it was not really working, much to my amusement.

 

"As you wish." the same voice replied, and before it even gave time for Vieri to reply, the Pazzi's sword was flying out of his hand. A middle-aged man appeared, along with a handful more men. This man must be Mario. He quickly gave a sword to Ezio as Vieri frantically yelled at his men to "kill us all". However, even a chicken could be braver than him, for he left his men to be slaughtered as he ran away. I shook my head as I killed the remaining men. Honestly, what a wuss. We were able to easily defeat those who remained, as they had been discouraged by their boss leaving them to die. I removed my blade from a man's chest as life seemed to drain from his eyes, marking the end of the battle.

Silence reigned over the battlefield once more. I put my sword away and watched as Ezio presented his sword back to Mario, bowing his head in respect. "You have my thanks."

 

"Keep the sword, Ezio." Mario shook his head, smiling.

 

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked confusedly. I moved back to Claudia and Maria to make sure they were alright before we all walked closer to them, proceeding to stand silently behind Ezio.

 

"Don't you recognize me?" the man asked with a smile. "It's me, Mario!" he exclaimed, holding his arms out for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Grazie_ = thank you  
>  _Grazie Dio_ = thank God  
>  _Grazie mille_ = thank you very much  
>  _Prego_ = you're welcome  
>  _Buongiorno_ = good day


	5. Friends?

"U-Uncle Mario...!" Ezio stuttered out in surprise as he was suddenly pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his uncle. He even lifted him off the ground for a few moments!

 

As he put him down, he said in between deep chuckles. "It's been too long, _nipote_! Far too long!" he said, placing his hand on his shoulder. His laughter faded to a sympathetic smile as he said softly. "I heard what happened in Firenze...Terrible." he shook his head. "Come, Let's get you all away from here." he gave his shoulder a small pat before turning around and heading straight to the fortress' gates, followed by his men. Ezio looked back at us to make sure we were alright before once again taking the lead, and we were yet again silently following him into Monteriggioni. "So. Tell me everything." Mario said as he walked, looking back at his nephew.

 

"They executed father for treason. Federico and Petruccio too. Then they came for me." Ezio said, pain and grief heavy in his words.

 

"Do you know why?" Mario inquired. I tilted my head at this. Where was he getting at with this conversation?

 

"I have no answers, uncle.... Only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead." Ezio explained softly, shaking his head. "I-I still can't believe they are gone..." At this, I walked a bit faster to catch up to him and placed yet again my hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

 

"Don't worry. We will make sense of this." Mario too, wished to reassure his nephew. He gave him a gentle, sympathetic look as we walked.

 

"I wish I shared your optimism." Ezio replied sadly, lightly placing his hand over mine as if silently thanking me.

 

"Come on, keep pace! We're almost there. I think you will find much to like in Monteriggioni!" Mario replied loudly then, as if trying to lift the mood. But it wasn't really working. Ahead of us, I could see a majestic set of stairs with a small fountain at the bottom, upon which proudly stood the symbol of the Assassins. _A few vines seem to be growing around it_ , I noted as Mario continued talking. "Our shops may only carry simple goods, but they're well-made and dependable. There's a chapel here, too. The _prete_ seems a nice enough fellow, but I've never been much of a believer." he trailed off as we began to ascend the stairs. They led to an abandoned training arena, where I guess Mario trained in many years earlier. "Did you know the Villa Auditore is almost 200 years old? It was built by my great-grandfather, a strange man, who carried all kinds of secrets. Keep your eyes open, and you might discover a few of them yourself." he informed with a proud smile.

The four of us stopped in our tracks, now at the top of the stairs, at the sight of the Villa Auditore Mario seemed to be so proud of. Several windows had been covered by wooden planks and dead vines covered the entire building. It almost looked like it was abandoned!...okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but thankfully, I wasn't the only one with the same reaction. Looking up at Ezio, I had to cover my mouth to muffle a small giggle. His horrified expression, along with Claudia's, were to die for. "With all the fighting that's been going on, this place has started to get a bit rough around the edges." Mario explained as he too, looked at the state of the villa. Nah, you think?! "I wish I could do something about it, but I just don't have time or money to fix things up. Guess that's life, eh?" he shrugged. "Anyways, here we are! _Casa dolce casa!_ What do you think?"

 

"It's....most impressive, uncle." Ezio said hesitantly, trying to mask his horrified expression.

 

"She's seen better days, I suppose. Believe me, I'd have her shining again...if only I had the time." he sighed as we came to a stop by the villa's entrance. Though we didn't walk inside, I managed to take a peak from where I stood. Much to my surprise, the villa was actually a stark contrast with the outside! Pristine ivory walls stood high and strong. There were a lot of empty spaces for paintings. Guess at some point, these used to be occupied. "Now that you have had the tour, _nipote_ , you should go and outfit yourself. My men in the market are expecting you. Return here when you're finished, and we'll begin."

 

Ezio and I exchanged confused glances, but he was the one to talk first. "Begin? Begin what?"

 

"I thought you'd come here to train?" Mario asked back in surprise.

 

"No, uncle. I came here to escape Firenze. And I intend to take my family further still." Ezio replied, looking back at his mother and sister.

 

"But what about your father? He'd want you to finish his work." Mario replied, his gaze never leaving his nephew's. Fuck. Mario didn't know that Ezio was completely oblivious to his Assassin heritage. 

 

"What work? My father was a banker." Ezio shook his head.

 

"Wait... He did not tell you?" Mario asked yet again. Ezio seemed to be lost in front of so many different questions.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."Ezio replied with a sigh, shaking his head. Ohh boy, was there going to be a lot of explaining to do...

 

" _Ma che mi combini_ , Giovanni..." Mario muttered under his breath, resting a hand on his forehead. "Where to even begin... go and fetch the gear in the market. It will give me time to think. Some spending money, should you need it. And if you find yourself in need of rest, I've prepared a room for you on the top floor of the villa."

 

Ezio was about to protest, but I rested a hand on his arm reassuringly. "Trust him, Ezio. I need to talk to your uncle anyways, so... Come meet us here later, okay?"

 

" _Bene_... take care of them for me." he softly pleaded before he ran away and down the stairs. I could only nod, not having had the time to properly reply to him. Claudia and Maria proceeded to walk inside the villa and up the stairs, slowly, exploring the place. Only Mario and I remained outside. 

 

I watched as he sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Messer Auditore, I-"

 

"Please, _mia cara_. Just Mario." he shook his head, cracking a smile.

 

"Mario..." I couldn't help but smile a well. I put my bag down onto the ground and opened it, grabbing the letter that Paola had given me just before leaving the brothel. I placed my bag over my shoulder once more before holding the letter out to him. "Paola from _la Rosa Colta_ asked of me to hand this to you. She was a wonderful and generous host."

 

"Ahh, Paola." he nodded in acknowledgment and proceeded to open the letter. He studied its contents for a few moments, and I could only stare as his slight smile completely disappeared from his face. I could feel his intense gaze on me as he placed the letter back in its envelope. "Come with me, girl. We will go to my office."

 

 

"So you ran away?" Mario asked me as he leaned against his desk. For a few moments, he had listened with close attention to my story. Though of course, like I did to Paola, I purposefully skipped some parts of it.

 

" _Si_. My parents are Templars, and they had the Apple in their possession. I couldn't do anything else but run away." I replied truthfully.

 

"Do they know you came here?" he asked, frowning slightly.

 

"No. There is no way they'll find trace of me. I was....particularly careful." It was a half-lie, of course. I didn't really know what the Apple had done regarding the traces of my presence in the 21st century. Mario didn't have time to reply, because Ezio was already walking into the office. 

 

" _Salute_ , uncle. I did as you asked." Ezio said, standing straight as he stopped in front of his uncle.

 

"And quickly, too. _Ben fatto_! Now, let's teach you how to fight." Mario nodded, and just as he was about to turn his back to leave, Ezio interrupted him.

 

"No. As I said, we are leaving." Ezio said firmly, and I didn't need to see his eyes to feel that they were burning with determination.

 

"Ezio! You barely held your own against Vieri!" Mario protested.

 

"Not to mention that you had your sword flying straight out of your hand by that heavily armed guard back at the Piazza." I shook my head. "They would have killed you had I not been there to save you."

 

"You won't survive a week on the road." Mario continued. "If you want to leave, so be it. But at least, do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself. If not for me, for your mother and sister."

 

"Fine!" Ezio snapped, finally agreeing to his uncle's wishes.

 

" _Ottimo_! We will start at once then. _Signorina_ (l/n), if you please." Mario looked at me, and I knew he meant business. I nodded, and we were both on our way to the training grounds.

 

Training with Ezio wasn't so bad! I managed to hold my own against him most of the time, surprisingly enough, but to be fair, he was trying to learn new skills while talking to his uncle about how his father was an Assassin, how Templars had killed his father, and how important Codex pages were. Though it was getting later and later, and Mario decided to stop for the night. "Meet me here tomorrow first thing. We will continue our training then." He curtly said before heading back to the villa. I wiped the sweat from my brow before sheathing my sword away, seeing as Ezio was doing the same. 

 

"We should go get some rest, Ezio. Talk to you tomorrow?" I asked, cracking a smile.

 

" _Si_. I will see you tomorrow." he nodded, before we both made our way up to the villa, and into our new bedrooms. 

 

Only...I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed. I tried for hours in vain for sleep to trap me in its sweet embrace, but it never did. Not only I was unable to sleep for having rested all day at Paola's, but also because every time I closed my eyes, I saw them. My parents. Smiling, and playful...it was hard to see them as stone-cold murderers who were born and bred to kill Assassins. But apparently, that's what they were. Those documents belonging to ABSTERGO, those banners... 

I eventually gave up and put my outfit back on, leaving the room silently as to not disturb anyone. It must've been at least 2 or 3 in the morning. Walking out of the villa, I sighed softly as a soft breeze caressed my cheeks. I needed to be alone for a moment, and I was feeling adventurous. So I began climbing up the villa and up onto the roof. Only, I had underestimated how strong my arms were. It took me a while, and by the time I got there, my arms were screaming, but it was worth it. I sat on the edge of the roof, bringing my knees close to my chest as I admired the view that offered this quiet little town that was Monteriggioni. 

 

"I thought you were asleep." came a soft voice from behind me. I looked back in surprise. 

 

"I could say the same to you. What are you doing up so late, Ezio?" I asked, smiling softly as he took a seat next to me.

 

"I couldn't sleep." it was all he said, sighing softly. "Every time I close my eyes, I..." his voice cracked slightly. "I-I just can't believe they're gone..."

 

"Ezio..." I breathed out, scooting a bit closer to him. His broken gaze met mine. "Ezio, I....I can't reply to all your questions just yet, but I will try to answer as much as I can." I took a deep breath. "Earlier, you asked me why I had risked my life to save you. And to that, I just....I too, was pushed head first into this life I didn't even know existed." I shrugged. Ezio didn't say anything, so I kept speaking. "I was about to make dinner. I was home alone- my parents were gone on a business trip for 2 weeks. As I fetched the ingredients I needed, I discovered by accident a hidden room. That room was filled with Templar banners along with documents incriminating them. When I saw that, I just....I couldn't very well do nothing. I feared what would happen if I didn't fight. So I grabbed their most precious belonging and I ran away. I don't know how long it took for me to get here. All I know is that when I woke up, I was greeted by Paola."

 

"Do you miss them? Your parents." Ezio asked softly.

 

"More than anything." I replied honestly, hugging my knees tighter to my chest. "I'm terrified, Ezio. I'm only 17. I had never wielded a sword before, much less taken a life from someone or seeing someone taking a life from someone else. And now, I fear I'll never be able to face them again because they're Templars and I'm to become an Assassin."

 

"I'm scared too..." he replied softly, his gaze locked up into the stars. "All I care about is protecting my family. I was too weak to protect father, Federico and Petruccio. I....I will not be able to live with myself should anything happen to mother and Claudia too. I just wish I had known more, you know...?"

 

" _Si_...." I nodded softly. "I understand your pain, Ezio. Keeping it hidden away won't do you any good. It will only make you sick. If you need to cry, you can cry. If you need to scream, just scream. No one will call you weak for it. I just....I want you to know that you don't need to face this by yourself. We can fight together, side by side. Not only will we be more effective then, but we will be able to protect your family better. And I'll help you get revenge." I cracked a smile. "My sword will always be yours."

 

"I like the sound of that." His soft gaze locked with mine, and a genuine soft smile formed on his lips. "I guess we should start with proper introductions first then, don't you think?"

 

I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, I guess that's fair." I held my hand out for him. "I'm (f/n) (l/n)."

 

"Ezio Auditore." he replied as he cupped my hand with his own, bringing it up to his lips. That soft smile was still painting his lips as they lightly brushed against the knuckles of my hand. " _Sono onorato di combattere con te._ "

 

" _L'onore è mio._ " I replied with a tender smile. Was this the start of a solid friendship? Only time would tell. But for now, we were content with the comfort that brought each other's presence, and for now, as we sat on the rooftop of the villa Auditore, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nipote_ = nephew  
>  _Prete_ = priest  
>  _Casa dolce casa!_ = Home sweet home!  
>  _Ma che mi combini_ = What were you thinking  
>  _Bene_ = Fine  
>  _Mia cara_ = my dear  
>  _Salute_ = Hello  
>  _Ben fatto!_ = Well done!  
>  _Ottimo_ = great  
>  _Signorina_ = Miss  
>  _Sono onorato di combattere con te_ = I'm honored to fight with you  
>  _l'onore è mio_ = the honor is mine


	6. Back to Firenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry I'm late! I was meant to have finished this chapter 2 days ago. But I really got into finishing my artwork, and....crap. XD
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy!

"EZIO AUDITORE!!! YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" I yelled out as I ran after said Assassin, running down the main stairs and onto the lobby. Ezio had quite the distance ahead of me, dashing past a very confused, but equally amused Mario. Yep. This was happening again!

 

"Please, _mia cara_! I am mostly innocent, I swear!" He yelled back between laughs, and by the time I met up with Mario, he had disappeared from my sight. I cursed under my breath as I stopped next to my Mentor, though I couldn't prevent the smile from painting my lips. 

 

"What did he do to you this time, (y/n)?" Mario asked as he rested his hand on my shoulder, chuckling.

 

"I don't know how on Earth he managed to do it, but....my armor and weapons are completely gone. I was going to put them on, and I couldn't find them. If Ezio hadn't done this to me once already, I would've wondered if someone had come during the night to steal from me." I explained with a soft smile.

 

"Just like last time, eh?" at this, Mario began to laugh loudly. "I am certain you will give him a proper punishment during training. Go now. Knowing him, he's waiting for you outside."

 

" _Grazie_ , Mario. _Parleremo più tardi_." I said before running out through the large doors of the Villa. As usual, Ezio was nowhere to be seen. I looked up at the rooftops of the villa to make sure he wouldn't jump on me. Nope. He wasn't there either. I slowly began walking about, keeping my eyes up in a vain effort to spot him. But in reality.....I should've been looking down. Before I realized it, a familiar hand grabbed me by my clothes and pulled me down. I didn't even have time to scream as I landed face first into a strong, warm surface. 

 

" _Ti ho preso~_ " Ezio whispered against my ear, smirking. "You really need to work on your speed."

 

"Oh, shut up." I laughed out, resting my head on his chest. "I couldn't guess that you would be hiding in the haystack."

 

"I have done it before. You should have predicted it~" he teased, and I couldn't help but sigh out softly in content as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

 

"Ezio..." I breathed out, smiling. "...as much as I love these morning routines, you really need to stop scaring me like that. I really thought I had been robbed the first time." I said as I began to stand up, giggling. I wiped some strands of hay that got stuck in my hair and clothes before holding my hand out for Ezio to grab. 

 

"Oh please...who would even try to rob a Villa of Assassins?" he teased as he finally grabbed the hand I had been holding out. With a light tug, he was up on his feet as well. 

 

"Don't you dare say that, or else someone will actually try it." I shook my head, though I couldn't wipe away that dumb grin that was still on my lips. "Now, will you give me my equipment back?"

 

".... _bene, bene_. I guess you deserve it." he eventually gave in, sighing. "I left your weapons and armor in my bedroom."

 

" _Grazie...~_ " I leaned forward and lightly pecked his cheek before walking away. "We'll see each other during training!" I called out just as I entered the Villa. Heading up the stairs and into the sanctuary of his bedroom, I saw all my stuff neatly resting on his bed. I smiled softly at the sight, thinking how long it must've taken him to get all these things to his bedroom without waking me up. As I put my leather spaulders on, my thoughts drifted out, and back through the time that I've spent here.

 

How long has it been? 2 years? Yes, I think so. I was now 19, a fully grown woman and Assassin in training. Everything was so difficult at first. To be honest, looking back on it now made me laugh at how bad I was. My body was nowhere near as strong as it needed to be to handle such rough training. I've run over the town of Monteriggioni so many times that I could draw a map of it with my eyes closed. I even needed Ezio to teach me how to write! Writing with a pen, and writing with a quill were completely different experiences. It's crazy that I had to go back to the past to realize just how much modern civilizations took everything for granted. Food preservation methods, music, television, cell phones... man I could write an entire list.

But what made me really enjoy my stay was Ezio. Our first little encounter up on the roof of the Villa Auditore wasn't our last one. It was honestly quite the opposite. Every time either of us felt off, the other would be there to comfort. I've already slept a few times in Ezio's bedroom because he couldn't sleep. We usually woke up in each other's arms, but it didn't feel awkward at all. To be honest, I don't recall having any vivid nightmares regarding Altaïr ever since I started living here in Monteriggioni. Sure, I'm still filled with questions, but I knew answers would come in time, when I wasn't seeking them. I've grown to enjoy Ezio's company a lot. It was easy to see why so many fans of the Assassin's Creed franchise saw him as their favorite Assassin.

 

"You're lost in thought again." Ezio's voice made me snap back to reality. I turned around in surprise, sighing in relief as I saw him leaning against the doorway. "Honestly, if I gained a florin for every time I caught you deep in thought, I'd be rich." he said, chuckling.

 

I only rolled my eyes and focused on strapping my sword onto my belt. "Ha. Ha. Ha. _Molto divertente..._ "

 

"Uncle Mario is waiting for us in his office. From the looks of things, it's important." he said as he walked towards me. He noticed that I still hadn't strapped my throwing knives onto my belt, so he picked them up and did it for me. 

 

" _Grazie..._ " I smiled softly. "We should get going. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can go train." with his short nod, we were off. As he said, Mario was waiting for us in his office, with his back against his desk.

 

"Ah, there you two are." he smiled softly and held out the four scrolls we had previously found scattered out in Monteriggioni. "I believe the waters have set enough for the both of you to travel to Firenze. These pages need to be decoded. Ezio, are you sure your...friend can do this?"

 

" _Si_. He has already decoded one of them, after all. And I know we can trust him." he nodded. I began to smile at this. Was I really about to meet Leonardo?

 

"Good." Mario then looked at me and smiled softly. "(y/n), for these past 2 years, you have grown much as an Assassin. Though you're not yet as skilled as Ezio, your will to learn and perseverance will lead you far. I would like you to accompany Ezio to Firenze, and protect him should he be seen by guards."

 

"Yes, Mentor." I bowed my head in respect.

 

"On my desk, you will find a bag of florins, should you ever need to spend money in Firenze. Along with a dagger and a few extra throwing knives. It is about time that you start walking about with more than just a sword and a Hidden Blade." he said as he stepped aside from his desk, revealing said weapons to me. "Now, before you leave, it is time I show you something. To the both of you." he smiled softly, then proceeded to walk to the set of bookshelves that was closest to the window. With the light push of a book, the bookshelves began to move back, then to the side, revealing a hidden passageway. We merely watched, but I knew we were both dying of curiosity to know what was being hidden down there. With Mario's nod, we began to follow him. 

There were quite a lot of stairs, I'll have to admit. And though it was a secret passage, the torches on the walls were lit up and the stairs were kept quite clean. Though I doubt anyone comes here often. We eventually arrived at the bottom of the stairs, revealing 7 ivory, majestic statues, all representing a different Assassin. Men and female alike. Only one of them immediately caught my attention, however. Only one of them took my breath away. Secured behind a gate stood Altaïr proud and strong, protecting a dark armor.

"This is the Sanctuary. It was built by my great-grandfather to honor the memory of the Assassin order and protect its secrets. Look around! These are the Assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened." Mario explained, but I paid no mind. My gaze remained locked on that face I had seen so many times in my dreams, hidden under his hood. "And this is the armor of Altaïr. Little is known about Altaïr's life, but his armor is light and very strong. I'd give it to you, but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me it would remain locked away until its protectors were made whole."

 

That last sentence made me snap back to reality. "Were made whole? What do you mean, Mentor?"

 

"I heard rumors of crypts located throughout Italia, hidden tombs filled with treasure where these six were moved centuries ago. Maybe they have something to do with it." he explained, before letting out a soft sigh. "In my younger days, I sought the six myself...with no success. Perhaps the both of you will have better luck."

 

I locked my gaze with Altaïr once more. Something was telling me....no scratch that. _Screaming_ for me to reach out in a vain attempt to touch him. That statue that bore such a resemblance with the figure that haunted my dreams. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. Finally taking a deep breath, I looked back at Mario and smiled softly. "We will find these hidden tombs. I'll make it my personal mission."

 

"Good." Mario smiled softly at that. "Come, you two should get going. I will accompany you to the stables."

 

 

The ride to Firenze was shorter than expected. Then again, it had been two years since the both of us had taken this road, and we had been walking. We finally unmounted our horses and left them at the stables by the gates, leaving a few extra florins to the men so they'd take care of our horses properly. Fortune seemed to be on our side as I noticed that there were no guards in front of the gates. I took a deep breath and put my hood up before looking at Ezio. "Are you ready for this?"

 

"Not at all." he chuckled out, shaking his head. "But I'm glad you're here."

 

"Always." I smiled tenderly, and with a reassuring nod, we were both on our way into Firenze. The city was still exactly as I remembered it. So full of life with its citizens tending to their daily chores, with thieves gathering about on rooftops, with courtesans flirting with a few men that were passing by. "So, this friend of yours...tell me about him." I asked with a small smile.

 

"Leonardo? He is a close friend to my mother. She is a big fan of his paintings. I personally only met him once. Mother needed me to carry some paintings back to the Villa, and that's when I met him." he explained. 

 

"And I'm guessing that decoded Codex page was also his doing?" I smiled.

 

He nodded in response. "He scared the living hell out of me, however. He woke me up, told me he had managed to fix my blade by decrypting the page, then said he needed to cut my finger. I was even willing to do it. He swung his butcher knife and struck the wood of the table instead. Only then, did he explain that the blade had been modified, so Assassins didn't have to cut their finger anymore."

 

"I think I like him already~" I teased with a smirk, only to receive a light punch in the arm from a chuckling Ezio.

We eventually stopped next to a wooden door that was filled with intricate details. The sight made me smile. A door so intricate was clear proof that an artist was living here. An artist that loved to express himself and transform his surroundings. I lowered my hood as Ezio walked into the painter and inventor's workshop. Our arrival didn't go unnoticed from Leonardo as he shifted his gaze from his blueprints to us, and his curious expression morphed into one of surprise. "Ezio! You're still alive!" he exclaimed, rushing to our side.

 

"Look at this place! The past two years have been kind to you!" Ezio observed as he looked around. Even a blind man could see that he was happy to see him too.

 

"But you are not the same at all, are you....?" Leonardo asked, the seriousness of his tone making me grimace. Ohh, if only he knew... all those nights spent in my arms, his shoulders moving ever so slightly as his soft sobs reached my ears and broke my heart. Sometimes he didn't cry. He would just sit there, on the roof of the Villa, gazing into the horizon with empty eyes. Oh, how many times I wrapped my arms around him from behind, and would feel him curling closer to me...

 

To this, Ezio only shook his head. Placing his hand on his shoulder, Ezio said with a serious tone. "I was hoping you could help me with something."

 

"Anything for you, my friend." He immediately replied, cracking a smile. At this, Ezio reached into his belt and pulled out one of the Codex pages we had been carrying. Leonardo's reaction to it was so adorable as he immediately began to study the document, his focused gaze solely on his new mission at hand. 

Apparently, this Codex page described new ways of Assassination. We left the three other pages before heading outside to Leonardo's courtyard, where his apprentice had laid out dummies for us to train with. There were three techniques we needed to master: killing from a hiding spot, killing by jumping from a ledge directly onto our target, and killing while holding onto a ledge. The last two were quite tricky, but we practiced over and over again until we were ready. A few hours had gone past by the time we got there, giving enough time for Leonardo to decode all pages. I slipped out of the cart of petals for the last time. Quite a few of them had gotten stuck to my hair over time, so I worked on getting them off. But upon seeing his strong frame right in front of me, and feeling his soft fingers taking care of removing the petals from my hair, I... my mind went completely blank. For fuck's sake, we've been living together for two whole years. Sure, I was a bit shy to his touch at first, but never flustered! Why now? Why so suddenly?? Why did this small moment feel more intimate than any of the nights spent in the same bed?? The gentleness of his caresses, the softness of his gaze...

I cleared my throat and focused on straightening my hair, trying to avoid his gaze in hopes of him not seeing my flushed cheeks. "W-We should get going." I said, already on my way back to Leonardo's workshop. Ezio didn't reply, but I could hear his footsteps mirroring my own. As soon as I opened the door to his workshop, Leonardo was already on his way to welcome us.

 

"Leonardo, there's something else we need you to do for me." Ezio said as he stopped by my side. "There's someone I need to..."see" while I'm here. I cannot approach him publicly. Would you know a way-"

 

"La Volpe." Leonardo quickly interrupted him. 

 

I looked at him confusedly. "The...Fox...?" I questioned, but he quickly silenced me. 

 

Ezio, upon seeing this, nodded in acknowledgment. " _Capisco_. But do you know where a fox might roam...?" He asked, almost whispering.

 

"....Perhaps. Near the _Mercato_ , where the thieves dwell..." Leonardo eventually replied just as softly. " _Sta' attento, amico._ "

 

"I will." he nodded with a soft smile and pat his friend on the shoulder while I put the Codex pages away safely in my belt. As we were on our way out, I could feel his gaze on me. " _Ehi,_ are you alright?" he asked softly, and I swear to God I could hear genuine worry in his voice. 

 

I shook my head. "I will be soon. Sorry, just a...confusing thought that crossed my mind." I shrugged. "Come, we should focus on our mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mia cara_ = my dear  
>  _Grazie_ = thank you  
>  _Parleremo più tardi_ = we'll talk later  
>  _Ti ho preso_ = Gotcha  
>  _Molto divertente_ = Very funny  
>  _Capisco_ = I understand  
>  _Mercato_ = marketplace  
>  _Sta' attento, amico_ = Be safe, friend  
>  _Ehi_ = Hey


	7. I'm so confused...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: it's nearly 2 AM here in Paris....fuck it. New chapter!! XD

Thanks to La Volpe's precious help, Ezio and I were able to listen in on a secret meeting going on between Rodrigo Borgia and some of his most trusted men. Among them was Vieri's father, Francesco de Pazzi. They mentioned weapons enough to arm an entire army, but that wasn't the most shocking revelation. They were planning an assassination. Lorenzo Medici. One of the most powerful entities in all of Firenze. 

Rushing to the time and place of the execution, Ezio and I were able to prevent them from killing off Medici, but we weren't completely successful. Medici had been injured, and by the way he was losing blood, it looked serious. His blood coated my clothes, drying to the wind as we ran to our next location, hoping to kill Francesco while he was still close. I fought guard after guard, serving as a distraction while Ezio took care of the Assassination. It had always been a silent agreement we had. An agreement we came to without even discussing it back when he killed Vieri in San Gimignano. I took care of the guards while he killed the target. He was the one seeking revenge. I was more than willing to place myself as a tool that he could use so his missions would go smoothly. 

We met up on the roofs a few minutes after his mission was successful, using the commotion caused by Francesco's nearly bare body hanging by his neck against the Palazzo's walls to retreat without being seen. "Are you alright? All that blood-" he began to ask, but I cut him off.

 

"Not mine. A few guards' and Medici's." I replied as I looked down at my robes. Thank goodness I was wearing mostly dark clothes. It was barely noticeable, but I could still feel the dampness of the fabric against my skin. "Listen, I need to head back to Monteriggioni. Hang these pages up on the wall. I could really do with a bath too."

 

"Then I'm going with you." Ezio immediately replied, but I interrupted him.

 

"No, I need you here." I shook my head, smiling. "Remember what we're looking for. Hidden tombs and Codex pages. They could be anywhere. This could be a perfect occasion to go look for some."

 

"....are you sure?" he asked with a serious tone, looking at me in the eye as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I fear what could happen on your way back."

 

"I'm sure." I nodded, placing my hand over his reassuringly. "Everything will be alright. No need to worry. Besides, you're far better at climbing than I am. It'll be a good opportunity to go look around freely without having me to slow you down." I lightly teased.

 

Fortunately, that was enough to replace that small frown with a light chuckle. "Don't underestimate yourself so. You nearly caught me the last time we raced!"

 

"Now that's an overstatement." I giggled out, and after a few moments of silence, my giggles faded into a soft smile. "I'll be fine, really. If it'll make you feel better, you can follow me back to the gates."

 

"I was going to do it anyways, you know." he chuckled out. All he got as a response was a light punch to his chest before we were on our way out of Firenze. Well...at least I was. Before I crossed the gate, I turned around to see him crouching on the edge of a rooftop not far from me. I smiled tenderly and waved at him before I headed out to the stables and hopped onto my horse's back. Stay strong, Ezio. I will return soon...

 

 

_"You can't imagine how happy I am to have you living here with me." Altaïr admitted as he rode by my side. Though he had his hood on, I could perfectly see a soft smile painting those lips I loved so much._

 

_"It was meaningless for me to stay in Acre, don't you think?" I smiled tenderly. "Plus, what kind of wife would I be if I stayed there?" I playfully asked. "Race you to the gates~?"_

 

 _"Like you actually need to ask." I swear he rolled his eyes as he said that. Gripping the reins tighter in my hands, I began to smirk. I then spurred my horse forth without a warning, quickly leaving a very surprised Altaïr behind. Ahh, seeing such a proud and efficient Assassin caught off guard was so hilarious!_ _I laughed out at such a priceless sight. However, my laughter quickly faded away as I heard galloping inching closer and closer. I looked over my shoulder to see Altaïr, smirking as his eyes glowed with a burning determination to catch me. I tried to hurry up, but unfortunately being the best Assassin of the Brotherhood meant that he had the best horses and blades. It was said that he rode the strongest horse in all of Masyaf. And I just happened to forget about that minor detail and challenged him for a race. And now he was after me. Greeat. "You're not getting away this time, Maria!" he yelled out, that stupid smirk still painting his lips. Crap crap crap crap....!_

 

 

I quickly snapped back to reality with a startled gasp as my horse suddenly came to a stop. If I hadn't held onto my saddle in time, I would've been thrown over the horse's head. A man was holding onto the reigns, looking up at me with concern written all over his face. " _Signorina_ (l/n)! You came back quickly! Is everything alright?"

 

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." I shook my head, panting softly. I took a deep, shaking breath in hopes of calming my racing heart. Fucking hell, now I had these....dreams while I was awake?! That could've ended horribly! I softly cursed under my breath as I got off of my horse. I had been stopped right by the stables, next to the gate to Monteriggioni. "I need to talk to Mario. Do you know where he is?" I asked as I looked at the man.

 

"Knowing him, he's training his men up by the Villa- wait _Signorina_! You can't expect to go like that!" the man tried to protest, but I was already on my way across the gates and into Monteriggioni. I marched steadily towards the stairs, ignoring the people's gazes. Oh come on, it wasn't that bad! Yes, I needed a bath, yes, my beautiful robes were covered in blood, but no need for such drama! But fortunately, as that mercenary had stated, I found Mario in the training grounds, teaching a novice. 

 

"Keep a firm grip on your sword, boy! Your life will depend on it!" Mario ordered before moving straight in to attack. I smiled slightly as I watched. Mario liked to see what his men would do under pressure. Sure, they needed to learn new skills, but they also needed to be able to apply them instantly and improvise, depending on the situation. Mario had done the exact same thing to Ezio and I, two years prior. Man, time flies...

 

I shook my thoughts away. I needed to focus on the present. Stay in the present. "Mentor!" I called out, immediately getting Mario's attention.

 

Mario sheathed his sword away and swiftly walked to my side, placing his hands on my shoulders. "(y/n)! You have returned so soon? Where is Ezio?"

 

"Ezio stayed in Firenze, tending to some details." I said vaguely. No way was I going to mention the Codex pages or Assassination targets in front of a novice. "Can we talk in private?"

 

" _Certo._ Come, we will talk in my office." he nodded, before looking down at my clothes. I could feel his hands tense.

 

"Before you ask, no. It's not my blood." I shook my head, cracking a smile. "We ran up into some...complications. I'll explain everything once we're inside."

 

 

"I see. So they tried to kill Lorenzo, hm?" Mario asked as he placed the last page up on the wall.

 

" _Si._ And they nearly succeeded. But we managed to kill Francesco de Pazzi before he could escape. He had surrounded himself with guards up on the Palazzo, where Giovanni and his sons had been imprisoned. I took care of the guards, while Ezio took care of Francesco." I explained. As I looked up at the Codex pages, I found myself biting my cheek. Should I tell him about my....dreams, I guess, regarding Altaïr and Maria? Or should I ask for advice? I didn't really know what to do. And Mario's next question made me feel like he somehow sensed my hesitation.

 

" _Ehi, stai bene?_ " he softly asked as he placed his large, gloved hand on my shoulder.

 

" _Si....no_." I ended up shaking my head. "Mario....for two years now, I've been having some weird...dreams. They feel almost like reliving memories. I can feel the wind against my hair as I'm riding a horse, I can feel pain when I'm injured. But it's all so confusing, like I'm only given a word from an entire sentence and I'm asked to try to get sense out of it."

 

"And these dreams....do you remember any of it? Any specific details?" he asked. Did I remember any specific details? Of course I did. They remained branded into my brain. I could even describe with meticulous detail what the weather was like back when I saw myself dying in Altaïr's arms! 

 

I only nodded in response. "I don't know what to do. I nearly fell out of my horse on my way back because of one of these "dreams". And they're only getting more confusing."

 

"....have you ever considered talking to Ezio about it? Or perhaps, writing them down, along with your thoughts and impressions?" Mario asked, seemingly deep in thought. "I heard writing helps. I have also seen how close you and Ezio are. It may help, telling it to him."

 

".....I haven't considered it, actually." I pondered. "Do you think it'd really help?"

 

"Well, at least, it would offer you a way of venting off your emotions." he shrugged. "You could write about it every time you get one of these "dreams". Or, just write in general. If you do not feel comfortable with sharing this with Ezio, then I guess it is your only solution."

 

"Hm... _bene. Grazie mille_ , Mentor." I bowed my head in respect. "I shall leave in the morning first thing, back to Firenze. I promised Ezio I would be back."

 

" _Molto bene_. Now, go get some rest. I will ask the servants to wash your robes for you. I will also bring you a quill and a notebook so you can get started." Mario smiled softly. I bowed my head once more as a thanks (I would've hugged him, but my robes were in unacceptable condition) before heading upstairs to my bedroom. As the kind servants drew a warm bath for me, I began to undo my armor, weapons and belt so I could clean them thoroughly. And yet again, my mind drifted back to that "dream" I had on my way back.

 

Why then? Why not while I was sleeping? What was I thinking about when it popped up into my brain? I tried to recall everything that happened, but it was oddly vague. Yet, I felt like I had been thinking about someone. And the more I thought about it, the clearer his face became. Ezio.... fuck, I could already feel my cheeks heat up slightly. Speaking of which, why had I begun to blush back when we were training? Because he looked so good with petals stuck in his hair? Because of his large hands that were capable of such gentleness? Because of those beautiful brown eyes that were looking down into my own with an overwhelming warmth?......fuck, this wasn't helping. 

I shook my head, trying to stop my racing thoughts from making me blush even further. Instead, I grabbed an old cloth and began to clean my blades. They were still dirty with the blood of the men I had killed. Sometimes, my mind drifted back to that first guard I had killed, during the execution. I hadn't felt any remorse at all. I felt like I had killed all my life. It often surprised people when I told them that I hadn't felt bad after my first kill. Hell, it even surprised Mario. But I guess that's what made him willing to train me. Either that, or whatever Paola had written to him about me back when I arrived with Ezio. But that was beside the point. By the time I was done cleaning my sword, one of the servants came to me and asked me to hand my robes to her. I really hoped these stains could be washed out... I nodded in response and placed my belt on the bed before taking my robes off, proceeding to hand them to her with a soft smile. I removed my undergarments as I headed to the tub, leaving them carelessly on the floor. I'd pick them up later, once I was done with my bath. But for now, I allowed myself to relax as warm water enveloped my body. I leaned my head back against the edge of the tub as I sighed in relief, closing my eyes.

 

 

"(y/n).... _svegliati_....~" A soft voice slowly, but surely, brought me back to consciousness. The first thing I noticed, even before opening my eyes, was that I was freezing. A shiver ran down my spine. I could hear water as I moved slightly. Was I still in the tub? Had I....fallen asleep? "(y/n)..." that soft voice called out once more, and this time, I cracked my eyes open. 

 

My body acted on its own as surprise flooded my senses. In a matter of moments, my arms were in front of my breasts in an attempt to cover them. "E-Ezio!" I stuttered out, blushing deeply. Oh fuck, how long had he been there, next to the tub, on his knees?! 

 

"Do not worry. I did not look down~" Ezio tried to reassure me, but that stupid smirk was still painting his lips. Damn him...!!

 

"T-Turn around, at least!" I squeaked out, pulling my legs close to my chest. That bastard chuckled and rose to his feet before turning his back to me. As I left the tub and wrapped a towel around my body, I looked at him. "W-What are you doing here, anyways? I thought I told you to stay in Firenze!"

 

"I did!" he nodded. "But I had to come back. You were right, you know? About me trying to find the hidden tombs and Codex pages."

 

"Well? Did you find any?" I asked as I reached out for my nightgown.

 

"Not any Codex pages, no... but...." his silence was enough of an answer. I straightened my nightgown, my eyes widening as I realized what he was trying to say. "Uncle Mario was right. The hidden tombs are the key."

 

"No way.... Mario's going to be ecstatic!!" I gasped out. "Where did you find it? How?"

 

"It was far from easy. These tombs are very well hidden and hard to reach. But with some perseverance, I found one." he smiled. "I found it beneath _la Basilica di Santa Maria Novella._." he explained. He only turned around upon hearing the rustling of the bed sheets. Then, he too, much to my surprise, began removing his armor until he was only in his inner tunic. He undid the red ribbon holding his hair together, letting it cascade over his shoulders. I couldn't help but crack a smile. 

 

"Sleeping in my bedroom, hm?" I giggled out, already pushing myself aside so he had enough room to come join me. A small chuckle was all I had as a reply before he pulled the bedsheets aside and proceeded to lay by my side. Laying on his side, I couldn't help but admire how the soft moonlight made his eyes glow, making his gaze feel all the more intense. I let out a small, shaky breath at the sight. "So....what do I owe the occasion...?" I asked softly. I tried to tease to mask my light embarrassment, but he saw right through me.

 

"(y/n)...I cannot help but worry about you. A man at the stables told me how you nearly fell out of your horse when you got here." Ezio said softly, gently holding my hands beneath the sheets. "Uncle Mario too, after some persuasion, told me that you were disturbed by something. He did not tell me what, however. He just said that you would tell me when you felt ready. (y/n), if there is something wrong, please, tell me..." he pleaded softly. "Earlier today, I felt that your attention was elsewhere. I do not want you to get hurt because of this..."

 

"Ezio..." I breathed out, bringing his hands to my lips. I left a soft, reassuring kiss on his knuckles. "I haven't told you anything yet because I...I simply didn't know how to tell you. You see...for two years now, these weird dreams have been plaguing my mind. But these aren't like normal dreams. These feel real. Like you're actually there, living in that precise moment. And...the things its been showing me...I-I don't know what to think of them, what to do." I admitted. "Earlier, on my way back, the reason why I nearly fell out of my horse was because I had one of those dreams while I was riding. I couldn't stop it. I was only brought back to reality when the horse stopped."

 

"And these dreams...what do you see in them that disturb you so?" Ezio asked softly. "They are nothing but dreams, _tesoro_..."

 

"Every single time, I see through the eyes of a woman. Someone named....Maria. She seemed to be close to....to Altaïr." I explained softly, closing my eyes. "Every time I see him, he looks different. When I saw myself dying in his arms, he looked old. But then, when I saw myself riding a horse by his side, he looked young. In his late 20's, perhaps early 30's, even."

 

"Wait...are you telling me that you see Altaïr? _The_ Altaïr?" Ezio asked, clearly surprised. 

 

I could only nod in response. "Do not ask me why. I wish I knew too. Everything's extremely confusing to me. But I will do as Mario advised and I will start writing about them."

 

"I can only imagine how you must feel..." Ezio nodded softly, and I couldn't help but close my eyes as a large hand began to cup my cheek. "I will always be here for you. Should you have any other of these dreams, come talk to me about it. I will always be glad to listen. You do not need to face this alone."

 

I reached out to cup that soft hand that was resting on my cheek. " _Grazie_ , Ezio...I'm glad I can trust you with this..."

 

To this, a soft smile began to paint Ezio's lips. That gentle hand that had once been resting on my cheek moved to hold my own, where he left a soft kiss. "Always. Now rest, (y/n)... I will be right here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Certo_ = of course  
>  _Ehi, stai bene?_ = hey, are you alright?  
>  _Bene_ = alright  
>  _Grazie mille_ = thank you very much  
>  _Molto bene_ = very well  
>  _Svagliati_ = wake up  
>  _Tesoro_ = darling


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At last, I'm able to publish a new chapter! Yay!! ^^
> 
> In case you guys are curious, here's the link to the artwork I finished the other day. It's an Altaïr X Maria fanart. Hope you like it!  
> http://fav.me/dd8sn2t

**_My dearest diary_ **

**_I know it's been several months now since my last entry, but I couldn't find any time for me to just sit comfortably and write. These past two years have been ruthless. To both Ezio and I. After Francesco de Pazzi's death, Lorenzo gave us the names of the other men belonging to the Pazzi conspiracy. Antonio Maffei, Stefano da Bagnone, Bernardo Baroncelli and Francesco Salviati. These men, who had fled to San Gimignano after their failed assassination attempt, all fell dead to Ezio's blade. I was there, by his side, and got my fair share of scars for it. But at least, it made me stronger, more aware of my surroundings. Even to this day, as light bruises cover my arms and legs from another ruthless training with Mario and his men, I grow stronger. I have yet much to learn, that much, I know. To be honest, I doubt I'll ever be as skilled and deadly as Ezio is, but I'm sure as Hell going to try it._**

**_Lately, I haven't been travelling around with Ezio. I remained in Firenze, while as I write, Ezio is probably on a horse on his way to Venezia. It would seem that Leonardo moved in, so I too, will be going there soon. But there is still much to do here. Lorenzo has been leaving several assassination targets in pigeon coops dispersed all around the city. I've been taking care of them, so that Ezio could focus on his task at hand._**

**_As I sit here behind my desk, my thoughts drift back to what my life used to be. I was so naïve, spending my days shut in my bedroom with my eyes glued to a screen. I was oblivious to the struggles the Assassins were facing, and of the blood that coated my parents' hands. Sometimes, I look at the Apple and wonder what to do with it. Should I use it? Maybe it'd show me what's been going on in my era. Or maybe it'll only show me what my deepest desires wish to see. And as this thought crosses my mind, I pull my hand away from it. It's as Altaïr says. It's temptation incarnate._**

**_Things with Ezio have been doing...fine. As per usual. Oh, who am I trying to fool... the fact that we've been constantly busy shouldn't bother me, yet it leaves an uncomfortable pang in my chest. I miss those times, when we'd spend entire nights up on the rooftops, and when morning would come, we'd try our best not to fall asleep in front of Mario. Even now, as the thought crosses my mind, a smile creeps onto my lips. I should've predicted this. I knew that as Assassins, we had other priorities. We needed to focus on our missions first, before ourselves. All this struggle for a purpose we don't quite yet understand. Neither Altaïr seemed to fully understand why we fought. At least, that's what I was able to grasp from the few Codex pages we currently have. Reading his words have been absolutely fascina-_**

 

" _Ehi_ , (y/n)." I heard Claudia's voice suddenly, and I nearly dropped my quill in surprise. 

 

"Claudia! I wasn't expecting you to come here." I said with a tender smile. I put my quill down and left the notebook open so the ink could dry before I stood up. "How have you been?" I asked her happily, moving over to give her a hug.

 

"I should be asking you the same." She smiled softly. "Don't think I have not noticed those scars. How have things been with Ezio?"

 

"The usual. I distract the guards, he goes for the kill." I shrugged, moving over to sit down on my bed. "He left for Venezia this morning. I'll join him once I'm done with Lorenzo's missions."

 

"What if he doesn't stop handing you targets?" she slowly asked, growing worried. "You've been killing for him for two years now."

 

"A task I do willingly." I shook my head. "He's a friend to the Auditores, but you have a fair point. It's been two years already. And I'm leading myself astray from my true goal: to be there for Ezio."

 

"So I take it you'll be leaving tomorrow for Firenze?" she curiously asked.

 

"No, no. I'm headed to Forlì. Once there, I'll take a ship to Venezia." I explained. "One of Mario's men can carry a letter to Lorenzo to announce my departure. He'll understand. But putting that aside, what brings you here?" I was legitimately curious. Though Claudia and I were good friends, she mostly spent her days in Mario's office, dealing with the management of Monteriggioni while Ezio and I brought in money. 

 

"I....I would like to ask a small favor from you." she began, albeit hesitantly. "You see, I cannot ask this to my brother, I know he will refuse. But....I don't know, maybe my luck will change with you." she shrugged. "I would like you to teach me how to defend myself." Before she even gave me time to reply, she continued. "I know you will be pretty busy. I am only asking for a few lessons whenever you come back to Monteriggioni."

 

I honestly couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. It was clear Claudia didn't want to be protected by her brother anymore, and being someone who's been fighting by his side for four years now, I was proud to hear those words come out of her mouth. "Of course I will give you lessons. _Sarà un onore_!"

 

" _Sul serio?! Grazie mille_ , (y/n)!!" seeing her smile so brightly after all that's happened to her brought genuine joy to my heart. And well....when Ezio finds out, I'll be there to deal with him. 

 

"Now, now, calm down." I giggled out. "You will need to face your uncle Mario about this. He will give you a sword to train."

 

"There will be no escaping this, hm?" she sighed, but that smile was still painting her lips. "I guess that is only fair. I should get going, leave you to rest."

 

"Claudia," I called out just as she was about to get up from the bed, and pulled her in for one last hug. "Don't worry about Ezio. If he finds out, let me deal with it. I'll talk some sense into that thick skull of his."

 

" _Grazie_ , (y/n). It really means a lot to me...now, get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for you." and with that and one last smile, she was on her way and out of my room. With her now gone, I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. Ooooh boy, Ezio was going to HATE this. Teaching her felt like the naughtiest thing I was able to do, and it felt awesome. But she was an Auditore. To wield a sword was in her blood. Heck, she was born into a family of Assassins. She needed to know how to defend herself. As I began to remove my robes, I gazed back at my notebook. An incomplete word, an incomplete thought. Altaïr. Ezio. What is it that links us together? I was sent here to guide Ezio, yet I have so many unanswered questions regarding Altaïr. I knew the Apple would be able to tell me if I asked, but then again, would it show me the truth? Would it show me what truly happened? With these questions in mind, I blew the candles out and buried myself beneath the warm sheets. 

 

 

Forlì was an interesting city, to say the least. Like Monteriggioni, it was very small and was surrounded by tall, thick walls. However, it was the surrounding lands that made it very unique. The lands seemed to have been flooded from the amount of puddles that could be seen sprawled all around the fortress' walls. Even the city itself was protected by water. There seemed to be only one main entrance to the city, and it was through a wooden bridge. Easily defendable. Though Forlì was rather small, no stones should be left unturned. I mean, Monteriggioni too, looked pretty small, yet we managed to find four Codex pages hidden in boxes. Blending in with a group of people, I slipped into the city's gates. I didn't know whether I'd be welcome here, so I didn't want to take any chances. 

As soon as I was in, I ran to the safety of rooftops and began to explore. I did my best to stay away from patrolling guards, often preferring to hide and wait for them to leave rather than just running straight to them and stab them in the chest. Though it made it harder for me to explore, I didn't want to raise any suspicions. However, that little resolution of not killing anyone nearly went down the drain as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist and yanked me back into a strong surface. I swear to God, if I hadn't recognized those armbraces, he would've been dead. " _Che meravigliosa sorpresa~_ " I heard his sultry voice whisper against my ear. 

 

"Ezio! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I complained, playfully punching his arm. "Do you not know that it's dangerous to scare an Assassin? I could've killed you!"

 

"I live a dangerous life~" he laughed out. "Plus, the opportunity was presented to me in a silver tray. How could I resist?"

 

"One day, I'm going to hurt you for real." I giggled out, turning around in his arms so I could give him a proper hug. "But that's beside the point. What brings you here?"

 

"Probably the same as you." I didn't even have to look up to know that he was smirking. Damn him...! "I arrived a bit earlier than you, so I already got a good look around the city. I saw at least three points where Codex pages could be kept. If they're being kept the same way as in Firenze, that is. I saw guards standing in front of an open door by the southern gate, the northern one and at the center of the city." Hmm....the southern gate...that's the one I walked through! Looking back, we weren't very far at all.

 

"Shall we get going then?" I smiled. "That way, we can head straight to Leonardo's workshop once we're done."

 

"After you then, _signorina_ ~" he let go of me and playfully bowed, leading the way with a stretched-out hand. I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at the sight. Man, I missed these small moments of pure goofiness. And with that, we were on our way to the page that was closest to us: the one near the southern gate. We dashed past archers, who yelled at us to "get down now", but we were out of their sights before they could even shoot. Eventually, we stopped on the edge of a rooftop. I could clearly see the gate I had walked through just by the end of the street. Right below us stood four guards in front of an open door. At the sight, I couldn't help but shake my head. It was just like in Firenze. Honestly, had these wealthy men not learnt the lesson? With the proper distraction, I'd be able to easily slip past them. I honestly wondered why they bothered to spend money on these hilariously dumb guards. 

 

"I see a group of courtesans not far." I told Ezio softly as I looked down at the small group of women, who were giggling softly and winking at male passerby's. "I want you to stay here and watch over my back. If there are any guards approaching, you can take them out easily."

 

"Anything else you would desire, _signorina_ ~?" he playfully asked, smirking.

 

"Just shut up and do as I say." I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, shaking my head. I had really missed this.

 

"Yeah, yeah, you can go. I will watch over you." he finally replied, rolling his eyes. Honestly, there wasn't a single time where he wouldn't joke around while we were on missions. And I haven't even mentioned how often we'd joke around while training! Even Mario got sick of it. Ahhh, good times. Good, good times. I approached the small group of women and slipped a small pouch of florins to one of them. Immediately, they began to circle me, as if trying to hide me from the rest of the crowd. I began to walk towards the guards, and with a soft whisper along with a pointing of my finger, they went straight to them. In a matter of moments, the guards took the bait and focused on the four beautiful ladies, shamelessly wolf-whistling. Ahh, boys will be boys. I seized the opportunity to slip past them and into a small office. The walls were of a dark green color, with only a small wooden desk in its middle. A few paintings decorated the walls, and in a corner of the room lay a small red box. I immediately rushed to it and grabbed its contents, which much to my joy, was a Codex page. Putting it away in my belt, I used the chaos outside to slip away from the room and into the safety of the rooftops. 

 

I quickly met up with Ezio and gave him the page. "These guys are so easy to fool it's amusing." I told him, giggling. "I hope you're not as easy to fool as they are."

 

"Only one way to find out, don't you think~?" he teased right back, smirking. Damn him...! 

The other two pages were just as easy to obtain. However, things didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped. Or should I say they did? Eh, it was confusing. Basically, we were on our way back to the southern gate when we were caught by a few guards. But luck seemed to be smiling at us, because right next to the spot we decided to hide on, down by the quiet of the water, was a very familiar symbol. The symbol of the Assassins, in which stood out a white skull. My eyes widened at the sight. "Ezio..." I softly called, lightly patting his shoulder. "Is this what I think it is?"

 

"You need to come with me on missions more often." Ezio chuckled out as he moved to my side and examined the symbol. Placing his fingers on the skull's eyes, he pushed it out by a few centimeters, but it was enough to spark a hidden mechanism that opened a hidden door. He looked around before walking inside. I followed suit, and merely watched as the secret door closed by itself right behind us.

 

 

**_Here I am, once again, in Monteriggioni. I hadn't honestly expected to come back here after only being away for a full day. But finding that hidden tomb wasn't completely expected. The grand Assassin Qulan Gal. Symbol of the bow. One more lock removed from the gate. We're getting close, I can feel it. And so can Ezio. He's already planned to go back to Firenze and San Gimignano in the future weeks to thoroughly look for hidden tombs and Codex pages. But for now, we rest. Tomorrow, we'll go to Venezia so that Leonardo can decode the pages we already have. But we won't return to place them on the wall. Not right away. Maybe once we find a few more. We can't spend all our lives travelling back and forth, no matter how entertaining Ezio's company is._ **

 

"Still writing~?" I snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of that tender voice. I looked up in surprise to see Ezio leaning against the doorway. "Come with me. And bring your sword." he smiled, holding his hand out to me. Thank the heavens I was still wearing my Assassin robes. I put my quill down before I stood up, grabbing my sword that I had thrown onto the bed upon our arrival. 

 

I placed my hand tenderly over his as he began to lead me down the stairs and out of the Villa Auditore. "Are we really going to train so late at night?" I asked with a soft giggle. But to my surprise, we didn't stop at the training grounds. I looked up at him curiously as we walked towards the gates of Monteriggioni. A horse was waiting for us there, right next to the stables. "What in the heavens do you have in mind, hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

 

" _Fidati di me._ " was all he said. He placed his hands on my waist and helped me up onto the horse's back, even though he knew perfectly well that I could climb on just fine. However, upon feeling his strong chest press against my back, and his arms snake around my waist to grab the horse's reigns.... fuck, I was blushing. I kept my head down in a futile attempt of hiding this fact, holding onto the saddle as the horse began to move. Silence consumed us both, but it didn't feel....awkward. Though my heart was still racing, I allowed myself to relax a bit and leaned back against his chest. 

Eventually, the horse came to a slow stop. I recognized the area immediately. It was a bit far from the fortress' gates, but close enough for us to be there quickly should anything happen. It was a pretty secluded area, but it was perfect whenever we wanted to see the stars, or whenever he wished to train late at night, like now. We had spent a lot of time bonding here, so it was pretty safe to say that this area was very meaningful to us. Ezio got off the horse first before yet again wrapping his arms around my waist to help me down. He made me feel so special... Resting my hands on his clothed chest, I looked up at him with a soft smile. "Why all this chivalry?" I ended up asking.

 

"Why not be chivalrous to someone who deserves it?" he asked back, those beautiful brown eyes gazing into my own. "Besides, I missed spending some time alone with you. No missions, no revenge...just us. And what better way to honor our past than with a small sparring session?"

 

" _Sei sicuro~_? If I recall correctly, the last time we sparred, I won~" I teased, smirking.

 

"I should refresh your memory then~" he chuckled before walking away from our horse. I grabbed my sword before following him to a vaster area. That cocky bastard....! I had really won, and now he claimed it was the contrary! 

 

"What's the prize if I win~?" I smirked as I stopped a few feet away from him, drawing my sword.

 

"I will obey your every order." he said loud and clear, that damned smirk painting his own lips. "If I win, _you_ ," he pointed his sword at me. "will have to obey to me~"

 

"Sounds fair enough~" I playfully bowed. "Let this be a clean battle then, _fratello mio~_ "

 

"I hope fortune favors your blade, _mia cara sorellina~_ " and as soon as he said those words, he rushed to my side to attack, swinging his blade with great precision and strength. Fortunately, I had been training by his side for four years now. His style had become my own, and we were able to spar for several minutes without there being a winner. Our ability to read each other's moves had grown far beyond what Eagle Vision was capable of doing. And more often than not, our swords met an equilibrium. I gazed into Ezio's eyes deeply, a smirk painting my lips no matter how hard I was panting. I planned on winning this, and he seemed to know it too. He tried to improvise, often trying to push me away or making me fall with particularly precise blows to my legs. But two could play that game! Before he could gasp, he was down on the ground. 

I sat on top of him, trying to pin him down with my weight. I chuckled as I looked down into his widened eyes. "My, how the tables have turned~"

 

His gaze softened, and in a matter of moments, he too began chuckling. I thought the battle was over, so I began to pull away. Worst. Choice. Ever. Before I realized it, I was thrown to my side then down onto my back, with him on top of me. His hands quickly found my own and pinned them over my head. He brought his face close to mine, seemingly _very_ amused by this situation. "How the tables have turned indeed~" he purred, and I honestly couldn't help but laugh out. I'll admit, that was pretty good.

 

" _Bene_ , I admit defeat! You win this time!" I giggled out as I looked up at him. The laughter soon died out, but none of us moved at all. It seemed to be rather the contrary. His face...his whole body...seemed to grow closer to mine. I could feel his fingers tangling themselves with mine as I let out a shaky breath. My cheeks were burning, but I couldn't care less. I lifted my head off the ground, and I barely had time to close my eyes before I felt the sweetest pressure against my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ehi_ = Hey  
>  _Sarà un onore_ = It'll be an honor  
>  _Sul serio?!_ = Are you serious?!  
>  _Che meravigliosa sorpresa~_ = What a wonderful surprise~  
>  _signorina_ = Miss  
>  _Fidati di me_ = Trust me  
>  _Sei sicuro~?_ = Are you sure~?  
>  _fratello mio~_ = My brother  
>  _mia cara sorellina~_ = My dear little sister


	9. Actions speak louder than words

I slowly came to my senses as I felt sunlight shining directly onto my face. Ugh….too bright…! I groaned softly and buried my face against whatever my head was lying on. But alas, I was awake enough. No matter how many years went by, once I was awakened by too much brightness in the room, I wasn’t heading back to sleep. However, it was only upon shifting my body slightly that I realized the situation I was in. This…rather warm pillow….felt much harder than usual. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I decided to crack my eyes open.

I was immediately greeted by a bare chest, instead of the inner tunic he usually wore for bed. I looked at my own body, and realized that I was just as bare as he was. I began to blush at the sight. What….on earth….happened last night?? Fortunately, Ezio still seemed to be asleep, otherwise he would’ve seen my cheeks flush violently as the events of last night rushed back into my memory. Yet, I couldn’t help but scoot closer to his body and wrap an arm around his perfectly sculpted torso. His lips. Oh god, his lips. They should be a sin. That first peck back when we were sparring was far from being our last. No words were exchanged between us as I lay there, breathless, on the ground. Only smiles, heavy panting and caresses. We came back to Monteriggioni, and as soon as we entered my bedroom, his lips were back against mine. Passionately. Desperately. Our swords were carelessly discarded onto the wooden floor, soon followed by our robes. Still, his skin never parted from mine. Last night, as I became his, he held me close. As close as one could ever hold. My head had rested on his chest as he held me tight, a thin sheet of sweat covering our bodies.

I thought back to how handsome he looked, with his skin lightly shining beneath the moonlight. I kissed him then. Slowly, tenderly, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was my first, in so many ways. The first man I saved, the first man I shared my bed with, the first man I kissed, and now, the first man I offered my body and soul to. And I loved it. I loved _this_. Though I could feel my heart racing, my eyes trailed along his peaceful expression. At this, I just….couldn’t prevent a soft, tender smile from painting my lips. I moved a hand up to gently caress those beautiful, soft brown locks, delicately pulling a stray strand away from his closed eyes. My hand then moved down to rest on his cheek. God, how could such a beautiful man be burdened with such an unforgiving destiny? Nevertheless, as I lay there by his side, I didn’t even find myself questioning why Minerva had sent me to help him, of all people. Something within me just…felt this was the way things should be. And as his large hand moved up to lightly caress my own, I began to smile more. Yes. He was the one I belonged with. “Hey….” I whispered tenderly. “ _Buongiorno_ ….”

 

Upon hearing my voice, he cracked his eyes open. And oh, sweet heavens….that soft smile he gave me was more than enough to make my heart soar. “(y/n)….” he whispered.  


It is said that actions speak louder than words. And that one look can sometimes bear more emotion than entire novels. Well….I think this small moment just proved everyone right. With so much delicacy, he pulled me close with his free arm. His soft lips were so damn enticing, I couldn’t resist. I leaned forward and kissed him. Was this what being in love felt like? Was this…overwhelming feeling of pure joy and content what love was? Was this what my former friends back in my era tried oh so often to describe? At last, I could understand them. How could one describe a feeling so overwhelming that it made you forget about everything but the man you love? Oh God, I felt I could fly just from this...

 

His lips danced with mine so gently, so lovingly. His lips felt so good that I barely felt him pull me up onto his lap. I broke the kiss then, panting softly as I looked down at him. Smiling tenderly, I decided to rest my head on his chest, sighing softly in content as I felt his fingers caress my scalp. " _Dio mio_ , last night was amazing....~" I breathed out tenderly, blushing. "You were amazing~"

 

"Me~? You underestimate yourself, _amore mio_ ~" he chuckled. "But, _si_. Last night was amazing....~"

 

"I wish we didn't have to go to Venezia. We could just stay here, forever..." I said softly as I looked up to meet his beautiful brown eyes. "I have just stopped assassinating for Lorenzo. I just got back to you. And now duty calls us yet again."

 

"Yes, but at least, this time...we aren't working by ourselves anymore." Ezio smiled tenderly. "Even if work gets in our way, I will always be around to take care of you~" I closed my eyes as I felt a thumb gently caressing my cheek. "Always~"

 

"Ezio...~" I sighed out amorously, lifting my head slightly so I'd be able to kiss him again. My lips were about to touch his, when suddenly, someone knocked at my door. We both froze. We were still completely naked!!

 

"(y/n)?" Oh shit, it was Mario! "Are you in there?"

 

"Y-Yes! I'll be right there, Mentor!!" I quickly called out, jumping out of bed in search of my nightgown. I could see Ezio slipping his clothes on as well, trying to look as if he was still getting dressed. Just as Ezio reached out for his robes, I opened the door. " _Buongiorno_ , Mentor." I smiled softly. "Is something wrong?"

 

"No, not at all. I was just looking for Ezio. I had a feeling he was here." He smiled. "I would like the both of you to come down to my office, after you get something to eat."

 

"Yes, Mentor." I nodded. "We'll see you then." And with that, I closed the door. I signed in relief, and I could hear Ezio do the same. "God, that was too close..." I breathed out as I looked back at him. 

 

" _Grazie dio_ we had our robes close by." Ezio said as he fastened his belt. "We'll need to be more careful next time~" ....was he seriously smirking? We nearly got caught, and he's smirking?

 

"God, I dunno whether I should punch him or kiss him..." I muttered under my breath as I began to dress for the day. I slipped my head through my robes, but a pair of arms around my waist prevented them from covering my body. I looked back to see Ezio with his eyes closed, a soft smile painting his lips. A wave of peace washed over me as I leaned back against his chest. Yes. Actions spoke louder than words.

 

 

"Ahh, there you two are." Mario nodded as we walked through the door. He had been leaning against his desk, gazing up at the Codex wall. He had a big smile on his face as he walked to our side and hugged us. "You have been doing a wonderful job on finding the hidden tombs and the pages. I would like to congratulate you."

 

" _Grazie_ , uncle." I looked up to see Ezio smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around his uncle, returning the hug.

 

"Though I fear the worst is yet to come." I said as I broke the hug. Mario looked down at me curiously. "Venezia is a big city. And I doubt we'll find all four missing tombs there. I can't help but feel like we haven't searched enough in San Gimignano and in Firenze." 

 

"Hmm..." he thought. "How likely do you think it is to find two hidden tombs in the same city?"

 

"On normal circumstances, I'd say it's unlikely. But these tombs are so well-hidden, I'd say it's a genius move. After all, having found one already, they'll doubt there'd be another in the city." I said, deep in thought. "As for Codex pages, I found 5 other pages, without mentioning the one Lorenzo handed to Ezio two years ago. Throughout the two years that I spent assassinating for Lorenzo, I looked everywhere. Boxes, open doors guarded by paid soldiers, balconies, treasure rooms...I don't think we'll find any other pages in Firenze."

 

"There was also a hidden Templar base in the city." Ezio said. "I went to check it out while you were on a mission. But I have to admit, finding hidden tombs are often times the product of luck rather than skill. I stumbled upon the first one in Firenze by chance, and in Forlì, we never would have found it hadn't we gone into hiding from a group of guards."

 

"You still have long ways ahead of you, that much is clear." Mario nodded. "I will see what I can do to help. I have a map of San Gimignano stored away, I will try to see if I can find any potential locations."

 

" _Grazie_ , Mentor." I nodded. "Now, I fear we don't have much time left. We need to head to Venezia. Ezio and I found 3 Codex pages yesterday in Forlì that need to be decoded."

 

" _Bene_. I will help you get ready for the trip." Mario nodded, and with that, we were out of the office. I went back to my bedroom to fetch my sword, the Codex pages and my notebook, before we all made our way to the stables. We were ready for another adventure, but most of all, I was ecstatic to finally meet the world-renowned city of Venezia. 

 

 

_I wiped the sweat away from my brow as I took a seat by the cliff, panting as I put my sword down. It was an unbearably hot summer day. To a point that only a few reckless recruits could be seen in the training grounds. The men had decided to carry on training, but were considerably less dressed than they usually were. So, it was pretty safe to say that I got my fair share of pecs and sweaty torsos._

_I looked down at the river flowing beneath my feet. I could climb down and take a nice, refreshing swim. But something kept holding me back. Altaïr. He continuously stayed in his office, studying that wretched Apple. I stopped counting how many times Malik and I told him to stop his research, but he'd always reply the same way. "It is my duty, Maria!" I sighed as his voice echoed in my head. He had a wife and a son to look after, yet he barely spent 5 minutes with either of them. "Mama...!" I snapped out of my thoughts to the sweetest voice. I looked to my side, smiling tenderly as my son came running to my side. His hood was down as he gracelessly threw himself into my arms, giggling adorably._

 

_"Darim." I smiled tenderly and wrapped my arms around him. My sweetest boy. "What brings you here, sweetie? I thought I told you to stay inside because of the heat."_

 

_"But....I want to play..." he pouted._

 

_"I know, but it's too hot out today. Not even the recruits are training." I shook my head as I picked him up. "Let's get you back inside." And with that, I stood up and headed back to the castle gates. And, it was safe to say that what I saw surprised me greatly. It was Altaïr, sparring against Abbas. A lot more recruits had gathered around to see this glorious battle between respected Assassins. And glorious, it was. Though Abbas wasn't as gifted as Altaïr, he could hold his own. And even though I didn't like him, I sometimes found myself admiring him. But as soon as I stopped in front of the arena, the battle stopped. And a sweating Altaïr walked towards me, carelessly dropping his precious sword to the ground. It hurt to see him so obsessed with the Apple, but as he picked me up bridal style and carried us back to the castle, I couldn't care less. Actions spoke louder than words._

 

 

"(y/n)......(y/n)!" I was pulled away from slumber and back to reality by the sound of Ezio's voice. Ugh...where was I....? I looked around. We were on a ship, it seemed. It was in the middle of the night. Oh, right. We were on our way to Venezia and got inside a ship in Forlì. I must've fallen asleep on Ezio's shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, worried. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep."

 

I was about to nod, but I ended up shaking my head. "No.... _un'altro sogno_." I curtly replied, bringing my knees close to my chest. Ezio had an arm around my shoulders, and I couldn't feel more thankful to have him here with me. "It was hot. Unbearably hot. Not many recruits were practicing, preferring to stay in the coolness of the shadows. I....Maria was sitting by a cliff next to the castle, when her son came along. The two talked for a few moments, before she picked her son up and carried him back to the castle. And by the time she returned, she saw Altaïr training with one of his brothers, Abbas. But when he saw her, he stopped fighting completely. He picked her up then carried both her and his son back to the castle." I explained.

 

"It sounds like a calmer dream." he pondered. "Yet I feel you shaking in my arms."

 

"I could feel everything she was feeling." I replied honestly. "Loneliness, hurt, love... It was all flowing through her at the same time. She missed him. Apparently, Altaïr spent most of his days in his office studying the Apple. I could feel the longing in her heart."

 

"Ahh.... _capisco_." he nodded. "She must have really loved him."

 

"Yes. But you know what they say: _le azioni valgono più di mille parole_." I shrugged, cracking a smile as I looked up into his eyes.

 

" _Infatti_...~" he said tenderly, and in a matter of moments, I felt his lips against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Buongiorno_ = Good morning  
>  _Dio mio_ = My God  
>  _Amore mio_ = my love  
>  _Un'altro sogno_ = another dream  
>  _Capisco_ = I see  
>  _Le azioni valgono più di mille parole_ = (idiomatic) Actions speak louder than words  
>  _Infatti_ = Indeed


	10. The truth comes forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ooooh, boy. This chapter is longer than usual. My personal record when it comes to chapter length. It pretty much just wrote itself. ^^  
> Two days ago, I had a dream regarding the last chapters of this fanfic. And I woke up in the middle of the night with tears running down my cheeks. This is gonna be fun! XD

**_My dearest diary,_**

**_As I sit here in Antonio's office, my mind drifts away. Only a few days have gone by since our arrival in Venezia, and as I most feared, we haven't been getting any rest. Before we were even able to reach Leonardo's workshop, a young thief got injured by a crossbow arrow during an assault to the Palazzo della Seta. Time was of the essence as she (of which we later discovered her name to be Rosa) began to lose consciousness, and we had no other choice but to have Ezio carry her to a gondola while I killed any surrounding guards. Once arrived at the thieves' guild, they were quick to tend to her wound as she spat curses and insults in fluid Italian. As I write, Rosa is sleeping, recovering from a fever. And as I write, Ezio is out and about, killing a few traitors under Antonio's command._**

**_Ahh, Ezio... The mere act of writing his name onto this notebook brings a smile to my face. Ezio was quick to show me how he truly felt about me. I often woke up in his arms, with him caressing my hair. A couple of days ago, he no longer was by my side by the time I woke up. But he left a single, delicate red rose on his pillow. He's simply so caring, he even got teased by a few thieves, but mostly Antonio, who seems to be rather interested in our relationship._**

**_I'm happy, don't get me wrong. Ezio's everything a woman could ever wish for. He's handsome, strong, caring, sweet, charismatic... yet, I can't help but be tormented by a small voice in the back of my mind. After so many years, I still didn't find the courage to tell him. Who I truly am, where I'm from, why I was sent here. Heck, only Mario and Paola know that I carry an Apple of Eden with me at all times. Mario told me about the prophecy, a while ago. About two pieces of Eden and the arrival of a Prophet. He believes that I somehow fit in this mysterious prediction left behind by Altaïr. I don't know what to believe, I'll be honest. Mario told me not to use it, no matter the urgency of the situation. After all, it'd only cause trouble. But I can't help but feel like I shouldn't be hiding this from Ezio. I've always been an honest woman, and this situation is killing me. Should I tell him everything, and risk the fact that he'll probably laugh and call me crazy? I fear I won't be able to hide this from him for much longer._**

**_What would you do if you were in my shoes, daddy? Would you be honest? Or would you put on a mask and hide the truth indefinitely? Would you pretend that nothing's going o-_**

 

 

My hand seemed to be writing by its own, as if it had its proper consciousness. Before I realized it, I had poured my heart out into this page. I sighed as I put my quill down. Fuck, what was I supposed to do? I need a cup of coffee, my brain immediately decided, so without hesitating, I stood up and poured myself a cup. As I took a sip from the deliciously bitter beverage, my thoughts drifted back to when Antonio first held a cup of it out for us to taste. Ezio's face was priceless as I drank it without grimacing, unlike him. _"It's a popular drink back where I'm from. I quite like it."_ I had simply replied, shrugging. The memory brought a small smile to my lips.

 

"Something tells me that you are thinking about Ezio." Came Rosa's soft voice, smiling knowingly. I quickly turned to her, gasping as I saw her leaning against the doorway. She still looked very weak, but if there's one thing I learned during these first few days, is that Rosa was a stubborn woman.

 

"Rosa! _Ma che fai?!_ You should be in bed!" I protested, placing my cup down on the table so I could help her back to her bed. But she quickly shook her head and proceeded to sit on a chair, sighing softly.

 

“I have been in bed long enough." she curtly replied. Then her gaze turned to my open notebook. "Besides, you seemed to be rather disturbed. I wanted to see if you were alright."

 

"Just a small inner turmoil." I shrugged, moving to sit by her side. "Ezio means the world to me, but I fear I haven't been completely honest to him. And now, I fear the consequences it'll bring."

 

"It cannot be that bad." she tried to reason. "You know Ezio better than anyone here. What do you think he would do?"

 

"That's just it! I don't know." I sighed, resting my head on my hands. "I'm so scared.... I fear this revelation could cost me this relationship."

 

"Try to put yourself in Ezio's shoes." she then said after a few moments of silence. I looked at her for a few moments before sighing, looking down at the table.

 

"Knowing him, he'll be hurt. He's an honest man, and a caring lover. Though none of us have explicitly said that we love each other. We came to a silent agreement that actions are far better at displaying love than words do." I shrugged, cracking a smile. "And oh, he excels at it. Every time he can, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him, and I just...feel so safe in his embrace. Four years ago, the night we arrived at Monteriggioni, none of us could get any sleep. So, we met up on the roof of the villa Auditore by accident. That's when we properly introduced ourselves. And immediately, I felt this....link between us. A link of trust and honesty. He poured his heart out to me, and I poured mine out to him. That’s why I fear his reaction."

 

" _Capisco._ " she nodded. "And why did you decide to hide this truth from him?"

 

“Because he would never believe me." I shook my head. "No one would."

 

"What's going on here?" Asked an all-too familiar voice from behind me. I froze in surprise. _Merda_... "What do you mean, no one would believe you?"

 

I quickly looked behind me to see Ezio standing by the entrance, his sleeves coated with blood, but holding a delicate red rose in his calloused hands. My eyes widened in surprise, and before I could think twice, I closed my notebook and put it away in my bag. "N-Nothing." I shook my head. "I-I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon." I gazed at Ezio for a split second before I walked past him and out of the guild. My heart ached, but I wasn't yet ready to tell him. So, I ignored his calls as I climbed up the guild's walls and ran away. I just wanted to scream. Fuck, what was I doing?!

 

 

I returned to the guild several hours later, slipping inside through an open window. Ezio was nowhere to be seen, and Rosa seemed to be asleep in her bed. I lit a small candle by Antonio's desk, panting. For several hours, I remained sitting on a nearby tower, thinking deeply about what I was going to do. At some point, I even saw Ezio's white robes running in the distance. He was probably looking for me, confused beyond belief as to why I had just run away. I took a seat on a wooden chair, sighing. _I fucked up. Badly._ However, a small paper caught my attention. It had been resting there, by the delicate red rose that Ezio had brought to me. I didn't even hesitate as I grabbed the paper and began to read its contents. _'My dearest (y/n). Right after you left, Rosa explained to me that you were hiding something from me. Though the idea of you not being completely honest wounds me, seeing you so distressed only hurts me more. Meet me by the docks, if you feel ready to talk. I will be waiting there, no matter how long it takes.'_ ....Fuck, this man is too perfect for me... I don't deserve a man like you, Ezio. I dropped the letter back onto the table and jumped right out through the window, grabbing onto a thin ledge. The docks were rather close-by, but I was running on a cloudy weather without the always helpful and soothing illumination that brought the moon. Though that did not discourage my experienced eyes and racing heart. I needed to tell him. No matter what.

 

I finally found Ezio sitting on the edge of a rooftop, like he did all those years ago in Monteriggioni. I came to a stop behind him, and took a deep breath in a vain attempt of soothing my nerves. I knew he had heard me arrive. It wasn't easy to stay silent while running on tiles. But he did not move. He just sat there, looking at the view, as if making sure that I was ready. I took one last deep breath before moving to his side, and sat next to him.

 

"I'm glad you came...~" Ezio said softly, cracking a smile. "We all have our secrets. I knew you had yours. I was just wounded by the fact that you were not yet ready to reveal them to me."

 

" _Mi dispiace_ , Ezio..." I sighed, looking down at my feet as they dangled from the edge. "It was just....I had just opened up to someone about the matter and your sudden arrival caught me off guard. I wasn't ready yet to tell you. But now...." I closed my eyes. _Strength, (y/n)... You can do this._ Reaching back to my bag, I grabbed my notebook and held it out to him. "I want you to read it. If you accept what is written in there, then I'll tell you my story. My real story..." I said softly as I looked up into his eyes. I was terrified. But I had to tell him. Sooner or later, the truth would have to come out. 

 

Ezio didn't say anything for a few moments, only looking at me with a piercing gaze that made me feel more exposed than ever. But I wasn't turning back. I didn't want any other lies to stand between us. After studying me for a few moments, he eventually wrapped his strong fingers around the notebook. "Are you sure about this? I know how important it is to you."

 

"Please don't ask me that..." I breathed out, looking away. "I'm not sure at all. But you need to know. So....this is the best way for me to tell you. Truth is, I'm terrified. But I'm ready to answer all of your questions..."

 

Ezio seemed to ponder my shaky response for a few moments, for he didn't say anything. Suddenly, after what felt like forever, I felt the sweetest pressure against my lips. God, I couldn't help but whimper at the feeling. I immediately moved closer to him, trying to make his kiss last as long as possible. But alas, even the best things must come to an end. With his lips barely against mine, I could feel them curl up into a smile. "I'll read it. Grazie....for trusting me enough to do this."

 

“If I can’t trust you, then who can I ever trust…?” I whispered against his lips, cracking a smile. He seemed to be pleased enough with my reply, because I felt his lips against mine yet again.

 

“Do you mind if we go back to the guild? I will not be able to read here.” He smiled softly. God, of course he'd ask first. I knew that once at the guild, he wouldn’t stop reading. It was going to be an all-nighter for the both of us. Though time hadn’t allowed me to write often, I tended to make-up for that in quantity. Reading them alone would take them a while, but if we count the questions he’ll have after that? Yep, definitely an all-nighter.

 

I nodded softly as a reply to his question. I didn’t trust myself to reply in my condition. Ezio gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before we both ran back to the guild, where the window I had slipped through was still open. The candle I had lit up upon my arrival had gone out, so I lit it up once more and placed it on the table. “Here…I’ll let you read in peace. Once you’re done, come speak to me.” I said softly before walking away. These would be the worst hours of my life, I knew it.

 

 

This felt like the longest night of my entire life. I sat on the windowsill of Rosa’s bedroom, looking up at the sky as it began to clear up. It was still very late, and the sky was the darkest I had ever laid my eyes upon. A few stars could be seen, but they were nearly overrun by the overwhelming darkness of the sky. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. What was taking him so long…? Would he even show up? My questions were quickly answered as I heard his steps by the doorway. Cracking my eyes open, I saw him standing there, gazing at me softly. My notebook was in his hand, closed. “ _Vieni con me sul tetto…_ ” he said softly, as to not wake Rosa up. I cracked a smile. Of course he’d want to go to the roof. We’d be able to talk properly there, without taking the risk of waking Rosa up. Heh, Antonio would kill us if that happened. I got down from the windowsill and walked to him. We didn’t exchange any words as we climbed up onto the tall rooftops of the building. As we sat on the edge of the roof, I looked up at him.

 

“So….what would you like to ask me?” I softly asked after taking a deep breath.

 

“ _Da dove comincio…_ ” he breathed out, looking down into my eyes. “First…come here…” he said, opening his arms out to me. I immediately complied and curled close to him, sighing as he wrapped his arms around me. “I want you to tell me everything from the very beginning. Everything you remember. _Puoi farlo per me, tesoro…_?”

 

“ _Posso provare…_ ” I nodded, sighing softly as he began to caress my hair. “I must warn you, however, that my story is rather unbelievable. Can you handle that…?”

 

“After what I read, I think I can handle it.” He nodded, smiling. “You may start telling me when you are ready.”

 

I took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never. I gently caressed his cheek and moved up to peck his lips before finally beginning to explain. “It all began on November 17th, 1994, with the birth of a little girl. A little girl named (y/n) (l/n). She thought she had normal parents, who liked to play with her and even take her out to swim. But, sometimes, they’d be away for weeks straight for no reason. She’d ask them about it, but they’d always reply with the same words. 'It’s work, sweetie.' Honestly, I heard that sentence so many times over my life that I grew sick of it.” I sighed. “Anyways, I grew up like a normal child, with good friends and good grades. I grew up in a world where people are unaware of Assassins and Templars and of their war that’s been going on for ages.”

 

“So, in the future, the war will still go on?” he asked, surprised.

 

“ _Si_ , unfortunately.” I sighed. “Then, somewhere around August 2012 – when I was 17 years old – I began having strange dreams. Dreams in which I died in a hooded man’s arms, and my last words were always the same. 'Strength, Altaïr.' And right before I’d wake up panting and sweating, I always heard that man’s broken calls. Calling out for a certain 'Maria'.” I sighed. “I had that exact same dream for several days straight, until I couldn’t handle it anymore. So, I began to do research on Altaïr. And I was quick to find traces of him. Only, in my era, traces of Assassins and Templars were covered so they’re nothing more than made-up characters in a game. Or rather, 7 or 8 games.” I shrugged. “I bought the first four. The first one was focused on Altaïr, and the other three seemed to be focused on your story, Ezio.”

 

“My story?” his eyes widened. “And, what did you learn from me in this….game?”

 

“Not much, I was forced to stop right after you climbed up the tower of the _Palazzo della Signoria_ to talk to your father.” I sighed. “By the time I reached that part of your story, I had to go make some dinner for myself. I was home alone back then; my parents were out on another “business trip”. I headed downstairs to the basement to fetch the ingredients I needed, when a soft glow caught my eye. I looked everywhere for the origin of that light, and ended up finding a hidden room belonging to my parents. There were Templar banners everywhere, along with documents incriminating my parents as to their true intentions. Unfortunately, in my era, Templars made it their little hobby to hunt down Assassins. Templars are stronger than ever in the 21st century. And what I found in that hidden room only made that point all the more evident.” I reached down into my bag and pulled out the Apple, which immediately caught Ezio’s attention.

 

“Is that… what I think it is?” he asked in surprise.

 

I only nodded and handed it to him. As he examined it carefully, I continued. “This is an Apple of Eden. And to my horror, it was in my parents’ possession. I was just as entranced by its glow as you are right now, and when I touched it, a voice began to speak to me. That voice told me of a man who would need my guidance. She said that if I accepted, then I would go back to where his journey began, and by his side, I’d live my life. That person is you, Ezio. The last thing I remember was a bright light and a weird… feeling… that took over my senses. When I woke up, I was in a bedroom completely different from my own. And in came Paola.” I sighed. “That day was the day of your family’s public hearing.”

 

“That explains your headache.” He nodded. “But…why were you sent to guide me? Why me?”

 

“I wish I knew.” I shrugged. “Minerva didn’t give me any details. Only that I was to guide you along your journey.”

 

“And even though you knew almost nothing about me, you were willing to come here. Why?” he softly asked, looking into my eyes. “Why did you so willingly leave your era for me?”

 

“Because I was afraid of what would happen if I didn’t fight.” I admitted. “At that time, keeping the Apple away from my parents’ hands was my main goal. I didn’t care what I’d have to sacrifice in order to achieve it.”

 

“Do you regret it?” Ezio asked after a few moments of silence. “Coming here, I mean. Leaving everything you know behind for this.”

 

“At the beginning, I did regret it. Sometimes. I loved my parents. And discovering that they’re Templars broke my heart. But then, I’d look at you. I’d look at Claudia, at your mother, at Mario, and those regrets would vanish. This is my new life, and thanks to you, I got used to it rather easily.” I began to smile. "I needed to get used to everything. The language, food, clothing, ways of transportation, writing... everything was foreign to me. You should've seen the "delight" in my face when Paola showed me a corset." I giggled out at the memory.

 

Fortunately, that earned a soft chuckle from him. "That bad? Do women in your era not wear corsets?"

 

"Some still do, but corsets in my era tend to have a more....sensual meaning." I explained. "Some women still wear one for fashion, but more often than not, it's to fulfill a man's fantasy."

 

"Ahh, _capisco._ " he nodded. "I have only one more question, and then we can go to sleep. You said that the Apple sent you here, and that your mission was to guide me. So, when will your mission end? What will happen then?"

 

"She said I'd be able to return home." I sighed, quickly realizing what that meant. I'd have to leave him behind. "But she said it'd all be of my choosing. I don't know when your journey will come to an end, but by tradition, an Assassin gives his life for the order. Assassins once, Assassins forever. So, I'm pretty sure I have yet several years to spend by your side. And if I'm given the choice to stay, I won't hesitate."

 

" _Lo intendi...? Lo intendi realmente...?_ " Ezio softly asked, and I couldn't help but shiver at the hopeful tone in his voice. I didn't even think twice. I moved up so I could sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a tender, reassuring smile. 

 

" _Non ti libererai presto di me~_ " I replied with an affectionate caress to his cheek, and before I knew it, his arms pulled me close and into a deep, desperate kiss. " _Ti....Ti amo così tanto_ , Ezio..." I managed to whisper in-between kisses, whimpering softly in need as his lips moved down to my neck. To this, he only seemed to hold me tighter. I knew I had a sword of Damocles over my head. I knew our happiness could end in the blink of an eye. But for now, none of us seemed to mind as I gave in to the overwhelming feelings that brought each one of his caresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ma che fai?!_ = What are you doing?!  
>  _Capisco_ = I see  
>  _Merda_ = Fuck/shit  
>  _Mi dispiace_ = I'm sorry  
>  _Vieni con me sul tetto_ = Come with me to the roof  
>  _Da dove comincio_ = Where do I begin  
>  _Puoi farlo per me, tesoro?_ = Can you do that for me, darling?  
>  _Posso provare_ = I can try  
>  _Lo intendi? Lo intendi realmente?_ = Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?  
>  _Non ti libererai presto di me_ = You're not getting rid of me anytime soon.  
>  _Ti amo così tanto_ = I love you so much


	11. Special preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It takes 4 years to prepare the mission in which Ezio assassinates Emilio Barbarigo and needs to prevent the new Doge of Venezia from being poisoned. So, in this chapter, Ezio and (y/n) take a few weeks off to not only relax, but to also look for more hidden tombs.
> 
> Also, just giving you guys a heads-up! I might post chapter 12 a bit later than usual because of Ezio's birthday coming up on June 24th. So, I will probably dedicate most of my time drawing a little something to pay tribute to this awesome Assassin. ^^

Who knew that talk would end so well. I, who feared the worst, ended up having the best night of my life. And trust me, with Ezio as my lover, I had plenty of nights to choose from. It would seem, much to my amusement, that Venezia was much more magical than what people tended to say. Even as months went by, that moment remained engraved in my memory. Things could’ve ended horribly. We were, after all, sitting on a rooftop. One of us could’ve slipped and gotten hurt badly. But that just added to the thrill of it all. Plus, we were both so desperate that I don’t even think we thought twice when it came to a proper spot. I hummed softly in content as I heard the waves clash against the wooden structure of the ship, only smiling more as I felt his familiar arms snake around my waist. “Looks like someone is soaring above the clouds~” Ezio teased, resting his head on my shoulder as he pulled me tight against his chest.

 

“When you’re around? Always~” I giggled, then after a few moments, I closed my eyes and leaned back against his chest. “When are we going to dock?” I softly asked.

 

“An hour, at most.” He replied, and I shivered as I felt his warm breath against my neck. “We’re almost in Forlì…”

 

“E-Ezio..” I breathed out, giggling. “We’re in public!”

 

“So~?” I swear to God I could feel his lips curl up into a smirk against my neck. I managed to turn myself around so I could properly look up at his beautiful eyes. Suddenly, I grabbed the edges of his hood and pulled it on in a swift movement, giggling as I saw his expression morph into one of surprise.

 

“Wait until we’re alone, _Assassino_ …~” I whispered as I moved closer to his face, smirking as I left the slightest kiss I could ever leave against his lips, to a point where our lips were barely touching.

 

In the blink of an eye, he pulled me tightly against his frame. I had spent too many nights in his bed to recognize that gaze instantly: an intense gaze clouded with lust. “ _Stai giocando con il fuoco, amore mio_ …~” he whispered. That bastard... he knew exactly what that did to me. But I wasn’t in the mood to give in just yet. So, I did my best to hide the pleasurable shiver that just went down my spine and concealed it with a teasing reply.

 

“ _Vivo una vita pericolosa… amo prendere rischi_ ~” I smirked as I pulled away from him. I knew I was in for a treat once we reached Monteriggioni. But until then, I planned on making him suffer. “Do you not agree, _messere_ ~?”

 

“ _Si…ma a volte, i rischi non sono necessari_ ~” he said, and I could tell that he was more than willing to play along. I felt him wrap his arms around mine yet again, but this time, I didn’t pull away. Instead, I tangled my fingers with his tenderly, letting out a soft sigh as I rested my head back against his chest. _Back where it belonged_ , my brain shamelessly admitted. “I’m finding it hard to hold back with such a beautiful lady in my arms… you should be careful~”

 

“Oh really?” I giggled out. “And why’s that?”

 

“Oh, who knows…I might never want to let you go~” he smiled. “I’d hold you close, just like this, and never, ever, let you go~” I knew he was just teasing, but God, that sounded like the best thing that could ever happen.

 

”Hmm….you should think of another evil plan, _messere_.” I smiled more. “Because I find your plan quite…appealing~”

 

“Now, now….that will never do…tsk, tsk, tsk…” he playfully shook his head. “I will have to think of something else indeed.” I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. Seeing him try to impersonate a stereotypical bad guy was too much for me. Even Ezio began to laugh as well as he held me close. Though we were both wearing our hoods, I could almost feel the warmth of his skin next to my face as his found its proper spot on my shoulder. I tilted my head to the side until our heads were touching. 

 

“So…what’s our plan…?” I whispered, smiling softly as I looked out to the sea.

 

“We will not reach Monteriggioni before supper, so we should use the rest of the day to rest. And tomorrow, first thing, we will head out to San Gimignano.” He explained. I tried to hold back a smile. Rest. Suuuure. I would’ve almost believed him had I not known better. “And once we’re done in San Gimignano, we will take course to Firenze.”

 

“ _Bene_. We will head straight to Lorenzo’s _palazzo_ then.” I nodded. “Often times, he invited me to rest in his palazzo in-between Assassinations. He even offered to give me a spare key to the _palazzo_ Auditore.” I explained with a soft smile. “So, if our search takes longer than expected, we’ll have a place to stay. Considering the first step of your plan though…are you sure you want to get up first thing?” I began, smirking. “I mean….who knows….we might go to sleep late tonight~”

 

“Really now~?” he teased right back, chuckling. “I will reconsider then~”

 

 

As soon as we docked, we stepped out of the ship and began the long walk that would lead to the stables. The man in charge was an honest worker, who seemed to treat his horses particularly well. He demanded quite the generous amount for two horses, but Ezio didn’t seem to mind as he placed a small bag of florins onto the man’s awaiting hand. With that out of the way, I got up onto a gorgeous dark brown stallion, while Ezio mounted a cream-colored one. I began to smirk as we trotted away from the city. “Are you up for a race? I’m sure these horses would appreciate some action~”

 

“Only if you don’t cheat like last time~”…. _can I kick his ass? Please?!_ , my brain screamed, but I shrugged it away.

 

“ _Vedremo_ ~” I smirked, before suddenly spurring my horse forward. My horse galloped eagerly, and as I felt the wind push my hood back, I almost felt like we were flying. But of course, that head-start didn’t really last as I heard galloping from behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I giggled at the sight of Ezio. It almost felt like I was back in that dream, being chased by Altaïr. That smirk, that fire in his eyes. “ _Aiuto_!! I’m being chased by a bad guy! I’m so scared!!” I playfully screamed before focusing on the road ahead. I was winning this.

….or so I hoped. Around an hour after our “race” began, Ezio decided to stop to let the horses rest for a little bit. And as soon as my feet touched the ground, I was pushed down onto the grassy plains. He didn't even give me the chance to gasp as his arms swiftly pinned my own over my head. He chuckled deeply. “I thought I said ‘no cheating’~”

 

“Oh, did you? Sorry, I didn’t hear it~” I giggled, but I was quickly silenced by his heavenly lips. I more than gladly kissed back, laughing softly. “Someone’s a sore loser~” I smirked, but his lips were right on mine once more. _Heh, fine, I’ll shut up._

 

 

Morning came quite sooner than expected. And though I was still exhausted because of a certain Assassin, I needed to get up. Smirking, I did my best to slip away from Ezio’s arms without waking him up. And before he could realize that I left, I placed my pillow in his arms, which, much to my amusement, was immediately pulled close by the sleeping _Fiorentino_. I giggled softly at the sight before looking around. Yyyyep, just as I thought. Our clothes were literally all over our room. _It was worth it_ , I thought. I slipped my undergarments on, quickly followed by my robes. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, and by the time I was ready to leave, the room was already pretty well-lit by the sun. I gazed down at Ezio one last time before I exited the room.

Why was I leaving my dashing lover alone in our bed? Why, because I had a surprise in store for him. He had found yet another hidden tomb in Venezia, hence why we decided to return to Monteriggioni. Along with a few more Codex pages, of course. Anyways, that makes 3 locks remaining. If my suspicions were correct, then San Gimignano and Firenze would unlock two more. As I walked out of the Villa Auditore, I pulled a letter out of my bag. It took me several days to write this as precisely as I possibly could, because it needed to be perfect. I ended up stopping by the blacksmith shop, which had just been opened by a middle-aged man.

“ _Buongiorno, signore._ ” I politely greeted, smiling as he quickly recognized me.

 

“Ahh, _signorina_ (l/n)! I did not expect to see you so early in the morning!” he replied with a deep chuckle, leaning over the counter. “So tell me. What can I do for you?”

 

I handed the letter to him. “I need you to forge a sword for me. In this letter, you will find not only the sword’s design, but also the materials that you will require to make it as light and resistant as it’s meant to be.”

 

“Very well, I will try my best.” He nodded as he opened the letter and studied the sword’s design. “Hmm….it is quite the work of art.”

 

“Indeed. This sword is quite legendary. It is as light and beautiful as it is sharp and deadly.” I smiled. “So, can you do it?”

 

“But of course!” he nodded. “I love new challenges! It will take some time, however…”

 

“Will three weeks suffice?” I asked, pulling out my bag of florins. “I need it ready for Ezio Auditore’s birthday, on June 24th.”

 

“Ahh, _un regalo di compleanno._ ” He smiled. “It will be ready. I will send it to _Messer_ Auditore once it is ready. That is, if you are unable to pick it up yourself.”

 

“ _Perfetto. Grazie mille, signore._ ” I said happily before handing him the required sum for the forging. I bowed my head to him before walking to the tailor’s shop, where I bought larger medicine pouches for both Ezio and I. And after that, I headed back to the Villa. I began to smile as I climbed back up the stairs. Yes, everything would be perfect. With the last tomb found, and the armor of Altaïr unlocked, Ezio would need that sword to complete the look. The infamous sword of Altaïr. Hopefully, it’ll be as delicate and deadly as how I saw it in a previous dream.

 

The Villa was still very quiet. In fact, the only thing that broke the silence was the light sound of my footsteps as I walked back to my bedroom. If I was lucky, Ezio would never notice I was gone. I tried to open the door as silently as I possibly could, using all the skills I had learned as an Assassin to slip in. Cautiously looking back at Ezio, I sighed in relief as I noticed that he was still cuddling my pillow. _Time to go back to bed_ , I thought as I took my clothes off. I needed to make sure he wouldn’t notice. Not for now, at least. Once I was completely bare, I slipped underneath the thin sheets and tried to take my pillow back as delicately as I could. But I was unsuccessful as he cracked an eye open. I froze. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfu-

 

“Why are you so far away? Come here….~” he whispered, opening his arms out to me. I took that opportunity to take my pillow back before curling close to him, sighing in content as I rested my head on his chest.

 

“Go back to sleep, love…it’s still early…~” I breathed out tenderly, closing my eyes. I let out a soft sigh as he ran his fingers through my hair. He yawned as he rested his free arm on my waist, and before I knew it, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulled me back to sleep.

 

 

Three weeks went by faster than expected. And turns out, I was right. Firenze and San Gimignano had indeed been hiding hidden tombs. Only one more remained, along with 6 Codex pages. However, we had expected our search to last a little over a week, at most. Not the entire time the sword was being forged. It seemed that Ezio’s 22nd birthday would be celebrated in Monteriggioni, alongside his family. Most of the time, his birthday was only celebrated between us. So far, missions had gotten in the way, or he was away from his family. So, we tended to keep things simple. But not this year. Everything was set: a nice picnic in our spot outside the city, and then I’d give him his present. Perfect!

At last, the fated day arrived. I carefully slipped away from his arms early in the morning to prepare everything. The blacksmith had handed the sword to Mario two days earlier, and it’s been hidden in his office ever since. I hadn’t even seen it myself. It had arrived while we were on our way back from Firenze. But upon gazing at its marvel, my heart stopped. It was just like in my dreams. Holding it felt nostalgic, familiar. I smiled as I lightly stroked the blade with a finger. This sword was perfect in every way. I slid it into its sheath and attached it to my belt before I headed on to the kitchen and helped the maids prepare everything.

Once everything was set, I hid the sword before I walked up to our bedroom, where Ezio was still asleep. As I sat on the edge of the bed, I couldn’t help but allow my eyes to roam along his frame. How his inner tunic oh so slightly revealed his broad chest, how soft his hair looked, but mostly, how irresistible his full lips were. I gently began to caress his hair, smiling tenderly. “Ezio…. _svegliati, amore mio_ …” I said softly. “Ezio….come, you have a long day ahead of you.” I said cheerfully. But still…nothing. “Ezio…!” I called out, shaking him lightly this time. Before I even realized it, I was lying on the bed beneath a _very_ awake Ezio. I blushed lightly at the sight of his gorgeous hair cascading down his shoulders.

 

“This is inexcusable… I wake up and my lady isn’t in my arms.” He playfully shook his head, smirking. “I will have to think of a proper punishment~”

 

“You were pretending to be asleep?” I giggled. “That’s not fair! How was I supposed to know?”

 

"You should have predicted this, my love~" he chuckled, bringing his face close to me. I seized that moment to kiss him tenderly, sighing in content as I felt one of his hands caress my hair. 

 

"Come, my love..." I finally said after breaking the kiss. "It's your birthday. And I want you to go spend some time with your family before I get you all for myself~"

 

"Oh~?" I could feel his lips curl up into a smirk as they rested against mine. "What do you have in mind~?"

 

" _Vedrai_ ~" I smirked back. I knew how impatient he could get when it came to surprises, so I planned on making him wait. "Meet me at our spot later, once you're done. And no need to bring your sword, birthday boy~" I playfully pecked his lips. 

 

"You're so mean...~" he pouted. "It's my birthday! You could tell me!"

 

"No chance." I could only laugh in response. "You'll just have to see for yourself once you get there! Now..." I kissed him one last time before getting out of bed. I straightened my robes and ponytail before looking back at him. "Get dressed. I need to get going. I'll meet you later, _amore mio_ ~" I said tenderly and with a wave, I stepped out of our bedroom. I couldn't help but giggle as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab everything I needed. I had a hunch that I'd be seeing him in less than an hour. 

 

.....wow. Had I been older back in my era and been able to play the lottery, I would've been a millionaire. Because just as I expected, Ezio showed up before an hour had gotten by. I barely had the time to draw out a blanket and the food before I saw his beautiful stallion galloping in our direction. I giggled at the sight as I sat on the grass. "Wow, someone was eager to come here~" I teased as he unmounted his horse and began to walk in my direction. 

 

“Well, how could I allow myself to wait after what you told me back in our bedroom?” he chuckled as he took a seat next to me. He left a small peck to my cheek before his gaze turned to the food I had already put down on the blanket. “Wow, this looks amazing.”

 

“ _Grazie_. I really just wanted you to celebrate your birthday in peace for once.” I replied, before letting myself fall back onto the grass. The warm rays of sunlight felt so good on my face, to a point where I found myself letting out a soft yawn. Wow, this would’ve been a perfect sleeping spot.

 

“So….” Ezio began as I felt his head down on my shoulder. I immediately moved a hand up to play with his hair. “….where’s my gift?”

 

“Ahh, so that’s all you’re looking forward to, hm?” I giggled out.

 

“I mean, uncle Mario did say it was a very special gift. I got curious!” he protested, chuckling. “Seriously though, where is it?” He asked yet again, but I didn’t reply. Instead, I reached down to my hip and wrapped my fingers around the sword’s handle, proceeding to unsheathe it. 

 

I then presented it to Ezio, who was staring in awe. “I doubt you recognize this sword, but it’s very special. It’ll be best worn once you unlock Altaïr’s armor, though, as it’s made to compliment the robes.” I smiled. “This is the sword of Altaïr. Well, not really _the_ sword, but a damn good recreation of the sword he used to take the lives of so many guards and targets. I had it forged just for you. _Buon compleanno_ , Ezio~”

 

“Wow, (y/n)….I don’t know what to say…” Ezio breathed out as he observed his new blade, admiring the intricacy and details on the handle. “It’s…beautiful!”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” I smiled tenderly. “I look forward to see you fight the Borgia with this sword.”

 

“Like it? I love it!!” he replied excitedly, and before I knew it, his lips were against mine. I happily wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close so I could return the kiss with just as much passion. The mere idea of seeing him fight with Altaïr’s sword made me squeal like a fangirl, and now, I knew I wouldn’t have to wait too long to see it. One could only pray for luck to be on our side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Assassino_ = Assassin  
>  _Stai giocando con il fuoco, amore mio_ = You're playing with fire, my love  
>  _Vivo una vita pericolosa. Amo prendere rischi_ = I live a dangerous life. I love taking risks  
>  _Messere_ = Sir  
>  _Si, ma a volte, i rischi non sono necessari_ = Yes, but sometimes, risks aren't necessary  
>  _Vedremo_ = We'll see  
>  _Aiuto!_ = Help!  
>  _Fiorentino_ = Florentine (an inhabitant of Florence)  
>  _Perfetto_ = Perfect  
>  _Svegliati, amore mio_ = Wake up, my love  
>  _Vedrai_ = You'll see  
>  _Buon compleanno_ = Happy birthday  
> 


	12. A bright future filled with setbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ugh....pray for the French this week. It's around 100°F here in Paris (38°C). God bless whoever invented the electric fan. -__-
> 
> Also, as you probably know, Ezio's birthday was on June 24th. Here's my little tribute to this amazing Assassin. ^^  
> https://www.deviantart.com/blue-angel12/art/Ezio-Auditore-da-Firenze-803019902
> 
> PS: I just updated all the previous chapters to fix all grammar errors. ^^

_I slowly cracked my eyes open, and the first thing I felt was a profound feeling of exhaustion that weighted down upon my entire body. I could barely move, but a soft sound coming from the right side of the bed caught my attention. Looking over, my heart couldn’t help but melt at the sight._

_Altaïr was sitting on the edge of our bed, his gaze locked onto the tiny frame of our newborn baby. A boy. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been allowed to watch the birth of his son by the midwives, who claimed that it was “no place for a man”. If only I could draw like him, I would’ve immortalized this moment. Though I doubt that, even if I were gifted in drawing, I would’ve been able to fully capture the beauty of this sight. He looked so mesmerizing as he held our son so delicately, so tenderly in his arms. He wasn’t wearing his hood, allowing me to fully see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Suddenly, all those hours of pain seemed so…unimportant. Getting to see Altaïr like this was more than worth all the pain in the world. Mustering all the strength I could, I reached out to gently rest my hand on his thigh. And immediately, his gaze met mine. “Maria…” he breathed out, immediately moving closer to me. “By Allah, he is so beautiful…”_

 

_“He looks like his father…” I replied softly, giggling. “I bet he’ll be just as strong too…”_

 

_“No, I bet he will have the intelligence of his mother.” He shook his head, smiling. Then, much to my joy, I felt his strong hand delicately caressing my hair. “Forgive me for not being here with you. I wish I could have been here, holding your hand.”_

 

_“I know, but you would’ve had to face the wrath of the midwives.” I teased, giggling softly. “Don’t think I did not see them literally dragging you out of the room.”_

 

_“I could not help it. I wanted to be here with you.” He chuckled out. “We need to think of a name for him…”_

 

_“Darim.” I immediately replied, closing my eyes. We had discussed this in the past, but the name Darim stayed engraved in my mind ever since. “I’d love to name him Darim…”_

 

_“Darim…” he whispered, and I could tell that he was looking at our son. I smiled softly. I could tell he liked it too. “It’s perfect… Welcome to our world, Darim…Darim Ibn-la’Ahad….our beautiful son…”_

 

 

I jolted awake with a choked gasp, immediately sitting up on the bed. Damn, another one of those “dreams”. I wiped the thin sheet of sweat away from my brow with a shaky hand, panting. Over the past 3 years, they’ve only been getting more frequent, more repetitive and overall, more _real_. And though time went by, I still didn’t find any explanation as to why I was experiencing these dreams. I wasn’t using the Apple, nor was it within my reach while I slept. But I was quickly snapped back to reality as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist oh so lovingly. I sighed and leaned back, lightly colliding with his chest. “ _Un'altro sogno…?_ ” Ezio asked softly, and I could tell that I had woken him up.

 

I softly cursed under my breath, but ended up nodding. “Yeah… they’re still just as confusing…”

 

“What did you see this time…?” he softly asked as he leaned back down and onto his pillow, and with his arms around me, I had no choice but to follow suit, resting my head on his shoulder.

 

“This time, I saw Maria lying on a bed. She had little to no strength left, after having gone through hours of labor. She turns her head to the side, to see Altaïr sitting on the bed with their baby in his arms. It was their first child, Darim.” I explained softly, sighing. “Ezio….have you ever thought about having a family of your own?”

 

“All the time…” he confessed, and I closed my eyes as I felt him caressing my hair. “We are almost 26 years old, with our lives devoted to the Assassins. I would love to become a father someday, but the idea terrifies me… I fear I would only be putting my family in danger because of the path I chose to take.”

 

“You fear the past might repeat itself…” I nodded in realization. The horrifying image of Giovanni, Petruccio and Federico with ropes to their necks still felt so fresh in my mind. It felt like it had happened only yesterday, and not nearly 8 years ago. The feeling of utter hopelessness still clung to my heart as my thoughts drifted back to that day. “Ezio, I….I too, am terrified of that possibility. The mere idea of that happening to your children or mine makes me tremble with horror. Giovanni too, knew the risks this life would bring. So did your mother. According to your uncle Mario, your father was already a full-fledged Assassin when he met your mother. But…that didn’t stop them. They had Federico, you, Claudia and Petruccio. And they lived peaceful lives. I guess….if there’s one thing I’ve learned from your parents, is that you can’t let this stop you from loving someone. This didn’t stop your parents. It didn’t stop Altaïr and Maria.”

 

“Si…they were incredibly brave, to live as Assassins and to raise a family.” He nodded, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling. “I’d love to have a daughter…~” he admitted.

 

“Really? I thought you’d prefer a son.” I asked with a light giggle, lifting my head so I’d be able to look at his face. His eyes were closed, with one of the most peaceful smiles I’ve ever seen painting his lips.

 

“No… a little girl. With beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair, the cutest little nose, tender (e/c) eyes, and her mother’s rosy lips~” He began to describe, causing me to blush in surprise. He envisioned to have children with me…? “She’d have the sword-fighting skills of her father, along with the grace of her mother. Using her sword like an extension of her body. And every time I’d look at her, I would be reminded of the beautiful and strong woman who brought her to this world…~” by now, he had cracked his eyes open, and his soft smile had been replaced by an amused chuckle as his gaze locked with mine.

 

“Y-You….really envision a future like that….with me….?” I softly asked, blushing deeply.

 

“There is no one I would rather share the rest of my life with, (y/n)…” he admitted, and I let out a shaky breath as a strong hand began to cup my cheek. “It is as you said all those years ago. _Non mi libererò presto di te._ And I intend on living my life to the fullest with you. I… I would never forgive myself if I were to miss this opportunity.”

 

“E-Ezio…~” I breathed out, tearing up. We both knew the risks. In a matter of moments, one of us could die, or I could be sent back to my era. Yet, that didn’t stop him from wanting to spend his life by my side. This was the sort of scenario I had only read in fairytales, yet here I was, living one of those exact same moments.

 

A stray tear managed to escape from the corner of my eye, only to be quickly intercepted by Ezio’s thumb as he wiped it away. “ _So che il nuostro futuro ti spaventa…troppo incerto, troppo fragile..._ but... I love you, (y/n). You protected me countless times in battle, you were there for me when I most needed someone to comfort me… I need you in my life…~” he breathed out those words so tenderly, so lovingly… like countless times before, he poured his heart out to me. He sounded so vulnerable, that I couldn’t hold back and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Ezio seemed to be surprised. After all, he didn’t return the kiss immediately. But when he did… oh god, the raw desperation and need behind his kiss only made me tear-up more. Yes, our future was uncertain. Yes, things were only getting more complicated were I to get pregnant. Though I knew this… my heart couldn’t care less. It cried out for Ezio, begging him to show me the full extent of his love.

 

When he finally broke the kiss, we were both a panting mess. Resting my forehead against his, I couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle. “I guess I’ll be expecting an engagement ring soon, then~?” I playfully asked, my heart fluttering happily at the thought of becoming his wife.

 

“Who knows~” he teased right back, chuckling. “But we should hold off any thoughts of starting a family and marriage until we are done in Venezia. I still need _mia bella Assassina_ to help me win~”

 

“I’m afraid pregnancy isn’t something that can be controlled.” I giggled out. “Especially with a partner as… _passionate_ as you. But you’re right. We should focus on our task at hand. By tomorrow night, Emilio Barbarigo will finally fall to your blade. And then, with a bit of luck, we’ll get a few days’ worth of rest.”

 

“Hmm…sounds almost too good to be true”. He chuckled, and with a last peck to my lips, he whispered. “We should go back to sleep. We need to get some rest for tomorrow…”

 

“Do we really have to…~?” I whispered as I leaned my head closer to him, leaving a soft, teasing kiss on his neck. “After that conversation, sleeping’s the last thing I want to do right now~”

 

“I believe you~” He said with a light chuckle, holding me tighter against his frame. “But we really need to get some rest. Or perhaps, you would like to take the guards down sleepwalking~?”

 

“Shhh, that’s my specialty~!” I playfully smacked his chest, and quickly, our laughter filled the entire room. But we needed to be quiet. Lord knew how grumpy Rosa and Antonio could get if they were woken up during the night. Especially Rosa. Last time we woke her up, she nearly threw a boot at Ezio’s head, much to my amusement. Soon enough, our laughter died down to soft sighs of content. Closing my eyes, I decided to focus on the soft melody of his heartbeat. Steady, strong. A melody that ended up lulling me back to sleep.

 

 

At last, the moment arrived. As the sun began to set over the horizon, Ezio and I gathered around at Antonio’s office. Rosa, along with a few other thieves, were listening in on the conversation as well. Ezio and I had taken the day off to do some training around the city, polish our blades and purchase a few extra throwing knives at a blacksmith shop. But at last, we were ready, and fully focused on what Antonio was saying.

 

“I need the both of you to approach from above, under the cover of night. Emilio has posted archers around the Palazzo. Kill them.” Antonio instructed, every so often pointing down at the small wooden constructions representing buildings to point out where guards would most likely be. “But do so quietly. As they fall, my men will replace them.” He continued. Ezio and I both moved closer to the table to examine the archers’ positions. If Antonio was right, then we needed to time our killings just right so that no surrounding archer would see us.

 

“What about the guards?” Ezio asked, deep in thought.

 

“When you’ve finished with the archers, we will regroup in front of this building, here.” He pointed at a tall building right next to the Palazzo. “There, we will discuss next steps.”

 

Ezio and I didn’t say anything for a few moments. It was a risky plan, but the velvety blanket of the night was the perfect cover for us. It would be done. He and I exchanged a quick glance, and with a slight nod, his gaze moved back to Antonio. “ _Nessun problema_. We will take care of the archers, then return to you.” He said, while Antonio moved from behind his desk and walked to us.

 

“Then it’s settled! _In bocca al lupo_.” Antonio finished as he stood before us, and with a small smile, gave our shoulders a small pat. Antonio was a good man, and a good leader. We both gave his shoulders a soft pat as well before putting our hoods on and exiting the building.

Ezio and I didn’t waste a single second as we both began to climb up onto the safety of rooftops, now being much faster and easier thanks to the technique that Rosa taught us: jumping, so we could grab the ledge that was right above us. We soared over the heads of unaware citizens and minstrels, ignoring the occasional cries of guards. But we’d quickly be out of their sights before they would even dream of shooting. I’d never grow tired of this: the thrill of jumping onto small ledges, running, climbing, the utter feeling of freedom it brought, like nothing could ever stop me. But, after what felt like a mere instant, we arrived at the location of the first archers.

 

I silently climbed onto the nearest rooftop as Ezio analyzed the situation. “I count 5 archers…” he whispered. “But there could be more. Keep an eye open.” I gave him a silent nod and began to slowly approach the first archer, who was too busy looking at the Palazzo to notice us.

 

I swiftly placed a hand over his mouth before my Hidden Blade pierced his neck, successfully muffling his cries as life quickly slipped away from his eyes. I slowly helped him down as to not make any noise before I lightly brushed my fingers over his eyelids to close them. “ _Perdonami, fratello mio… ma dovevi morire. Requiescat in pace._ ” I whispered. Ezio was already sneaking away to two other guards who were standing next to each other a few rooftops away. There was no way he’d be able to kill one without the other one noticing. So, as silently as I could, I caught up to him. Together, we inched closer to the two unsuspecting guards and at the same time, used our Hidden Blades to pierce them right through the heart. Death was a swift one, as we whispered a small prayer to them. We were quick to get rid of the remaining two guards before we were on our way back to the rendez-vous point.

 

Antonio, who was standing next to Rosa and a thief, was quick to welcome us. “Well done, you two. As we speak, my men are replacing the archers you’ve removed. The way to the Palazzo is clear now.” He said softly as to not raise any suspicion.

 

“ _Si_ , but not the building itself.” Ezio whispered back, and I was quick to nod.

 

“He’s right. I saw men patrolling the Palazzo’s border as we were eliminating the archers. It’s completely filled with guards.” I added.

 

“Then take my men.” The thief quickly said, catching our attention. “They can distract the guards – save you from having to fight.”

 

At this, we all nodded. It was the perfect plan. It’d give enough time for Ezio to rush in for Emilio while the thieves and I fought back the guards. “ _Sii cauto_ , Ezio. (y/n). We await word of your success.”

 

We both nodded, and with that, we began to climb up onto the rooftops yet again. From our perspective, we could clearly perfectly see how many guards were guarding the bridge that led to the Palazzo’s main gates. I slowly began to climb down the façade of the building, and once I was close enough, I jumped down and straight onto the backs of two guards. The other two that were guarding the bridge barely had time to call out for help as Ezio landed on top of them and swiftly ended their lives. We quickly muttered out a soft “ _Requiescat in pace”_ before we dashed to the ivory walls of the Palazzo and began to climb. If it wasn’t for Rosa’s teaching, never would we be able to climb up this building, as any possible ledges were too spaced out. Jumping was our sole option. But soon enough, we were able to reach the rooftops of the Palazzo, and managed to listen in on a very interesting conversation.

 

“Your little house of cards is crumbling, Emilio…” an unknown voice sneered.

 

“A minor setback. It will be dealt with. This _povero scemo_ Antonio, and his thieves…” Emilio replied with disdain.

 

But he was quickly interrupted by the unknown man. “Never mind them! It’s the Assassins you should be worried about!” he said as the two began to walk. From what I could see, this unknown man was rather old, with grey hair and a long white beard that reminded me of Al Mualim.

 

“Assassins? They’re…two of them? And they’re in Venezia?!” our target quickly asked, stuttering in fright.

 

“They’ve been here for weeks!” _Actually…years_ , my brain corrected, and I couldn’t help but smirk. “How could you be so blind?!”

 

“Unlike you, I’ve been busy!” Emilio growled out. “Someone had to provide the weapons to our brothers in Firenze.” Ezio quickly caught my attention as he pointed at the entryway. Three more guards were walking inside.

 

“Yes, and we all saw what good that did.” Came the sarcastic reply.

 

I moved closer to Ezio and whispered. “Emilio and this new guy might leave soon. Go get him. I’ll deal with the guards….” And with that, I moved as silently as I could, to a patrolling guard that had not yet noticed us. In the meantime, the two continued to talk, and I was able to hear the name of the unknown man. A certain Carlo. But time was of the essence. By the time I saw Ezio landing on the stairs secluded by a row of pillars, Barbarigo was already ordering his men to prepare a boat so he could leave Venezia. But he didn’t even have time to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Ezio’s blade. I quickly met up with him as Emilio’s life faded away in the Assassin’s arms.

 

“Do not be afraid…” Ezio said softly.

 

“I feel no fear, Assassin... Only regret. I sought unity… stability… Order…” he coughed slightly.

 

“At too great a cost.” Ezio replied somberly.

 

“P…Progress demands sacrifice…” I could tell Emilio was about to die, for it was getting harder for him to speak.

 

“ _Non trovo alcuna gioia in questo, ma non c’è altro modo._ ” Ezio said softly as Emilio’s eyes began to close for good. “ _Requiescat in pace…_ ” he muttered, slowly putting the man down on the ground. The Palazzo seemed rather silent as guards fell dead. As we began to walk away, an arrow struck the ground right next to Ezio’s foot, and swiftly, I pulled out a throwing knife so I could kill whoever had dared to nearly strike him. At least a dozen guards began to gather on the roof, and I sighed in relief as one of them revealed itself to be Rosa.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist!” she giggled out. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as I placed the knife back in my belt.

 

“ _Molto divertente_ , Rosa….” I replied with a smirk. She swiftly climbed down to our side, and with her help, we pushed the main doors of the Palazzo open to welcome Antonio, who immediately pulled us in for a hug.

 

“Seta has fallen and Emilio is no more! All thanks to you two!” he said joyfully, before looking back at his men. “Go! Tear down Emilio’s banners! Return what he has stolen from the people!” he ordered, and his men were swift to act on it as they rushed into the luxurious palace. Turning his attention to us, he asked with a soft smile. “Tell me, Ezio…how can I repay you for your service?”

 

“Money’s always nice~” he said with a small smirk, and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Antonio nodded and signaled to a nearby thief, who handed us a heavy pouch of florins.

 

“What else?” the leader of the thieves asked.

 

“Emilio was meeting up with a man named Carlo. He looked to be a government official. Do you know him?” I decided to ask before Ezio could.

 

“Carlo Grimaldi. He sits on the Council of Ten. Why do you ask? What are you up to?” Poor Antonio looked so confused, it was nearly amusing. I gave Ezio a knowing glance, which was immediately returned with a smirk.

 

“It would seem that we have a meeting to attend~” he replied, and with a light bow of our heads in respect, we began to walk away. It seemed that our short break would have to wait. It would seem that we had more….urgent matters to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Un'altro sogno_ = Another dream  
>  _Non mi libererò presto di te_ = I'm not getting rid of you anytime soon  
>  _So che il nuostro futuro ti spaventa…troppo incerto, troppo fragile_ = I know our future scares you. Too uncertain, too fragile  
>  _mia bella Assassina_ = My beautiful Assassin (directed to a woman)  
>  _Nessun problema_ = No problem  
>  _In bocca al lupo_ = (idiomatic expression) Break a leg  
>  _Perdonami, fratello mio… ma dovevi morire. Requiescat in pace._ = Forgive me, brother, but you had to die. Rest in peace  
>  _Sii cauto_ = Be careful  
>  _povero scemo_ = Poor fool  
>  _Non trovo alcuna gioia in questo, ma non c’è altro modo._ = I find no joy in this, but I see no other way  
>  _Molto divertente_ = Very funny


	13. Nature's way of unfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoo! This chapter will be a very important one for the rest of the story. Brace yourselves. X)

**_My dearest diary_ **

**_Tonight, as I sit behind Antonio’s desk gazing up into the starry sky, I write with a steady hand and a soaring heart. Ezio is away, infiltrating a private party so he could kill Marco Barbarigo. Though do not take my happiness for granted, for Rosa might come back any moment now. And boy, do I not want to listen to her right now._ **

**_For several weeks now, I’ve been feeling…weird. What first were a few moments of fatigue, grew to back pain, light cramps, exhaustion…the other day, I nearly fainted as Ezio and I ran up on the rooftops. Ever since that incident, I’ve been forced to stay in bed, much to my dismay. No more stargazing up on the roofs at night, no more running, climbing, Leaps of Faith… I’ve grown used to this lifestyle. For 9 years, this is all I’ve ever known. And now, taking the time to stop and do nothing like I used to do back in my era, it just feels….wrong._ **

**_But I won’t go against Ezio’s request on this one. He really seemed to be concerned. But damn it…we were really looking forward to spending this year’s Carnevale as we usually do: dancing away in a small alley-way with the sound of lively music playing in the distance. Then, dinner for two on the rooftops. Once, he even dared me to jump down into the canal, but February waters aren’t the warmest. So, I ended up refusing, even though all I wanted was to throw him face first into the canal myself. Even now as I write, the thought of seeing Ezio soaked and shivering makes me giggle._ **

**_If this Assassination goes well - as it most likely will, by tomorrow, Ezio and I will be on a ship back to Forlì. When I first asked him about it, he simply said that he wanted me to recover in peace back in Monteriggioni while he dealt with the remaining targets. Though I know that he means well, it will feel so wrong, as a woman on a mission and as his girlfriend, to stay in Monteriggioni with Claudia and Mario while he travels back to Venezia. Who will protect him during more dangerous missions? Who will be there to keep him company? He’d be all alone, like he was back when I was Assassinating for_ Il Magnifico _, in ’78. I don’t want that. The thought of it makes my heart weep. But I shall return soon. This is probably nothing a few days of rest won’t sol-_**

 

 

I quickly stood from my chair and ran back to my bed as I heard commotion right on the other side of the door. I barely had time to cover myself up with the blankets and close my eyes before I heard someone stepping into the thieves’ guild. Through the sound of his footsteps, I could tell it was a man. Strong, sure, but surprisingly soft. I kept pretending to be asleep, even as I felt the light pressure of a hand against my hair. I couldn’t prevent a smile from painting my lips. There was only one man who would do this. “ _Ben tornato_ , Ezio…~” I breathed out tenderly as I cracked an eye open. And much to my joy, I was right.

 

“ _Ehi_ …~” he smiled as he moved to lay by my side, over the sheets. “How do you feel…?”

 

“A bit better…my back still hurts though…” I grimaced, moving closer to him. “Do I really have to go back to Monteriggioni…? Don’t get me wrong, I love it there. Especially now that the town’s being fully restored thanks to our investments, but…it won’t be the same without you.”

 

“I know, I know.” He nodded. “Trust me, I don’t want you to go either… But I prefer to have you there knowing that you’ll be alright rather than here…plus, you can keep an eye on mother and Claudia for me.”

 

“Speaking of which, I…wasn’t really meant to tell you, but I overheard you and Mario talking the last time we went to Monteriggioni.” I frowned. “He thinks you’re wasting your time collecting those feathers….but I don’t. I beg of you, don’t listen to him…your mother needs you, more than anything.”

 

“I know…” he nodded softly, and after reaching back to a small pouch attached to his belt, he revealed a few eagle feathers. “I’ll place them in the box tomorrow, as soon as we get there…”

 

As I gazed down at the feathers, my mind drifted back to when I was still behind my desk, playing Assassin’s Creed II. Seeing Ezio approach his little brother and hand him the few feathers he had asked for. The memory brought a soft smile to my lips. It was a short scene with very little dialogue, but it was so much more than that. I moved over to rest my head on his chest as he placed the feathers back in his pouch. “Did Petruccio ever mention why he wanted those feathers?”

 

He shook his head, a soft, melancholic smile painting his lips. “All he said was that he’d tell me, eventually. Now that I think about it….I guess he wanted to have a little piece of what’s out there. Petruccio was always inside the palazzo because of his fragile health.”

 

“Hmm…” I closed my eyes. “I’m pretty sure that, wherever he is now, he’s proud of his big brother….just like I am…”

 

“Oh, (y/n)…~” he breathed out, just as I felt his soft lips against my forehead. “I really am going to miss you…~”

 

“I won’t be long…” I cracked an eye open, enough for me to know where his lips were. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, humming softly in content as I felt him return it with passion. God, I was definitely going to miss his lips. But if luck was by our side, I’d only be away from Venezia for a few days at most. “I’ll probably be back by the end of the week…~”

 

“Good, because I have a surprise for you…~” he gave me a playful smile. But before I was able to say anything, he interrupted me with a peck to my lips. “Only once you feel better.”

 

“And you were complaining back when I gave you the sword of Altaïr…” I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t prevent a soft smile from painting my lips. “I look forward to it…~”

 

“Then get better soon~” he breathed out teasingly, his faint scar lightly stretching out as his sexy lips curled into a smirk.

 

“Easier said than done, but thanks for the motivational boost~” I teased right back, giggling softly against his lips as he kissed me yet again.

 

“ _Riposa, amore mio…domani sarà una lunga giornata per te_...” he whispered oh so lovingly against my lips, that I couldn’t prevent the soft shiver from running down my spine.

 

Lightly caressing his cheek, I replied just as softly, just as lovingly. “ _Solo si vieni a riposare con me, sotto le coperte~_ ”

 

“ _Sembra abbastanza giusto~_ ” he let out a soft chuckle, and got up from the bed so he could oh so teasingly remove his Assassin robes. Oh, what a fucking tease, putting on a show for me even though I wasn’t feeling well. Or he wasn’t, and I was just seeing things. Oh well, I was still enjoying the show. Finally only in his inner tunic and loose pants, he folded his robes into a neat pile and placed his armor over it while I pushed the sheets aside to welcome him. At last, I couldn’t help but sigh in relief as I felt his large frame right by my side, and I didn’t hesitate as I pressed my body right against his, with my head on his shoulder. My lower back ached in protest, but I couldn’t care less.

 

“ _Ti amo tanto_ …” I breathed out against his ear. Feeling his large fingers tangle themselves in my hair, I closed my eyes.

 

“ _Ti amo anch’io… più di tutto_...” came his soft reply as his free hand began to caress my arm. “Sleep tight…” 

 

 

Dawn came sooner than expected, and much to my dismay, I was shaken away from dreamland by Ezio’s tender hands. But I felt so tired, I could barely even open my eyes. Nevertheless, I tried to brush that little…inconvenience aside and left the bed to get dressed. But one little problem I noticed right off the bat was even more troublesome. My breasts felt…weird. It was a soreness that almost felt painful. Even the lightest brush of my fingers left me agonizing. I clenched my teeth as I put my bodice on. Luckily, Ezio seemed to notice my struggles and helped me put it on, much to my relief. “Are you okay….?” He softly asked, worried.

 

“I will be, don’t worry…” I shook my head, taking a deep breath. This. Sucked. I quickly finished getting dressed before we were both out the door. Surprisingly enough, Antonio was already up and about, as we crossed paths with him by the ___Palazzo della Seta_. He seemed to be busy, so we merely greeted him with a wave before we continued walking to the ship that’d take us to Forlì. I straightened my hood as Ezio paid for the trip, then I took his hand as he helped me into the ship.

 

The journey back to Monteriggioni wasn’t as fun as it tended to be. At least, not this time. Mainly because Ezio wanted to be careful and we ended up trotting our way back to Monteriggioni instead of galloping. But the advantage to that was that the horses got less tired, so we were able to take fewer stops to let them rest. But alas, sticking to a simple trot made the trip feel much longer, and by the time we reached the gates of Monteriggioni, all I wanted was to head straight on to bed. Mario was waiting for us by the stables, and immediately walked towards me as soon as we stopped.

 

“I received your message, Ezio. What is wrong with (y/n)?” Mario asked as he helped me down from my saddle. I gladly accepted his help, as I felt my vision blurring slightly.

 

“I don’t know. She has been feeling off lately, so I preferred to bring her here to let her res….” I could barely listen to Ezio’s words anymore as I began to hold onto Mario’s clothes. All I could feel was his grip around me tighten before suddenly, everything went black.

 

 

Before I could even open my eyes, I could already feel that I had a light headache. My body was lying on a comfortable surface, and it seemed to be covered by soft sheets. Upon feeling something cool against my forehead, however, I decided to crack my eyes open.

I immediately recognized the room to be my own. My robes and armor had been neatly pulled away, along with my weapons. The heavy curtains had been drawn close, and I was covered up to my neck. Looking to my side, I cracked a smile as my gaze met Ezio’s. He, who had been sitting on a chair next to the bed, swiftly moved close to my side. I wanted to sit up, and I was about to, only to be stopped by a pair of unfamiliar, wrinkled hands. I turned my head to meet the gaze of an old doctor, whom I quickly recognized as the dottore of Monteriggioni. 

 

“Please, _signorina_ (l/n), you must stay down…” the old man said softly, reassuringly.

 

“ _Dottore_ ….” I breathed out, closing my eyes. “What….what is wrong with me….?”

 

“I am not too sure yet. But I needed you to be awake so you could answer a few questions for me. Messer Ezio tried answering them in your stead, but it would seem that he is rather unfamiliar with the symptoms you were experiencing.” He explained. I gave Ezio a soft glance before looking back at the doctor. “Now…. _senti che puoi farlo_?”

 

“ _Posso provare_ ….” I gave him a light nod. “It….must’ve started a little over a month ago. At first, it just started as a light fatigue. I started sleeping longer, always feeling more tired after waking up. But the days went by, and I started feeling sore in my lower back. But still, I went on my days as usual. But then, last week, I nearly fainted.”

 

“She has been resting in bed ever since.” Ezio finished for me. “But her symptoms did not fade away. So, I decided to bring her here. I figured a small town like Monteriggioni would be better for her recovery, instead of a big and noisy city like Venezia.”

 

“I see.” He nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ezio didn’t think twice as he walked to the door to see who it was. It was Mario, who motioned for his nephew to follow him. I cracked a smile and urged for him to go, which fortunately did not go unnoticed by him. Ezio returned the soft smile before stepping out of our bedroom, closing the door behind him. Now alone with the doctor, he continued his little…inquiry. “Tell me….is _Messer_ Ezio courting you at the moment?” the doc suddenly asked, snapping my gaze away from the door to him. 

 

I couldn’t prevent the soft smile from painting my lips. “Yes. He and I have been together for nearly 6 years now…” Wow…. Has it really been that long already? Jesus, did time fly.

 

“And….forgive me for asking, but… have you been intimate recently?” he inquired, and at this, I only blinked in surprise. Why on earth was he asking this? Sensing my surprise, he placed a hand on my shoulder. “You can tell me, _signorina_. A _dottore_ never reveals the secrets of a patient."

 

I took a deep breath at that. Fuck, what was I supposed to say? I knew how bad being intimate without the bonds of marriage was according to this era’s society, but I couldn’t lie to a doctor. So instead, I nodded. “ _Si_. Ezio and I have been intimate since we started courting…”

 

“And this is the first time you are experiencing these symptoms?” came yet another question from the kind doctor, and once more, my answer was a simple nod. The old man seemed to be in thought for a few moments before standing up from the edge of the bed. “I will return shortly, _signorina_. Do not worry. If my theory is correct, then you will only have reasons to rejoice.” He gave me a reassuring smile before gathering his belongings. And with that, he was out of the bedroom. I sighed and closed my eyes. What did he mean by that? For some reason, my mind seemed to be replaying those words in a loop like a broken tape. Could it be that I was….pregnant…? That’d explain why he asked whether Ezio and I were intimate. But….could it be? Had I been in my era, I would’ve been able to know through a simple pregnancy test that I could buy at the drug store. But here…I guess only midwives were the “experts” in this domain. At least, that had been the case with Maria and Altaïr.

If I were really pregnant…what would Ezio say…? I knew he wanted to be a father someday. That conversation we had back in September remained branded in my head: how he wanted to have a daughter with me. But….so soon…? We weren’t even married… What would he say…? _I need to talk to him_ , my brain decided, and with a deep breath in a vain hope of steadying my racing heart, I nodded to myself. _I need to know what he’ll say._

Alas, nature had a funny way of unfolding. Barely seconds after my mind made its decision, the door was swiftly opened to reveal a shocked Ezio. My gaze met his in surprise as he rushed in and took a seat next to me. What followed would forever remain engraved in my memory. As a smile began to form on his lips, he reached a hand out to me. And I couldn’t help but close my eyes and lean into his touch as I felt his fingers lightly caressing my cheek. “Y….You might be….carrying my child…?” his voice was barely louder than a whisper, but I heard it perfectly.

 

“I-I’m not sure yet….the doctor was very mysterious about it…” I replied softly, cracking my eyes open.

 

“He just talked to us….he said a midwife would come to check on you…” he began to smile more. “He said it was a mere hypothesis until the midwife makes it a certainty, but he assured us that he was rarely wrong…” Were….were his hands shaking? I leaned my head to the side so I could kiss the palm of that tender hand that still rested on my cheek. My heart was racing, and I could tell that his was too. He moved to lay by my side, and before I knew it, his lips were against mine. Passionately. Desperately. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, not wasting any time to return the overwhelming kiss. Even after we broke the kiss, he didn’t say anything for a few moments. He only rested his forehead against mine, with one of his large hands against my stomach. I was a whirlpool of emotions, to the point that I was shaking. 

Fear, excitement, love, joy. Somewhere, I could hear an annoying little voice reminding me of my mission. Reminding me of the uncertainty that was our future together. But this overwhelming flow of emotions was so strong that it muted those thoughts. _We’re going to be parents_ , I heard that voice scream over and over in my head. “I love you…” he breathed out, leaving a soft kiss on my forehead. “I will come back here more often to come spend time with you, _lo prometto_ …”

 

“You’d better…~” I let out a soft laugh. “Besides, you have a special armor waiting for you at the Sanctuary… I think I know where the last hidden tomb is, so you’d better come back with the key~”

 

“Soon, I promise…” he chuckled softly, and I couldn’t help but sigh in content as I felt Ezio rest his head on my shoulder, his hand never leaving my stomach. “ _Sei la migliore parte della mia vita_ …Thank you for being there for me...~” I couldn't bring myself to reply. I didn’t feel like words were necessary at the moment. As I rested my hand over his and lightly caressed his hair, I preferred to let my actions and the comfortable silence around us speak for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Il Magnifico_ = The Magnificent (a title given to Lorenzo de Medici (like how Louis XIV was known as the Sun King))  
>  _Ben tornato_ = Welcome back  
>  _Ehi_ = Hey  
>  _Riposa, amore mio….domani sarà una lunga giornata per te_ = Rest, my love...tomorrow will be a long day for you  
>  _Solo si vieni a riposare con me, sotto le coperte_ = Only if you come rest with me, beneath the covers  
>  _Sembra abbastanza giusto_ = Seems fair enough  
>  _Ti amo tanto_ = I love you so much  
>  _Ti amo anch’io… più di tutto=_ I love you too... more than anything  
>  _Dottore_ = Doctor  
>  _Senti che puoi farlo?_ = Do you feel capable of doing so?  
>  _Posso provare_ = I can try  
>  _Lo prometto_ = I promise  
>  _Sei la migliore parte della mia vita_ = You're the best part of my life


	14. We are Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoo! New record! This is so far, the longest chapter I've ever written, with a total of 4450 words. This was so much fun to write. XD

" _Leandro!! Aurora!!_ " My eyes were glued to the mercenary standing right before me, sword ready to counter any attack he’d possibly throw at me. But at the sound of Claudia’s voice, I didn’t even think twice as I dropped my sword, jumped over the railing of the arena and ran up the stairs. My body just…seemed to be moving on instinct. However, I sighed in relief upon reaching the top of the stairs. A tender smile began to paint my lips as I saw two toddlers standing on shaky, chubby legs, trying to venture themselves out of the Villa. I began to walk towards them as I allowed myself to relax. As I grew nearer to the 20-months-old siblings, they began to squeal happily. I didn’t even hesitate as I wrapped my arms around their legs and picked them up, giggling as they wrapped their arms around my neck.

My beautiful children. Aurora and Leandro. Twins. A handful, but a true delight. The memory of Ezio’s expression as he saw not one, but two bundles of blankets in my arms still made me laugh. He had been away in Venezia when I went into labor, on October 3rd 1486. A mercenary, upon Mario’s orders, rushed to Venezia to warn Ezio of the impending arrival of his children. He met them two days later, as I was breastfeeding them. The excruciating pain I felt during labor still remained branded in my brain. But it was worth it. More than worth it.

Having two babies around improved everyone’s mood, especially Maria’s, who very often offered to take care of her grandchildren while I was out training. She’s been smiling, lately. It’s a small one, and she still barely talks, but it’s a great improvement compared to the 10 years of silence we witnessed. Having them here was a blessing to the still healing family. I happily pecked my little Aurora’s chubby cheek as Claudia showed up. She looked exhausted, but relieved. “Forgive me, (y/n)… they have been wanting to leave the office ever since you left to train with _zio_ Mario…”

 

“It’s quite alright, Claudia.” I giggled softly. “I’ll keep an eye on them. Now, you look like you need some rest. Maybe you should go spend some time with a certain captain~” I playfully winked.

 

Much to my amusement, Claudia’s cheeks turned pink. “H-He’s probably busy…”

 

“Oh come on, Claudia!” I rolled my eyes. “You’re getting married! You should go on and spend more time with him.”

 

“Speaking of marriage,” she swiftly interrupted my lecture with the raise of a hand and a smirk. “…when are the two of you going to exchange rings and make it official~?”

 

“We haven’t discussed it yet.” I shrugged with a soft smile as we began to walk. “Ezio’s been busy in Venezia, keeping track of Rodrigo Borgia’s movements. He’s been waiting 12 years for this moment, so I understand that he prefers to focus on his target. He writes as often as he’s able to, but…his last letter came three weeks ago, and I grow worried.”

 

“Maybe you should ask uncle Mario to go back to Venezia for a few days.” She suggested, and I quickly froze in surprise. But she was quick to talk before I had time to protest. “Do not lie to me. I know you sneak out of your room every night after putting your children to sleep, and sit of the rooftop of the Villa, like you used to with Ezio. You were not made to be a housewife, (y/n)…” Claudia gave me a soft smile. “I can take care of your children for a few days, while you go check up on Ezio. I know he will be glad to see you again.”

 

“That will not be necessary.” I heard Mario’s strong voice from behind us. I turned around to see him, and much to my surprise, he was holding a letter. “This has just arrived. It is from Ezio. Claudia, are you sure you can take care of Leandro and Aurora by yourself?”

 

“ _Certo che posso._ ” She nodded. I merely exchanged confused looks between Claudia and Mario, wondering why on earth he was asking such a thing. Mario seemed to be sensing my confusion, for he walked towards me and lightly stroked Leandro’s chocolate brown hair, who yawned softly.

 

“It is time for their nap already, _si_?” he asked. I gazed up at the sun and noticed how high it already was. No wonder they were so restless. I gave Mario a short nod at his question, and he continued. “Go put them to sleep then. Then come on to my office. We need to talk.” He said with a serious tone before walking back to the Villa. I gave his leaving form a curious glance as the mercenary I had been fighting against came back to place my sword back in its sheath. After that, Claudia and I walked back to the Villa and into the bedroom I shared with Ezio, so we could put the twins to sleep. Looking around, I allowed myself to sigh. His room just looked so…empty without Ezio. Without his smile, his playful banter, his affectionate and sometimes lustful gaze…the bed felt too large, and the bedsheets, too cold… nevertheless, I brushed that aside as I lay the yawning toddlers down onto the soft mattresses of their cribs. In a way, Ezio’s dream had kind of come true. Though they weren’t a spitting image of myself, Aurora did have her father's hair color and my eyes. Yet, Leandro looked so much like his father, even though he was still so young, that I couldn’t help but be reminded of Ezio every time I looked at him.

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Claudia laid a hand on my shoulder. “If you want, you can go and join uncle Mario. I will put them to sleep this time…”

 

“Are you sure?" I softly asked. "I can stay and put them to sleep. I don’t mind at all.”

 

“I know you don’t.” she began to smile. “But I also know that my brother needs you. The urgency in _zio_ Mario’s voice was proof enough. Go on. I will take care of them as if they were my own.”

 

My gaze softened as I looked at my to-be sister-in-law. She was always so nice to me, and accepted the fact that I wasn’t a regular mother. I gently stroked my children’s hair before turning my attention to her, and laid a soft kiss against her cheek. “ _Grazie_ , Claudia…”

 

“You don’t need to thank me.” She shook her head. “Just make sure my brother comes back home. He has a wonderful woman to marry.” _Oh Claudia…_ , I internally breathed out, and with a last hug, I rushed downstairs and to Mario’s office. His gaze was fixed on the Codex wall, but his attention was focused on me as soon as I stepped through the door.

 

“I’m glad you came so quickly.” He nodded. “Time is of the essence. I need you to put your Assassin robes on. We are going to Venezia.”

 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” I immediately asked, surprised.

 

“Do you remember the prophecy I told you about, the one that is written within these Codex pages?” when I nodded, he continued. “It will all take place tomorrow, in the afternoon. Rodrigo will arrive in Venezia tomorrow to retrieve a special package. We believe it is another Apple. Ezio is going to intercept it.”

 

“So you really think Ezio is the prophet Altaïr mentioned?” I finally asked after a few moments of silence.

 

“ _Si_. As you know, the arrival of the prophet was foretold. And after what you told me…” he stopped for a few short moments, looking at me. “…about your mission, I mean. Why would someone send you to guide Ezio if he were not important?”

 

“I was thinking the same thing.” I nodded, smiling softly. “When will we depart?”

 

“As soon as you get changed into your robes.” He began to smile. “It will be nice, to see you wearing your robes after two years of wearing a dress.”

 

“Yes, it’ll be a nice change of pace.” I couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at his remark. “I’ll get right to it then.”

 

“We will meet up by the staircase. I will bring you your weapons.” He nodded, and with that, I was out of his office. I walked back to my room, in time to see Claudia slowly closing the door as to not wake up the surely-now sleeping twins. I smiled tenderly at the sight. Claudia was an amazing aunt, and she’d be a terrific mother.

 

“Ah, (y/n)!” Claudia suddenly said, snapping me out of my thoughts. “The twins are finally asleep. Leandro went out like a light, but Aurora was a bit more stubborn.”

 

“As she usually is.” I let out a soft giggle. “Thank you for putting them to sleep. I…I need to get going. Mario and I are going to leave as soon as I’m ready.”

 

“I took your robes to my bedroom already, so you can go ahead and change into them.” She replied then, much to my surprise. As we began to walk away to her bedroom, I began to smile as I saw my robes neatly displayed on her bed. The dark shades of the fabric and bodice made the red coloration of the belt stand out perfectly. As I began to undress, my thoughts drifted back to before I was told I was pregnant, to the races up on the rooftops, the wind against my face as I ran by Ezio's side, the wonderful smell of the sea as Ezio and I often-times watched the sun get swallowed by the horizon, giving way to the beautiful darkness of the night. It felt like forever, yet at the same time, it felt like it happened yesterday. Ever since I was told I was pregnant, I never put my robes on. Instead, they rested in a chest at a corner of my room. I thought I'd be able to live peacefully as a new mother, but I was wrong. I hated wearing dresses, and I was always drawn to the rooftop of the villa. It seemed that Claudia was right: I wasn't made to be a housewife. I never was. I slipped my robes on and tied the belt around my waist with a practiced ease, as if I had never stopped wearing them. My armor came next: new, more solid chest armor, courtesy by Ezio. In a matter of a few short minutes, I was ready. I slipped my hood on as Claudia and I walked down the stairs, where I saw Mario holding my dagger, sword and a few throwing knives. I carefully put every item away, before he finally handed me my hidden blades. 

 

"Are you good to go?" Mario asked then. I looked back up towards my bedroom. It'd be hard to go, but I was ready.

 

I directed my gaze back to Mario once more, and replied with a nod. "I'm ready." I finally said. Looking back at Claudia, I gave her a soft smile. "Take good care of my babies..."

 

" _Fidate di me._ " she immediately replied, and I couldn't help but notice her particular choice of words. I hugged her tightly before Mario and I walked out the door, towards the gates of Monteriggioni.

 

"Do we expect anyone to join us?" I curiously asked as we arrived at the stables. A mercenary had already saddled our horses, and was waiting for us as he held their reigns. I gave the man a silent thanks as I effortlessly climbed up onto my saddle.

 

" _Si_. I sent carrier pigeons to Paola and Volpe. They are to meet us in Forlì." Mario replied as he too, got onto his saddle. As we began to trot away from the city, I looked at him curiously. La Volpe? Why would he call him?

 

"Why Volpe?" I inquired. "I mean, I know that Paola's an Assassin too. I learned that the hard way." I said, thinking back to when she interrogated me with a sword to my neck. "But why Volpe?"

 

"He's one of us too." my mentor replied with a smile. "Him and his thieves are a key element to the Assassin protection of Firenze."

 

".....huh. I always found strange the fact that he seemed to know everything. Now I know why." I remarked with a light smirk. "I honestly didn't know he was one of us. Though I should've predicted it, I'll be honest. He did seem a little too eager to help us, back in '78. He knew too much about us, too."

 

" _Si_." he nodded. "He and Paola are extremely valuable to the Brotherhood. They are most efficient when it comes to gathering information."

 

"That's something I most definitely do not doubt." I shook my head. "Paola was....particularly persuasive back when we met."

 

"So I was told." he let out a deep chuckle. And with that, we began our long journey to Forlì, surrounded by a comfortable silence and the steady rhythm of our horses’ hooves.

 

 

The journey to Venezia cost us the entire night. And though Mario, Volpe and Paola slept peacefully, I couldn’t bring myself to even close my eyes. I held onto one of the tight ropes that held the sail in place as I felt the ship rock lightly to the flow of the waves. My children were always on my mind. It felt wrong, to leave them at home at such a young age, but…I knew there was no other way. Ezio would need me more. I could feel the Apple pulsing with energy from within my pouch, constantly reminding me of Minerva’s words. A mere girl sent to guide the man whose feats will transcend the boundaries of time. It seemed almost like something I would’ve read in a teen’s novel. But this was no fiction. I was real. All of this was real. Just like my children, Ezio, Volpe, Mario, Claudia, Paola, the Apple…everything was real. Knowing I wouldn’t be able to sleep, I decided to let my thoughts take over as I gazed up at the starry sky of this summer night.

The ship finally docked a few hours after dawn. Though I had stayed up all night thinking, no amount of it would’ve prepared me for who I saw waiting for us by the docks. Four people were expecting our arrival. Two of which I did not know. But beside them stood sister Teodora and Antonio, who immediately walked towards me and pulled me in for a hug. “The new mother finally reports back to duty!” he exclaimed joyfully, causing me to giggle.

 

“You’ll meet them soon, I promise.” I said with a bright smile. “It’s good to see you again, Antonio.”

 

“And it is good to have you back, (y/n).” the thief replied with a tender smile.

 

Looking back at Mario as he and the others stepped out of the ship, I couldn’t help but smirk. “So, I guess you forgot to mention that they were friends too, hm?”

 

“He is not to blame, _signorina_. He was merely following orders.” An unfamiliar voice replied before Mario could even open his mouth, and I looked back to see a young man with short, dark brown hair, wearing a long, dark robe. “Niccolò Machiavelli. I have heard great things about you, miss (l/n).” he said politely, bowing his head in respect. 

 

“I wish I could say the same, but unfortunately I wasn’t even aware that the Assassins have so many allies here in Venezia.” I said with a light smile. “But we shouldn’t stay here in the open.”

 

“I agree, sister.” Antonio nodded. “Come, let us go to the thieves’ guild. I will prepare a nice cup of ___caffè_ for you.”

 

 

Paola. Sister Teodora. Mario. Volpe. Machiavelli. Bartolomeo. Antonio. All were high members of the Assassin order, gathered around in one single spot in hopes of seeing their prophet appear. Had I not known better, I would’ve called them fools, clinging to nothing but a hopeless fantasy. But I was sent here by an entity not ever seen before, so it was safe to say that it was hard not to believe them. Mid-afternoon arrived earlier than expected, and before I knew it, we were secretly following the convoy of guards that held the Apple. My gaze remained focused on the one holding the chest, however, and I couldn’t help but smirk as I instantly recognized the sword I had given him for his birthday. This was hiding in plain sight at its finest, and this was why he was among the best.

“Volpe, Antonio, Mentor…you’re coming with me.” I whispered to them as the convoy stopped. A man, whom I immediately recognized as Rodrigo Borgia, began to speak to one of the guards. “Bartolomeo. I need you and Bianca to stay and protect Machiavelli, Paola and sister Teodora. Should anything happen to us, you are to take them back to the guild. ___Capito_?” I asked, narrowing my eyes as Ezio began to fight the guards. The chest remained unwatched, forgotten by the group of guards and Rodrigo as they tried to eliminate their threat.

 

“ _Capisco_. She will protect us all well.” Bartolomeo nodded, and without hesitating, the three men and I began to run. My blood was racing through my veins with adrenaline as I grabbed two throwing knives and threw them into a guard’s neck as he was about to strike Ezio. I could see Ezio turn around in surprise just as I unsheathed my sword and stabbed my opponent through the chest, giving him a quick, but painful death.

 

“(y/n)?! Wha-“ Ezio began to ask, but more guards began to rush in. 

 

“Take care of Rodrigo. We’ll handle the guards.” I said as I took a fighting stance, smirking as I saw Rodrigo cowering behind his men.

 

“Volpe?! Uncle?! What are you doing here?!” Ezio asked yet again as the two men joined us.

 

“We could very well ask you the same thing.” Volpe quickly replied, before rushing to strike an incoming guard with his butcher knife.

 

“Save your questions for later!” Antonio and I said at the same time. Poor Ezio seemed so lost, but nevertheless, decided to focus on the task at hand. With a frightening ease, we managed to tear through wave after wave of guards, enough to buy Ezio some time as he battled Rodrigo. I decided to fight close to the box, however, and the guards seemed to notice this as more and more came rushing to me. But I stood strong and with Mario’s help, we were able to keep the box away from Rodrigo’s minions. Our sleeves and robes were drenched in blood from our victims, but we had no time to worry about this minor detail. At last, there were no more guards to kill, and Rodrigo was the last man standing.

 

“This is for my father, you-“ Ezio was about to deliver his final blow, but Rodrigo swiftly countered his attack and sent Ezio to the ground with a well-placed kick to his stomach. I rushed in to help Ezio up, but alas, Rodrigo seized that moment to flee. I held my hand out to Ezio just as I heard him say. “Paola…!” he breathed out in surprise.

 

“He’s gone, but we have what we came for.” She said with a soft smile as she too, held a hand out to him. He grabbed both our hands and with a light tug, he was on his feet.

 

“No!” Ezio protested. “I need to go after him!!”

 

“Do you really, now? Or are you here for another reason, my son?” Teodora asked as she began to walk towards us, with Mario close behind.

 

“T-Teodora?! W-What?!” Ezio stuttered out as he looked around. Bartolomeo, Antonio, Volpe…they all stood by my side as we looked at Ezio. I couldn’t help but smile softly. I too, probably would’ve acted the same way had I not known. “What are you all DOING here?!” he asked.

 

“Perhaps the same thing you are, Ezio. Hoping to see the Prophet appear.” Machiavelli said as he appeared by Mario’s side. Ezio seemed troubled by this new face’s appearance, but I managed to calm him down by tangling my fingers with his softly.

 

“I came here to kill the Spaniard. I couldn’t care less about your prophet – he never showed up!” Ezio protested, and I couldn’t help but smile knowingly.

 

“No, but you did.” Machiavelli quickly replied with a light smile, and just as Ezio began to talk, Machiavelli continued. “A prophet’s arrival was foretold… And, unbeknownst to us, here you are. Perhaps all along, you were the one we sought.”

 

“Why do you think I was sent here to guide you, Ezio…?” I softly asked, smiling. “Minerva knew all along. This is why I was sent here.”

 

“ _Cosa_ …?” Ezio breathed out in surprise, before directing his gaze towards Machiavelli. Yet, I could feel him pull me closer to his frame. “Who are you?”

 

“Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli.” He replied then, taking a step forward. “I am an Assassin, trained in the ancient ways to safeguard mankind’s evolution. Just like you, your lady, and each one of us here.” He said, directing his gaze to our companions. They all had their gazes on Ezio, giving him a soft smile.

 

“You are all Assassins…? Paola? Volpe…?” he sounded so shocked, it was almost amusing. Resting a soft hand against his armored chest, I gave him a soft nod. I couldn’t even prevent a soft giggle from escaping my lips as I began to explain.

 

“Paola’s an Assassin alright. And I learned that the hard way. She made me realize that a sword to the neck is an excellent way to get information out of someone.” I giggled out as I looked at said woman, who too, couldn’t prevent a soft chuckle from escaping her lips. 

 

“It is true, _nipote_.” Mario said with a tender smile as he stood before us, and with his hands resting on our shoulders, he continued. “We have all been guiding you, for years, teaching you the skills you would need to join our ranks. I think it is time…”

 

“ _Lo sapevi_ , (y/n)?!” Ezio asked me then, his beautiful gaze that was still clouded with shock locked with my own. I hesitated to reply for a short moment, but I ended up nodding.

 

“Yes, and no.” I replied honestly. “I knew that Paola was an Assassin along with Mario, but that’s it. I only discovered the truth this morning as they were expecting Mario, Paola, Volpe and I by the docks.”

 

“We have our prize, but there is still much to be done.” Antonio finally said as he stepped forward, and handed Ezio a map. “Come meet us here at sunset.” And with that, everyone began to walk away, taking the chest away with them. Ezio still looked taken aback, but I snapped him out of it with a light peck to his cheek. Everything would work out just fine. 

 

 

“ _Laa shay’a waqi’un moutlaq bale kouloun mounkine_.” Mario recited as he faced a nicely-burning fire. Those arabic words instantly resonated with me, as I had read them in Altaïr’s Codex. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. As everyone surrounded Ezio and I up on the small tower, Mario continued. “These are the words spoken by our ancestors – that lay at the heart of our Creed.”

 

As he turned around to meet our gaze, Machiavelli began to speak. “Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember...”

 

“Nothing is true.” Ezio and I replied at the same time, and I barely managed to hold back a smile as I felt him hold my hand.

 

“Where other men are limited, by morality and law, remember…” he continued, though the soft smile painting his lips made it obvious that he had noticed our small display of affection.

 

“Everything is permitted.” We replied at the same time yet again.

 

“We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins.” Suddenly, everyone else joined in as well, saying the words as one single, powerful voice. “Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.”

 

“It is time, Ezio. (y/n).” Mario said as he placed a soft hand on my shoulder. “In this modern age, we are not so literal as our ancestors. But our seal is no less permanent. Are you ready to join us?”

 

“I am.” Ezio and I said as one single voice. Our minds were set, and our hearts were true. We were Assassins. This is who we were meant to be.

 

However….now came the hardest part of the initiation ceremony: the branding. Ezio and I walked closer to the fire as Antonio grabbed a pair of iron tongs that glowed a bright shade of red. My gaze met Ezio’s for a few short moments, and nodded softly. “ _Insieme_ …” I breathed out.

 

“ _Insieme_ …” he replied with a soft smile, before directing his gaze to Antonio. He was going to be branded first, it would seem, and with a few reassuring words from the thief, he clenched his teeth as the dangerously hot iron touched his skin, letting out a sickening burning sound as the Assassin crest was permanently marked onto his skin. It only lasted for a few moments, but then, I was next. I took a deep breath to steady my racing heart, but it was useless. The pain was excruciating, to the point where I could barely hold back a soft hiss of pain. But as quickly as it began, it ended. Antonio finally put the tongs back into the fire as Machiavelli continued to speak.

 

“ _Benvenuto_ , Ezio. _Benvenuta_ , (y/n). You are both among us now. Come! We have much to do!” he said with a soft smile before suddenly running to the edge of the tower and jumped, performing a Leap of Faith. Ezio and I couldn’t help but smile as our friends followed suit, until we were all alone.

 

I could feel him lightly cupping my cheek, and just as I looked up to meet his gaze, his lips were against mine. Softly. Tenderly. “Together…” he breathed out between kisses, and before I knew it, my back was hitting the edge of the tower.

 

“Always….” I breathed out with a loving smile, before letting myself fall back from the tower. I closed my eyes as I let the unique feeling of flying wash over my senses. This is who I was meant to be. I’m an Assassin. Now, and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leandro: (from latin Leo and Andros= lion and man)  
> Aurora: (from latin= dawn. Roman goddess of sunrise)  
> = both are italian names.  
>  _Zio_ = Uncle  
>  _Certo che posso_ = Of course I can  
>  _Fidate di me_ = Trust me  
>  _Signorina_ = Miss  
>  _Caffè_ = Coffee  
>  _Capito_ = Understood  
>  _Capisco_ = I understand  
>  _Cosa?_ = What?  
>  _Nipote_ = Nephew  
>  _Lo sapevi?_ = You knew about it?  
>  _Insieme_ = Together  
>  _Benvenuto_ = Welcome


	15. Fabled security

“Fascinating…. Absolutely fascinating…” Leonardo breathed out in awe as he leaned closer to examine the glowing orb. Machiavelli, Mario, Ezio and I stood right behind him, eager for answers from the genius inventor. 

 

“What is it, Leonardo? What does it do?” Ezio asked him then, curiously. 

 

“I…could no more explain this than explain to you why the Earth goes around the Sun.” he shrugged. 

 

“You mean….the Sun around the Earth.” Mario tried to correct him, and I couldn’t help but smirk. _Ohhh, he’s in for one hell of a revelation…_ , my brain pointed out, and I couldn’t prevent a soft giggle from escaping from my lips. Mario gave me a questioning look, but I merely shrugged with a smirk as Leonardo continued to speak. 

 

“It’s fabricated with materials that shouldn’t exist….and yet….this is clearly a very ancient artifact.” Leonardo said. 

 

“ _Si_ ….it’s at least 300 years old. An artifact like this one was wielded by the legendary Altaïr.” I said, crossing my arms. “It was just like this one. Al Mualim once called it “Apple of Eden”.” 

 

“In the Codex, he refers to it as “A Piece of Eden”.” Mario added. 

 

“And the Spaniard….he called it “the Apple”.” Ezio replied, moving closer to us. 

 

“Like Eve’s Apple? Of Forbidden Knowledge? Are you then suggesting that this thing…” Leonardo began to ask as he looked back at Ezio and I, standing straight once more. Immediately, my thoughts drifted back to before I even came here, back to when I was still playing the first Assassin’s Creed. My eyes widened as Al Mualim’s words rang loud and clear in my head. 

 

“(y/n)? Is there something else you know?” Machiavelli asked, and suddenly, all eyes were on me. 

 

“ _Si_ ….something Al Mualim once told Altaïr regarding the artifact that was in his possession.” I nodded. “Altaïr did ask his Mentor what it was, and parts of his answer are written in the Codex. Al Mualim told him that the Apple is temptation. He said it cast out Adam and Eve, turned staves into snakes, parted and closed the Red Sea, and helped a poor carpenter turn water into wine.” I explained. “Back then, Al Mualim had tried to use the Apple to control Altaïr’s mind, but it didn’t work. Altaïr was strong enough to resist its charm. He killed his Mentor upon discovering that he was a traitor, then kept the Apple for himself so he could study it.” 

 

“Fascinating…!” Leonardo breathed out. 

 

“I believe these artifacts belonged to someone that Altaïr mentioned in the Codex. Hang on…” I quickly grabbed my notebook and opened it. “During these two years stuck in Monteriggioni, I took the time to study Altaïr’s pages. I took notes of everything…” I muttered as I searched. “Ah-ha!! _Ecco qui_!” I quickly placed the notebook on the table so that everyone could read. “In page 5 of the Codex, Altaïr mentions an ancient civilization... “The Ones Who Came Before”. The entity I saw all those years ago, it could be linked to her.” 

 

“And the Apple you found….did you bring it here?” Ezio asked after a few moments of silence, having taken the time to read my notes. 

 

“ _Ma certo che si_.” I nodded. Reaching back into my bag, I curled my fingers around the comfortably-warm sphere and pulled it out, revealing it to the others. “Ever since I was entrusted with it, I never put it down. It’s always with me, no matter where I go.” I explained, holding it close to my chest. 

 

“Have you ever used it?” Machiavelli suddenly asked, and we all snapped our gazes to him. “You mention the great power it has. Have you ever used it?” 

 

“Never.” I shook my head, lowering my gaze to the cursed artifact. “Trust me, I was tempted to on multiple occasions in hopes of seeing what became of my parents. But I was always reminded of Altaïr’s words. The Apple fulfills our deepest desires, so….I feared it wouldn’t show me the truth, and would show instead a mere illusion created by my own…foolish hopes and dreams.” 

 

“Yes, you did mention that in your journal, long ago.” Ezio nodded, and looking up at him, I could see him smiling softly. I could feel my heart swell with an overwhelming warmth at the sight, so I quickly looked away to stop myself from looking like a lovesick puppy. Instead, my gaze met the Apple that was still sitting on the wooden table. Something….weird happened. A small voice in the back of my mind…like the Apple was whispering…was urging me to move closer to the one that Ezio brought. Without hesitating, my body reacted to it, and as my hands sat down the Apple, the two began to glow so brightly that it would put the sun itself to shame. 

 

_I could barely see anything. The light was blinding, but I could see a few images. Though they barely lasted more than a few seconds, they were precise. The more frequent images I saw were of a dark room that vaguely resembled a dungeon. It was cold, but not uncomfortably so. But that wasn’t the more…obvious detail. A large door made of stone, almost as tall as the walls surrounding it, filled with carved-in drawings and Arabic words. Among those drawings was the symbol of the Assassins. Suddenly, a man wearing dark blue, grey-ish robes began to walk towards it. His face was concealed by his hood, but from the way he walked, he was either old or exhausted. Someone else was walking beside him. Someone wearing similar robes, of a smaller figure. That image quickly faded away, leaving me surrounded by a white space. I looked around, but to no avail. I seemed to be alone, until, a figure caught my eye. I began to walk towards it in curiosity, and it too, began to walk towards me. It seemed to copy my movements, almost like a mirror. Looking at its face, I saw….myself. Rather, my face in a different body, in different clothes. “My” hair was concealed by a thick green veil, and “I” was wearing long, white robes, with a red sash around “my waist”, the same way the Assassins would tie it on back in Masyaf._

_**“This….is your destiny…** ” Minerva’s voice rang out loudly in my head. In a matter of moments, I was back in Leonardo’s workshop._ I was in Ezio’s arms, with his gaze looking down at me worriedly. 

 

“…./n)….(y/n)…!” He called out over and over again. As seconds went by, I regained more and more consciousness over my senses. I was panting heavily, and my hands were clenching Ezio’s robes so tightly that my knuckles had turned white. “Breathe, _tesoro_ ….breathe….you’re alright…” I heard his soft voice as he pulled me close to his chest. Feeling his fingers caressing my hair helped me relax. It helped me ground myself into reality. This reality. I was (y/n) (l/n)….Assassin…mother of twins….engaged to Ezio Auditore… But if I were (y/n)….then who was that woman? 

 

“This must never fall into the wrong hands. It would drive weaker minds insane…” I heard Leonardo’s voice right next to me. With Ezio’s help, I managed to get back up onto my feet. 

 

“No doubt, the Spaniard will be relentless in his desire to get it back.” Ezio added. 

 

Looking back at the two Apples, I could see that Machiavelli had one in his hands. No doubt, the one that Ezio intercepted from Rodrigo. “Ezio, you must protect these Apples, no matter the cost.” 

 

“Take them to Forlì. The citadel is walled, protected by canons – and our ally controls it.” Mario instructed, before resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

 

“Who is this ally?” I heard Ezio’s questioning tone as I reached out to my Apple and picked it up. It was no longer glowing brightly. Instead, it was merely releasing a light hue of golden light. 

 

“Her name is Caterina Sforza.” I heard Mario say. Caterina Sforza? Why did that name sound familiar? 

 

“(Y/n),” I heard Machiavelli call out to me, and immediately, everyone’s eyes were on me. “I want you to hand your Apple to Ezio. It will be taken to Forlì alongside this one.” 

 

“No.” I replied without even hesitating. As I held the Apple close to my chest, I gave him a cold glare as I looked at him. “This Apple stays with me, as it’s been for 12 years.” He opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off. “I don’t care what you have to say, Machiavelli. I’m not giving it away to anyone. And if you want it, you’ll only get it over my dead body.” 

 

“(y/n), it will be best to keep them in safet-“ Ezio began, but I interrupted him with a cold glare. 

 

“Don’t you dare try to change my mind too, Ezio.” I shook my head, and as I shoved the Apple into my bag, I walked away to the door. I needed to be alone. I could hear Ezio calling out for me, but I simply ignored him as I closed the door behind me and climbed up onto the rooftop of Leonardo’s workshop. As I lay on the cool tiles, I heard their distant voices coming from an open window, and all I wanted to do was sigh. 

 

“Ezio, you know it is the best approach. Having two Apples out in the open is too much of a risk.” 

 

“I know…but I know her better than anyone else in this room. The way she was acting….I need to talk to her.” Ezio’s determined tone reached my ears, and I just closed my eyes as I began to smile. Of course he’d see right through me. This was the result of twelve years of friendship, of mutual support and comfort. 

 

“Do you think the Apples showed her something?” I heard Leonardo’s voice next. 

 

“I do not think so. I know so.” I heard the door open, and after that, things went silent within the workshop. I almost would’ve returned to them due to the lack of voices, but then I heard a pair of footsteps right next to me. Cracking an eye open, I found myself looking up at his handsome face. Ezio sat next to me, and for a few moments, he didn’t say anything. It was almost like he was waiting for me to talk, and the sight only made my heart swell. 

 

I moved closer and sat between his legs, sighing as he wrapped his arms around my waist. “You’re right…the Apples did show me something.” I began. “They showed me glimpses of an enormous door made of stone, carved with keyholes, drawings and words written in Arabic. The Assassin crest was carved in as well. Walking towards it was what appeared to be a man and a woman, wearing dark robes. Their faces were concealed by their hoods, so I guess they were Assassins. Then...it all changed completely. I was surrounded by white. No walls, nothing...just emptiness. I saw a figure appearing in front of me, and as I walked towards it, it felt like I was staring at a mirror. Not only it was copying my movements, but it looked like me. It was...my face, in another body, in different clothes.” I shook my head, curling closer to Ezio. “Just as it ended, I heard Minerva’s voice. She said that this was my destiny...” 

 

“So....those people you saw by this door...they were us?” Ezio’s voice pierced the silence that had set between us after I was done speaking. 

 

“I think so. I couldn’t see much – it was dark and I only saw glimpses of it – but from the way you were walking, we were either old or exhausted.” I replied softly, sighing. “I have no idea where it is or when it’ll take place, but it will happen... I just.... I fear I won’t be given a choice to stay with you...with our babies...” 

 

“When that happens... IF that happens...” I heard Ezio’s voice against my ear as he wrapped his arms tighter around my body. “I will be right there, holding your hand until....until the Apple takes you away from me... I will never leave you...” 

 

“ _Lo intendi..._?” I turned my head to meet his gaze. But I didn’t even have time to look into his eyes as I suddenly felt his lips against mine, so passionately that it took my breath away. I, rather clumsily, moved to sit on his lap so I could return the kiss properly, sighing in pleasure as his lips migrated south to my neck. 

 

“ _Ma certo che lo intendo... Ti amo,_ (y/n)…~" I heard Ezio’s breathy voice against my neck, and I could only close my lips and give in to the pleasurable feeling of his lips as they gave me goosebumps. I spent so much time without feeling his affectionate kisses, that now that I was feeling them, they were almost overwhelming. They almost made me forget the seriousness of our situation. Almost. 

 

“We may be walking to our doom, my love....” I breathed out, pressing myself as close as I possibly could to him. “It may be where our journey ends...” 

 

“Maybe...but we walk together...” 

 

 

I didn’t like this. Not one bit. Not only was Caterina throwing seductive glances at my man, but the citadel was also attacked while she took the time to come welcome us by the docks. The Orsi brothers Ludovico and Checco. Two huge pains in the neck, that much was a fact. While Ezio left the Apple to Caterina so he could go rescue her children, one of the brothers (whom I assumed was Checco), swooped in without a warning and managed to steal the Apple away from her. I raced after him, but a group of Borgia’s guards ambushed me. I was clearly outnumbered, but I wasn’t going down without a fight. I was able to sigh in relief though, as I saw Ezio run after the escaping brother. But a sudden pain coming from a gash in my left arm snapped me back to reality. Filled with newfound anger, I stabbed the man responsible for it right through the heart, not even giving him a glance as he fell dead. _Great, another scar. Hopefully, Ezio won’t be too worried about it_ , I found myself thinking as I eliminated the rest of the guards that surrounded me. Their blood coated my sleeves, but I couldn’t care less as I put my sword away. Ezio hadn’t returned yet, so I began to run in the same direction I had seen him go to. Unfortunately, I didn’t have to search for long. 

I stopped in my tracks in shock at the sight of him, unmoving, lying next to the corpse of the other Orsi brother, losing blood from a wound in his stomach. My body seemed to act on its own as I rushed to his side. He still seemed to be breathing, but he needed medical attention as soon as possible. Thank God, fortune seemed to be on our side as I saw two men wearing Forlì’s signature green armor in the corner of my eye. “ _ **Aiutatemi!!! Per favore, suplico!!**_ ” I screamed out to them. I eventually caught their gazes as I kept pleading for help, and eventually, they ran to my side. “Help me carry him back, _suplico_. He needs medical attention immediately!!” 

 

“We will bring him back to the citadel immediately.” One of the men nodded, and before I knew it, they were carrying Ezio to safety. I couldn’t think about anything else as I accompanied them, my gaze focused only on his unconscious form. _Please...please, be alright...._

 

The wait was excruciating. I kept holding his hand as he rested, hoping to see those beautiful brown eyes look into my own soon. Though the dottore assured me that he was going to make it, seeing him so vulnerable made me furious. And the fact that Caterina was oh so worried about Ezio wasn’t helping either. None of this would’ve happened had she kept the Apple better hidden. But no. Now the Apple was lost, and God only knew who had it now. Fuck, I wanted to scream my heart out. But instead, I preferred to stay close to him. The dottore had also tended to my wound, but at this point, I couldn’t care less. I don’t even think it hurt. If it did, I didn’t remember. 

Ezio’s light movements immediately snapped me out of my thoughts. He was still just opening his eyes, but already, I felt like a huge boulder had been lifted off of my shoulders. “Ezio.... _Grazie dio_....” I breathed out, lightly stroking his hair. 

 

“....(y/n)...what happened....?” he asked softly as he began to sit up. But I was quick to stop him. 

 

“No, love...you need to rest...” I shook my head, resting my hands on his chest. “After I finished the guards off, I ran over to find you. But all I saw was you, unconscious, lying next to Checco’s body. You were stabbed, Ezio...” 

 

“ _Si_....that, I remember...” he nodded softly, closing his eyes. But that didn’t last as he snapped his eyes open, a grave expression on his handsome face. “Wait...there was a third man....he took the Apple!” 

 

 _Fuck. Just as I feared._

 

“Who?” Caterina quickly asked as she took a seat next to me. 

 

“He....He wore a black robe, like a monk.... And I think... a missing finger? _Si_! Caterina, I have to go – right away!” He managed to sit up before I was even able to hold him back. Yet, I kept my hands on his shoulders. 

 

“Are you sure? Your wound-” I began, but he quickly interrupted me. 

 

“I will be alright, _tesoro_... This is more important. We need to find this man before it is too late. You know what’s at stake.” _Fuck, he had a point..._ , I thought. I eventually gave in, caressing his cheek. 

 

“I could go in your stead, you know.” I shrugged, cracking a smile. “But I’ll admit, it isn’t as fun without you~” 

 

“ _Altrettanto...~_ ” Oh god, his smile was so tender as he leaned forward. I leaned in as well, knowing full well where this was going to lead. Our lips were almost touching, but we were interrupted by Caterina. I cursed under my breath as Ezio looked at her. 

 

“You are going to need this.” she said. Looking over, I could see that she was holding a map out to Ezio. 

 

“The map Niccolò spoke of. Your husband’s-” 

 

“EX-husband, _mio caro_.” She shook her head. “He swore he’d uncovered the locations of all the Codex pages. You will recover the Apple, but you will never find the vault without this.” she explained, and I watched as Ezio’s eyes drifted down to the map. “You know, there is an Abbey in the wetlands near here, where I’ve seen monks wearing black robes. I’d start there. Now go. Find us a _stramaledetto_ monk.” I couldn’t prevent the curl of my lips into a smirk at her words. She was constantly flirting with Ezio, sure, but she sure had one hell of a tongue that’d make the holiest of monks scream before such profanity. 

 

“I think I’m going to miss you, Caterina.” Ezio chuckled out as he stood up. I followed suit and put my hood on as the leader of Forlì accompanied us out. I gazed at Ezio as we walked, giving him a concerned glance. 

 

“Are you sure you can handle this, love?” I softly asked. 

 

“ _Si_...don’t worry about me, I will be alright.” he said as he tangled his fingers with my own and brought my hand close to his lips, where he left a soft kiss there. “And if I need help, I know that I can trust you.” 

 

I couldn’t help but smile tenderly at the sight. Yes, he could trust me. Just as much as I could trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ecco qui!_ = Here it is!  
>  _Ma certo che si_ = But of course I did  
>  _Tesoro_ = Darling  
>  _Lo intendi?_ = Do you mean it?  
>  _Ma certo che lo intendo_ = But of course I mean it  
>  _Ti amo_ = I love you  
>  _Aiutatemi!_ = Help me!  
>  _Per favore, suplico!_ = Please, I beg of you!  
>  _Grazie Dio_ = Thank God  
>  _Altrettanto_ = Likewise  
>  _Mio caro_ = My dear  
>  _Stramaledetto_ = damned


	16. The end of our journey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry I'm late! DX I was meant to have published this chapter 2 days ago, but life sucks. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter!

_**My dearest diary**_

_**Today is my children’s 13th birthday. God, did they grow fast… It feels like only a few days have gone by since their arrival to this world, and not 13 years. As I write, they are playing out in the training grounds with their father while Mario rallies the Assassins. Why, you might ask? Because the time has finally arrived. With all the Codex pages finally gathered in one spot, we would finally be able to discover the true location of the vault. Oh, had I been able to play the game before I was sent here, I would’ve probably been able to take Ezio to the vault long before Rodrigo became Pope. Oh, this world was going downhill. With the Borgia’s rise to power as the Pope in 1492, things have taken a turn for the worst. Bribed cardinals, starving citizens… If it wasn’t for Ezio, Firenze too, would’ve suffered the same fate.**_

_**Ezio….he has grown so much as a person, as an Assassin, but mostly, as a father. Though he doesn’t get to spend much time at home, the children love him. Aurora and Leandro always run straight to their father’s arms whenever he comes home. Now that we began their sword-training, they’ve grown even closer to him. It’s always a delight, to see Ezio correcting Aurora’s posture, or giving Leandro pieces of advice to help him perfect his aim. I could spend hours and hours describing the raw beauty of it. How his eyes gleam, how patient he is with them…it’s more than clear that he loves his children with all his heart. And to be able to be a part of this…it’s a huge honor for me.**_

_**“We don’t need anyone to tell us what to do: not Savonarola, not the Medici. We are free to follow our own path. There are those who will take that freedom from us, and too many of you gladly give it. But it is our ability to choose – whatever you think is true – that makes us human. There is no book or teacher to give you the answers, to show you the path. Choose your own way. Do not follow me, or anyone else.” Those words remained branded in my brain, and I doubt I’ll ever be able to forget that moment: Ezio, wearing Altaïr’s armor, standing at the same Piazza that witnessed the death of his family, showing mercy to the man that nearly brought Firenze to ruins and teaching the people that there IS a better way. That people can be happier. I stood by Mario’s side as I watched. I was a mere spectator to what was the result of years of sacrifice and devotion. I was proud to say that I had been there for him. That I knew the Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze better than anyone ever could. But most of all, I was proud of being his wife. All the scars that litter my arms and torso were more than worth it, because I was able to see Ezio gro-**_

 

“ _Mamma_?” I suddenly heard a sweet voice coming from the door, and I nearly jumped in my seat. I snapped back to reality as I turned around, and saw my beautiful daughter standing by the doorframe, in training robes. I placed my quill down and stood from my chair, walking over to her so I could give her a hug. 

 

“ _Cos’è, tesoro_?” I asked her with a tender smile. 

 

“ _Papà_ is requesting your presence downstairs, at the training grounds. _Apparentemente_ , he wishes to challenge you.” She replied, and I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. 

 

“And let me guess: you and Leandro are reeeally looking forward to see us spar.” I giggled out, and much to my amusement, she lowered her gaze in light embarrassment. 

 

“Maybe…?” she asked softly, and I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight once more. 

 

“ _Va bene_. Tell your father I will be right there. I can’t possibly spar in a dress, now can I~?” I teased, and all I got was a tight hug from my daughter. “Now go. I’ll be right there with you.” I said as I lightly stroked the chocolate brown hair she had inherited from her father. With a quick nod, she bolted out of my bedroom, and I could hear the echoing steps of her running down the stairs. Even after she was gone, I couldn’t prevent a smile from painting my lips. Ahh, she was just like her father, always excited to learn new things, to see epic showdowns. I shook my head as I began to remove my dress. _Honestly, they will never learn._

As the thought crossed my mind, I failed to realize that someone else was in my room. By the time I realized it, I was already in my undergarments. I nearly jumped in surprise as I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, but I forced myself to relax. I knew only one person could do this. “ _Buonasera, mia bellissima moglie~_ ” Ezio purred against my ear as he pulled me tight against his chest. 

 

“Ezio!” I gasped out, turning around enough to playfully punch his chest. “You scared me!” 

 

“ _Mi dispiace, amore mio_... I just could not resist.” he replied with a deep chuckle, and before I could reply, he silenced me with a kiss. I sighed. God....dammit. How could I resist him whenever he kissed me like that...? Especially now that he had a beard, it only made him more attractive. It was certainly weird at first. His beard tickled my face whenever he pressed his lips against mine. But it was worth it. He made it worth it. 

 

“I thought....you’d be waiting downstairs...~” I managed to say between kisses, before giggling softly as I realized that Ezio wasn’t planning on letting me go. 

 

“I did, but there was a change of plans.” he shrugged. “Mario has just arrived, and so have the other Assassins. Gilberto, Paola, sister Teodora, Bartolomeo, Antonio and Machiavelli. They are waiting for us downstairs.” 

 

“What about Leandro and Aurora?” I asked him then. 

 

“Claudia and Ruggiero promised to look after them during the meeting.” he explained, much to my relief. Though our children knew that the Auditores were a family of skilled swordsmen and fighters, they didn’t yet know that they were also a family of Assassins. That decision had cost Ezio and I a couple of fights, but I ended up following his wishes. We’d tell them if only necessary. If we could keep them away from this war, then we would. 

 

“Good.” I nodded. “Well, I should put my robes on. We shouldn’t keep our friends waiting.” Resting my hands on his arms, I thought he’d let me go. But he didn’t. Instead, he kept holding me tightly against his chest, completely ignoring the fact that I was still in my undergarments. To be honest, he might have even been enjoying the view. “Ezio...” I called out with a soft giggle. “Let me get dressed.”

 

“No.” he pouted. 

 

“Ezio!!” I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. “C’mon, my love, we need to go!” 

 

“We can make them wait a bit longer. _Perfavore_...~” he whispered, and my next protests were cut off as he left the softest kiss against my neck. Dammit, he was at it again...! “I miss holding you like this~” 

 

“M-Me too, love...” I gave up. Turning my head to him, I lightly kissed his cheek. “...but duty calls. Tonight, I’ll be all yours. _Lo prometto_ ~” 

 

“I will hold you to that promise~” He began chuckling softly against my ear. 

 

“Good, ‘cause I won’t forget~” I teased with a playful smirk before I managed to wiggle myself out of his arms. Walking over to where my robes were displayed, I turned around to see him sit down on the bed. His eyes were only on me. Playful, with a dash of tenderness and lust. It didn’t matter that we were a couple for nearly 20 years, and married for over 10. That intense gaze still made me blush like a teenage girl. I quickly looked away to hide my flushed cheeks, preferring to focus on slipping my robes on. Pants, boots, belt, weapons... I tried to mentally keep a line of focus by telling myself what to put on next, but I could still feel his amused gaze on me. Finally, after pulling my (h/l) (h/c) hair up into a ponytail, I turned around to meet his gaze. “So...how do I look?” I giggled out. 

 

“Perfect~” he smirked as he got onto his feet. Holding a hand out to me, he reached out to open the door. “ _Permettimi di condurti di sotto, mia signora~_ ” 

 

“ _Signora_? Hah!” I laughed out. “You speak as if I’m but an old lady! I’m not 40 yet!” 

 

“No, but almost~” Damn him....!! 

 

“Ezio Auditore da Firenze....you have 10 seconds to run, or else....” It was all I needed to say for him to bolt out of my bedroom. Damn him...I’m not old yet!! I’m not!! 

I met up with Ezio at the bottom of the stairs, and alongside him, we entered Mario’s office. Much to our surprise, Leonardo had also dropped by. But he stayed in Claudia’s office tending to some new projects. We walked up to Mario’s side, who immediately noticed our presence. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Ezio began to speak. "It is time, Uncle. Let us finish what you and my father started all those years ago." 

 

"Indeed. Perhaps now we can finally make sense of this prophecy - and put a stop to whatever it is The Spaniard is plotting." Mario nodded with a soft smile. 

 

“We should start by locating the Vault.” I said, giving my husband a soft smile. “Go take a look, Ezio. We’ve waited too long for answers.” 

 

“Indeed, my love.” His tender gaze met my own, and with a light squeeze to my hand, he focused his attention on the 30 Codex pages that were hung up on the wall. I watched as Ezio began to turn each page. Some to the right, some to the left. Some were even completely upside down. But the more he did it, more and more lines began to interconnect. Altaïr’s words began to form a sort of drawing, but it was unclear as to what it was yet. Finally, after what felt like forever, Ezio neared the stone pillar facing the wall. He grabbed the Apple he had retrieved from Savonarola, and gently placed it down. Immediately, a golden light filled the entire room, but that wasn’t the most exciting part of it. Looking back at the map, my eyes widened at the sight of a detailed map of the world, with Assassin crests detailing precise locations. But what did they mean? 

 

“It....it is a map of the entire world...!” Ezio gasped out as he too, observed the remarkable, yet surprising revelation. “But...there are lands shown here that do not exist...” 

 

“Apparently, they do exist. I imagine they’ve yet to be discovered. Or rediscovered.” Machiavelli pondered as he stepped forth. 

 

“(y/n), what do you make of this?” Ezio then asked, and all I could do was stare at the map. How long has it been since I last saw a map of the world like this? And this detailed, too! 

 

“Machiavelli’s right.” I nodded as I too, took a step forward. “North America, discovered by _Cristoforo Colombo_ in 1492. South America, discovered by the Portuguese sailor _Pedro Álvares Cabral_ in 1500. Africa, drawn out by the Portuguese during one of their great voyages. One that lasted from 1497 to 1498, led by _Vasco da Gama_ , on a quest to find a new course by sea to India. Oceania, which was too, discovered by a Portuguese sailor while he voyaged around the world, but it was only colonized in the 18th century by an Englishman.” I explained. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me, but I kept on. “There’s also the North and South Poles, which are mainly lands and mountains of ice the size of a desert.” 

 

“Fascinating.” Machiavelli said, and looking back at him, I could see him smiling softly. “Where did you learn all of this?” 

 

“In my era, we’re taught these things.” I shrugged. “Mainly _Colombo_ ’s quests over the New World. But...we should focus on our task at hand.” I finally said as I turned around. “Ezio, can you see where the Vault is...?” 

 

“....no! It can’t be!!” Ezio began to walk forth until he was quite literally standing by my side. “It looks like the Vault is in Roma! Then the Spaniard....this is why he became Pope!”…. _of course! Merda, how could we be so blind?!_ , I internally screamed as my eyes widened in surprise. 

 

“Now I understand!! It’s not the Vault alone he is after...but the Staff as well!” Mario’s statement made us all snap our attention to him. A Staff? What was he talking about? 

 

“What Staff?” Sister Teodora asked confusedly. 

 

“The Codex always spoke of two keys.... two Pieces of Eden needed to open the Vault. One is the Apple...” Mario trailed off, of which Ezio was quick to conclude. The other was the Staff. Of course! Since Rodrigo wasn’t aware of the presence of my Apple, he was going to need Ezio’s Apple to open the Vault. 

 

“The Papal Staff is the second Piece of Eden!” Ezio finally said as he looked at our friends. 

 

“For years, no...decades... We have sought these answers.” Mario began to say, almost nostalgic. Melancholic. 

 

“But now at last, we have them. And we need to act fast.” I said with a small nod, giving my mentor a light smile. “The hardest part is over. Now all we need to do is get to the Vault before Rodrigo does.” 

 

“(y/n) and I must go to Roma and find the Vault. What about you?” Ezio finally asked as he focused his attention on Bartolomeo and the others, who had been silently watching. 

 

“We’ll do what we do best.” Bartolomeo smirked. “Cause some trouble in the city, giving you lovebirds the freedom to conduct your research.”

 

“It’s not going to be easy. Lord knows _il Vaticano_ is overflowing with Papal guards at every corner. It might take a while to figure out the perfect moment.” I thought out loud, crossing my arms over my chest. “But I think it’s doable.” 

 

“Just let me know when the two of you are ready.” Mario walked towards us then, and placed a firm hand on our shoulders. “We will be right here to give you a hand.” 

 

“ _Grazie, zio._ ” Ezio replied with a soft smile. “But (y/n)’s right. We must act calmly, and carefully plan our final move. Rodrigo might be expecting us.” 

 

“Have no doubts: he _will_ be expecting you. So long as you hold that Apple in your hands.” Machiavelli finally said, and with that, the meeting was over. 

 

 

We spent two full months preparing for this mission. Our final mission. At last, in this cold night of December 29th, 1499, I silently rode alongside Ezio and Mario, hoping to reach our destination quickly. Alas, Roma was quite the stretch from Monteriggioni. It took us several days on horse to get there, and the cold winter winds were rather unforgivable. But at last, we arrived at our destination. Though it had been a long journey or us, as soon as we stepped through the city’s main gates, I felt like I had slept all evening. Newfound strength surged from within, and swiftly, Ezio and I began to make our way to _Il Vaticano_. 

As we had predicted, there were Papal guards on every corner, but we watched each other’s backs. I pulled a guard over the ledge and into his death as Ezio caught up to me, holding onto the irregularities of the stone that decorated the façade of the building. There was another guard, but he wasn’t much of a threat as he began to walk away, completely unaware of the knife that was cutting through the air and flew straight into his back. 

We flew from gate to gate, like eagles after their prey. No guard that we encountered remained alive to tell the tale. We managed to slip through an open window, but the hardest part was yet to come. The corridors of the Vatican were filled with Cardinals, monks and Papal guards. A mere glance was all it took for us to know what to do: wipe away the guards without disturbing the others, who were casually chatting away. I remained hidden in the middle of a group of monks while Ezio went in for the killing.

After what felt like forever, we arrived at the main chapel. Rodrigo’s prayers echoed through the tall ceiling of the church, which only made me shiver with disgust. This man was no _prete_. He was a fake. A fake who needed to die. I followed Ezio as we walked above the praying cardinals, on thin wooden structures which were probably used to renovate the tall ceilings of the building. I could see Ezio’s fists shaking in anger as he watched from above, and without hesitating, fell down onto his body. I watched as Ezio pinned him down to the floor, and finally upon landing next to him, I noticed that they were talking. I ignored the screaming cardinals as I stood next to them. 

 

“I thought.... I thought I was beyond this. But I’m not. I’ve waited too long....lost too much...” Ezio grit his teeth as he unsheathed his Hidden Blade, ready to administrate the final blow. “ _Requiescat in pace_ , you bastard!” 

 

“I don’t think so!” Rodrigo seethed just as a powerful pulse of energy threw us away from him, before Ezio had the chance to sink his Hidden Blade into his neck. I slowly got up onto my feet, wincing as I moved my left arm. My shoulder had taken most of the fall. Looking ahead, I watched, much to my horror, that he was using the Staff to subdue everyone around him. But surprisingly, Ezio and I still managed to stand. It didn’t take long for me, and unfortunately, Rodrigo, to realize that the Apples were protecting us from the Staff’s power. “I see.... Kind of you to bring me the Apple. Now give it here!!” he ordered. He...didn’t notice that I was protected by one too...? 

 

“ _Vai a farti fottere_...” Ezio growled out, causing Rodrigo to laugh. 

 

“Ahh, always a fighter... Just like your father. Well – rejoice, my child! - for you will see him again soon.” he finally said with an evil smirk. Suddenly, the Apple in Ezio’s possession began to glow, and in the blink of an eye, several clones of him appeared. Rodrigo seemed vaguely impressed, but I didn’t have time to look further as one of the clones proceeded to drag me away from the main chapel. I struggled, but in vain. This...creation...looked incredibly strong. Perhaps, it had been created under Ezio’s wish to keep me safe. I couldn’t be more uncertain. I punched it, yelled at it, but I was merely met with the cold and unmoving gaze of something that resembled my husband. And at that, I couldn’t prevent a shiver from running down my spine. His grip on my hand was firm. Painful. And I hated it. 

However, upon reaching the main corridors, the clone....disappeared. And I immediately knew something was wrong. I raced back to the church, only to find Ezio getting up from the floor. I rushed to help him up, only growing more worried as I saw blood beginning to coat his side. “E-Ezio... wha-” 

 

“I’ll be alright...he merely grazed me...” Ezio shook his head as a hand covered the wound. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Your “friend” vanished into thin air.” I sighed. “Where’s the Apple?” 

 

“He took it....he’s headed to the Vault right now....through a hidden passage behind the Altar.” he grit his teeth. “I need to stop him...!” 

 

“No.” I shook my head. “ _We_ need to stop him. We’re in this together, don’t forget...” 

 

“.... _si...Insieme_....” he finally agreed after what felt like an eternity of silence, his full lips curling up into a small smile. “Let’s finish him.” 

 

 

Using the Staff and the Apple combined, Ezio managed to open a hidden door that had been carved with strange symbols. In fact, the entire walls were. I followed him as we walked into a room completely engulfed in darkness. A strong golden light suddenly engulfed the darkness that surrounded us, causing us to raise our hands in hopes of shielding our eyes from the blinding light. But once my eyes were used to it, they widened at the sight of that figure I had only once seen 23 years earlier. Minerva. 

“ **Greetings, Prophet.** ” she began to speak with that very same soothing, entrancing voice. Just as I remembered her. “ **It is good you have come. Let us see it. To give thanks.** ” she urged, holding a hand out to Ezio. I looked up at him and gave him a light nod. He then stepped forward and presented the Apple to her. “ **We must speak.** ” she said then, looking to the side. 

 

“Who...are you...?” Ezio’s voice was but a mere whisper, but it felt like it was booming, echoing in the empty walls of this hidden room. 

 

“ **Many names. When I died, it was Minerva. Before that, Merva and Mera. And on, and on.** ” she replied then, focusing her gaze on Ezio once more. 

 

“You’re....gods...!” he breathed out, which earned a soft chuckle from her glowing figure. 

 

“ **No, not Gods. We simply came before.** ” My eyes widened before her statement. _The Ones Who Came Before! They're the ones Altaïr was mentioning!_ “ **Even when we walked the world, your kind struggled to understand our existence. We were more...advanced in time. Your minds were not yet ready.** ” she explained, turning her gaze away once more. “ **Still not. Maybe never. No matter. You may not comprehend us. But you will comprehend our warning. You must.** ” 

 

“None of what you are saying makes sense...” Ezio said then, shaking his head. I gave him a sympathetic glance. _I know. She was just as enigmatic to me as she’s being to you_ , I thought. 

 

“ **Our words are not meant for you.** ” Minerva suddenly said, sparing him a brief glance before looking away. 

 

“What are you talking about...?” Ezio asked, turning around I hopes of finding what – or rather, who – she was staring at. “There’s no one else here.” 

 

“ **Enough!** ” Minerva was quick to reply, giving him a hard glance. Almost like a mother reprimanding her child. “ **I do not wish to speak with you, but through you**.” Desmond...? “ **You are the Prophet. You’ve played your part.** ” 

 

“Minerva.” I called out then, gulping as her gaze met mine. 

 

“ **It is good to see you again, child. It has been a long time.** ” Minerva replied then with a softer tone. “ **I can sense your confusion, child. Just as I can sense your fear. Now a woman and a mother, you fear for your family. You fear for your future with them. Yet, you have seen what the Apple has to show you, what your destiny has in store for you.** ” 

 

“Yes, but they were mere images. Very confusing ones, at that.” I shook my head. “What am I meant to understand from them...?” 

 

“ **You are the chosen one. It is not my duty to comprehend the destiny that has been drawn out for you.** ” she shook her head. “ **I can, however, tell you but one thing: you shall find the answers you seek on your path to a place you once called home.** ” 

 

“W-What...?” I breathed out in surprise, but she didn’t reply. Her gaze was already distant as she began to tell her story: how they once were a powerful race who was wiped out by a solar eruption. How they, in their final moments, created a human race that’d thrive, that’d live on. The Pieces of Eden were left as clues for a future salvation, but they ended up being misused by those who craved power. And at last, how another solar eruption was foretold, and how there were temples scattered across the world that’d ensure the survival of the human race should they be discovered in time. 

 

“ **It is done. The message is delivered. We are gone now, from this world. All of us. We can do no more. The rest is up to you, Desmond.** ” Minerva said at last, her gaze still lost to the distance. 

 

“What...?” Ezio breathed out, taking a step forward. “Who is Desmond...? Please wait!” he exclaimed as her golden figure began to disappear. “I have so many questions!!” But alas, she paid no mind to his words as she disappeared before our very eyes, leaving us engulfed in darkness yet again. Leaving our minds overwhelmed with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mamma_ = Mom  
>  _Cos’è, tesoro?_ = What is it, darling?  
>  _Papà_ = Dad  
>  _Apparentemente_ = Apparently  
>  _Va bene_ = Alright  
>  _Buonasera, mia bellissima moglie~_ = Good evening, my beautiful wife~  
>  _Mi dispiace, amore mio_ = I'm sorry, my love  
> Ruggiero= Mario's master seargeant. (Claudia's husband's name is unknown, so since it's known that she married Mario's captain, I put the 2 together.)  
>  _Perfavore_ = Please  
>  _Lo prometto_ = I promise  
>  _Permettimi di condurti di sotto, mia signora~_ = Allow me to lead you downstairs, my lady~  
>  _Signora_ = Lady (signora is mostly used when speaking to someone of a certain age. Mainly, middle-aged and up.)  
>  _Cristoforo Colombo_ = Christopher Colombus  
> (Pedro Álvares Cabral and Vasco da Gama are their Portuguese names. Their names haven't been translated to this day.)  
>  _Merda_ = Shit/fuck (depending on the context)  
>  _Zio_ = Uncle  
>  _Il Vaticano_ = The Vatican  
>  _Prete_ = Priest  
>  _Vai a farti fottere_ = Go fuck yourself  
>  _Insieme_ = Together


	17. Farewell, Monteriggioni...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay! I just officially broke my record: THIS is now the longest chapter I've ever written, with nearly 5 000 words to the counter. This is also a very impactful chapter to the story, so be warned. 
> 
> Also, I followed Oliver Bowden's _Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood_ for the attack of Monteriggioni, and let's just say that he did not take things lightly. So keep it in mind: decapitation towards the last paragraphs of the chapter. Also, swearing.

After Minerva left, we stood motionless for what felt like an eternity. What on Earth did she mean by that...? I’d find the answers I seek on my path to a place I once called home...Ugh, why couldn’t she speak sense for once in her damned life?! 

We looked around, confusedly, wondering what to do next. But clearly, there was nothing left inside the empty room, so, we began to walk back towards the entrance. Rodrigo had left in the meantime. He had probably escaped, for the only thing that proved of his presence was a piece of his clothing. I could see Ezio beginning to walk towards the Staff, but it started to recede towards the ground through a small opening. Like a safe mechanism, to keep the artifact safe. Suddenly, the ground beneath our feet began to shake, and I nearly fell as the platform we were standing on unexpectedly lowered itself. New walls appeared, covering the entrance to the Vault and giving us clean, glowing blue edges for us to grab on to. “We’ll have to climb.” I told Ezio, who seemed just as confused as I was. 

 

“Better in the hands of the Earth, than in the hands of Man.” I heard a familiar, deep voice echoing from the upper levels. I looked up to see the familiar face of Mario. 

 

“Uncle?” Ezio called out. It was clear he hadn’t expected to see him inside the Vatican either. 

 

“What can I say? We sent a single couple against an entire army. I was worried!” he chuckled. “Quick, climb up! We have to get out of here!” with his order, we were swift to do as told. I followed Ezio as he seemed to be taking a particular path up the wall, instead of going straight up. But at last, in a matter of moments, we were out of that damned pit. 

 

“You would not believe the things we have seen, _zio_.” Ezio began as we walked towards the older man. 

 

“Then be sure to stay alive, that I might hear of them.” he said firmly with a pat to his shoulder. 

 

“I expect to hear opposition.” Came my husband’s reply, and I didn’t even need to look at him to know that he was smiling. 

 

“And I expect the Borgia to mourn the loss of many lives tonight.” as he talked, we began running back the way we came, and before we knew it, we were back in the main chapel. The cardinals and monks that had once been subdued by the Staff were now on their feet, yelling insults at us. 

 

“How bad is it out there?” I asked Mario as we pushed past the protesting monks. 

 

“Bartolomeo and Antonio still keep the guards busy, but it is no longer enough. There are troops converging here.” he shook his head. “We might have to fight our way out of here. No matter. Did Rodrigo manage to hurt you, Ezio?” he asked, turning his gaze to his nephew. 

 

“Barely! My armor blunted his attack.” he shook his head. 

 

“But he’s bleeding.” I quickly added, earning a glare from the cloaked Assassin. “It might not be much, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.” 

 

“It’s nothing, _tesoro_. I’m fine.” he began, but was interrupted by Mario as he stopped in his tracks. We were now by the Vatican’s gates. I drew my sword, taking a deep breath to steady my racing heart. We would need to fight our way out, but we’d fight as a team. 

Ezio barely had time to unsheathe his own sword as a large group of Borgia guards rushed to attack us, but fortunately, Mario was there to protect his nephew. Much to my amusement, Ezio’s face morphed into one of surprise as he saw Mario fight like his life depended on it. He was accurate, efficient, proof of the remarkable swordsman skill that was passed down in the Auditore family from generation to generation. We were three against a small group of 20. They had no winning chance. And though we were victorious, we didn’t waste time escaping onto the safety of the rooftops with Mario still on the lead. We evaded the cries of archers, with the occasional comment from a random citizen asking whether we were crazy. But finally, we arrived at the city gates. We jumped onto the saddles of our horses and galloped away to safety, back to the safety of Monteriggioni. 

 

That night, as we sat on the damp grass, I overheard the two talking. Ezio had the Apple in his hands, gazing at it confusedly. “What do you plan on doing with it?” I heard Mario’s question as I looked up at the clearing sky. 

 

“I don’t know, Uncle...” He replied softly with a light shake of his head. 

 

“Listen...hand it to me. You can decide what to do with it later, once we arrive in Monteriggioni.” Looking over, I saw Ezio nod and gently place the artifact down onto his uncle’s hands. Good. It might be for the best. There was no one I’d trust to keep the Apple safe more than Mario. 

 

 

It took us several days to get back to Monteriggioni. But at last, on New Year’s Day, January 1st, 1500, we were approaching the citadel’s gates. I couldn’t prevent the soft smile from painting my lips at the sight as Ezio continued to talk. “...and then Minerva talked about the sun. She told of a disaster that occurred long ago, and another that is coming.” he explained as we slowed our horses down to a steady trot. 

 

“Sometime far in the future, _vero_? Then we need not worry about it.” Mario shrugged. 

 

“ _Si_.” I looked at Ezio in time to see a soft smile forming on his lips. “Perhaps our work is finished.” Peace? Already? But then....what about Minerva’s prophecy? What about my vision? 

 

“Would that be so bad?” I could hear Mario’s question, but I didn’t know who he had directed it to. Me? Or Ezio? As we grew closer to the fortress, I began hearing distinct noises of something powerful. What it was, however, I was quick to discover as something crashed loudly right next to our horses, causing them to whinny in fright. But we quickly calmed our horses down before any big catastrophe came to happen. Cannons. I looked around in surprise in hopes of seeing the origin of such attack, but I was only met with the sound of Mario’s deep chuckling. “We upgraded the arsenal while you two were away.” He explained. I sighed in relief. Thank god, the citadel wasn’t being attacked. 

 

“Ahh. And it is now customary for you to fire cannon balls at visitors?” Ezio smirked out, causing Mario to laugh once more. 

 

“My apologies. We only installed them a few days ago. My men are still being trained in their use.” Mario explained with a soft smile just as we arrived at the stables. We got off of our saddles and handed our horses to the good care of Federico before we made our way to the familiar comfort of the citadel’s walls. I allowed myself to let out a sigh of relief as I took in the familiarity of the new buildings and of citizens tending to their daily chores. _Home. At long last..._ , I found myself thinking with a tender smile. Citizens began to welcome us like we were family, and gazing at Ezio, I saw one of his best smiles painting his lips. He too, felt like this was his home. I could see it in his eyes. At long last, there seemed to be some peace in this family. 

Arriving at the staircase, we were greeted by Claudia, who immediately rushed in to give her brother a hug. “Claudia, it is good to be home. How is mother?” Ezio was quick to ask.

 

“She’s fine. I heard you were returning, but I am glad to see it with my own eyes.” she said happily. “The _Contessa_ of Forlì is here to welcome you. I had no idea you were so famous!” she finished with a playful tone, placing her hands on her hips. Despite my surprise before this news, I couldn’t stop myself from rolling my eyes. Of course Caterina would be here. 

 

“Caterina? Here?” Ezio asked her. 

 

“Is it finished then...? Is the Spaniard truly dead?” _Oooof boy, there’d be some explaining to do..._ , I internally grimaced. 

 

“Gather the others in Mario’s study tonight. We will explain everything there.” Ezio ended up saying, giving me a short glance. He was clearly worried about their reactions. Heck, even I was surprised at the sight of Ezio sparing Rodrigo’s life. But I knew he had his reasons. So, I decided to trust him. 

 

With Claudia’s nod, Mario gave his nephew’s shoulder a reassuring pat before he walked with her up the stairs and towards the Villa, leaving Ezio and I alone. I walked over to him and gave his cheek a soft peck, lowering his hood in the process. “I’ll go with them and check up on our children.” 

 

“I will be right there.” he replied with a tender smile, and I was suddenly pulled close to him by a pair of familiar, strong arms. “I will go see if anyone needs assistance, before the meeting tonight.” 

 

“Are you scared...?” I gently asked, moving my hands up to cup his cheek. 

 

“ _Si..._ ” he reluctantly nodded. “I know that the others, but mostly Machiavelli, won’t agree with my decision.” 

 

“Speak wisely, Ezio, and a wise man will listen.” I gave him a tender smile. “Everything will be okay...~” 

 

“ _Come farei senza di te...~_ ” he breathed out, causing me to giggle. 

 

“ _Così drammatico~_ ” I laughed out as I leaned closer to him, resting my head against his chest. “I’m pretty sure you’d survive.” 

 

“Nah, never~” I closed my eyes as I felt the vibrations of his laughter through the layers of clothing. “I would have been long dead if you weren’t there to cover me~” 

 

“You underestimate your skills, _mio caro_ ~” I teased. Suddenly, I heard the sounds of muffled giggling coming from above. Cracking an eye open, I quickly caught the sight of Aurora and Leandro watching us from the training grounds. They were yet again in their training outfits, probably getting some lessons from one of the mercenaries. I couldn’t hold back a soft laugh from escaping my lips. Standing on my tip toes to peck his lips, I whispered. “Go ahead and be a hero then...I’ll see to it that I have a bath drawn for you after the meeting.” 

 

“I can hardly wait~” came his soft reply, and with a last peck to my lips, he began to walk away while I went up the stairs to see the progress my children were making. 

 

 

As expected, the meeting hadn’t ended well. There was a certain tension between Ezio and Machiavelli. Two stubborn men who shared very different opinions regarding his decision of sparing Rodrigo’s life. But what truly surprised me was the fact that Ezio kept secret Minerva’s words about me. True, only Mario knew that I saw Altaïr in my dreams, but I had honestly expected him to say something about it. But he didn’t. Instead, he kept it a secret. For now, at least. During the meeting, after Ezio mentioned Desmond’s name, Mario did ask about him. Oh, how I wish I could’ve spoken then: about how I knew that he was from my era, that he had been kidnapped by ABSTERGO, that he had been saved by Lucy and was taken to a hidden Assassin base, but what would’ve changed had I told him then? I felt like my presence alone already changed the story a lot. 

Ezio left Mario’s office first, while I stayed behind to observe the Codex pages we searched far and wide for. 23 years of our lives dedicated to this, and all of a sudden, it’s over? Just like that? Why did this sound too good to be true? Regardless, I shook that feeling out of my head and headed upstairs to our bedroom. I had asked the servants to fill the tub with warm water for Ezio during the meeting, but he wasn’t there. I placed my weapons down on the bed before I went to look for him. When I found him, I could’ve sworn my heart melted right out of my chest. 

Ezio was in Leandro’s bedroom, sitting next to his sleeping form on the bed, delicately stroking his hair. No artist could’ve been able to portray the beauty of this moment. At least, that’s what I thought. Ezio’s tender smile looked so powerful. Too powerful to be immortalized into a canvas. I leaned against the doorframe as I watched. He didn’t seem to notice me at first, but when he did, he gently kissed his forehead before walking over to my side. I began to stroke his cheek softly. “Go to our bedroom and get comfortable. The water’s getting cold....~” I whispered. 

I felt his lips against my forehead softly before he left the room. I looked at my sleeping son and couldn't prevent myself from smiling tenderly. _Damn, they’ve grown so much_ , I found myself thinking. I went over and felt a delicate kiss on his forehead, and with a soft whisper saying how much I loved him, I went to Aurora’s room to do the same. 

 

By the time I was done, I saw Caterina in the corridor, walking towards our bedroom. I closed the door to Aurora’s bedroom behind me and walked over to her before she even had time to reach the door. “Caterina, can I help you?” I asked with a soft smile. 

 

“Ah, (y/n).” her smile was clearly forced. Had she not expected me to catch her in the corridor? “Do you think I can talk to Ezio? It is most important.” 

 

“Absolutely not.” I was quick to reply, causing her to blink in surprise. “Ezio and I have just come back from a long trip from Roma. We are exhausted. So I’m pretty sure whatever it is you have to tell him can wait for tomorrow.” 

 

“B-But-” she began, but I interrupted her. 

 

“No buts, _Signora_ Sforza. He deserves a break. And as his wife, I won’t let you take that peace from him.” I gave her a cold glance as I stepped in, placing myself between her and the door. “He’s just a man. And right now, this man simply wants to spend some time with his family. In peace. So please; you will talk to him tomorrow.” 

 

We merely stood in silence for a few moments. Her gaze remained locked with mine, but I refused to give in. Eventually, she gave up. “Fine! I will come back tomorrow!” she said before stomping away. I knew she was pissed, but I couldn’t care less. Right now, all that mattered was that Ezio got some rest. And with that in mind, I opened the door and silently stepped inside. Ezio had his eyes closed, his head leaning against the edge of the tub. He was in absolute bliss. Smiling tenderly at the sight, I began to remove my armor, which was soon followed by my belt and my boots. 

 

“Come here...~” sounded his soft voice, and looking over, I could see his intense gaze locked into my own. How could I resist...? That handsome face, the light hair on his chest, his broad shoulders...fuck, I’m blushing... Nevertheless, I walked over to the tub and placed myself behind him. I began to caress his hair tenderly, smiling as he closed his eyes in pure bliss. 

 

“Are you enjoying the bath...~?” I softly asked, even though I already knew the answer. 

 

“Especially now that you are here...~” he replied just as softly. It was almost like he was humming. His lips were so inviting....I couldn’t resist anymore. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. Much to my joy, the affection was immediately returned as I felt a wet hand caress my cheek. “Come join me...~” he breathed out against my mouth, causing me to blush. 

 

“Will the two of us even fit in that tub?” Those words flew out of my mouth before I could even think twice, which earned a soft chuckle from Ezio. 

 

“There is always enough room for you, _bella_.” he smirked. “Come~” ...ohhh, how am I supposed to say no to that face?! Before I realized it, my hands were already working on getting my robes off. I threw my clothing into random corners of the room; I couldn’t care less where I was throwing them to. I just wanted to get off of those clothes as quickly as possible. Finally, I let out a soft sigh as I felt the warm water in the tub enveloping my skin. It was a tight fit, but I managed to sit on Ezio’s lap. Resting my head against his shoulder, I allowed myself to relax as the peace and tranquility in the room took over my senses. My hands began to absent-mindedly caress his skin, ‘till they reached the still-healing wound from when Rodrigo stabbed him back at _il Vaticano_. Ezio was right: it was small – the dagger Rodrigo had used to stab him was a thin blade – but it was enough for me to worry. “See? I told you it was nothing....” he whispered tenderly, kissing my forehead. 

 

“It bled; it was enough reason for me to worry.” I giggled. “And don’t look at me like that! You’re my baby. Of course I worry!” 

 

“And since when I’m your baby, hm~?” he breathed out against my ear as I felt one of his hands venturing south to rest on my hip. 

 

“Hmm....let’s see...Since we first started sharing a bed? Oooh, ooh! I think I know when!” I smirked. “If I recall correctly, long... long ago....a certain someone cheated while we were sparring and I found myself pinned to the ground beneath him...then that certain someone stole my first kiss...~” 

 

“Oh~? And what was that kiss like? Did he kiss you....like this~?” he didn’t even give me time to reply as his lips began to caress my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. 

 

“....no....~” my voice was barely louder than a whisper, but I could tell he heard it perfectly. Just as his lips parted from my neck, I cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes with my half-lidded ones. “...it went something like....this...~” I managed to say right before leaning forward, pressing my lips against his. 

 

 

Brushing our exhaustion aside, we stayed awake all night long. Saying it was the most pleasurable night I’ve ever felt was a definitive understatement. Over and over again, he showed me how much he loved me, how much he lusted after my body. We only stopped as the first rays of sun began to illuminate our bedroom. Resting my head on his chest, I hummed in content as he ran his fingers through my hair. We didn’t say a single word then, preferring to let our gentle, tender caresses speak louder than words. “ _Ti amo..._ ” I breathed out, leaning up to lightly kiss his neck. As a reply, he only held me tighter to him. Hmm...everything was perfect... 

I was about to fall asleep when I started hearing cannons in the distance. I perked my head at the noise. “What was that...?” I softly asked, confused. But Ezio didn’t seem worried one bit. 

 

“Probably just training exercises...” he shrugged, urging me to rest my head on his chest once more. I didn’t even have time to, however, as a cannon ball suddenly burst in through a window and out on the other side, destroying the wooden pillar supporting the roof in the process. We quickly jumped out of bed to get dressed as soon as we realized the gravity of the situation. I rushed to get my robes while Ezio went for his, but all I heard was his curse. “ _Merda_ , the Codex weapons are gone!” 

 

“Here, take my sword!!” I urged, grabbing my boots. “I’ll go get another downstairs. Now go, quickly!!” 

 

“(y/n)!” he called out as he slipped his inner tunic on, and I barely had time to look up at him to feel his lips against mine. “Take our family to safety. There is a hidden passage behind Altaïr’s statue. Should this be completely hopeless, I want you to bring everyone to the Villa for an immediate evacuation. _Capito_?” 

 

“It will be done.” I nodded as I handed him his father’s Hidden Blade. “Be careful out there, love.” 

 

“I will.” he nodded with a short smile and quickly equipped himself before jumping out through the hole the cannon ball had made. I quickly grabbed my bag and threw in my journal and the Apple before I raced to my children’s bedrooms to make sure they were alright. Fortune seemed to be on my side as I noticed that they had just been woken up by the noise. 

 

“ _Mamma_...what is wron-” Aurora began to ask as she got up from the bed, but I quickly interrupted her as I grabbed her sword and throwing knives and placed them on her bed. 

 

“Quick, get ready. The citadel’s under attack.” I told her before rushing to Leandro’s bedroom to do the same. 

 

“Where’s father?!” Leandro asked as he strapped his throwing knives to his boots. 

 

“He’s out dealing with whoever’s attacking.” I swiftly replied. “Go down to your uncle Mario’s office, and wait for me there! I’ll go get your aunt and your grandmother. Aurora!” I called out to her just as she was about to leave the room. “You’re the eldest. Take care of your brother like your life depends on it.” 

 

“Always, mother.” she gave me a firm nod, and with that, she led her brother down the stairs. I quickly turned around to get Maria and Claudia before I joined them downstairs to Mario’s office. I opened the entrance to the Sanctuary before looking at Claudia. 

 

“Claudia, watch over everyone. I need to get my weapons.” I told her just as I heard another cannon ball strike the façade of the building. “I’ll go see what things look like outside. I fear we may have to evacuate.” 

 

“W-What?” she stuttered in surprise. 

 

“If it comes to that, I need you to lead them out. There’s a hidden passage behind Altaïr’s statue.” I explained, and placing my hands on her shoulders reassuringly, I added. “You can do this, Claudia! I believe in you!” 

 

“ _M-Mamma..._?” Leandro’s voice snapped me out of the intense gaze I was sharing with Claudia. My poor baby looked absolutely terrified. I could tell Aurora was, too, but she was trying to stay strong for her brother. Fuck, my heart... 

 

“ _Tutto andrà bene..._ ” I whispered reassuringly to them. “Be strong. I’ll be right back.” I leaned down and kissed their foreheads before I ran out of the office, to the armory room. The many pieces of armor Ezio and I had purchased over time were all destroyed after a cannon ball pierced through the wall. I rushed to the other room, and much to my relief, saw all the weapons intact. I quickly grabbed the Milanese sword and a few throwing knives before I ran out through the main entrance. And much to my horror, all I saw was chaos. 

Several houses were destroyed, cannon balls were soaring through the air, eager to reach their target, wounded citizens were running about in a panicked frenzy. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I ran down the stairs and started helping people up into the Villa. Though it wasn’t yet clear that we’d need to evacuate, I wanted to make sure the injured people would have as much of a fighting chance as the others. A group of mercenaries ran to my aid, when all of a sudden, an ear-piercing, deafening rumble made me turn around. And the sight made my eyes widen in surprise and in terror: the main defense tower’s façade, in which several of the new cannons had been installed, had just given in to the attacks and crumbled. And on top of that, a huge wooden structure that towered over the fortress’ walls opened its doors to reveal several armed soldiers. That’s when I realized that we had no chance of succeeding. I turned my head to meet the gaze of a young man, who looked just as frightened as my children were, as I helped an old woman up. “Start evacuating everyone to the Villa! We need to get out of here!!!” 

 

“What?!” he screeched. 

 

“NOW, boy!” I ordered. “I want as many citizens at the Villa as possible!! Pass the word! I want Monteriggioni to be evacuated immediately!!” 

 

“ _Sarà fatto, signora_ Auditore.” An older mercenary nodded, and with that, they ran away. This time, I was accompanied by several citizens as we went back up the stairs to the Villa. 

 

I lost track of how many people I helped, or how many soldiers I stabbed as they rushed in to kill us. As the time went by, the situation seemed more and more out of hand. More and more Borgia guards were inching towards the Villa, and I couldn’t fight everyone alone. But most importantly, I still had no news of either Mario, or Caterina, or Ezio. And I was growing worried. But at last, after what felt like forever, Ezio came to my aid as several guards had me surrounded. He still seemed to be in shape to fight, but his clothing proved me otherwise. When I saw it, I nearly grew sick: two very distinct bullet wounds. One by his hip, and the other on his shoulder. “Ezio....?” I breathed out. 

 

“Are you alright?!” He asked after sheathing his sword, looking at me dead in the eyes. “Is everyone safe?!” 

 

“Y-Yes, we’ve been evacuating the citizens to the Sanctuary-” I said, but I was quickly interrupted as Ezio held me by the hand and rushed inside. “W-Wait!! What about Mario and Caterina?!” 

 

“I will explain later, I promise!” he quickly replied. “But we need to go! Now!!” I knew better than to protest before such tone. We met up with Claudia, who was waiting for us by the door to the Sanctuary alongside a handful of mercenaries. One of them seemed particularly interested in hearing about this secret passage, but we shrugged it off as we rushed downstairs to the Sanctuary. Leandro and Aurora were waiting by their grandmother and Claudia right next to Altaïr as the last citizens evacuated. 

 

I sighed in relief and rushed over to them. “Maria, Claudia, you’re alright! _Grazie Dio_...” I said as my children rushed over to hug me. 

 

“They refused to go until you appeared.” Maria explained as I looked them over, making sure that they were unscathed. 

 

“(y/n), we need to go. Now.” Ezio said as he appeared from behind me. The kids went in first, followed by Maria and then Claudia. I spared Altaïr one final glance before I too, escaped through the dark and damp passage-way. 

We walked slowly, for there were injured and old people leading the way. Carved-in stones and wooden bridges were what made up the path, and just as we began to approach one of the last bridges, we started hearing commotion behind us. My eyes widened, just like Ezio’s. “ _Merda_! Keep going!!! Go!!!” He yelled out as he wrapped an arm around an old woman’s shoulders and helped her cross faster. I kept pushing my children forward as I looked behind me, gulping as I saw the tunnel being illuminated by what appeared to be burning torches. Finally now on the other side, Ezio cut down the ropes holding the bridge together just as the first soldiers appeared. 

 

“Auditore!!!” I heard an unknown voice call out. “Yours is next!!” I turned around to see who was talking, but before such horrendous sight, I pulled the twins close so they wouldn’t see. This man was holding Mario’s head in his hand, holding it like it was a mere war prize. Oh God, I felt like crying. Yet, at the same time, a blinding rage began to surge from within as I looked at the man. _Long black hair, sinister smirk. Silver armor and a red cape. I would never forget you, bastardo, figlio di puttana..._

 

 

After what felt like forever, we reached the end of the tunnel. Ezio was swift to spring into action as he got up onto a horse. “(y/n), I want you to take our family to Firenze.” he said firmly. “Take them to the palazzo. Keep them safe.” 

 

“But what about you?” I asked. 

 

“I’m headed to Roma. That _bastardo_ is going to pay, I promise.” he nodded. 

 

“But what about you, Ezio?” I asked him then as I held onto the horse’s reins. “You’re injured. You can’t go!” 

 

“I will have Machiavelli’s aid in Roma, do not worry.” he cracked a smile. “I will return soon, I promise. But for now, I need you to take care of our family. _Perfavore_ , (y/n)...” 

 

“You....you can count on me...” I reluctantly agreed as I let go of his reins. Immediately, Ezio turned his horse around and galloped away. I hated this. I hated seeing him go. But I knew this was the only way. Holding my children close, I turned around and walked back to Claudia and Maria. 

 

“So...are we really going back to Firenze...?” Claudia asked after a few moments of silence. 

 

“No, we’re not.” I shook my head. Glancing at Maria, I could see she was smiling knowingly. She too, had the same thoughts in mind. “We’re going to Roma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Zio_ = Uncle  
>  _Tesoro_ = Darling  
>  _Vero?_ = Right?  
> Federico: Mario's stable master  
>  _Contessa_ = Countess  
>  _Come farei senza di te_ = What would I do without you  
>  _Così drammatico_ = So dramatic  
>  _Mio caro_ = My dear  
>  _Signora_ = Mrs  
>  _Il Vaticano_ = the Vatican  
>  _Bella_ = Beautiful  
>  _Ti amo_ = I love you  
>  _Merda_ = Shit/fuck  
>  _Capito?_ = Understood?  
>  _Mamma_ = Mom  
>  _Tutto andrà bene_ = Everything will be okay  
>  _Sarà fatto, Signora_ = It will be done, Mrs  
>  _Grazie Dio_ = Thank God  
>  _Bastardo_ = Bastard  
>  _Figlio di puttana_ = Son of a bitch  
>  _Perfavore_ = Please


	18. A Teacher? Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh God, I'm so sorry I'm late!! DX Don't worry, I wasn't having a serious case of writer's block. I'm on vacations, and last week was hectic as I needed to pack everything. I'm so sorry!!
> 
> Whoo, this chapter! Later on, as the reader's describing her "nightmare", you will easily recognize who she's describing if you've read "Assassin's Creed: the Secret Crusade". 
> 
> So! Regarding next chapter's release: since I'm on vacations, it'll probably take as long as this one to be released. But I promise it'll go back to a chapter per week once I'm back.

Within a week after the attack of Monteriggioni, we arrived in Roma. There were Borgia guards everywhere, so I did my best to lead my family to the outskirts of the city, where I knew Bartolomeo lived. There were still no news of Ezio, much to my dismay, but if he really did get here, then I knew we’d see him in no time. But Aurora and Leandro were growing restless. They had so many questions, and I needed Ezio to help me answer them. But mostly, I didn’t know how I was going to explain Mario’s death.

After what felt like forever, a few mercenaries led us to Bartolomeo. Stepping in through the open gates, I was greeted with the sight of mercenary barracks in desperate need of renovation, but a part of the building still looked relatively solid. I thanked the young men and gave the wooden door a few knocks. Much to my surprise, I wasn’t greeted to the sight of Bartolomeo’s towering figure; instead, I was met with the presence of a petite, beautiful brunette, wearing a striped blue and cream-colored dress. “Yes?” she asked, looking at me with curious eyes.

 

“ _Buongiorno, signorina_. I would like to talk to Messer Bartolomeo d’Alviano.” I politely replied, showing her my ring finger. The scarred skin making out the Assassin crest was immediately recognizable.

 

“I will call him at once.” She nodded, stepping aside. “Please, come in. Make yourselves comfortable.” As she walked away and further into the room, I urged my children to go in first. Claudia and Maria waited beside them while I closed the front door behind me. By the time I turned around, Bartolomeo was already walking towards me with open arms.

 

“If it isn’t the Auditore’s wife!!” he exclaimed joyfully, and before I could even say anything, he pulled me in for a hug. “It is good to see you unscathed, (y/n)!”

 

“It’s good to see you too, Bartolomeo.” I said with a soft smile after he broke the hug. “I need your help. I take it you know what happened in Monteriggioni?” I asked then, with a more serious tone. Much to my relief, he nodded.

 

“ _Si_. Machiavelli came here last night to tell me the news. I am…profoundly sorry for your loss, (y/n). He was a good man, and a good friend…” he said somberly, and I didn’t need to ask to know that he was talking about Mario.

 

“Who is he talking about, Mother…?” Leandro softly asked from behind me, causing our gazes to drift back to him.

 

“Mother?” Bartolomeo raised an eyebrow.

 

“These are my children. Aurora and Leandro Auditore de Monteriggioni.” I explained with a soft smile as the twins politely bowed their heads in respect. “I’m honestly surprised Ezio never told you about them.”

 

“He is not much of a talker when it comes to family.” He shrugged, and with a big smile painting his lips, he walked towards my children and shook their hands. “I am very pleased to meet you at last. Your parents are good friends of mine.”

 

“Bartolomeo, I need to find Machiavelli. I need to get my family to safety, and he’ll know what to do.” I said before my children had time to reply, causing him to snap his gaze back to me.

 

“Have you tried our Den? I am sure you will find him there.” He explained. I didn’t reply, looking down at my feet for a few short moments. 

 

“They don’t know.” I said softly. “About me, Ezio, you, Machiavelli, Paola…they don’t know about anything.”

 

There was so much silence in the room that it wrapped itself around us like an uncomfortable blanket. “Why?” he had muttered those words so softly, so filled with curiosity and confusion, but to me, it felt like he was shouting, reprimanding me for having hidden the truth from both my children. “Why keep it a secret?”

 

“Mother…? What’s going on…?” sounded Aurora from behind me. I only felt worse.

 

“I….” I began hesitantly, occasionally glancing down at my little girl. Oh god, where do I even begin… “Years ago, Ezio and I decided that we should keep the truth hidden away from them. We still taught them how to fight, just in case, but…” I shook my head, finally glancing up and into Bartolomeo’s eyes. “With me as their mother, and with Ezio as their father…we didn’t want to risk their lives. If they could live a normal life, then they would. Giovanni too, made the same decision regarding his children. Only Federico seemed to be aware.”

 

“Hmm….I admit, you are in quite a mess.” He nodded. “But I am sure they will understand. When do you plan on telling them?”

 

“As soon as we find Ezio. I can’t… I can’t bring myself to tell them everything by myself.” I sighed.

 

“Strength, (y/n)…” I suddenly felt his reassuring hand on my shoulder, and it only made me feel worse. It was just like what Mario would do whenever I worried. I could feel tears threatening to run down my cheeks at the thought, but right then and there, I steeled myself. I shouldn’t let them see me cry. Not now, not ever.

 

“I-I… I need to speak to Machiavelli. Do you think you can send word to him about our arrival…?” I softly asked, taking a deep breath in a vain attempt at soothing my nerves.

 

“ _Ma certo che lo farei_.” He nodded. “But it might be best if you go speak to him yourself. Our Den is in Tiber Island. I will personally take you there tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow? B-But…” I began to protest, but Bartolomeo was swift to cut me off.

 

“Tomorrow, after you and your family rest properly. Right now, what you need most is food and a place to stay, and I will not let you leave this house without you having both.” He said firmly, before his lips curled into a soft smile. “If not for them, do it for Ezio, or Mario.”

 

“I-I…I will.” I finally gave in after a small inner turmoil that felt like it lasted forever. I didn’t ask him anything, yet he opened his house to me like I was a member of his family. Without hesitating, I stepped forth and hugged him. I hugged him like my life depended on it.

 

 

 

Morning felt like it took an eternity to arrive. I couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard I tried. Aurora and Leandro would sometimes wake up crying, calling out for their dad or Mario, so I decided to have them sleep by my side. But even though they slept peacefully against me, even though I could feel their sweet warmth against my sides, I was shaking. I was terrified. As I gazed up at the wooden ceiling, I allowed my thoughts to drift away. Drift away to a time, long, long ago, where things were easy. Were my parents going through the same inner turmoil back when I was my children’s age? Did they ever plan on telling me what they really did for a living? Now a mother myself, I couldn’t bring myself to hate them. I could only pity them, for they didn’t have the courage to tell me what all those “business trips” were for. But I wasn’t following their footsteps. Tomorrow, with or without Ezio, I’d tell them everything.

As the sun peeked through the grassy hills of the Roman countryside, Bartolomeo led us through the increasingly busy streets, through hurrying citizens and suspicious Borgia guards. No matter what, I held my children close to my body as we walked, my cautious eyes scanning the face of each passerby. We were all so out in the open, I didn’t like it. And to top it all off, I wasn’t wearing any armor and was only equipped with the Milanese sword I had picked up at the Villa before we evacuated. I had good reasons to be paranoid.

From what I gathered, Machiavelli had already anticipated our arrival ever since he heard of the attack of Monteriggioni. So, Bartolomeo had received the order to leave Maria and Claudia at a brothel named Rosa in Fiore, in hopes of meeting a certain Madame Solari. Claudia had insisted for me to leave Aurora and Leandro with her, but I refused to leave my 13-year-old children in a brothel. So, I decided to face my fate and took them with me to the Assassins’ Den. The main entrance was through an ordinary door, hidden away in plain sight. From what Bartolomeo explained, there were two other ways of accessing the Den: through a doorway up on the roof, or through a network of underground tunnels beneath our very feet. Nevertheless, my thoughts blanked as we walked down the stairs, and were met with large banners with the Assassin crest hanging from tall pillars.

“Woah…” I could hear Leandro whisper out as we took in the grandeur of the site. As I walked forward, I realized that the Den was completely empty, leaving us only to the company of books and empty halls. As Bartolomeo decided to leave, I urged my children to sit on a pile of pillows before I too, sat by their side. An uncomfortable silence reigned between us, so I decided to speak first.

 

“There’s…there’s something your father and I have been hiding from you.” I began softly, glancing at their confused expressions. “I would’ve rather waited for your father to return, but you need to know what I’m about to tell you. All of it.”

 

“Is…is it related to what happened in Monteriggioni?” Aurora asked then, and to that, I merely nodded.

 

“It all started long, long ago, when I was 17 years old. You see, I was a normal child, living an ordinary life. One day, I found a hidden room in my house. A room belonging to my parents. In it, I found this.” I paused for a few moments so I could take the Apple of Eden out of my bag. “This is a an Apple of Eden. A powerful, ancient artifact left behind by an ancient civilization, referenced in our history as The Ones Who Came Before. This artifact gave me a mission. One that still lasts to this day. And this artifact brought me to your father.

It sent me to Firenze, in 1476. Back then, your grandfather Giovanni and your uncles Federico and Petruccio were wrongly accused of treason and were publicly executed.”

 

“What were they like….?” Leandro asked this time.

 

“I don’t really know, _tesoro_. I didn’t get to meet them.” I shook my head. “But your father told me stories of them. Your grandfather was strict, but very protective of his wife and children – a very prominent trait in your father’s personality – and your uncle Federico loved to have fun. He and your father would always race above the rooftops and get into fights.” I cracked a smile as I remembered the times where he’d tell me about them, as we sat on the roof of the Villa Auditore. “And your uncle Petruccio was very sweet. He had a curious mind, but he was always forced to stay inside and in bed, because of his poor health.”

 

“Why weren’t we told about them before, mother….? Why now?” Aurora’s soft voice reached my ears.

 

“We didn’t tell you about them before because remembering them brings your father pain. And…” I sighed. “I’m telling you this now because their deaths and the attack of Monteriggioni might be linked.” This immediately caught their curiosity, and as they sat closer, I began to explain as I showed them my branded ring finger. “Do you recognize this symbol?”

 

“ _Si_ …The same symbol on those banners and…and by the fountain in Monteriggioni.” Leandro said as he observed my finger, and to that, I nodded in agreement.

 

“This is the symbol of the Assassin Order. Having it branded on our ring finger means that we’re members.” I explained. “The Assassins are an ancient Order that protects the free will of man. And for centuries, we’ve been at war, against an order that seeks to enslave humanity and strip it of its free will. That Order is named the Templar Order. The Auditores have been a family of Assassins for many, many generations, and your grandfather Giovanni was one too. Like he once carried his father's legacy, your father carries his. And for 23 years, your father and I have been hunting down the men responsible for Giovanni’s death. And we succeeded. Our voyage to Roma was meant to be our last, but your father spared the culprit’s life.”

 

“But…why Monteriggioni?” Aurora shook her head. “What does it have to do with this war?”

 

“Like I said, Monteriggioni was home to a long line of Assassins. The Villa Auditore was our Order’s headquarters. The man who attacked bore the Borgia’s red colors, meaning that the Templars had sent them. This was a full-on assault to the Assassins, and it worked. Because now….Our Order is leaderless.” I sighed. Now came the hardest part. Looking at them, I knew they were pretty much asking who our leader was. “Our _Mentore_ …was your Uncle Mario.”

 

“ _C-Cosa…_?” Leandro stuttered out, shocked. “U-Uncle Mario is…dead…?”

 

“ _Si…_ ” I took a deep breath in hopes of preventing tears from escaping my eyes. “And the murderer showed him no mercy. Uncle Mario was killed as a warning to your father and I. This is why you needed to know. Because if the Templars discover that their 2 greatest foes have children, then they’ll come after you too. Your uncle Mario knew this, so he began to train you. So that if they do come after the both of you, you’ll be ready to fight back.”

 

Thick silence surrounded us yet again. Looking down at them, I noticed that they too, were trying to hold back tears. They loved Mario more than anything, so I more than understood them. “Why didn’t you tell us beforehand…?” Aurora asked, her voice shaking lightly with emotion.

 

“We decided to hide the truth from you because…because if we could keep you both away from this war, then we would. We thought…we thought it’d be best for you. _Mi dispiace, figli miei…_ ” I felt ashamed. So ashamed. We should never have kept the truth hidden away from them. I reached a hand out to caress Aurora’s hair, but she jerked away. I had expected this to happen, but I never thought it’d hurt so much. “I-I’ll…I’ll leave you be…” I said softly and left them before they could notice the tears growing in my eyes. Ezio….please, come to us…

 

 

**_My dearest diary,_ **

**_I don’t know what to do. My children refuse to talk to me, and I’m tormented by nightmares every time I close my eyes. Every single time, I’m in that passageway behind Altaïr’s statue, holding my children close as that wretched man holds Mario’s lifeless head in his hand, threatening us. Each time I see it, grief only strikes me harder. A small voice keeps telling me that I could’ve done something to save him; that perhaps, had I gone out to his aid, he might’ve been here with us, comforting me. But alas, it’s too late for that. It’s as Ezio said all those years ago as he took me back to _la Rosa Colta_. _“What’s done is done. You can’t look back anymore”_. _ **

**_I write because for the first time since the attack of Monteriggioni, I’ve started seeing…something else. They feel the same as nightmares, yet the pang in my chest tells a different tale. It almost felt like…like those livid dreams I was having about Maria. Instead of seeing that long, black haired-man, I saw someone else: an aging man with short, greying black hair. Undoubtedly in his 60’s. His outfit, too, was different. He was wearing the white and gray robes I had seen oh so many times in my dreams: the typical robes of a Levantine Assassin, red sash and everything. But what made it worst was the head that he was holding. Long, gray hair. A graying and unkept beard. Eyes that had once glimmered with wisdom and intelligence now locked into my own lifelessly. I didn’t think I knew that face, yet what I was feeling somehow told me otherwise. A raw feeling of grief took over me, and by the time I snapped back to reality, my cheeks were damp with tears. Why did I feel like I knew them? Why was my heart aching so?_ **

**_Hopefully, by the time Ezio arrives, I will have found some answers to these questions. If not, I guess I’ll have to tell it to him. But should I? Because I’m pretty damn sure he doesn’t want to be reminded of that moment. Ugh, what should I do??_ **

 

 

I stopped writing to the echoing sound of steps and voices coming from the corridor leading to the underground tunnel. Putting the quill down, I stood up to check and see who it was. And a sob nearly escaped from my lips before I could hold it back.

I quickly recognized Machiavelli, who was talking to a man in armor I didn’t recognize. But my gaze was locked on one man alone. Though his white robes were new, and though he was lacking armor, I was swift to recognize that deep voice and face that was concealed by his hood. I sighed in relief and ran to his side, wrapping my arms around his body before he could even notice my presence. “E-Ezio… _grazie Dio_ you’re here…” I breathed out as I pressed my body against his, closing my eyes.

 

“(y-y/n)?!” Ezio gasped out, and only a few seconds later, I felt his arms around me. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“I told them, Ezio…I told them everything…” I said softly against his side. The reaction was immediate as I felt him tense.

 

“….what was their reaction…?” His soft voice reached my ears.

 

“Aurora pushed me away…” I shook my head. “They were very shaken up by Mario’s death, but mostly wounded by the fact that we hid the truth from them… _Cazzo_ , we should never have kept it hidden from them…” I breathed out as I grit my teeth, and before I could hold it back, tears began to run down my cheeks.

 

“(y/n)…” he breathed out in reply, and after a few moments of silence, I felt him lead me inside, where he urged me to sit down. “ _Guardami negli occhi, tesoro_ …” with his strong fingers pressing against my chin, I finally gave in and looked up into his soft brown eyes. “You have been so strong during this last week, for our children… We knew from the start that they would resent us from hiding the truth from them, but you know it was necessary.” He spoke out with a soft tone.

 

“I know…” I nodded as I cracked a smile, wiping my tears away. “I-I just…. I was just so worried, Ezio… It’s been a week. Our children have nightmares, I have nightmares, I can’t sleep, I-“ My banter was quickly interrupted with his lips against mine. Soft. Sweet. Reassuring. Soothing. I couldn’t help but let my emotions take over as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him like my life depended on it. I wish this moment could’ve lasted an eternity, but alas, destiny had something else in mind.

 

“Father…?” I heard Leandro’s voice coming from the main hall, so I quickly broke the kiss to look at him. He was standing by the doorframe, with Aurora refusing to meet my gaze as she stood behind him. “I-I…. Aurora and I have been talking, and we need to talk.”

 

What was that…tone? What happened to the cheerful and almost naïve personality that I knew…? I gazed at Ezio worriedly, but he only gave my shoulder a reassuring pat before looking at our children. “Come in, both on you.” He nodded.

 

Aurora and Leandro stepped in, and while Leandro took a seat by our side, Aurora remained standing. I tried to meet her gaze once more, but her eyes remained locked onto her boots. “Father…. Aurora and I have been talking, and we wish…we wish to become Assassins as well.”

 

 _…WHAT?!_ , I internally screamed. But before we could even speak, Aurora began speaking. “It is our decision.” She said with a harsh tone. “We…we want to make whoever killed uncle Mario pay.”

 

“ _Certo che no_.” Ezio said calmly. “And you are to quiet down that tone, young lady.” I could see her grit her teeth at the comment. “I am not letting you become Assassins just so you can accomplish revenge.”

 

“Why? That is what you did, was it not?” she asked coldly, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. Ezio was also taken aback, but he said nothing. “Mother told us everything. All your life, you dedicated it to avenge _nonno_ Giovanni and _zii_ Federico and Petruccio. You became an Assassin for selfish reasons.”

 

“But I changed.” He shook his head, his soft tone unfaltering at the mention of his lost family. “I did not let revenge consume me when I was finally face to face with the man who did it. We Assassins work in the dark, to serve the light. We dedicate entire lives to ensure that mankind has a future.” His gaze softened as he stood up, and placed a hand on the twins’ shoulders. “And when you two were brought to this world, I started fighting to ensure that you would not need to carry on my battles.” He stayed quiet for a few moments to let his words sink in. “If you wish to become Assassins, then I will not stop you. You are only 13 years old, but you have the right to decide upon your destiny. However, it is not up to you to avenge Uncle Mario’s death. The man who killed him did it to provoke me. To make me weak. I am the one who is going to take his life.”

 

“And your wounds…? How do you feel…?” I softly asked as I stood up, gently placing a hand on his left shoulder, where I had once seen a large bloodstain on his inner tunic.

 

“They are still painful, but…I am healing.” He nodded.

 

“They are going to need someone to teach them.” I cracked a smile as I looked down at them. Finally, Aurora looked back into my own. “I’ll do it.”

 

“B-But-“ Ezio protested, but I immediately cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips.

 

“You are going to bed and rest until your wounds are completely healed.” I shook my head. “You are not as young as you used to be, Ezio. Bullet wounds are dangerous. Please, let me handle this…”

 

“….I am only resting for today.” He pouted as he took a seat on my chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “There is still much to be done in Roma.”

 

“Ezio…”

 

“What? I promised I would rest!” he protested.

 

“ _Ai, Santa Maria, madre di Dio_ …” I breathed out as I shook my head, though I couldn’t prevent the slight smile from painting my lips.

 

“Is he always this stubborn, Mother?” Aurora asked as she crossed her arms, looking at her dad amusedly.

 

“Oh, if only you knew…” I smirked out, sparing Ezio a soft glance before I looked at my children. “I will not stop you from becoming Assassins. We are Auditores after all. Such natural wish was inevitable.”

 

“So…you are not mad?” Leandro’s soft voice reached my ears.

 

“No, _tesoro_ …of course I'm not mad.” I shook my head. “I was just worried. Now.” I cleared my throat as I stood straight, like a general speaking to his troops. “By deciding that you want to become Assassins, I hereby grant you the rank of _Novizi_ , mere children to our teachings."...why did I have a sudden urge to giggle at the sound of the word "Novice"? Regardless, I continued. "I will not go easy on you just because you’re my children. I will be demanding and strict. Training will be physically challenging and difficult. But if you really have the will to succeed, then it will only be a matter of time.” I cracked a smile. “ _Benvenuti nell'Ordine degli Assassini._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Buongiorno, signorina_ = Good morning, miss  
>  _Ma certo che lo farei_ = Of course I will  
>  _tesoro_ = Darling  
>  _Mentore_ = Mentor  
>  _Cosa...?_ = What...?  
>  _Mi dispiace, figli miei…_ = I'm sorry, my children  
>  _Cazzo_ = Fuck  
>  _Guardami negli occhi_ = Look into my eyes  
>  _Certo che no_ = Of course not  
>  _nonno_ = Grandpa  
>  _Zii_ = (plural form of "zio") Uncles  
>  _Ai, Santa Maria, madre di Dio_ = Oh, holy Mary, mother of God  
>  _Novizi_ = Novices (yes, I was definitely thinking about Malik when I wrote this. XD)  
>  _Benvenuti nell'Ordine degli Assassini_ = Welcome to the Order of the Assassins


	19. Tumultuous years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So! Before you read, there's something you need to know: there were little to no records about Claudia's husband. Only that he dies somewhere around the time of the attack of Monteriggioni. So, I took the liberty to associate his death with the attack.

Things went on much better after that revelation. Now that our children knew, we didn’t need to hide anything from them. That night, Ezio sat next to us and told us everything he knew: the man who killed Mario was called Cesare Borgia. Having lived here with him for over 23 years, of course I had heard of that name. Head of the Papal guards. Son of Rodrigo Borgia, and it was even said that Cesare and his sister Lucrezia were rather close, in an intimate way seen only between the most passionate of lovers. The thought of that made me gag. Incest.

But what Ezio told me next made me freeze in surprise. Leonardo was with them? He was inventing for the Borgia? “Impossible.” I shook my head. “He was loyal to the Auditores. He sheltered and worked for us for years. Never would he do anything like this willingly.”

 

“I think so too.” He nodded. “Perhaps, he could have been threatened with his life? I know the Borgia are more than capable of doing that to accomplish his goals.”

 

“ _Sfortunatamente_.” I sighed out. How many more innocent people would the Borgia throw into this war?

 

“It is crucial for us to make sure that he is still on our side. The weapon that killed uncle Mario was one of his inventions.” He shook his head, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Do we know where he is now?” I asked, but I was quick to receive the answer as Ezio shook his head. _Merda…_

The following day, Ezio left early in the morning, to “make some friends”. I realized soon enough, as he came barging in in an enraged frenzy, that he had gone to Madame Solari. From what I gathered, he hadn’t liked the fact that Claudia wanted to take over _La Rosa in Fiore_ after Madame Solari’s sudden death. I tried reassuring him, that she knew what she was doing, but I was only making it worse. And that’s when I decided to tell him something I knew he wasn’t aware of: that Ruggiero, Claudia’s husband, still hadn’t appeared after the attack of Monteriggioni. That most likely, he was dead. That shut him up instantly. “Still. I will not accept the fact that my little sister is taking over a brothel.” He told me before leaving the room. _Ugh, why was he so damn stubborn?!_ I growled in frustration just as Aurora showed up from behind me. Fuck it. I told her to wake her brother up, before I went to grab my Hidden Blade and my sword. I was going to have them practice climbing.

 

 

The entire year of 1500 was a difficult one for our family, as we were mostly busy tending to the Brotherhood and diminishing the Borgia influence in the city to a minimum. However, it wasn’t easy as plenty of Templar towers still remained intact, continuing its poisonous hold on the surrounding businesses and citizens. Things have been getting easier over time, of course, as we were no longer fighting alone. After destroying our first Templar tower, citizens began to stand up against their oppressors. Ezio even began recruiting people into the Assassin Order. So, throughout most of the year, I either sat behind a desk alongside Machiavelli, tending to new missions the recruits could go on, or I was out there, teaching the rookies how to climb like a true Assassin. Aurora and Leandro were of a great help in that aspect: only 14 years old, and already prolific climbers. They were as good as Ezio was when he first became an Assassin: strong, agile, fast, and careless. But, seen as they got most of their personality traits from their father, they were also fast learners. And so, it was with a heavy heart that on their 14th birthday, October 3rd, 1500, I sent them on their first mission. Though it was a small one – a recon mission in Venezia – I didn’t let them go on their own. Instead, I asked a higher-ranking recruit to accompany them should anything go wrong – a _Discepolo_. 

As the year went by, some hypotheses became facts. Ezio managed to talk to Leonardo one afternoon as they sat on a bench as to not awake any suspicion. From what he told me, Leonardo had indeed been threatened by the Borgia guards, which only made my blood boil in anger. Not only that, but Cesare had also entrusted him the Apple that Mario had in his possession to try and uncover its secrets. But now, unfortunately, we had to deal with Leonardo’s powerful inventions for military purposes spread all across Roma. I knew we needed to act quickly, else there’d be a major catastrophe. But alas, another truth brought to me by Machiavelli made me go to _La Rosa in Fiore_. Unfortunately, Ruggiero’s death was confirmed. They found his body next to the Villa Auditore. He was probably on his way to Claudia when he was suddenly stabbed. And so, I made it my personal mission to go and tell Claudia the news. It’d be hard for her to move on. That much I knew. But I wasn’t letting go of her so easily. Though her and Ezio were still at odds with each other – much to Maria’s dismay – I was still here for her. She was my best friend, after all. If I wasn’t there to comfort her, then who would?

 

 

_He was one heck of a fighter. He was as graceful and agile as he was efficient and deadly. And it made me furious. He was just standing here, hidden among the crowd as he attended to the funeral of a man he had cold-heartedly murdered. Though the clothes I was wearing weren’t really fit for my size, I didn’t even hesitate as I ran after the fleeing Assassin, ordering my men to attack him. But they weren’t good enough. At least, not compared to him. While he leaped from rooftop to rooftop like he was flying, some of my clumsy men fell to a likely death. But I wasn’t letting that thought stop me. I didn’t plan on letting him escape. Though my orders were to simply distract him so Robert would be able to escape, to have the Assassin dead would be even better. But such arrogant thought slipped away from my mind as we began fighting. I fought back as hard as I could, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Before I knew it, my sword was flying out of my hand, and his free hand quickly grabbed hold of my robes. Though his eyes were hidden away by the shadows of his hood, his gaze was piercing. “I would see your eyes before you die.” He said coldly as he raised his left hand. Before I knew it, he had removed my helmet. I had already expected surprise to flood through his being, so I used it to my advantage._

 

_“I sense you expected someone else.” I replied then, gazing into him with piercing, unforgiving eyes._

 

_“What sorcery is this?!” he cried out, and had I been in a different position, I would’ve laughed before such absurdity of a line._

 

_“No sorcery. We knew you’d come. Robert needed to be sure he’d have time to get away.” I explained as I held my head high, refusing to look away from him._

 

_“So he flees!” he exclaimed. Foolish Assassin. Did he really think that Robert was a coward?! No, he was everything but that._

 

_“We cannot deny your success. You have laid waste to our plans. First the treasure, then our men. Control over the Holy Lands slipped away. But then he saw an opportunity. To reclaim what it’s been stolen. To turn your victories to our advantage.”_

 

_“Al-Mualim still holds your treasure, and we’ve routed your army before.” He sneered. “Whatever Robert plans, he’ll fail again.”_

 

_“Ahh~” I began to smirk. “But it’s not just Templars you contend with now.”_

 

_“Speak sense!” he growled out._

 

_“Robert rides for Arsuf to plead his case. That Saracen and Crusaders unite against the Assassins.”_

 

_“That will never happen!” he began frowning in confusion. “They have no reason to.”_

 

_“Had, perhaps. But now, you’ve given them one. Nine, in fact.” I only smirked more. “The bodies you’ve left behind, victims to both sides. You’ve made the Assassins an enemy in common and ensured the annihilation of your entire Order. Well done!”_

 

 _“Not nine._ Eight. _” He replied more calmly, but his tone was just as cold._

 

_“What do you mean?” I furrowed my brows in confusion._

 

_“You are not my target. I will not take your life.” He finally said, letting go of me. “You are free to go! But do not follow me.”_

 

_“I don’t need to. You’re already too late.” I sneered as I walked away, ignoring his reply as I went over to grab my sword. Heh. He could always try, but Robert’s probably by King Richard at this very moment, trying to convince him. Whether I came out alive or dead, my deed was done. The Templars were going to win, and there was nothing that lone Assassin could do to stop it._

 

 

I jolted awake with a gasp as I felt someone touch my shoulder. Ugh, where was I? I let out a soft yawn before I looked around. I was still at the Headquarters, behind my desk, with my notebook where I recorded all missions that the recruits made still open beneath my fingers. Had I fallen asleep? I felt that hand against my shoulder once more, and before I realized it, that someone was holding a red rose out in front of my face. I cracked a smile. Ezio. “What are you doing here, _amore mio_ …? You should be in bed.” He said worriedly as he took a seat beside me, placing the rose down on the notebook.

 

“I’ve got two recruits that are bound to arrive from _Portogallo_ tonight.” I said softly, before letting out yet another yawn. “Plus, Aurora and Leandro will arrive any moment too. I’m waiting for their reports…”

 

“How are they holding out…?” his soft question reached my ears.

 

“They’re strong. Stubborn like their father.” I smirked out, causing him to let out a small chuckle. “But they’re doing amazingly well after only a year of training. They’ll reach the rank of _Milite_ in no time if they keep this up.” I was proud that they were able to adapt so quickly. Yet, even though we were still talking about our children, my thoughts drifted back to that dream. I knew exactly what that was, as I had seen it in the first Assassin’s Creed. It was the moment that Altaïr spared the life of a young Templar who had disguised herself as Robert so the latter could plan an attack against Masyaf. So SHE was Maria?! That was how they met?!

 

“ _Ehi_ , are you alright…?” Ezio’s voice made me snap back to reality, and I gave him a soft nod as I finally stood from my chair.

 

“Yeah, just….another “dream”.” I shrugged. “This time, I saw how Maria and Altaïr met.”

 

“Oh?” he questioned, followed by the wonderful feeling that was his arms wrapping themselves around my shoulders.

 

“I’ve told you about Maria before, right?” I felt him nod against my shoulder. “Well, now I truly know how they met. You see, Altaïr was given a quest for redemption from Al-Mualim after breaking the 3 tenets of the Creed. 9 targets. The 9th was his long-since enemy, Robert de Sable. He planned to kill him as he attended a friend’s funeral, but instead, he wasn’t greeted by de Sable. Instead, a woman had taken his place. A warrior, who nearly took Altaïr down on several occasions.”

 

“So, Maria was a Templar at first?” he asked, and I could tell he was amused. “The great Altaïr Ibn-la'Ahad, swayed by a woman who nearly killed him.” he began to chuckle. “That sounds like something only he would do.”

 

“Yes, I suppose it’s a very amusing sight.” I smiled, leaning back into his embrace. “Oh, you should’ve seen it. He was absolutely smitten with her, though he didn’t show it at first.”

 

“I believe you.” He said softly, and before I knew it, I felt a sweet pressure right above my ear. I turned my head to the side to see his face right next to mine. God, he was so handsome… “ _Tu mi manchi tanto…~” Oh, Ezio…_

 

I was about to lean forward and kiss him then and there, when I heard steps coming from the corridor leaning to the underground tunnel. I cleared my throat and stood from my chair, giving Ezio a thankful look as he unwrapped his arms from around my shoulders, allowing me to take a more professional look. Much to my relief, I saw Aurora stepping in first, followed by Leandro, then the _Milite_ I sent with them. “ _Bentornati, figli miei._ ” I said with a soft smile.

 

“The mission was a success, mother.” Leandro replied then, returning the smile.

 

“Your suspicions were correct. There has been traces of Templar activities in the area. Messer Antonio from the thieves’ guild was of a great help.” Aurora added.

 

“You may go rest. Good job, you three.” I nodded with a soft smile, sighing as I felt Ezio’s warm hand on my shoulder. The recruit left with a nod of respect, but our children stayed. I looked at them in curiosity. What kept holding them back?

 

“Mother…” Leandro began, causing me to tilt my head.

 

“Yes, _tesoro_?”

 

“….nothing. I will see you tomorrow.” He curtly replied before the two left. I looked at Ezio confusedly. What did they want to ask me?

 

 

That question remained unanswered for several months, until, after yet another trip to Venezia, Leandro decided to come talk to me. At the time, Ezio was out and about and recruits were away, so I was the only one there to reply to him. My cute little boy had caught the gaze of a pretty lady during the last _Carnevale_ , and wanted advice. _Ohhh boy, you asked the wrong person, baby…_

 

“I don’t think I’m most suited to answer your question, sweetheart.” I shook my head as he took a seat next to me. “You see, your father was the first man I loved. Sure, there was the physical attraction you mention, but…it’s so much more than that. I knew your father for four years before we shared our first kiss.” I explained.

 

“What was it like, back then?” he asked with a soft smile.

 

“It was surprising, and we pretty much just went with the flow.” I shrugged, smiling. “Your father went to Venezia in 1480, when Leonardo also moved in. But I stayed behind, in Firenze, assassinating for a friend of the Auditores, Lorenzo de Medici. But a few days later, I decided to go join your father. We ended up meeting in Forlì by chance. Back then, your father and I were looking for Codex pages and seals that would unlock that black armor your father wore during those last couple of years.” I explained. “It was the armor of Altaïr: a suit of armor so strong, it was impenetrable. But, I’m getting side-tracked.” I giggled softly. “We found 3 Codex pages in Forlì, along with a seal. So, instead of going to Venezia, we turned around and went back to Monteriggioni. That night, Ezio led me away to our favorite spot – it was just outside the citadel’s walls. We sparred, and he eventually won. He had me unarmed and pinned to the ground. And well…that’s when we first kissed.” I finished, smiling softly.

 

“Wow….that sounds like something that would happen in those fairytales you would tell us back when we were kids.” Leandro remarked with a tender smile. “And you loved father after all these years?”

 

“More than anything.” I replied honestly. “Your father and I have…a motto, if you wish. _Le azione valgono più di mille parole._ True love doesn’t come from the words that come out of your mouth. No, those can be made up. They could bear lies. But actions don’t. The bond your father and I share…goes way beyond physical attraction. It’s to a point that I honestly don’t know what I would do without him, were I to ever lose him. He’s not just a handsome guy. He’s my best friend.” I began to smile. “That’s true love: someone you love unconditionally, whom you can count on no matter what. Who will always be there for you.”

 

“Sometimes, I wonder if that kind of woman truly exists, mother.” He looked down for a few moments. “We are Assassins. How did you do it?”

 

“ _Cosa_?” I tilted my head in confusion.

 

“How did you do this? Start a life with father even though the two of you are Assassins. You live with the possibility of dying. Every time you wake up, you know it can be your last time. How do you live with this…?” he asked shakily. My poor baby…

 

“Come here…” I said softly, opening my arms out to him. Oh, my poor baby. He didn’t think twice as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my chest. “Do you wanna know how I do it? Well, I do it for your father and for you.” I replied honestly, stroking his slightly long, chocolate brown hair. “Every time I get up, I tell myself that I cannot die. I tell myself that I need to live on for you, Aurora and your father. That’s how I do it. I give myself a reason worth fighting for. And yes, it’s hard on both your father and I. But we chose this path, and we walk together.”

 

“Mother, do you….ever plan on returning to Monteriggioni…?” his soft question reached my ears.

 

“Someday. If not, just to go and retrieve whatever weaponry and armory that can be saved. Altaïr’s armor got stuck beneath rubble back in my bedroom, but I’m hoping we can retrieve it.” I shrugged. “I doubt that the Villa Auditore can ever be rebuilt though, _sfortunatamente_. I fear it received too much damage.”

 

“One day, I will try.” He said then, much to my surprise. “I will gather the best architects of _Italia_ , and we will rebuild the Villa Auditore back to its former glory.” He said with a determined tone.

 

“Spoken like a true Auditore…” I replied tenderly, proudly. My poor baby grew up so much in such a short time. It hurt as much as it brought me pride. “If that day ever comes, I will be in the front row to see it.” I said tenderly, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you, son…”

 

“I love you too, _Mamma…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sfortunatamente_ = Unfortunately  
>  _Merda_ = Shit  
>  _Discepolo_ = Disciple. A rank in the Italian Brotherhood. Rank 5 (above Soldier, beneath Mercenary)  
>  _Amore mio_ = My love  
>  _Portogallo_ = Portugal  
>  _Milite_ = Soldier. A rank in the Italian Brotherhood. Rank 4. (above Assistant, beneath Disciple)  
>  _Ehi_ = Hey  
>  _Tu mi manchi tanto_ = I miss you so much  
>  _Bentornati, figli miei_ = Welcome back, my children  
>  _Tesoro_ = Darling  
>  _Le azione valgono più di mille parole_ = (idiomatic) Actions speak louder than words  
>  _Cosa?_ = What?  
>  _Italia_ = Italy  
>  _Mamma_ = Mom


	20. Mentor, Master Assassin, responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Maria's burial place is unknown. So, I thought it suited for her to be buried in Firenze, even though that's nearly a week-worth of travelling to get there. For that time, at least. X)

_**My dearest Aurora. My dearest Leandro.** _

_**I took great time writing this letter to you; this must be my fourth – maybe fifth – attempt, but I have long-since stopped counting.** _

_**You are yet too young to understand the cruelty of the life your father and I share, but if luck is on our side, then you won’t have to read this letter.** _

_**In 1476, your** _ **nonno _Giovanni Auditore, along with your uncles Federico and Petruccio, were wrongly accused of the crime of treason, and were publicly hanged at the Piazza della Signoria. And had I not been there, your father too, would’ve perished. The Auditores had been betrayed by a man your grandfather once called friend, the_ Golfaloniere _Uberto Alberti. He died a few days later to your father’s blade, and as a wanted man, he led your aunt Claudia and your grandmother Maria out of Firenze, the beautiful city that witnessed their births. With my help, your father took his family to Monteriggioni, and this is how our story begins._**

_**What I am about to reveal is a sad truth that your father is aware of since the beginning of our courtship. My arrival wasn’t by chance. My every move, decision, bound by the inevitable truth that I was sent here, and could very well be sent back in the blink of an eye. Such is the Sword of Damocles that hangs over my head: the fact that in a matter of moments, I would no longer feel your father’s arms around my waist, and I would no longer be able to see you grow.** _

_**Aurora… Leandro… my beautiful babies… if you’re reading this, then it means that I will no longer be able to come back to you and pull you into my arms. Know that your mother loves you with all her heart, and I hope that you’ll find someone to love as much as I love your father.** _

_**I’ll never forget you.** _

_**Love,** _

_**(y/n) (l/n).** _

 

 

How long has it been since I wrote this letter? 10 years? Maybe 15 years? Hmm, yes. 15 years ago, this letter came to life beneath the energetic and melancholic scribbling of my quill against the paper. I remember that evening quite well. My left ring finger was still aching from the initiation ceremony. My thoughts were still lingering on that vision the Apple revealed to me – that female figure who looked just like me, and that mysterious stone door carved with all those drawings and engravings. I couldn’t sleep that night. Even with Ezio’s tender arms around my waist. So, I began to write. And before I knew it, I had poured my heart out onto that sheet of paper, during that warm September night of 1488. I allowed myself to shake those thoughts away before I threw that letter into the fireplace. No. Tonight was no time for sorrow. Tonight was time to celebrate! After long years of hard work, at last, the French armies were withdrawing, and the Papal armies were at a disadvantage. Cesare Borgia was politically growing weaker with each passing day. Soon, we’d be able to get our revenge. For Mario.

Tonight, Ezio gathered the recruits and all the other Assassins at our headquarters. Even Claudia. I only discovered Ezio’s true intentions as he held a hand out to his sister, and asked her to join us. I began to smile. Finally, not only they made peace with each other, but Ezio was no longer trying to push his family away. As I looked down at Aurora and Leandro, who were in formation, I could only smile more. Yes. At last, there was some serenity in this family.

 

“We dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity.” Ezio told her then. “Mario, our father, and our brother once stood before this fire, fighting out the darkness. Now, I offer the choice to you.” He smiled softly as he held a hand out to her. “Join us.”

 

Claudia only looked down at his hand for the tiniest second before resting her hand on his. I gave her a reassuring smile as Ezio led her to the fire, where Machiavelli was holding the scolding-hot pair of tongs. “It will only hurt for a bit.” I told her softly before Machiavelli pressed the hot iron against her slender finger. She only grimaced for a bit, before it was all over. At least, I thought it was over. I looked at Machiavelli confusedly as he began to walk towards Ezio, and began to speak.

 

“You and I have not seen eye-to-eye on many issues.”

 

“Niccolò-“ Ezio began sternly, but he was interrupted by the former as he raised his hand.

 

“But you were exactly what the Order needed.” _Finally, he was starting to understand!_ “You and your wife have led the charge against the Templars and rebuilt our Brotherhood.” He cracked a smile before turning to the recruits, now speaking loudly so that everyone could hear. “Now, we must put Ezio where he belongs, at the head of the Assassins!” he stood silent for a few moments to let his words sink in. I couldn’t prevent myself from smiling brightly, proudly. Mentor! The greatest of honors. “Ezio Auditore da Firenze. You will now be known as _il Mentore_ , the guardian of our Order and our secrets.” He said before bowing his head in respect. Ezio’s beautiful eyes met mine for a few moments. I could see that he was surprised, but he accepted this honor nobly.

 

As we spoke out the sacred words of our Creed as one single, powerful voice, the recruits began to bow before their new Mentor. Aurora and Leandro followed suit, and as I stood by Ezio’s side, I fell down to one knee and placed my hand over my heart. “ _Mentore…_ ” I said as I looked up at him, smiling as our gazes met. “I am honored to fight alongside you.”

 

“Since when do you bow for me, (y/n)?” Ezio asked with a playful smirk, and before I knew it, he was holding a hand out to me. “I would never be here if you were not by my side, so you have no reason to bow.” As our gazes remained locked, I gently placed my hand over his. Ezio didn’t even hesitate as he helped me up with a light tug to my arm, and after pressing his soft lips to the knuckles of my hand, he continued. “I can only grant you the honor you deserve.”

 

“And what is this honor you mention, Mentor~?” I playfully asked as the corners of my lips tugged into a light smirk.

 

“A new rank.” _…what?!_ All my playfulness morphed into surprise before his words, but he didn’t plan on stopping as he continued. “(y/n) Auditore…. _Mia meravigliosa moglie…_ for 27 years, you have stood by my side and helped me accomplish my goals. You did not care about what would happen to you, and more importantly, you did not let your family dictate who you were meant to be. So, for saving my life at that _Piazza_ , and countless other times,” he lightly chuckled, followed by some of the recruits. “and for not only dedicating your life to the evacuation of the people of Monteriggioni, but also to training our recruits and helping me rebuild this Brotherhood, I hereby grant you the rank of Master Assassin. A rank that should have been bestowed to you many years ago.” _…wow, I….I didn’t know what to say…!_

 

“E-Ezio, I… I don’t know what to say…!” I stuttered out, still in shock from what I had just heard.

 

“Well, you could start with a “thank you” and a kiss~” he smirked out, causing me to lightly punch his chest. As he let out a soft chuckle, I grabbed him by his robes and pulled his face to mine, silencing him with a brief kiss. I could tell he wanted more, but he’d have to wait until we were alone for that. And I could tell it would take a while before we were given some peace and quiet, for we were following Machiavelli up onto the roof of the Den. Claudia took her first Leap of Faith into the river, leaving us alone with Machiavelli. “Why the sudden change of heart?” Ezio asked him then, grabbing him by the arm.

 

Turning around to meet his gaze, Machiavelli replied calmly with a soft smile painting his lips. “I have always stood by you. I was the one who brought you to Roma, and the one who caused the explosion as you fled the _Castello_. The mercenary who protected you at _il Colosseo_ were mine as well. You just did not know it.” He said with a light pat to his shoulder.

 

“ _Maestro_ Machiavelli!” A mercenary suddenly cried out as he joined us up on the rooftop. “Cesare has returned to Roma alone!! He rides for the _Castel Sant’Angelo_!” I couldn’t help but smile before such news. Without the French armies’ support, Cesare would need his father’s money to fund his quest to conquer Italy. Now it would only be a matter of whether Rodrigo would be such a fool as to accept his son’s request.

 

“Well?” Ezio questioned as he glanced at Machiavelli.

 

“The decision is yours to make, not mine.” He shrugged.

 

“Niccolò. You better not stop telling me what you think. Why else would I seek the opinion of my most trusted advisor?” he smiled as he stepped closer to Machiavelli. Finally, after so many quarrels, the two got along!

 

“Go kill them, _Mentore_!” The latter replied then, stepping aside. “Finish what you started.”

 

“Good advice.” He replied with a smirk, before his soft brown eyes landed on me. “(y/n). Will you join me?”

 

“You don’t even need to ask, _tesoro_.” I giggled out as I stepped forward, stopping right next to him. His tender smile made my heart soar, and I internally face-palmed at how much he made me feel like a lovesick teenager, no matter how many years go by. As we stood by the edge of the roof, ready to jump, Machiavelli’s voice reached our ears.

 

“I intend to write a book about you one day.”

 

“If you do, make it short.” Ezio was swift to reply, causing me to smirk. _Oh no. Your story is too long and exciting to fit in one short book, Ezio. You need at least 3 books to properly tell your story up until this point! And it’s not even over yet!_ , I thought amusedly. Nevertheless, I brushed those thoughts aside as my fingers broke the surface of the water mere moments after we jumped, and in an instant, I was completely submerged.

 

 

Over the course of the next few months, we barely had time to rest. Cesare continuously tried to flee and gather his troops, but we were always there to tie up loose ends. It was like a game of cat and mouse, and this time, the cat was winning. We finally managed to corner that _bastardo_ during a cool December afternoon in 1503, where he tried to rally whatever remained of his loyal followers by Roma’s city gates. Volpe, Claudia, Machiavelli, Bartolomeo. All stood alongside Ezio and I as we valiantly finished off the few remaining soldiers. Aurora and Leandro didn’t even hesitate as they joined in on the battle to aid us. Ezio was constantly using the Apple's powers to subdue their minds and force them to kill their comrades, but I could tell it was taking a physical toll on him. So, I made it my mission to protect him as he recovered. But alas, Cesare was too much like his father: instead of dying a noble death, he chooses to flee to the other side of the gate. As I sheathed my bloodied sword away, I watched as Cesare began to speak.

 

“Micheletto’s troops mass behind me!” He cried out, his voice still raspy due to the poison he had ingested months prior from Rodrigo’s attempt to murder him. “We will take back my city once and for all!”

 

“This is not your city anymore!” Ezio growled out, holding the Apple tightly in his hand.

 

“By order of Pope Julius II, I arrest you, Cesare Borgia, for the crimes of murder, betrayal and incest!” a young man in armor suddenly exclaimed as he walked towards Cesare, whom I quickly recognized as the man Ezio and Machiavelli were talking to back when they first showed up at the hideout, and I couldn’t help but smile. Finally, our hard work was starting to pay off. The new Pope wasn’t so keen on tainted Borgia money like the previous Pope, most fortunately. For once, the Assassins could have some peace and quiet.

 

“No! No!! No!!!” the latter cried out as heavy-armored soldiers grabbed him by the arms. “This is not how it ends!! Chains will not hold me!! I will not die by the hands of man!!” As they proceeded to drag him away, I allowed myself to let out a sigh of relief. Finally, it was all over. Or so, it seemed. For as I gazed into my husband’s eyes, I saw uncertainty. He looked everything but reassured.

 

“Ezio? _Stai bene…?_ ” I softly asked as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He must’ve been really distracted. To the point where he even flinched before my touch. But he soon relaxed as his gaze met mine. He cupped my hand with his own, and trying to give me a reassuring smile, he said softly.

 

“I am alright. I probably just need some rest.” _Agreed. Definitely agreed._ Yet, there was…something he wasn’t telling me. I knew it. But I decided not to linger on it for now.

 

“Come, let’s get you home…” I softly smiled and wrapped an arm around his frame to help him support his own weight. Leandro didn’t even hesitate and rushed in to help, ignoring his father’s protests claiming that “he could walk”. As we turned around to leave, I noticed that one person wasn’t following us. I turned around only to see Aurora facing the city gates. Her eyes were glued to the retreating group of soldiers. I gave Leandro a quick glance before I let go of Ezio, and walked over to her. As I gently placed a hand down on her shoulder, her hands moved forward to grasp the wooden gate.

 

“Years of training, of planning, of hard work…for what? To just see him be taken away and thrown into a cell?” she softly asked, though the cold tone in her voice was evident. “What about uncle Mario…? Did he not deserve to be avenged with Cesare Borgia’s head…?” She grit her teeth. Her grip on the gate was so strong that her knuckles had turned white. Oh, Aurora…

 

“We’ll see what the future has in store for him.” I decided to reply then, slowly. “Trust me, I too, wanted nothing more than to see Cesare’s head rolling on the ground, but it might be better this way. We may be Assassins, but sometimes, killing isn’t the best option. You’ll come to learn that in time.” I cracked a smile. “Come, let’s go back to the hideout.”

 

“…..yes, mother…” she reluctantly agreed before letting go of the gate. I walked back to Ezio’s side and together, we walked back to Tiber Island.

 

 

Peace eventually settled down in Roma after that. At least, so everyone thought. For peace was the last thing our family was feeling. Ezio was still troubled, and as his wife, I tried to do everything I could to make him feel at ease. But to no avail. After Cesare’s attempt to escape, Ezio decided that he’d only rest once he was sure that Cesare was dead. So, now the Pope’s councilor, he tried to discover where Cesare was sent to. But the Pope was no fool and only gave him a vague reply, saying that he was under the custody of King Ferdinand II of Aragon. But that wasn’t the only thing that ticked him off. Indeed, in 1504, we did our best to eliminate every track of Borgia influence in the city. But in the end, we only got Claudia kidnapped in the process. I had never seen Ezio so panicked before. We managed to save her, but the poor girl got traumatized. Alas, after that, she resigned as _Madame_ of the _Rosa in Fiore_ and moved in to Firenze, to Paola’s house. Leandro, Aurora and I personally escorted her there, as we wanted to make sure she’d be alright.

1504 was also a year of grief for the Auditores. _Sfortunatamente_ , Maria grew ill and for several months, she began talking about Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio. It pained us to see her this way, as we knew that her days were numbered. But the one who suffered the most was Ezio. During her final days, he would come visit her whenever he could – which wasn’t as often as he would’ve liked. So, when she finally perished, Ezio was struck hard by grief. And so were all of us. Maria had been like a mother to me, and witnessing her death was more difficult than I could've ever imagined. But at least, now I knew that she was in a better place, alongside her husband and children. They were finally reunited. And that thought brought me peace. It brought all of us peace. She was buried in Firenze, where she rested in a tombstone on which Giovanni’s name was also written. Though Ezio had burned his body all those years ago, he still wanted to have a symbolic resting place for his father and brothers.

 

But alas, we weren’t given much time to grieve as Machiavelli rushed into our house while we slept, one night, announcing that Micheletto, Cesare’s faithful comrade, had just escaped from the Palazzo della Signoria in Firenze. He told us that he had been torturing him in hopes of getting answers on Cesare’s whereabouts, but to no avail. Ezio didn’t even hesitate, and under Machiavelli’s advice, he used the Apple to locate his position. The Apple complied, albeit vaguely, and added that Ezio would have to leave it in a Temple beneath _il Colosseo_ , where a future member of the Assassin Brotherhood would find it, and use it. Ezio knew better than to refuse, so, a few days before they left, Ezio and Machiavelli headed down to the Temple and placed the Apple there. I, in the meantime, started planning everything they’d need for their voyage. They’d need to be travelling light, with only their most useful weapons and supplies. First, to Naples, where Micheletto will travel on a boat to Spain. They’d have to improvise from there. According to my calculations, the Brotherhood would be leaderless for at least a couple of months. So, when Ezio asked if I wanted to go with him, I refused. “Why not?” he asked then, confused.

 

“You need to travel light, if you want to catch up to Micheletto. The more people you bring with you, the slower you’ll be. I’d only be dragging you down.” I shrugged, smiling. “Besides, the Brotherhood can’t stay leaderless. Someone needs to take over while you two are away.”

 

“I can talk to Claudia about it, she will understand-“ Ezio began, but I interrupted him.

 

“Claudia still hasn’t recovered from her time as captive. I won’t be bringing her back to this.” Caressing his cheek, I smiled reassuringly. “We’ll be alright. Go get that _bastardo_.”

 

“Are you sure, (y/n)?” Machiavelli asked then. “You will have to be _Mentore_ for several months, at the very least. Handle the recruits, the missions, the mercenaries…are you sure you can do all of that?”

 

“ _Ma certo che posso_.” I nodded. “Plus, I’ll have Leandro and Aurora to help me. It’s about time I teach them how to take care of the Brotherhood.”

 

“….Alright. I am counting on you, _amore mio…_ ” Ezio reluctantly replied, and tenderly placed his forehead against mine. “I am going to miss you…~”

 

“Me too, Ezio…please, be careful out there…” I breathed out in reply, wrapping my arms around his body. He pulled me into a hug then, tightly, almost desperately. And I only followed suit as I brought his face close and kissed him. It’d probably be our last kiss in months, so we sure wanted this one to make up for the time that’d be lost. At least, we hoped it would. “Promise me you’ll write…” I whispered against his lips. 

 

“Of course I will. As often as I will be able to. _Lo prometto_.” I could feel him smile against his lips. “Take care, (y/n)…tell our children I love them…”

 

“They already know that, you mother hen~” I teasingly replied, swiftly pulling his hood down. Our laughter echoed throughout the corridors of the hideout, and thankfully, it killed off the sappy moment we were having. Once we had settled down, I pulled him into a soft, tender kiss. “ _Ti amo, Ezio…torna a casa sano e salvo…~_ ”

 

“I will, _mia bella rosa…ti amo più di ogni altra cosa...~_ ” came his soft reply, and with one last kiss, he and Machiavelli left the hideout. I sighed as I watched them leave. On this warm, sunny day of June 1506, I said goodbye to tranquility, and hello to sleepless nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nonno_ = Grandfather  
>  _Il Mentore_ = The Mentor  
>  _Mia meravigliosa moglie_ = My beautiful wife  
>  _Maestro_ = Master  
>  _Il Colosseo_ = The Colosseum  
>  _Tesoro_ = Darling  
>  _Bastardo_ = Bastard  
>  _Stai bene?_ = Are you alright?  
>  _Sfortunatamente_ = Unfortunately  
>  _Ma certo che posso_ = Of course I can  
>  _Amore mio_ = My love  
>  _Lo prometto_ = I promise  
>  _Ti amo...torna a casa sano e salvo_ = I love you...come back home safe and sound  
>  _Mia bella rosa...ti amo più di ogni altra cosa_ = My beautiful rose...I love you more than anything


	21. Long-deserved peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So! This chapter is only slightly shorter than usual. I really needed to get this chapter in before I move to the final Act of this story. And as you might've guessed by now, from the way I've been writing, it'll all come down to Revelations. According to my plans, we'll only have one more chapter of Fluff before we get to more serious matters. ^^
> 
> Hope you all like it!! ^^/

**_My dearest diary,_ **

**_At last, I find some time to just sit and rest. It has now been 6 months since Ezio left to Spain, and if anyone ever said that I had it easy, that someone was clearly lying. These past few months have been the absolute worst. Not only for me, but to Leandro and Aurora too. Ever since he left, they’ve been asking me to send them on mission after mission, each getting more perilous the more agile they became. But alas, seen as they were now adults, I had no reason to refuse such demand from them. So, they’ve been to Lisbon, to Paris, travelled all across Italy. I even sent Aurora to Madrid once, in a mission where she was accompanied by another recruit that lasted a full month. And now, as 1506 came to an end, they were skilled enough to do the initiation ceremony and become Assassins. When I came to speak to them and tell them the news, however, they refused. And I didn’t need to ask them why, for I understood them perfectly. They wanted their father to give them the long-awaited rank. They wanted him to be there, smiling proudly at them. And I couldn’t blame them – I would’ve wanted the very same thing, had I been in their spot._ **

**_Ezio….I can’t help but worry about him. Master Assassin, Mentore…my husband… So legendary to the eyes of many, yet so…human to my eyes. Leonardo arrived from Valencia a few weeks ago, and after resting, he came to the hideout with a letter from Ezio. He explained that the search for Cesare was growing more and more complicated, and with that, I decided to open the letter. I quickly recognized Ezio’s rushed, yet still beautiful writing, as if he was in a hurry to get it done. “We are closely following Micheletto. He first led us to the_ Castillo de la Mota _, where he succeeded in freeing Cesare from his chains – we arrived too late to stop him,_ sfortunatamente _. We are now resting in Valencia, where there are already traces of Cesare’s new army rising. I must act fast. Since Leonardo is returning earlier than expected to Roma, he will bring this letter to you. Forgive me, (y/n), but I will be away for a little while longer. Forgive the briefness of this letter,_ mia rosa. Ti amo _. Just wait a little longer for me.” Even now, as I write this journal entry, as I write the contents of that short letter, it’s like I could hear Ezio’s soft, deep voice reading it our loud just for me. Hearing his voice, even though it was but a mere illusion of the senses, brought comfort to me. I knew that he was out there, and that soon enough, he’d return triumphant, like he always does. Soon enough, he’ll return to me. To us._**

 

 

“Mother? I’ve returned.” Leandro’s sweet voice echoed throughout the empty walls of the hideout. I placed my quill down and stood up, smiling brightly as I saw my beautiful son walk towards me. 

 

“Leandro! At last!” I knew this wasn’t suitable as _Mentore_ to worry so much for my men. But this was no ordinary recruit. So, I brushed all that professionalism aside as I rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. Leandro didn’t even hesitate as I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around my body. God, my little baby was not little anymore. In fact, I even needed to look up to meet his gaze. To meet that tender gaze that now, more than ever, reminded me of his father. Now, more than ever, simply gazing into those soft brown eyes hurt. I stood on my tip toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek. “It’s good to have you back, son.” 

 

“It’s good to be back, Mother.” He said with a soft smile, and after a few more moments of hugging, we walked back to my office. “Three weeks went by so quickly. I couldn’t imagine I was already on my way back.” 

 

“Three weeks? Felt more like 3 months to me.” I shook my head with a soft smile as I sat down on my chair once more. “So tell me. How was your trip?” 

 

“You and Father were absolutely correct: Firenze is such a beautiful city.” He smiled softly. “ _La Basilica di Santa Maria Novella_ is purely breathtaking. But of course, I bet this isn’t what you want to hear.” Taking a more serious air, he pulled a small notebook from his pouch and placed it down on the desk. I gazed down at it curiously. The leather cover was very worn-out, but the pages seemed to hold strong. “This journal was in the target’s coat. I have read through it, and it would seem that there was one last branch of Borgia fanatics that had slipped through our fingers. Paola was right: he was their leader. With his death, Italy might be officially freed from Borgia influence.” 

 

“And his men?” I asked then. “He might be dead, but his men might still pose a threat to Firenze.” 

 

“ _No lo penso_.” He shook his head. “They despised their leader. He was forcing his men to fight his battles. They were getting tired of that. So, I seized that opportunity and made it seem like he was murdered by his own men. The Assassins were never there.” 

 

“Hmm…good.” I nodded as I wrapped my fingers around the small notebook. “I’ll read it as soon as I get the chance. Thank you, Leandro.” 

 

“Now that this is out of the way…” He began, and I watched in curiosity as he lowered his pure white hood. Long, messy bangs of brown hair fell down in front of his eyes, causing him to huff in annoyance. 

 

“Have you ever thought of cutting your hair~?” I asked while holding back a light giggle, clearly amused by the situation. 

 

“ _Molto divertente_ , Mother…” he rolled his eyes, yet a light smirk still painted his lips. “I lost my ribbon on my way back.” 

 

“Lost, hmm? Or forgotten at a certain lady’s house~?” I smirked out as I rested my head on my hands. There was no way he could escape from this one. 

 

“I-I have no idea what you are talking about…” he stuttered out. Oh my, had he not expected me to find out so soon? This was only getting better and better~

 

“Of course not~!” I playfully shrugged. “What did you want to tell me, by the way?” 

 

“…oh, _certo_!” he nodded. “Aurora is on her way to the _Caserma di Alviano_. I am to join her soon. Would you like to come with us, Mother?” 

 

“What for?” I tilted my head in curiosity. Though I’ll admit, his offer was VERY tempting. Staying inside all day was becoming very boring, very quickly. It’d be great to go out and spend some time with friends. And one thing was sure: if anyone knew how to kill boredom away, it was certainly Bartolomeo. 

 

“Well, Aurora and I made a bet. We are going to try and beat Father’s record. Whoever gets closest to it wins.” He explained it so nonchalantly that it was hilarious. I burst out laughing before I could even hold back, earning a confused glance from poor Leandro. 

 

“This, I have to see!” I giggled out as I stood up from my chair. “Let’s go then.” 

 

 

I’ll admit, going out made me feel much better. The pure excitement of witnessing fist-fights made me feel like a teenager once more, instead of the old, 47 year-old woman that I was. And though I had laughed before my son’s idea, I was actually very pleased by his fighting skills. He came close to beating Ezio’s record – 5 defeated mercenaries in only 40 seconds, which meant one man down every 8 seconds. An inhuman feat, to most, but I knew my children better than anyone to know that they were a determined bunch. Both were able to – much to my pride – defeat 4 mercenaries in 35 seconds, however things got complicated upon defeating 5. After their 4th attempt, I decided to remove my weapons. While some mercenaries began to cheer at the sight, Bartolomeo merely gave me a knowing smile as he put my weapons away. I removed my leather gloves and upper armor, including my spaulders and cape. I lowered my hood as I began to make way towards the middle of the arena, where 5 new mercenaries were exchanging curious glances. “Mother?!” Leandro and Aurora questioned in surprise, but I only raised a hand to stop them. 

 

“Watch and learn, _miei tesori~_ ” I winked at them before focusing my gaze on the 5 men standing before me. 3 of them were of a smaller stature – they’d fall first. The other two appeared to be stronger, but one looked bruised from a previous fight. I had a clear shot against him. I took a fighting stance as I focused my gaze on the strongest of the five. And as soon as the bell rang, I knew: he was going down first. Though he tried to dodge most of my attacks, he was met with disappointments. My fists were easily breaking through his defenses, and after a succession of kicks to his legs and punches to his face, he fell down. I didn’t even spare him a glance as I my gaze landed on the three weakest, who fell down to my fists much more easily. Only one of them managed to land a punch to my jaw. It hurt, not gonna lie. But I’ve been through so much more that compared to that, that punch was barely heavier than a love tap. My knee connected to his stomach twice, followed by his nose, before he too, fell to the ground. Barely moments later, I heard the bell signaling the end of the fight. 

 

“It would seem that Ezio will have to fight back for his record!” Bartolomeo exclaimed between laughs, while Leandro and Aurora looked at me with eyes as large as two full moons. I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight as I walked back to them. Looks like this old lady could still teach her children one little thing or two! Ezio was going to have a delightful challenge awaiting him upon his return, as I doubt Bartolomeo would ever let him live that down. 

 

 

New Year’s Day went by, and the cold, short winter days gave way to warmer ones, announcing the incoming arrival of Spring. Still, the nights were cold, and he was still nowhere in sight. I was growing worried. He had not written another letter to me after that one, and only a few days after New Year’s Day, Machiavelli arrived at the hideout without Ezio. He was the one who informed me that Ezio was still tracking Cesare, but that due to his injury, he was neither unable to follow him, nor unable to know more on Ezio’s whereabouts. As I helped him back to his house, I couldn’t prevent my mind from being consumed by worries. By fear. To a point where I barely noticed Leandro sitting in the company of a young woman up on a rooftop, by the river. I merely called for my horse, then galloped my way back home. I took my time taking my weapons off, making sure they were sharp and polished, before putting them away like I usually did. A monotone routine that was slowly but surely tiring me out. Because he wasn’t there. Because his strong hands weren’t there to help me remove my robes like he had done so many times in the past. Because I couldn’t feel the warmth of his body against my back. Gazing down at the bed nearly made me lose my will to sleep. All my life, I’ve loved sleeping so much. Then why did that bed look so uninviting…? Nevertheless, I shrugged those thoughts aside as I changed into my nightgown and sank beneath the heavy covers, in a vain attempt of feeling sleep’s sweet embrace. 

 

 

_It was cold…so cold…yet somehow, I was okay with it. Though the rough winter winds shook our tent, though the threat of a Mongolian attack was very real, here I was, sinking further into his embrace while Darim and Qulan Gal took the night watch. The thick fur of the coat that covered our bodies was incredibly helpful, yet it was nothing compared to the effectiveness of his warmth, of those strong, familiar arms around my waist that pulled me close to that strong, warm chest._

_We were so far away from home, yet…it never felt far away. His arms were holding me close, so, I was home. He was all I needed._

 

 

I don’t know what woke me up. Was it that short, yet oh so vivid dream? Was it the light sound of rain hitting the bedroom window? Or perhaps, the sudden lightnings that illuminated my room for only a fraction of a second? I couldn’t be too sure. Heck, it could be all of those 3. Or – I realized as I gradually gained conscience over my body – none of those things. 

I tried to move, but I found myself unable to. In fact, only now did I realize that I wasn’t alone at all. That sweet warmth pressing against my back, those strong legs entangled with mine... Glancing down at my body, I realized that this certain someone had his left arm draped over my waist. And I immediately recognized the Assassin crest on his ring finger. I could feel my heart beating faster. Ezio....? I was about to say something, when that arm began to tighten its hold on me. “ _Mi dispiace se ti ho svegliato..._ ” oh God...that very same deep, velvety voice whispering against my ear... Fucking finally...! 

 

I could feel myself begin to shiver with emotion as I tangled my fingers with his. But before I could even bring myself to speak, he left the softest kiss right below my ear. Fuck it. I quickly turned around, and much to my joy and relief, there he was. I didn’t even hesitate as I leaned forward and kissed him as passionately as possible. Ezio didn’t seem to mind one bit. To be honest, I could even tell he was enjoying it, as he wrapped those strong arms around my back and pulled me as close to him as he possibly could. How long did this moment last for? Several minutes? Mere moments? Agh, I had been longing for this moment for so long, that now that I had it, I quite literally lost track of everything around us. I almost didn’t even notice the dampness of his long hair against my fingers as I caressed it, or how his beard had gotten a little longer since the last time his lips caressed mine. But I couldn’t care less. His skin was still just as soft, and his lips, just as kissable. His hold was just as passionate, and his warmth, just as addicting. I eventually broke the kiss, but I couldn’t bring myself to add any space that’d separate our bodies. As I caught my breath, I rested my forehead against his. “Fucking finally....” I breathed out, cracking a smile as he let out a soft chuckle. “You had me so worried, Ezio...” 

 

“Forgive me, love...” he said softly, and I couldn’t help but close my eyes as I felt a calloused hand caress my cheek. “Cesare was difficult to catch...” 

 

“Hmm...it’s such a shame that Cesare got his father’s relentlessness.” I shrugged, letting out a soft sigh as I settled down in his arms. “Are you alright...? Did you get hurt...?” I softly asked, resting a hand on his strong chest. 

 

“I am alright. Cesare was stubborn, but unlike him, I made it out just fine.” he shrugged. Well, that answered my question. Looks like he made doubly sure that Cesare wouldn’t come back. “How were things here...?” 

 

“At first, we still had some Borgia leads to track. But things were getting pretty boring around here. Aurora and Leandro were constantly away on missions, like the other recruits, and well...aside from paying Bartolomeo a small visit, I mostly stayed here, at the hideout.” I explained. “Our children are ready, by the way...to become Assassins, I mean. A few months back, I told them about the ceremony, but they refused to hear it. They didn’t want to do it without you here...” I cracked a smile. 

 

“We raised them well...” I could feel the soft vibrations of his voice against my ear. “Who knows... perhaps our work is finished, at last...” 

 

“Don’t say that... the last time you did, the Borgias attacked.” I shook my head, yet I couldn’t wipe that grin off my lips. “But I’m not mad at you. We all deserve some peace and quiet, even if it’s short-lived...” 

 

“ _Si_...at last, we can rest...” his voice was getting softer, like he was slowly, but surely, falling into sleep’s embrace. I couldn’t blame him...even I was slowly being lulled to sleep by the soft rhythm of his heartbeat, along with the pitter-patter of the rain. Before I knew it, everything went black. 

 

 

 

“ _......WHAT?!_ ” Ezio’s yell echoed throughout the corridors of the hideout, much to my amusement. 

 

“I keep telling you: your wife broke your record! She is now the most skilled fighter in all of Roma.” I heard Bartolomeo say between chuckles. _What were you getting me into, Bartolomeo...._

 

“(y/n)?!” _Fuck, I was in trouble now..._ “Oh, (y/n)!!” he called out. “Come out here for a second!” _I didn't trust this. I didn't trust this one bit!_

 

“No thank you, I’m busy!!” I quickly called out, but in reality, I closed my notebook and got ready to run. And that’s exactly what I did when he suddenly showed up by the door. I may have been dubbed the best fighter in all of Roma, but I was most certainly not ready to face my husband’s wrath. To anyone who would come in, we probably looked like a bunch of kids, with me screaming in fright while he ran after me. But honestly, I couldn’t care less. Because now that he was back, life and joy was brought back to the hideout. And I couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sfortunatamente_ = Unfortunately  
>  _Mia rosa_ = My rose  
>  _Ti amo_ = I love you  
>  _No lo penso_ = I don't think so  
>  _Molto divertente_ = very funny  
>  _Certo_ = Of course  
>  _Caserma di Alviano_ = The official name to Bartolomeo's mercenary barracks in Brotherhood  
>  _Miei tesori_ = My darlings  
>  _Mi dispiace se ti ho svegliato..._ = Forgive me if I woke you up


	22. A journey back to what once was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was forced to use my imagination when it comes to describing the Villa Auditore. Unfortunately, there were no records (nor in the game, nor in the book) expliciting the condition on which was the Villa after the fire. All we know is that it was destroyed by cannons and that (according to Ezio during the Da Vinci Disappearance) there was a fire too.

“ _Laa shay’a waqi’un moutlaq bale kouloun mounkine._ ” Ezio recited with a soft tone, yet his voice was loud enough to echo throughout the tall walls of the room. “The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words.” Though he was speaking, though he was right next to me, I couldn’t tear my gaze away from the two hooded figures walking up the stairs to stand before us. They were walking in perfect sync, much to my amusement. And for a brief moment, I was back in Monteriggioni. They were but babies once more, staggering about, but always together. No matter how old they were, they would always hang out together. Leandro loved his sister dearly, and I could tell the feeling was mutual. Together, they learned how to walk. Together, they held their first swords. Together, they learned how to climb. Together....they became Assassins.

 

Though I was wearing my hood, though I was supposed to remain stoic, I couldn’t. Instead, a soft, tender smile painted my lips as I began to speak. “Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…”

 

“Nothing is true.” Leandro and Aurora replied at the same time as they stood straight, proud. I could see in the corner of my eye that Ezio had his gaze fixed on them as he stood by the fire, where that wretched pair of tongs awaited. I focused my attention on my babies once more as I continued.

 

“Where other men are limited, by morality and law, remember…”

 

“Everything is permitted.” I could see someone move in the corner of my eye, and gazing in that direction, I couldn’t help but smile before the sight of Claudia, in her combat robes. Right next to her stood Machiavelli, who too, was gazing at our newest additions to the Brotherhood with pride.

 

“We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins.” I said at last, focusing my attention on their hooded figures once more.

 

“Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.” Everyone joined in as we recited the sacred words of our Creed. Finally looking at Ezio, I gave him a light nod before I urged my children forward.

 

“Once, a long time ago, the mark of our Creed was through the loss of a finger. Though our customs are not as…literal, our seal is just as permanent.” Ezio began to say, and I couldn’t help but allow my thoughts to drift away to all those years ago, where we stood up in that tall tower in Venezia, before Antonio and Mario, awaiting for the seal of the Creed to be branded into our fingers. The memories of Mario brought a sudden wave of grief, but I brushed it all away to devote my attention on my babies. Aurora, being the eldest, was going first. And much to my pride, she barely flinched as the scalding hot iron let out a sickening sizzle at the contact with her soft skin. Leandro was just as brave as his sister. But like before, just as quickly as it began, it ended. Ezio placed the tongs back into the fire before, smiling tenderly, placed his hands on their shoulders. “ _Benvenutti nell’Ordine degli Assassini_ ….my children…” And much to my surprise, he pulled them close and hugged them, which – much to my amusement – seemed to have caught both Aurora and Leandro off guard. “I’m so proud of you…” he said those words so softly that, had I not been next to him, I wouldn’t have heard it. _Goddammit, he's going to make me cry._ I took a deep breath to steady my emotions just as I heard light sniffling.

 

“Are you crying, Father?!” Aurora’s question immediately reached my ears, causing me to snap my gaze to my husband in surprise. He was crying?!

 

“ _N-No, certo che no_ … Just something in my eye…” He tried to brush it off as he broke the hug, clearing his throat, but not even the Great _Mentore_ of the Assassin Brotherhood could escape from the two pairs of arms that wrapped themselves around his torso tightly. I couldn’t prevent a soft laugh from escaping from my lips at the sight, and even Bartolomeo and the others had joined in on the laughter. Ezio didn’t seem to mind though, as he stopped struggling and returned their hugs.

 

After a few encouraging words from friends and family, Ezio and I led Aurora and Leandro up the stairs and onto the rooftop. As we walked, I couldn’t prevent my thoughts from drifting back to Mario, and before I knew it, a stray tear had escaped and was running down my cheek. I tried wiping it away quickly, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Ezio, who was swift to wrap an arm around my shoulders. “(y/n)…? _Stai bene, amore mio_ …?” He softly asked, concern dripping from his soft voice.

 

“ _Si_ …I just…I couldn’t stop thinking about Mario during the entire ceremony…” I confessed softly, and it seemed to have caught the twins’ attention as we all just stopped in the middle of the staircase.

 

“Me too, (y/n)….me too…” His soft voice reached my ears. “I miss him dearly. And were he still alive today, he would’ve been nothing but proud. I know it…” he cracked a smile.

 

“I wish he were here to see us…” Aurora confessed and though she was smiling, her voice was dripping with sadness. Leandro only pulled her close in reply. They had spent so much time of their lives by his side, learning, laughing…like Ezio and I had.

 

“Me too, Aurora…he would have been so happy…” Leandro replied softly, and after silence settled between us, I merely stepped forward and pulled them both into a tight hug. Much to my relief, they didn’t even hesitate as I felt them return the hug just as tightly. And only a few moments later, I felt one final pair of arms wrap themselves around us. Ezio’s head was resting right next to my shoulder, and every once in a while, I felt him leave soft, comforting kisses against my hair. He missed him too, I knew that. From what he said, Mario was right in front of him when Cesare shot him in the head. He saw everything, and couldn’t do anything to save him. He couldn’t do anything.

 

I lightly turned my head to him and pecked his cheek, and after a few more moments of silence, he eventually began to speak. “Come now, he wouldn’t want us to be sad like this…” he cleared his throat and cracked a smile, yet I could perfectly see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. _Oh, Ezio…_ “Besides, your ceremony is not yet complete.”

 

“Indeed…” I cracked a smile. “You have yet to perform a Leap of Faith.” They didn’t say anything, but with a light nod, they were on their way up the stairs once more. I gave Ezio an encouraging smile and caressed his cheek, before I turned away and followed the twins.

 

Finally up on the rooftop, I closed my eyes as I felt a soft summer breeze caress my cheek and hair. There were no clouds out, giving us a full view of the breathtaking sheet of stars draped above our heads. I stepped forward, only to stop merely inches away from the edge. Turning around to meet the twins’ gazes, I stretched a hand out towards the void invitingly, smiling. And with a light bow of their heads in respect, I watched as together, they leapt off and into the water below. “I intend on going back to Monteriggioni.” Ezio said, causing me to snap my gaze back to him in surprise.

 

“Really…? Why?” I asked as I curled close to him.

 

“In a way, Leonardo was right. I need to leave the key to the Vault somewhere. So, if future members really need to gain access to that Apple, then they will know where to look.” He shrugged. “I intend on writing it by the doors of the Sanctuary.”

 

“But you locked it, did you not?” I tilted my head.

 

“I did, but there was another entrance to the tunnels. That entrance must’ve been the ones the guards found back during the attack.” He explained. And thinking about it, it made so much sense. How would they gain access to the tunnels if Ezio had locked the main access to it? It simply made no sense.

 

“Hmm…we’d best make sure that entrance remains locked then. Barricade it, fix the locks, whatever it takes.” I nodded.

 

“We?” he asked in surprise.

 

“What? You thought I was letting you go on your own?” I shook my head with a soft smile. “The kids will understand. I, however, am not letting you go by yourself. I too, want to go back and try to salvage whatever I can. We had so many good weapons, armors, important documents, my journals…my studies on the Codex pages…I left so much behind that day…”

 

“ _Si_ ….I can only hope that the Armor of Altaïr is still intact. And I want to see if I can find the sword you gave me, too.” He nodded. “It all got stuck beneath rubble back then, but I am still hopeful.”

 

“Even if you find it, the rocks that must’ve fallen over it might have blunted the blade, or even damaged it. It’ll surely need the work of a fine _Fabbro_.” I thought out loud. “And as for the armor, I am not too frightened. If I recall correctly, Altaïr used the Apple’s magic to create the perfect armor: an indestructible piece of armor. So it might just be stuck beneath a few stones. With luck, you might still be able to wear it.”

 

“We will see….” He cracked a smile, and wrapping his arms around me from behind, he rested his head on my shoulder. “When do you plan on having us leave…?”

 

“As soon as possible. Though it will be a long voyage and we need to properly prepare supplies.” I shrugged. “And once there, we might even need to rent a carriage to bring everything back.”

 

“It will be a long road ahead of us indeed.” He nodded. “But it will be worth it.”

 

“Yes…it will be…” I closed my eyes as I leaned back, closer to his body. Though I already knew that he was holding me as close as he could, I still felt like we weren’t…close enough. I tangled my fingers with his as we just stood there, beneath the stars, enjoying the calmness of the evening.

 

 

The road back to Monteriggioni was, as expected, a long one. Like before, it took us nearly a week to just reach the city walls. A part of me was dreading this moment as memories from the attack came flooding in. The chaos, the screaming, the cannonballs, the blood… But the closer we got, the calmer I became. Honestly, it was almost as if nothing had happened! Sure, there were still traces of destroyed cannons up on the hills by the main entrance, and the citadel’s walls were still destroyed, but people had returned to Monteriggioni and slowly, but surely, had gone back to their previous lives. As we trotted in, I couldn’t help but notice how several houses were still destroyed. How several streets were still impracticable. Monteriggioni would need our help, our money to heal. And honestly, that was no problem for me.

It wasn’t a big surprise when citizens began to recognize us. Some had cried out, hugging Ezio and I like their lives depended on it, thanking us for dedicating our lives to ensure their survival. And gazing up at Ezio, a mere nod was all we needed to know: we were going to help these people once more. Just like we did in the past. Monteriggioni was our home, after all. And nothing would ever change that.

After what felt like forever, we were able to leave our horses to the care of a few mercenaries before we made our way to the Villa Auditore. Or at least – I thought grimly – what was left of it. But much to my surprise, upon arriving by the main staircase, I noticed that the Villa wasn’t as destroyed as I feared it had been. Some windows were still broken, some heavy stones that made up the outer walls of the Villa had been blown to smithereens, and looking up, the roof still had holes from cannonballs, and where there once was a window from which I oh so many times gazed out through, there was nothing but a big hole from when the cannonball broke through our bedroom. Upon arriving at the top of the stairs, I realized that there was no way on Earth that we were going in through the main hall, as the gorgeous balcony that once stood above it had collapsed and covered the entry-way.

 

“We’ll have to try through the back. And even if that’s out of the question, we’ll go in through our bedroom.” I told Ezio then, who was still analyzing the structural damage provoked by the attack. His nod was all I needed for me to start walking, and before I knew it, I found myself standing before two back doors: one led to Mario’s study, while the other led to the armory. The one leading to the armory was sealed shut. Probably barricaded by Mario’s mercenaries right after the attack. So, we carefully stepped in through the open door leading to Mario’s office.

The Codex wall had been ripped down, pages of the Codex lying dirty, forgotten, scattered all over the floor. Mario’s desk had been destroyed, and the shelves that hid the entrance to the Sanctuary were all broken and all over the floor, exposing the once hidden door to the eye. I began to pick a few books up while Ezio looked around. “What a mess…” I breathed out as I placed the books down on what little remained of Mario’s desk.

 

“You were right…this is going to take a while…” he said softly as he shook his head, his gaze distant. I gave his shoulder a reassuring pat before I decided to venture down the corridor, to what once was the main hall. But the access to it had been blocked away by chairs and wooden boards piled up. _I’d have to personally thank the mercenaries…,_ I thought as we began to clear away the pathway. Finally reaching the main hall, I noticed with dismay that a fire had spread out and ravaged the interior. Where were once hung precious paintings were nothing but dark stones, forever scarred by the fire that ravaged them. With a soft sigh, I decided to have Ezio check up on the armory and Claudia’s office while I headed upstairs. And with his soft nod, and with an encouraging peck on the lips, I made my way upstairs to what once were our bedroom, our children’s, Mario’s, Claudia’s and Maria’s.

The fire had pretty much destroyed the bedrooms that were in the first floor. However, the ladder up to our bedroom still looked intact. From what I could see, the fire was extinguished before it could reach the upper and final room. Ohh, the nostalgia….though the wood had been severely weakened after being exposed to the elements for 7 years, the floor still looked relatively stable. My desk was still there, along with the bed and – I gasped as I took a step forward – what remained of my old robes. Back then, in all the chaos, I had only put on the most necessary. I could still perfectly see the dark cape that was once part of my robes lay there on the floor beneath the remnants of the wooden pillar that supported the roof, dirty and ripped apart. Ducking beneath a few planks, I made my way to the other side of the room, and much to my relief, there was the armor right by the massive hole left behind the cannonball, still barely dressing the mannequin that was reduced to shambles. The black and red robes themselves would need a serious mending, but they still looked decent enough. I pushed a few stones aside, grunting due to the effort, so I could take it away. And after a little more effort, I was successful. I placed the armor, armbraces and spaulders down by the ladder, so I could take it all down later on. Next to it, I also placed my journals, which were in pretty bad shape due to the circumstances, but could probably still be saved. I most certainly could copy its contents to new journals, at least. Though no matter how much I looked, I couldn’t see where the sword I had given him was. _Tsk, merda_. I decided to head on downstairs with some of the elements I had found so I could meet up with Ezio.

 

“Did you find anything?” I asked as I walked down the stairs.

 

“Some documents have been spared from the fire, like some of the blades. But as for the armors, they were mostly destroyed or taken away by thugs.” He explained as he walked out of Claudia’s office. “What did you find?”

 

“I found my journals and the armor of Altaïr up in our bedroom. Though they’re in a pitiful state.” I said as I looked down at the books I was carrying. “As for the robes, they will need serious mending before you can even dream of wearing them again. The armor’s fine, though. It just needs some polishing, and it’ll be brand new.”

 

“And the sword?” he questioned as we began to walk back to Mario’s office.

 

“Nowhere to be found.” I shook my head. “I fear it might be stuck beneath what remains of the main pillar. You know, the one supporting the roof. There are heavy pieces littered all across the room. It could literally be anywhere.” I explained as I placed my journals down.

 

“I am going up with you then. Together, we might be more effective at finding it.” He said, but I shook my head.

 

“It could be anywhere, Ezio. Finding it beneath all that might be hopeless. I literally could just pay for a new one. I still remember the instructions I had written to the Fabbro back when I paid for the forging. I can do it again.”

 

“No…it wouldn’t be the same.” He shook his head, and with that, he walked back out to the main hall, and up the stairs. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 

 

The entire year of 1508 was…interesting, to say the least. It was certainly peaceful, without the Borgias to cause havoc in the city, yet, we didn’t find ourselves ever stopping. Every month, we needed to send out money to Monteriggioni to pay for the city’s repairs, while everything we had salvaged from the Villa was slowly but surely being brought back to its optimal condition. As I had feared, I was forced to copy the content of my journals to new ones, but I didn’t really mind. To be able to reread all my adventures since 1478 was a delight. And Aurora and Leandro even offered to help, which eventually led me to explain to them that since before I arrived in Firenze, in 1476, I was having strange visions of Altaïr and Maria. They were confused, but I explained as best as I could.

By summer 1508, Altaïr’s robes were delivered to us from the Tailor shop here in Tiber Island, while the blacksmiths did their best to restore the blades back to their former glory, including the sword of Altaïr. But even with brand new robes, he didn’t wear them. Instead, he offered them to Leandro as a gift, but kept the sword of Altaïr strapped to his belt. I smiled at the sight. Of course he wouldn’t give that sword away. I had given it to him, after all.

By the time everything had been restored, it was now the end of 1508. There wasn’t much more to be done besides sending the Assassins on missions, so I found a new hobby: everyday, I’d go to our records room to know more about the Italian Brotherhood: when it was created, who ruled as Mentore and for how long, reports on former missions. There was so much knowledge in just one room…it was heaven! So, I dove right in. Months went by until I finally reached Mario’s documents, and mostly, what we could salvage from Monteriggioni that belonged to him. So, with the utmost care, I began to carefully sift through his belongings. Everything was so old, but I moved as carefully as I could. That is, until my eyes landed on an old leather satchel. It must’ve been at least 50 years old. Carefully opening it, I found an envelope. It was a letter, I was swift to understand as I began to read it. And my eyes widened as I realized that this was written by Giovanni.

 

“Ezio!!!!” I yelled out as I rushed out of the records room, meeting his questioning gaze as he stood from behind his desk. I placed the letter down in front of him, and only a moment was needed before his shocked gaze locked with mine. Yes. Our journey was not yet over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Benvenutti nell’Ordine degli Assassini_ = Welcome to the Assassin Order  
>  _No, certo che no_ = No, of course not  
>  _Stai bene, amore mio?_ = Are you alright, my love?  
>  _Fabbro_ = Blacksmith  
>  _merda_ = Shit


	23. All set for travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Giovanni's letter is an actual extract from Oliver Bowden's _Assassin's Creed: Revelations_. And in the book, we're given an actual description of every city Ezio travels to in order to reach Masyaf. You'll see next chapter. ;)

_**Palazzo Auditore** _

_**Firenze** _

_**IV febbraio MCDLVIII** _

 

_**Dear Brother,** _

_**The forces against us are gathering strength and there is a man in Rome who has taken command of our enemies who is perhaps the greatest power you and I will ever have to reckon with. For this reason I impart to you, under the seal of utmost secrecy, the following information. If fate should overtake me, ensure - with your life, if necessary - that this information never falls into the enemy’s hands.** _

_**There is, as you know, a castle called Masyaf in Syria, which was once the seat of our Brotherhood. There, over two centuries ago, our then Mentor, Altaïr Ibn-la’Ahad, greatest of our Order, established a library deep beneath the fortress.** _

_**I say no more now. Discretion dictates that what else I have to tell you of this must be in conversation and never written down.** _

_**This is a quest I would have longed to accomplish myself, but there is no time now. Our enemies press upon us and we have no time except to fight back.** _

_**Your Brother,** _

_**Giovanni Auditore** _

 

 

This letter was short. Straight to the point. It didn’t say much about this library, however. Clearly, this secret was one that Giovanni took with him to the grave. But then...what was this feeling…? Why did I feel like my heart wanted to burst out of my chest…? Suddenly, flashbacks flooded my memories, and before I knew it, I was seeing those images the Apple showed me back in 1488. Suddenly, I was seeing those two barely-lit hooded figures walking towards an impressive door made of stone. Was that what Giovanni referred to as Altaïr’s library? Though I couldn’t be sure, somewhere deep down, my heart was screaming that I was right. Somehow…I yearned to reach that library. And this only unsettled me further.

I was breathing heavily as I stood next to Ezio, who looked just as disturbed as I was. “I think….I think this is it….” I breathed out as I rested my hands on his desk, causing his gaze to meet mine in surprise.

 

“ _Sei sicura? Sei assolutamete sicura?!_ ” he asked me then, and I honestly didn’t know how to respond.

 

“ _S-Si_ …I-I mean _no_ … I-I mean...” I sighed. “I don’t know, Ezio. I’m so confused… Reading that letter brought me flashbacks from what the Apple showed me. I’ve never been there, yet….my heart tells a different tale.” I tried to explain to the best of my abilities, but truth is, I didn’t know what to do. I was just as lost as he was. “Listen….I don’t know what we should do…”

 

“….gather Bartolomeo and Machiavelli. I need to talk to them.” He said finally, but I shook my head.

 

“We can’t. Bartolomeo is in Ostia, busy taking care of his month-old daughter, and Machiavelli left to Firenze a few days ago…” I explained. “Machiavelli might take weeks to arrive, and Bartolomeo might be too exhausted to help.”

 

“ _Capisco…_ ” He nodded. Silence settled between us, and after a few minutes of thinking, he stood from his chair. “Call Aurora and Leandro then.”

 

“What for?” I tilted my head.

 

“I need them and Claudia to take care of the Brotherhood while we are away.” He explained. “As for you and I…we are going to see Bartolomeo ourselves.”

 

“You really are stubborn…” I shook my head, smiling softly. Looks like some things never change.

 

“Maybe. But I need his help preparing our voyage. Him and Machiavelli are crucial to ensure we can go safely.” He explained as he straightened his robes.

 

“ _Aspetta._ ” I quickly interrupted him, my eyes widening in surprise. “Our voyage?”

 

“ _Si_. We are going to Masyaf.” He replied then as he took a step closer to me. Oh my… I didn’t think my heart could beat this fast…! “You are in search for answers, and so am I. Maybe going there will bring the two of us peace. Long deserved peace.” He smiled softly. “Besides, from what I heard, it is going to be a long, difficult voyage. We should go while we are still able to, do you not think…?” as he said those words, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

 

“E-Ezio….” I breathed out. _Oh God, what was this feeling…?_ “It might be too perilous…from what I discovered, the Assassins deserted Masyaf in 1257, when the Mongols invaded. Who knows what even remains of the old fortress…?”

 

“That, I cannot answer.” He shook his head. “My guess is that we will have to take the risk.”

 

 

 

“I refuse to.” Aurora was quick to say, much to our surprise. After receiving word that we needed to speak to them, they didn’t even hesitate to rush back to the Brotherhood. By the time they arrived, Claudia was already by our side, helping us discuss which route was the best. I explained everything to the best of my abilities, and even showed them the letter in question, but it didn’t convince Aurora, who quickly stood from her chair. “It is too dangerous!”

 

“Aurora, reconsider.” Leandro said calmly, knowing full well of his sister’s explosive personality. “Going to Masyaf might be beneficial. Not only for our parents, but also for the Brotherhood.”

 

“No, Leandro! I am not letting the two most important Assassins of our entire Brotherhood, _OUR_ parents, go out on a crazy journey! _Perdonattemi_ , but I can’t!!” She argued, shaking her head. “Masyaf has been deserted for nearly 300 years. There might not even be anything left!”

 

“But we cannot be sure until we get there.” I cut in, standing up. “I’m sorry, Aurora, but we’re going. You would’ve wanted to as well had you been seeing visions your entire life!”

 

“But Mother, what do you expect to find in Masyaf?” Leandro questioned then, his tone just as calm. I snapped my gaze down to him, my gaze softening slightly.

 

“Information, answers…not only about Desmond, but also about why I have these visions.” I explained. “They all involve Altaïr and Maria, and I need to know why they haunt my thoughts so. I need to know why I keep seeing Maria die in Altaïr’s arms through her eyes.”

 

“Mother, please reconsider.” Aurora pleaded, her tone growing desperate. “You’re already 50 years old! I do not mean to offend, but are you even still capable of doing this voyage? Of defending yourself should anything happen?!”

 

“Aurora, _guardami nelli ochi, tesoro..._ ” I said a bit more calmly as I walked towards her. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I said with a soft smile. “Your father and I will be alright. Besides, we’re Master Assassins. We can hold our own pretty damn well, still. Or perhaps, you’d like us to show you?”

 

She cracked a smile before the offer, but her worries took over once more. “Then let us go with you, Mother. We would be more at peace if we were around to protect you.”

 

“Oh, _tesoro…_ ” I breathed out, pulling her in for a hug. “Your plea breaks my heart…but I cannot allow it.”

 

“Why not?” she asked as her hold on me tightened, her voice muffled by my robes.

 

“Because the Brotherhood needs you.” I smiled softly as I caressed her hair. “Do you remember when your Father was away to Spain, after Cesare? And you offered to help me in my duties as _Mentore_?” I felt her nod against my chest. “Claudia is going to be _Mentore_ while we’re away. But she’s going to need help. Machiavelli has a family now, so I cannot ask him to devote his time to the Brotherhood like before. You both have seen and know what to do, so you can help Claudia. Machiavelli will still be around, but he’ll need your help…”

 

“Mother, please…” she breathed out.

 

“Forgive me, my baby…but you must stay here. Your Father and I need you here. Trust me, were we in different circumstances, we wouldn’t have hesitated on bringing you both along. But alas, we cannot.” This time, Aurora didn’t reply, but her hold on me tightened significantly. _Oh, my poor baby…_ “If fortune favors us, then we will only be away for a year, maybe two. The journey itself will be very time-consuming, I fear. But we will write. We’ll never stop writing, understood?”

 

“ _Lo intendi…?_ ” her soft tone alone broke my heart. _Ugh…why was life so complicated?_

 

“ _Ma certo che lo intendo._ ” I smiled tenderly and left a soft kiss against her forehead. “Besides, we have still time to say our farewells. A voyage this big will need at least several months to prepare.”

 

“Then….allow Leandro and I to help.” Finally, her beautiful (e/c) eyes looked into my own, causing me to smile more.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, _tesoro_ ….I wouldn’t have it any other way…” I kissed her forehead one last time before I let her go and returned to Ezio’s side, who gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I couldn’t prevent a soft smile from painting my lips. No matter how many years went by, one thing still hadn’t changed: _le azioni valgono più di mille parole._

 

 

_**My dearest diary,** _

_**These past few months have been chaotic, to say the least. After we announced the news of our departure to Aurora and Leandro, Ezio and I went to Firenze to discuss matters with Machiavelli. He too, believed this voyage to be madness, but he was very intrigued by Giovanni’s letter. Nevertheless, he offered his aid. And fortunately, he had several contacts that’d ensure that our travel would go smoothly. We stayed with Machiavelli for a few days, and took the chance to head on to the cemetery to place flowers on Maria’s tomb.** _

_**Afterwards, we went on to visit Bartolomeo, who was incredibly busy dealing with his two sons and his newborn daughter. But oh, he was delighted to see us. So, as I held the adorable little girl in my arms, we discussed matters with him. Nothing was still certain, and after he asked us when we were planning on leaving, we were only able to give him an approximate answer: somewhere around the early months of 1510. He seemed to ponder the new information for a few moments, but ended up deciding that he will personally escort us out of Roma, much to my surprise. I tried to protest, but he wouldn’t have it. It was then decided that he and his men would escort us down the safest path to Southern Bari, where we’d catch a boat then.** _

_**My children have been of a precious help drawing out the fastest course that’d lead us to Masyaf. And some of the cities they picked made my heart soar. Limassol and Acre, the last two cities before we’d reach Masyaf. Oh, my heart…! Upon reading those two cities, I saw something: I was able to recognize the architecture as being the poor district of Acre, and I seemed to be….running away. From whom, however, I was quick to realize as he joined me up in the tower I had closed myself in. I could feel the rush, the excitement rushing through Maria’s veins as she teasingly signaled for him to come closer, followed by the overwhelming passion and lust as Altaïr pulled her in for a passionate kiss.** _

_**What will I find when I arrive there? What will be the answers to my questions? Now more than ever, this question plagues my thoughts. It keeps me awake at night. And now, more than ever, I look down at my beloved husband’s sleeping form and ask myself: should I really look for these answers? What will change once I get them? What will I have to give up in return for these answers? My life? My family? My love? My home? As the time to leave draws closer, I grow terrified. I’m old. That much, I know. I can feel my body withering away to the destructive effects of time. My (h/c) hair is graying, my face is getting wrinkly, my legs and my back are starting to protest after spending years desperately depending on them… Will I even be able to reach Masyaf before I can no longer rely on my body?** _

 

 

“….(y/n)…. _amore mio_ ….come back to bed….” Ezio’s soft, sleepy voice made me snap out of my thoughts. I looked up at him in surprise. There he was, by the doorframe, in his inner tunic. His graying, long brown hair cascaded down his shoulders gracefully, and the light wrinkles decorating his face accentuated as he cracked a smile. I took a deep breath and ran my hands over my tired eyes.

 

“I can’t sleep…” I said softly, sighing.

 

“What is on your mind….?” He asked, before I suddenly felt his large, warm hands lightly rubbing my shoulders. I let out a soft sigh of relief.

 

“ _Solo pensieri…troppi pensieri…_ ” I confessed softly, my body leaning back and pressing into his strong frame.

 

“Come on back to bed, so you can tell me everything…” His touch was so soothing, his voice was so tender…how could I even refuse…? I ended up nodding, but he didn’t even let me get up when I suddenly felt him wrap an arm beneath my knees, and another behind my back, and I was suddenly up in the air. It was silly, really. For 30 years, I’ve been jumping from impossible heights and fearlessly landed in every haystack. Feeling the void beneath my feet never terrorized me. Yet now, I found myself shrieking in surprise and clinging to my husband’s neck. And the bastard even laughed at the sight! _Ugh…damn you for being so perfect…!_

We eventually arrived at our bedroom and he delicately sat me down at the edge of the bed. I began to work on getting my robes off, when his hands suddenly interrupted my work. “Allow me…” he said softly, his lips curling into a tender smile.

 

“Why all this chivalry…?” I lightly smirked as I looked up and into his eyes.

 

“Why not be chivalrous to someone who deserves it…?” He smirked back, just as I felt his hands work on getting my robes off with – I was quick to notice with a light smirk – a practiced ease. In no-time, I was wearing nothing but my inner tunic, which he worked on getting that off, too. His lips were swift to find mine, and I couldn’t prevent the soft moan from escaping from my lips before his tenderness. His passion. My hands instantly flew up to caress his hair as I brought his face closer, trying to deepen the kiss as much as I possibly could. But alas, the passion was cut off as Ezio broke the kiss, leaving only our light panting to disrupt the silence in the room. He pulled away, but only for a short moment, for the next thing I knew, my body was enveloped by the soft, pearl-white fabric of my nightgown. Once he was seemingly satisfied with his work, he blew the candles off before lying in bed, opening the sheets invitingly for me. At this point, I wasn’t even trying to resist anymore. I crawled to him and lay by his side, sighing in relief as the sheets created this perfectly warm cocoon. “Tell me….what were you thinking about….?” His soft question reached my ears.

 

“Ohh, where do I even begin…” I breathed out as I curled close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. “I guess….this voyage is making me scared…”

 

“Scared? Why scared…?” he asked, confused.

 

“I-I…” My hand began to clutch his inner tunic. “I’m scared of the answers I’ll receive, Ezio….What if it’s not what I was expecting…? What if those answers will only drive you away…? W-What if there won’t be any answers, and just Minerva to bring me back to my era…? W-What if-“

 

“What if there is nothing there and you worry for no reason?” he asked with a soft smile, and I couldn’t help but relax as I felt him caress my hair. “I know you are scared, (y/n)…but worrying about it now is useless. Only once we get there, can we start asking questions.”

 

“B-But….” I breathed out, trying to curl closer to him as I felt tears threatening to run down my cheeks. “Minerva said this was my destiny, Ezio….w-what if it means the end of my journey…?”

 

“If it does…then you know what to do…” I felt the sweetest pressure of his lips against my forehead. “Follow your heart, _amore mio_ ….it will never lead you astray…”

 

“I-I love you, Ezio… I love you so fucking much…” Curling any closer to him seemed impossible, but I couldn’t care less. Not when his arms were around me. Not when he was holding me close so lovingly, so comfortingly. His steady heartbeat slowly lulled me to sleep. But unfortunately, had I not been so groggy with sleep, I would’ve done something when I felt something warm, but wet, brush against my cheek. _A…tear…?_ But before I could dwell on it further, everything went black.

 

 

 

January finally arrived, and at long last, we were ready to go. Bartolomeo came to join us by Roma’s city gates with an escort of 15 of his finest men (I was able to recognize a few of them as the guys I beat up during my attempt to break Ezio’s record), who would escort us to Southern Bari while passing through Naples. A 15-day-long voyage. And much to my surprise, they weren’t the only ones who joined us. The first to arrive was Claudia, who was in her combat robes. She stopped her horse right beside us and gave us a reassuring smile. But before I could say anything, two more horses trotted in our direction. Turning around, I couldn’t mask my surprise at the sight of Aurora and Leandro. But Leandro didn’t seem to be alone. No, he definitely wasn’t! I couldn’t prevent myself from smiling brightly as he got down from his horse and helped a young woman down, a young thief according to her clothes. Either a thief, or a mercenary. I didn’t even hesitate as I got down from my horse too to greet the newcomer.

 

“Mother, Father…” Leandro began as he held the young woman’s gloved hand, smiling nervously. “This is Diana, the woman I have loved for nearly 3 years now.” I knew I was grinning like a maniac, but I couldn’t care less. I bowed my head in respect to her, proud to see my son happy with such a beautiful young lady.

 

“I am honored to finally meet the Auditore family.” She politely said, bowing her head in respect as well. “I only wish it were in better circumstances.”

 

“Alas.” I nodded in agreement. “But this won’t be the last time you’ll see us. It’ll be a long trip, but we plan on returning in one piece.”

 

“I hope so.” She smiled. “Be careful out there.”

 

“We will. Diana, if you don’t mind, can I ask you a favor? Leandro, cover your ears.” I lightly giggled before Leandro’s confused expression, but he did as told nonetheless. I stepped forth and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling tenderly. “Take good care of my baby boy while we’re away, alright?”

 

“You have my word, _signora_ Auditore.” She replied, returning the smile.

 

“Good.” I finally signaled for Leandro to uncover his ears before I turned around and got up on my horse once more. Ezio stayed behind, giving his wishes to the sweet little girl before he too, got onto his horse beside me. Turning around, I watched as he gave her lips a tender kiss before she ran away and up onto the safety of the rooftops, while Leandro got up on his horse. “You know, she’d make a fine Assassin with skills like that.” I pointed out to Leandro as we began to trot out of the city.

 

“Maybe. It’s up to her, really.” He shrugged with a soft smile.

 

“I’m glad you introduced her to us, _tesoro_. I’m proud to have met her.” I told him, and saying that he looked like a kid in Christmas was a definite understatement. At least, if I were to leave them behind once our journey was over, I know that he’d be in good hands. And that thought alone brought me peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _IV febbraio MCDLVIII_ = February 4th, 1458  
>  _Sei sicura? Sei assolutamete sicura?!_ = Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?!  
>  _Capisco_ = I understand (but given the context= I see)  
>  _Aspetta_ = Wait  
>  _Perdonattemi_ = Forgive me  
>  _Guardami nelli ochi_ = Look into my eyes  
>  _Tesoro_ = Darling  
>  _Mentore_ = Mentor  
>  _Lo intendi?_ = Do you mean it?  
>  _Ma certo che lo intendo_ = But of course I mean it  
>  _Le azioni valgono più di mille parole_ = Actions speak louder than words  
>  _Amore mio_ = My love  
>  _Solo pensieri. Troppi pensieri_ = Just thoughts. Too many thoughts  
>  _Signora_ = Ma'am (but given the context= Mrs)


	24. A perilous homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before you read this new chapter, please read these words: this chapter was directly inspired by Oliver Bowden's _Assassin's Creed: Revelations_ , in which he details the journey that Ezio took to arrive in Masyaf. He also adds very useful details to his story, such as dates. Ezio writes his letter to Claudia on November 20th, 1510, after resting for one week under the hospitality of al-Scarab, merely mentioned in the game and in his letter as "the men and women who have fed and sheltered me here". He reaches the mountains of Masyaf on January 13th, 1511, and it takes him 3 weeks to arrive at the village. 
> 
> Also, Altaïr doesn't appear in the dungeons, while Ezio awaits his impending "execution". I just thought it'd be a nice touch. 
> 
> Also, ohh my god, +1000 hits?! Thank you guys so much for giving this fanfic a chance!! It's really humbling! <3

We arrived in Bari 15 days after we left Roma, as predicted by Bartolomeo. We rode at a steady rhythm, rested and allowed our horses to rest frequently and at even hours. I couldn’t feel safer throughout this short trip. Not because I was surrounded by 15 capable mercenaries – no, I defeated them. They’re not perfect -, but because of the 2 even more capable Assassins riding right behind us. It was…amusing, to say the least, but Aurora and Leandro never stayed behind. They rode at a steady pace, always on our six. It was sweet and reassuring, to see my children remain loyal even though they’re already adults. It made my heart swell with pride to see the adults they became, even though Ezio and I were oftentimes away on missions. Ezio, mostly.

It hurt to be forced to leave them behind. It’ll hurt to see them stay behind at the docks while Ezio and I sail away. It’ll hurt to have writing as the only way to communicate with them. Were we in a modern era, we’d be able to call them every day, and see how they were doing. But these were no modern times. This was the Renaissance, I kept reminding myself. Things were never easy in the Renaissance. But at least, I wasn’t worried about them. We made them work hard their entire lives to ensure that they’d make it out on their own. I knew they’d be alright. Especially Leandro, since he had the company of that sweet little girl. What was her name again? Diana? Yeah, Diana. And well, Aurora had her attitude to keep her safe. Though as a mother and as a woman, I hoped she’d be able to find love the way I did. I hoped she’d find a man as warm-hearted as Ezio. And who knows, handsome is always a bonus˜

The end of January was right around the corner when we finally reached the city gates of Bari. Bartolomeo’s men opened the path for us, though to be honest, to have soldiers open up the path like that for us almost made me feel like an important diplomat or something. Someone worth protecting. That might be the case, but was I really? After all, I was but a woman, fighting for what was right. I was nobody. I was but a blade in the shadows, who wasn’t really in the shadows now. Eh, I guess people say otherwise when it comes to my importance in this world. Who was I to judge?

The escort only stopped once we reached the docks, causing all eyes to drift onto us like we were Hollywood celebrities or something. The ship was already there, awaiting our arrival. From what I gathered, the captain was a friend of the Assassins, and would ensure us a safe path to the next city in our course: Corfu, a coastal city in Greece. Once there, we’d take another ship that’d lead us to Athens. I got off my horse, taking Ezio’s awaiting hand with a soft smile. “You know, it is not too late to turn back.” Aurora said as she stood behind us, cracking a smile.

 

“I know. But we already came all this way…why turn back now when the next stage of our journey awaits?” I replied with a soft smile as I turned around to meet her gaze. “Who knows, perhaps one day, you too, might like to do this voyage.”

 

“Who knows.” She shrugged. “If I do not get seasick, that is.” I couldn’t prevent a soft laugh from escaping my lips before her reply. Yes, being seasick during a voyage that’d last several months would be the absolute worst.

 

“I’ll tell you all about it once we get there.” I giggled out softly, but I was suddenly interrupted by the captain’s yells as he told us to get “all aboard!!”. I gave him a short but piercing glance, internally murdering him for having ruined this precious moment. But I decided not to spend more time on that fucking captain as I suddenly felt two pairs of arms holding onto me like their loves depended on it. Oh fuck, I hated this so bad…

 

“I wish I could go with you…” Aurora breathed out against my neck. _Fuuuuuuuck…._

 

“I know, baby girl, I know…” I cracked a smile. “I wish you could come along as well. We’ll be back soon, okay…?” I could feel her nod slightly against my neck. I left a soft kiss on her forehead before I did the same to Leandro, and finally looking at Claudia, I pulled her in for a tight hug. “Take care of them for me…”

 

“Always, (y/n).” She nodded. “ _Buon viaggio, sorella mia…sii cauta..._ ”

 

“As our brothers used to say: “Safety and Peace to you, sister”. With some luck, this voyage will give me both.” With one last hug and a wave, Ezio and I began to board the ship. Goddammit, my heart felt like it was being ripped apart… A part of me wanted to stay, but the other part….the other part was quite literally dragging me forward, oblivious yet all-mighty before the obstacles I knew we’d face. It was terrifying, insane, but it also felt exciting and, for some reason….it felt comforting. We politely greeted the captain of the ship and the sounds all around us indicated that we were raising anchor. But our eyes weren’t following those noises. Ezio and I watched as our friends saluted us like Mentors. At least, most of them were. Aurora wasn’t. Leandro wasn’t. Claudia wasn’t, and neither was Bartolomeo. They were only waving, watching us leave not as Mentors, but as family. And I didn’t even hesitate as I waved back.

 

 

 

Corfu wasn’t what I expected, to be honest. As we were travelling light, I had honestly expected our journey to become difficult the moment we left the Italian docks. But upon reaching Corfu, we were greeted like royalty by its governor, an Italian, who even invited us over to his Villa for us to rest. Ezio accepted the offer, so I followed. And that night, after dinner, we found ourselves conversing with the captain who brought us here. From what I gathered from the conversation, these sailormen were of Ottoman roots, trained under the great pirate-turned-captain Piri Reis. The name didn’t ring a bell to me, but he seemed to be a man who earned Ezio’s admiration. And so, with a bit of coined persuasion, Ezio convinced the captain to take us to our next destination, Athens. However, things didn’t go exactly as expected.

The day we sailed away from shore, it was perfect. The February sunlight wasn’t yet warm enough, but the sky was clear and the winds were blowing. However, there was one thing the captain hadn’t predicted: a pirate attack. And sadly, we weren’t nearly as ready as we should’ve been. Having kept our hidden blades stored away in our bags, I was only equipped with a sword while Ezio had his gun and bracer. But we didn’t even hesitate as the first pirated hauled aboard. Slashing foe after foe, the upper deck was soon drenched with the metallic stench of blood. But I didn’t stop. Not even when I felt the familiar surge of pain of a sword’s sharp blade grazing my skin. Not even when our ship was suddenly set ablaze. And not even when Ezio threw our captain overboard. I found it surprising, and I nearly jumped out to his rescue as he pleaded that he couldn’t swim! But from the way Ezio acted, I knew: he had a plan. And I was quickly proved to be right as the pirates allowed the sailormen to work on extinguishing the fire instead of just slaughtering them. But soon enough, we got rid of the pirates, the fire was under control, and we were able to carry on. But things weren’t as before, as the captain assured us that, upon reaching Athens, he’d make sure we’d be in good hands.

As expected from the captain’s stories, upon reaching Athens, we were happily greeted by the captain’s brother-in-law. They even had a feast made for us, and urged us to stay in their residence for as long as we’d like. Such hospitality was humbling, to say the least. However, just as we planned on leaving, we were very delayed by harsh storms and rough seas which caused us to stay in Athens and wait for the seas to settle. In the meantime, I took the opportunity to write a letter to Aurora and Leandro, detailing how our journey was going along. But we still had a long way to go, and the months were getting warmer, welcoming the incoming warmth of spring. I gave the letter to the captain that next morning, begging him to have it delivered to the Assassins in Roma during his next voyage. And much to my relief, he agreed. Though I knew I couldn’t yet receive a letter from them, to be able to send one to them was enough of a relief. Because I knew they’d be there, waiting to read it.

 

 

For 6 full months, we carried on travelling. Though we had tried to trace a path back in Roma, we mostly had to improvise. We visited Chios and Larnaca, and once in Limassol, Ezio decided it was time for some change. He had grown tired of his long hair, much to my surprise, but I ended up being the one who cut it for him. It was sad, really. I loved his long hair. I loved to be able to just run my fingers through it, to caress it as we kissed. Now shorter and slicked back, he looked more and more like Mario. The only major difference was the beard, of which Ezio allowed to grow. But honestly, I didn’t mind one bit. It suited him.

Limassol also brought a few changes, mostly relating to clothes. The autumn breeze still brought warmth, but it was slowly but surely being replaced by an increasingly bothersome coolness. So, we decided to buy better, warmer robes to handle the roughness of the winter. The robes themselves were of a cool, greyish blue color, with pale-colored patterns outlining every section of the clothes reminiscent of middle-eastern clothing, which would be of a great help to blend in. Fur lined the sleeves and the spaulders. We also purchased scarfs that matched the color of the new outfits, but seen as it wasn’t that cold yet, we kept them safely stored in our bags.

 

Whoever said that leaving Limassol was easy, was clearly lying. For weeks, we remained stuck in the wretched city, and even though at first, my heart was soaring, now it was heavy with dread. We had been travelling for pretty much 9 months, and hadn’t even reached Acre yet. So, Ezio tried to take matter into his own hands and went to the docks in hopes of procuring himself a boat. But it only ended in bloodshed. Though the men that had attacked had either fled or perished, one of them got Ezio good, by stabbing him with a dagger while the Assassin took the man’s life. He didn’t have much time to react as he passed out, but I was right there. And fortunately, someone else was too.

We had met him months earlier, as one of the men who had attacked our ship. From what I gathered, Ezio had saved his life. And now, he was returning the favor by saving his. By the time Ezio was awake, we were already pretty far from shore. The man introduced himself as al-Scarab, scourge of the White Sea. I merely listened as the men talked, but oh, even if I had chosen to talk, my voice would’ve betrayed my wish as my heart began beating faster. He was taking us to Acre.

 

 

Al-Scarab proved himself to be a good friend. For a full week, he urged us, but mostly Ezio, to just lay back, rest and enjoy his family’s hospitality. It’s a great relief, I found myself thinking, to come across kind men such as him. And I could tell that Ezio was thankful too. Throughout our entire voyage, his shoulders were always tense, his gaze, always analytical. But for once now, he truly allowed himself to rest. And as his wife, I couldn’t be happier to see that change in him. Often times during the night, while Ezio slept peacefully, I’d sneak out to admire the city I had once spent so long in assassinating as Altaïr in the first Assassin’s Creed. I definitely recognized certain elements; most of the population still lived within the city walls. But some houses looked different. Better. Newer. It honestly made me wonder: would there still be Assassins here, living in secrecy within the poor district? Would I still be able to find the Assassin Bureau? And should I find it, would the gate still be open? Would the soft smell of incense still perfume the air? Would there be still a pile of pillows by the fountain? Would there be a Dai to welcome us, like he always welcomed Altaïr?

Ever since we arrived in Acre, I’ve been….seeing things. It was sometimes but a mere blue hue from the corner of my eyes, but more recently, it’s been more than just a hue. The faint silhouette of a man, standing up on a tall roof. Again, there seemed to be a sort of….blueish hue surrounding him. And though he was oftentimes too far away for me to know who it was, the way my heart was hammering in my chest was proof that somehow, I already got the answer. Was I going insane? Was he truly there? I couldn’t be sure. But I ended up returning to Ezio’s side, who was focused on writing a letter. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves from what I had just seen before I lightly wrapped my arms around him, gently resting my head on his shoulder as I looked down at the letter. “You’re writing for Claudia…?”

 

“ _Si_.” He nodded. “I have also written a letter for Aurora and Leandro. Tomorrow, I will ask al-Scarab to have it sent to Roma first thing in the morning.”

 

“Hmm. I’ll have one written by then as well.” I smiled softly. “Can you believe it’s been already 10 months since we left?”

 

“To be honest, it feels like an eternity since I have last seen Italian soil.” He let out a soft chuckle. “And what about you, hm? You have been going out more and more often.”

 

“I’ve been….looking around.” I shrugged. “Acre hasn’t changed all that much since I saw it for the last time.”

 

“Since you saw it?” he curiously asked.

 

“You know. From back when I was following Altaïr’s story. He had quite a few targets to eliminate here in Acre. Three, if I recall correctly. One in the poor district, one in the more developed, but not entirely rich district, and one in the rich district.” I explained. “However, some parts of the city have indeed changed. But I wonder if there are still Assassins here.”

 

“Do you really believe there could be any here?”

 

“I’m not really sure.” I shrugged. “The Mongol invasion spread all across Asia and Europe. When they reached Masyaf, the Assassins evacuated. But to where, exactly? I know that some fled to European countries, where they formed Assassin bases, but the Assassins also had a strong presence in Jerusalem, Damascus and Acre. I wonder if they abandoned those 3 bases too.”

 

“That is a good question.” He nodded. “And had we more time, I would not have hesitated on helping you find the answer to your questions. But I fear we have more important matters to deal with now.”

 

“I know. I know…” I nodded. “When do you plan on having us leave?”

 

“As soon as al-Scarab allows me to.” He shrugged, and I couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at the sight. “But hopefully, we will be on the move in two days.”

 

“ _Capisco._ ” I nodded, cracking a smile as I began to run my fingers through his hair. As I felt him relax beneath my fingers, I leaned forward and pecked his cheek. “Come, we should get some rest.”

 

“I will be right there, (y/n).” he smiled softly, and after a small peck to his lips, I headed on to our bedroom while Ezio finished writing his letter.

 

Two days went by sooner than expected. But here we were, saying our goodbyes to al-Scarab by the outskirts of Acre. I was thankful to have crossed paths with him. Without him, we’d probably be still stuck in Limassol. Along with his wishes of good luck, al-Scarab helped us gather all the supplies we needed, and even gave us two horses for the voyage. From what he said, the last stretch of our voyage would be the hardest one, as not only we’ll have to face snow and mountains, but we’d face the possible threat of bandits, or even Templars occupying the village Masyaf castle once protected. Nevertheless, we didn’t let that thought bring us down and we got on our horses, beginning the last stage of our long voyage.

 

 

 

Pain. That’s all it was. It was wave after wave of pain, exhaustion and suffering. Winter had long settled in by the time we reached the great mountains surrounding Masyaf, cold winds cutting against the delicate skin of our faces like razor blades. The warm robes, the scarves, the hoods….it was almost not enough. And it only got worse when our horses succumbed to the cold and exhaustion not long after we reached the mountains. As we walked, as we fought the winds, I could only feel thankful that I wasn’t alone. I fear I would’ve gotten mad were I by myself. Slowly but surely, our supplies were growing thin. Slowly but surely, we were running out of strength. And we nearly gave up, on some occasions, until I recognized our surroundings. We were almost there, only a few more kilometers away from the village gates. And upon realizing this, newfound strength surged from within, and I found myself walking past Ezio. I forgot about the cold. I forgot about my exhaustion. We were finally here, in Masyaf. I could almost cry at the realization. At last, after a full year of travelling, we had reached our destination.

We took slow, cautious steps as we began to walk the path that’d lead us to the castle. It was silence. Unsettling silence. Not a soul to be seen, no lit candles indicating that someone would be home. Nothing. Nevertheless, we remained vigilant. And we were right to be. Because no matter how vigilant we were, we were still caught off guard by an arrow striking Ezio’s right shoulder. My eyes widened at the sight, and just as I went over to check on him, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. _Fuck…_ Several soldiers began to emerge from their hiding spot, and an ugly bald man took his stance in front of them all. “ _Insieme…_ ” I whispered as I got ready to fight.

 

“ _Insieme…_ ” he softly replied before I suddenly heard the arrow hit the ground, and as soon as the first soldiers stepped forth equipped with spears and swords, we ran to strike. As there were too many, close combat was the best. So, we kept our swords sheathed and used only our hidden blades and their weapons to kill them. I lost count on how many we killed. Stabbing them in the chest, grabbing their swords and using them against them, using their comrades’ bodies as shields, snapping their necks…we did everything we could, and fought like our lives depended on it. But more and more soldiers kept rushing in, and we were but two Assassins against an entire army. Suddenly, the world came to a halt. So much was happening at once…I saw yet again, that soft blue hue in the corner of my eye, now closer than ever in the midst of all those soldiers. Then, a soldier managed to push Ezio down to the ground, and immediately, at least a dozen soldiers surrounded him, swords ready should he attack. My eyes widened, and I was about to strike harder than ever when that ugly, bald dude from earlier walked towards Ezio and held a sword to his neck.

 

“Yield, Auditore, or he dies.” He growled out, the tip of his sword touching Ezio’s soft neck. _To have such sinful metal caress that skin I loved to kiss so much…how dared he…!_ The soldiers around me stopped fighting, but I could tell, they were still ready to attack.

 

“Do not yield, (y/n)!” Ezio barked, but was silenced with the sword pressing harder against his neck.

 

“(y/n), eh?” he began to smirk. “Yield, (y/n), and I will not kill your sweet husband.” I didn’t reply, my gaze forever fixed on the fierce brown eyes that I loved so much. “Listen to reason, woman!” the captain growled out. I refused to give him the pleasure of having me reply, but I reluctantly held my arms out, allowing guards to restrain me. I hated this. I hated this more than anything. But I couldn’t say anything else as I felt a sudden, powerful jolt of pain coming from the back of my head, and suddenly, everything went black.

 

 

 

“ _…./n)…..(y/n)…_ ” Ezio’s voice felt soft, distant. But it gave me strength to fight the grogginess of my limbs and finally, I managed to crack my eyes open, and immediately, I was overwhelmed by a splitting headache. “That’s it, _tesoro_ …easy…” he said softly as I felt his hands on my back, helping me up.

 

“Ezio…where are we….?” I softly asked as I looked around. It was dark. So, incredibly dark. It was cold, too. I found myself curling closer to Ezio, seeking his sweet warmth.

 

“Masyaf castle. In the dungeons.” He explained softly, his hood obscuring his eyes. “They plan to hang us tomorrow morning…”

 

“ _Merda…_ ” I could only breathe out in response. Was this how we were really going to die…? Now that we were finally here…? No, this couldn’t be it. It couldn’t…! Not when we were so close to our goal. Not when our children awaited for our return…! I curled close to Ezio’s chest at the news, sighing. A soft blue hue caught my eye once more, and gazing at the cell door, my eyes widened at the sight of the slightly transparent figure of a hooded man, kneeling next to the metal bars of the door. But it faded away moments later, as if it had been a mere illusion. _Altaïr…if you’re watching over us, please….help us. We’re not afraid to die, but we fear leaving our children…help us, for them…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Buon viaggio, sorella mia. Sii cauta_ = Have a nice trip, my sister. Be careful.  
>  _Capisco_ = I see  
>  _Insieme_ = Together  
>  _Tesoro_ = Darling  
>  _Merda_ = Fuck


	25. Troubled winds; Resilient eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So! I got a small heads-up related to this story: I started writing it in May, right after I was done with college. But now, the school year's started, so chapters might take longer to upload (Probably 1 every 2 weeks instead of 1 every week.) So don't be allarmed if it takes longer for me to post! I haven't given up on this fic, I'm not dead. XD

That night had to be the harshest night we had ever been through. Not only were we not given any privacy whatsoever (two armed soldiers watched over us at all times), but the coldness of the winter winds made it impossible for us to lay comfortably, as they cooled down the stones on which we lay upon. We remained in each other’s arms that night, trying to fight the cold and exhaustion that clawed at our very beings. We didn’t eat. We didn’t drink. We didn’t sleep. Not because they weren’t considerate enough to give us food – no, they did hand us...something, whatever that brownish blob was, to eat – along with fresh water. We hadn’t eaten all day, so thank goodness that food looked everything but appetizing. Ezio feared they had spiked the food and water, in order to make us weak for the execution. And to be honest, he wasn’t wrong. It was just...such a weird behavior on their part, to arrest two highly skilled Assassins and not kill them on the spot. Instead, wait until dawn to execute them. But, in a way, I understood their reasoning. They had just captured the two most famous Assassins of our entire Brotherhood, a couple, to make things better. Of course they wouldn’t give us a simple death. No, their ego was too big for that. They’d have our death be a warning to any other Assassin who would try to stop them. Our deaths would become a symbol of fear, and though Assassins were supposed to live without fear, I knew better. No one truly lives without fear, we simply choose to ignore it. Should we die, should our deaths be used as a warning...god, I could hardly imagine the consequences it’d bring not only to the Brotherhood, but also to Aurora and Leandro. They already felt bad enough to let us leave like that unprotected. But if we were to die? _Oh god, I can’t even bear myself to finish that thought._

To pass the time, I began to tell Ezio stories. Things that I knew about Altaïr, things I had seen through the eyes of Maria...but I eventually ended up telling the beginning of his story as I knew it: An Assassin who lost his way, and had to learn from the very beginning. “They managed to retrieve the artifact, but at the cost of Kadar’s life and Malik’s arm. Malik kept yelling, accusing Altaïr’s arrogance of killing his younger brother. But before al-Mualim could pass judgement, a man ran in and alerted them of Robert de Sable’s troops waiting by the village gate. They had an Assassin hostage, who they cold-heartedly murdered. But they had a plan. Altaïr met up with two other Assassins at the top of Masyaf tower, and waited for their mentor’s signal to jump. Basically, Al Mualim wanted to show that his men were so loyal to him that they’d jump to their deaths without hesitating. He said “go to God” before the three Assassins jumped, and successfully landed in haystacks several meters below.”

 

“Under Al Mualim, they were but machines void of fear.” Ezio said softly.

 

“Yes. He only fed his men lies, with the purpose to take the Apple for himself and create a perfect, united people. Honestly, he made me sick.” I sighed. “But _fortunatamente_ , it all changed with Altaïr as Mentor. His Codex pages prove it. I honestly spent so much time reading them, studying them, that I know some parts by heart. _"Though I ask my brothers now to abandon their rituals, I do not ask that they abandon the creed. THIS is what makes us Assassins. Not the removal of a finger. Not a false promise of paradise. Not the prohibition of poison. Our duty is to the people, not to custom. If we must sneak, we shall sneak. If we must use poison, we shall use poison. If our blades can be used without removing fingers, we shall not demand they be taken. And we shall not manipulate our initiates with lies and parlor tricks. We shall speak plainly and honestly. We shall be made anew.”_ ”

 

“It is thanks to him that we are who we are now.” I could feel Ezio crack a smile. “His sacrifices, his hard work, his continuous study of the Apple...”

 

“ _Si_...sacrifices, most of all. Maria wasn’t very pleased with having him devote his time to the Apple. Though most of the visions I have are mostly peaceful, happy moments, I can feel that there were fights between them. Big fights.” I explained softly. “But she never left him. She remained by his side until the end...until she let out her final breath in his arms.”

 

“I cannot imagine what Altaïr must have gone through...” he muttered out softly, though I could feel his hold on me tighten. “There were trials and tribulations...but no matter what, she remained by his side. Looks like our motto applies to their relationship too.”

 

“ _Si_...” I cracked a smile, but it only lasted a few moments. My grip on his robes began to tighten. _I...I need to tell him._ “Ezio, if this really is the end for us...”

 

“No. Do not finish that sentence...” he breathed out.

 

“No, I....I need to say this.” I shook my head, finally looking into his eyes. “Ezio...if this is really the end for us...know that I’m happy. Because I wasn’t forced to live a life where you weren’t in it...”

 

“(y/n)…" he only held me tighter against him. _Craaaap..._ “We are not going to die here, _capito...?_ We are going to make it out, find Altaïr’s library, and go home to our children. Now I refuse to let you give up on me. I cannot let you do that...for nearly 35 years, you always stood by my side. You helped me up when I needed a hand. You held me close when I needed comfort. Regardless of what was happening around you, you were always there to keep me going. Now, more than ever, I need you. So, I refuse to let you give up. Not now...”

 

“I have always stood by you...” I shook my head. “And I always will. But how do you plan on getting out of this alive...?”

 

“You should know me well enough by now, _amore mio..._ " Looking up at his face, I could see a light smirk painting his lips. “I will improvise. Like we always do.” _Greeeeat, our survival depends on his improvisational skills. We’re doomed..._

 

 

 

The skies were barely starting to get lighter when we heard heavy footsteps coming from the doorway. I knew, our time had come. Yet, I was calm. Ezio and I remained lying on the ground, trying to look as if we were weak, or asleep. His plan was to have us look weak enough to have the soldiers lower their guards a bit. They barged into our cell, and I did my best to conceal my anger. They dragged us out, like mere objects, and after tightly binding our wrists, they began to drag us out of the dungeons. I kept my head down, though I knew exactly where we were going. For there was only one place where they could go, where our deaths would be humiliating enough: the place where Assassins once conquered their fears, Masyaf Tower. Agh, I could still see it so perfectly…! Darim and Sef standing on those platforms while Altaïr urged for them to jump. They were terrified, but Altaïr proved himself to be not only a great Mentor, but a great father.

 

“Everyone is afraid.” Altaïr had told them then. “You should not let your fears consume you. Fear is a choice. You can choose to let it overpower you, or you can be like us, and choose to ignore it. And when you do, you jump.” And without hesitating, he had run to the edge of the platform and jumped, successfully landing in the haystack below. Darim and Sef had been so scared, but they followed Altaïr’s advice and jumped, joining their father below as he waited for them. How could a place wielding such precious memories be…corrupted, perverted by such barbarian act that was hanging? Those pigs… how much was this place soiled with the blood of innocent souls? But alas, I couldn’t dwell on it any longer as we found ourselves at the top of Masyaf tower, before those 3 platforms. _Oh, god…everything was still so similar…!_ The pale stone pillars lightly caressed by the soft orange glow projected by the many torches surrounding us. The perfect irregularity of the stones, perfect for a skilled Assassin to climb. The seemingly fragile, but surprisingly sturdy platforms still waited for an Assassin novice to let go of his fear and perform his first Leap of Faith. But now, they were guarded by that wretched captain as he waited, holding a noose in his hand. My gaze weakly drifted to the captain as he took a step forward, a sickening smirk painting his lips. “Ladies first~” he purred, but just as the two guards holding me pulled me up onto my feet, Ezio swiftly shook himself free from his captives’ hold. The guards were immediately on edge as they raised their swords and spears, but the captain held them back with the rise of his right hand, seemingly amused by the situation. But he stepped aside, giving Ezio access to the second platform.

 

“Ezio!” I called out just as he walked past me, and even though the guards’ hold on me was tight to the point of it being painful, I allowed myself to crack a smile. “ _Vai da Dio…_ ”

 

“ _Tutto andrá bene, tesoro… non ti preoccupare. Tornerò presto per tirarti fuori di qui, lo prometto._ ” He said calmly with a soft, reassuring smile, before his gaze drifted back to the captain. Though his face was obscured by his hood, I could tell his smile had vanished as soon as his gaze landed on the captain’s ugly face. _God, I hope no one speaks Italian here…_ I watched as he walked to the edge of the platform with steady steps, looking at death in the eye, defiant. But I could feel, as he began to look right, that we weren’t alone. And indeed, we weren’t. That familiar soft glow caught the corner of my eye, and gazing in that direction, my eyes caught the familiar, pale white silhouette of Altaïr. My eyes widened as his slightly transparent form inched closer and closer to the edge of his platform, slowly, gracefully, yet there was something about him…though his stance was relaxed, peaceful, even, he demanded respect. It was impressive how intimidating he could look without even trying. But apparently, only Ezio and I could see him, as no surrounding guards reacted to his presence.

 

The captain lowered Ezio’s hood and placed the noose around his neck. However, right after tightening it, the captain staggered back as Ezio turned around and hit him square in the face. He managed to get his wrists free and wrapped the rope around the captain’s neck before jumping down, the captain’s body flushed against the platform breaking his fall. The guards panicked, and I watched as they rushed forward and slashed the rope over and over again until it eventually gave way. I smirked as the captain came back, coughing and wheezing as he caressed his neck in a vain attempt to soothe the pain. The guards around him were panicking, yelling that the Assassin had escaped. “You really thought you could get rid of him so easily? Pathetic.” I said coldly with a soft, disdainful laugh, only to hiss in pain as the guard standing beside me pushed me down onto the stone floor.

 

I suddenly felt a hand around my neck, forcing me to look up at his rotten teeth and scarred face as he smirked. “You think you are so clever…” he sneered. “Ready the carriage! And take her. She is coming with us.” He let me go before I was roughly pulled by the arms and up onto my feet. “If you see the Assassin, kill him. And make sure she sees everything.”

 

 

 

 

What followed was complete and utter chaos. So much was going on, that I barely had time to process everything. How fast the horses were galloping, how cold the wind was, how desperately I tried to hold onto whatever I could to handle the bumpy road, and how violently another carriage hit ours. I didn’t even need to look to know who it was and what it was going on. It was a race against time as Ezio tried over and over to destroy our carriage, hitting us and forcing us to go through rough, bumpy roads. And oh, the guards made sure I was watching the whole thing. Especially as we rode towards one of their camps through a very narrow, cliffside road, and they managed to throw Ezio’s carriage into the void. God, I nearly screamed at the sight, but I quickly bit my lip to prevent myself from doing so. I didn’t want to give those bastardi the pleasure of seeing me scream. But more than ever, I struggled. I was unarmed and outnumbered, so the best I could do was punch my captors and run away until I found a hiding spot. Not the most effective option I had, that much I knew, but now that I was hiding in a haystack, I could properly focus on freeing my wrists and getting the hell out of here. _Improvise, it’s as Ezio said. Improvise_ , I thought as I saw a guard walking over to my hiding spot. Before anyone else could realize, I pulled him into the haystack and choked him until he stopped moving beneath me. I grabbed his sword and whatever else he had on him before I awkwardly tried to cut my wrists free.

I was almost there, when I heard commotion to my left. I jumped back into the haystack, ignoring the body beneath me as I waited. Steps. Yes, definitely steps. Erratic, at a disorganized pace. It was a man, I quickly realized as I heard his heavy panting and soft hisses of pain. Heh, I could take him down easily. Just as the man stopped by the haystack to catch his breath, I jumped out and pressed my sword to his neck, ready to end his life, when I suddenly recognized him.

 

“Ezio!!” I gasped out, immediately dropping the sword.

 

“Is that how you greet your husband…?” he softly asked, and though he was clearly in pain, I could hear amusement in his voice. “I said I was coming back to save you, but…it looks like you saved yourself.”

 

“Save your strength, _idiota…_ ” I shook my head with a soft smile as I helped him sit, grimacing as he hissed in pain. “There’s gotta be medicine around here.” I thought out loud as I looked about.

 

“Perhaps the guards might carry some with them…” Ezio added as he clutched his side. 

 

“We had purchased medicine back in Acre, had we not?” I asked. “Where’s our stuff?”

 

“Our hidden blades and swords? I have them. Your bag, however, which carried the medicine, is with Leandros.” He shook his head. My eyes widened before such a revelation.

 

“ _Merda_ , my journal. The Apple. It was all in that bag…!”

 

“I know, _tesoro_. I know. And we are going to get them back.” He soothed. “Besides, there is one more thing we need to get from Leandros. Before I left Masyaf after your carriage, I went in search for the library. And I found it.” He cracked a smile. “They are a lot of key holes, and Leandros carries a journal with him indicating where the keys might be.” As he explained, he held out my two hidden blades. “Here, you are going to need them.”

 

“ _Grazie._ ” I gave him a soft smile before I focused on getting them strapped on to my wrists. Just as I was almost done, however, I felt a soft hand against my cheek. I looked up in surprise, but my gaze immediately softened as I looked into his soft brown eyes. Goddammit, I’d never get over how beautiful he was, no matter how old he got. I lightly rested my hand over his, smiling tenderly. “Wait for me. I will return soon.”

 

“In your dreams.” He chuckled out softly, interrupting himself mid-way to let out a soft hiss. I couldn’t stop myself from shaking my head before his stubbornness.

 

“Ezio, you might have a few bruised ribs from that fall. I’m not letting you get hurt any further. Wait her-“ I tried to persuade him, but I was suddenly interrupted by a pair of lips pressed against mine. _Merda…_ I reluctantly gave in, returning the kiss as tenderly as I possibly could even though I was screaming inside. God, how could I possibly refuse those lips? That cheeky bastard knew what effect those lips had on me, and he constantly used it to his advantage. No matter how many years went by, he always used that same old dirty trick. And I always kept falling for it. _Damn him…!!_ I shook those thoughts aside as I felt his tongue lightly caress mine, before our lips parted. Resting my forehead against his, I couldn’t prevent the soft smile from tugging at the corners of my lips. “Damn you…” I breathed out, causing him to let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Works every time, does it not~?” he smirked out. “Now, let us get out of here. We need to get going…”

 

“Fine. But we’re still getting you medicine first.” I shook my head, and wrapping an arm around his torso, I tried to help him up as gently as I could. He still winced in pain, but at least, he was here. With me. In my arms. We walked towards the inner gate, where we knew that ugly captain, Leandros, awaited, but we were quick to realize how heavily guarded it was. One by one, I could take them on, sure. But right now, my main priority was to take care of Ezio. I swiftly killed two guards headed our way, and _fortunatamente_ , one of them carried a small vial of medicine with him. I gave it to him just as we arrived at the inner gate, which closed itself behind us. Well, looks like we’ll have to fight out way out of this one! “I’ll stay here and keep the guards busy. You go kill that _figlio di puttana_.” I told him just as the captain began to bark orders.

 

“I will return as soon as he is dead.” He nodded, and much to my surprise, he held out the sword of Altaïr for me to use. My eyes widened at the sight, but I didn’t hesitate to take it as guards began to run towards us. We swiftly parted ways, which successfully allowed Ezio to face the captain head-on without too many guards after him. Though I was far away and busy, I could perfectly see Ezio climbing up the building where that captain awaited, continuously barking orders for his minions to shoot him like the coward he was. But I didn’t worry about Ezio too much, for I knew what he truly was capable of when he was angry. And one thing was certain: I did NOT want to be in Leandros’ shoes.

 

Once things began to settle down, I ran to the building where the captain used to be, and watched as Ezio examined a journal I had never seen before, my bag secured over his shoulder. “So…?” I began to ask as I walked towards him. “Where does that book want us to go?”

 

“You are not going to like this.” He shook his head, chuckling softly. “We will have to catch a boat.” I groaned. _Oh god, no more boats, pleeeease…!!_ “According to Niccolò Polo’s journal, there are 5 keys that open Altaïr’s library. One has already been found by the Templars, so we need to find the other 4 as quickly as possible.”

 

“So…where will we go next?” I smiled softly as I wrapped an arm around his torso.

 

“Constantinopoli, in _Turchia_.” He simply said, closing the book. I couldn’t prevent the smile creeping onto my lips. I knew him better than anyone to know that he wouldn’t stop at anything until he accomplished his goals. Not even a language barrier would stop him! But I was happy to go along the ride. Besides, we already got this far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fortunatamente_ = Fortunately  
>  _Capito?_ = Understood?  
>  _Amore mio_ = My love  
>  _Vai da Dio_ = Go to God  
>  _Tutto andrá bene, tesoro_ = Everything will be alright, darling  
>  _Non ti preoccupare_ = Don't worry  
>  _Tornerò presto per tirarti fuori di qui, lo prometto_ = I'm coming back soon to get you out of here, I promise  
>  _Idiota_ = Idiot  
>  _Merda_ = Fuck/shit  
>  _Figlio di puttana_ = Son of a bitch  
>  _Turchia_ = Turkey


	26. Friends far from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was directly inspired by the game and the novel, chapters 16 to 18. I never grow tired of watching/reading that hilarious introduction by Yusuf. XDD

Much to my surprise and relief, we didn't take nearly as much time to leave the country. By the time the nights slowly but surely grew softer, we were already in a boat, on our way to Rhodes. Once there, we'd take another boat that'd lead us straight to Istanbul - no, scratch that. Constantinopoli. Time was of the essence as we made sure not to miss any boat. But alas, the journey took long enough for the both of us to finish reading Niccolò Polo's _The Secret Crusade_. And the amount of detail on Altaïr's life was astonishing. Clearly, Niccolò had been told personally about Altaïr's life, as written by the Italian traveler. At the incredible age of 92, Altaïr had known love, defeat, peace, prosperity, adversity, despair, and resilience. Resilience to come back to Masyaf at the age of 82, after 20 years of self-imposed exile, to kill Abbas and bring prosperity back to the previously misguided Assassins. For 10 years, he worked hard to rebuild the solid foundations that Abbas had so easily brought down. Yet, this tale didn't seem completely...true. it may have been just a hunch, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Altaïr had suffered much, much more than what was written by Niccolò. I couldn't shake the feeling that those 20 long years in Alexandria had been way, way more painful than he made it seem.

 

And I was quickly proven right.

 

I don't know why I had that vision. Clearly, Maria had already been killed back then, so I couldn't see it through her eyes. In fact, this "vision" felt...different. like it was the Apple showing it to me, and not something that Maria was seeing. _I could see an old man, with snow-white hair that appeared to have been brushed back, but was now messy. A long, white beard decorated his face, almost reminding me of Al Mualim. But somehow...I knew it wasn't him I was seeing. No. "Maria… M...Maria... n-no..." he kept breathing out over and over again as he grew agitated. And before I realized, those soft pleads morphed into a scream of pure terror, followed by a middle-aged man running into the room. He shook the screaming man's shoulders over and over again until he jolted awake, panting and sweating profusely. Those soft golden eyes...they bore so much pain, so much fear... "M-Maria....." he panted out, looking over to the empty side of the mattress. "M-Maria...? W...Where are you..... **WHERE IS SHE?!** " He cried out at the man who woke him up. It was such a simple question, but there was so much emotion in his voice, in his eyes. Pain, concern, pure and raw fear._

 

_"Gone, father. Don't you remember? She's gone!" The man replied, but the old man was already shaking his head in denial as tears ran down his cheeks. Over and over again, he muttered how his Maria couldn't be gone, how she couldn't have died._

 

 

 

".../n)...(y/n)!!!" Ezio's urgent voice brought me back to consciousness, and I didn't even hesitate to sit up as soon as I did. My palms were sweaty, my breathing was labored, my hands were shaking. "I'm right here, (y/n)... breathe, _tesoro_." Ezio said, and I tried to control my breathing as I felt his soothing hands caressing my scalp. " _Un'altro sogno, amore mio...?_ ”

 

" _Non fu un sogno, Ezio...fu un incubo..._ " I breathed out as I shook my head, resting my hand on my chest in a vain attempt of steadying my racing heart.

 

"You were screaming Altaïr's name." Ezio told me softly, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I felt his strong chest pressing against my back. "The other passengers were starting to get worried." He said, causing me to grimace at the thought.

 

"This was different, Ezio... this wasn't like before, how I'd see Altaïr through the eyes of Maria. I-It was....like the Apple was showing it to me. Like I was but a mere spectator." I tried to explain, but how could I explain something I did not understand myself?

 

"Here, _beyefendi_. I brought some water for your wife." A young man in long, intricate, emerald green robes said as he stopped next to us, holding out a wooden cup.

 

" _Grazie._ " Ezio replied as he took the cup from the young man's hands and held it out to me. I didn't even hesitate as I downed the water in greedy gulps.

 

"That was quite the nightmare." He said as he sat next to us, giving me a soft look.

 

"We are all haunted by phantoms, I'm afraid." I explained softly, shaking my head. "But I'm feeling better now. _Grazie_ – uhh, I mean... _teşekkür...ederim..._ " I said, internally dying as I knew I had completely butchered the accent. And I was proven right by the young man's soft laugh.

 

"You do not speak Turkish, do you?" He asked, clearly amused.

 

"I've been living in Italy my entire life." I shook my head. "I can understand Arabic, and my Latin isn't that bad. But I'm mostly at ease with Italian and English." I explained, shrugging.

 

"Ahh yes. Your accent did sound familiar." He smiled. "You were speaking Italian quite fluently, but your clothes are not from there. Have the both of you been travelling long?"

 

"A full year now." I nodded, looking away to gasp at the sight of the beautiful city that was Constantinople.

 

" _Da molto tempo, infatti._ My wife and I have been travelling in search for...inspiration." Ezio explained, but I paid no mind as I stood up, and leaned over the wooden railing as admired the golden sight that was Constantinople. Somehow, it felt...nostalgic. The bubbling excitement surging from within reminded me of how excited I was when we first docked in Venezia. I just wanted to see it all! Climb up the highest tower just to admire the beauty that surrounded me. To admire how beautifully wild and untamed a city could truly be.

 

“Hmm…it is a magnificent sight.” Ezio said as he joined me, lightly holding my hand. The young man stood by Ezio’s side with a soft smile as he too, admired the city that spread out before us.

 

“It is a work in progress.” He nodded.

 

“No city in Europa has a skyline quite like this.” Ezio noted. And oh, he was most certainly right. I had never seen a city quite like this. The colors were just…breathtaking!

 

“Well, to be precise, that is Europa. And _that_ ,” he said, pointing to another corner of the city. “is Asia.”

 

“Ahh. Some borders even the Ottomans cannot move.” Ezio commented, smiling.

 

“Very few!” he nodded in agreement. At long last, the ship, which was slowly inching closer to the docks, released the anchor. And now, completely immobile, the crew allowed its first passengers to disembark. Ezio and I gathered our bags while we still talked to the kind stranger. A student, he told us. “Ahh, I have so much work to return to.” He sighed out. “But it is good to be back.”

 

“Work?” Ezio asked amusedly. “When I was your age, my interests were…” he trailed off as something caught his eye, and gazing in that direction, I caught the sight of a beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair, wearing a breathtaking green dress. “…were mainly…. _Salve_ …” I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again…_

 

“Incredible. I am surprised you got anything done.” He said, clearly amused by the situation.

 

“As was my mother.” He nodded as we began to disembark, and I honestly had to hold in the soft laughter that nearly escaped from my lips. _Ohhh, yes. I perfectly remember how Mario would always yell at us for kissing instead of sparring. It was always such a hilarious sight!!_

 

“It was an honor to meet you, _beyefendi_. I hope you find what you are looking for.” He said politely as he too, began to disembark after us.

 

“I have faith I will.” Ezio nodded, and I nearly missed the soft look he gave me. The sound of books falling suddenly caught my attention, and now finally on the docks, I watched as the young man took a handful of heavy books from the young woman Ezio had admired previously. “A scholar AND a gentleman! You are full of surprises!” Ezio called out, chuckling.

 

“Very few, my friend! _Eksik Olmayin!_ ” He replied with a light laugh as he and the woman began to walk away. We watched them go with amused eyes, to a point that we didn’t even notice someone approach us from behind. I honestly hadn’t seen it coming as Ezio suddenly turned around with a start, and I noticed as a young man in cream-colored and golden robes stood before us. Wild, pitch black hair perfectly framed his bearded face, but what struck me most were his eyes. Soft, of a beautiful blue color. I allowed myself to relax, however, as I was swift to recognize the hidden blades adorning his wrists. Ezio seemed to notice it too, as the tension in his posture vanished.

 

“ _Hoşgeldiniz kardeşler!_ ” he greeted in Turkish, joyfully. “Unless the legend is a lie, you are the people I long to meet! Renowned Masters and Mentor, (y/n) and Ezio Auditore de… la la la…”

 

“ _Prego?_ " Ezio began to smirk. Oh God, I had to bite my cheek to hold the laughter in. Such an iconic title hilariously butchered by a comrade. Aurora and Leandro were going to LOVE this.

 

“Uh, forgive me. I have a hard time remembering that…Italian gibberish.” _…I like him already!_

 

“Da Firenze. The city where I was born.” Ezio specified.

 

“Ahh, yes. So, by your custom, I would be….Yusuf Tazim…da Istanbul! I like that!” he chuckled out. _Ahh, so Istanbul is already a common name to this city? Interesting!_

 

“Istanbul? Yet another name for this city?” My husband wondered.

 

“ _Evet_. It is a local favorite.” The young Assassin, Yusuf, nodded. “Come, Mentor da Firenze. I will show you around.” He announced with a light pat to Ezio’s back before he began walking away. Ezio and I exchanged an amused look before we followed him, listening to our new “tour guide” as he began to speak. “Welcome to Galata district! For centuries, it has been a home to orphans from Europa and Asia alike. You won’t find more diversity anywhere else in the city. And for that reason, Assassins make it their home.”

 

“I would like to see where.” Ezio nodded as we walked past the small merchant barracks next to the docks.

 

“ _Kesinlikle!_ The Brotherhood is always eager to meet the couple who put the Borgias out of pasture.” He said then, lightly chuckling.

 

“Does everyone know we’re here already?” I asked then, tilting my head in curiosity.

 

“Well, your Holy Land tussle with the Templars did not go unnoticed.” He remarked, causing me to sigh. Of course everyone would notice. _Merda._

 

“When we first set out, violence was so far from our minds.” Ezio began to explain, earning Yusuf’s attention. “We sought wisdom. The contents of Altaïr’s library.” To this, Yusuf began chuckling.

 

“Not realizing it has been sealed for three centuries?”

 

“No, we assumed as much.” Ezio was swift to reply, cracking a smile himself. “But we never expected to find Templars guarding it.”

 

“Very troubling, no? Five years ago, Templar influence here was minimal. A small faction with dreams of restoring the Byzantine throne. But they’re growing in numbers, day by day. And with Sultan Bayezid on his way out, they may try something...dramatic.” Yusuf explained.

 

“Interesting. Their numbers began growing here after we defeated the Borgias in Italy.” I thought out loud, furrowing my brows in confusion and curiosity.

 

“Is there no heir to the Ottoman throne?” Ezio tilted his head.

 

“Not just one – two angry sons! It’s a familiar pattern with these royals.” He shrugged. “When the Sultan coughs – _Eughmhm!!_ – the princes draw their swords.” Oooof. Things here were looking tough. We started walking up a few sets of stairs, entering more narrow and deserted streets.

 

“Between the Templars and the Ottomans, you must stay busy.” Ezio remarked seriously. Perhaps even, with a hint of concern. But Yusuf shrugged it off with a laugh and a pat to his shoulder.

 

“Ezio, I barely have time to polish my blade!” he replied joyfully, but was suddenly interrupted as a pot made of clay burst into smithereens right next to our feet. Swiftly, all playfulness flew away as Yusuf unsheathed his sword and threw it, and I merely watched as the sword met its target with precise accuracy as it impaled the man through his armor. But he wasn’t alone, I quickly realized, as a small group of soldiers emerged and rushed forward to attack us. I handed Ezio the sword of Altaïr while he returned my blade, and without hesitating, we sprang into action, easily dodging and countering those novices’ wild blows. But even though they kept us busy, I could still hear Yusuf’s comments every time Ezio and I stabbed them. He sounded like a fanboy watching their greatest idols in action, and it was hilarious!

The small group of soldiers easily fell to our blows, and in a matter of moments, they were on the ground, lying dead in a puddle of their own blood. More Templars rushed in, but Yusuf stopped us with a knowing smile. And just as he did so, another group of soldiers sprang to attack them, yelling sentences like “Byzantium is dead, as are you!”, or even “Byzantine scum!”, causing the men to run away in fright. Huh. That much, I hadn’t expected.

 

“The whole city rises to welcome the both of you! First the regents, now the rats.” Yusuf said with a soft smile as we were back on the road. I sheathed my sword as we did, carefully listening to what the men were saying. “Ottoman soldiers have a special loathing for these Byzantine thugs. That gives us some breathing room.”

 

“How much?” Ezio carefully asked, even though we already knew the answer to that.

 

“Eh, not much. They’ll still kill you if you look at them wrong, but they will feel bad about it later.” He shrugged out. One gaze was all we needed to know exactly what was going through our heads.

 

“Touching.” I ended up saying, grimacing.

 

“It’s not that bad, really!” Yusuf said as he glanced back at me, smiling. “For the first time in many decades, the Assassins have a strong presence here. It wasn’t always that way. Under the Byzantine Emperor, the Assassins were hunted down and killed on the spot.”

 

“So, there’s a high chance that this Byzantine Emperor you mention was affiliated with the Templars? Now that shines some light to these problems.” I thought out loud, earning a nod in agreement from the younger Assassin. After a little bit more walking, Yusuf finally stopped upon reaching a small courtyard. Nothing indicated that there was an Assassin den there, and that’s exactly how I liked it. A small house served as a façade for the main entryway to the den, leading to what was actually an underground base. It was much, much bigger than I expected. To be honest, it was almost as big as the Assassin HQ in Roma. We finally reached the main room, where four Assassins sat around a table, drinking, happily talking away. However, their demeanor became much more serious upon seeing Yusuf, and upon seeing us. “Ezio, (y/n)! Say hello to your new extended family!” Yusuf happily greeted, giving one of the men a friendly pat on the shoulder.

 

“ _Salute a voi, Assassini!_ ” Ezio greeted, placing a hand over his heart. They politely returned the gesture. “It is an honor to meet such fast friends so far from home.” He said happily, while I only bowed my head in respect to them. I was profoundly relieved to see them, to be honest. To be able to stand around my brethren, even though we’d probably have major language barrier issues. Ezio seemed to think so as well, from the way he talked.

 

“You see, brothers? Our Mentor is not afraid to weep openly in front of pupils.” Yusuf remarked, causing me to snap my gaze to Ezio in surprise. And indeed, his cheeks were damp with tears as he rushed to wipe them off with the back of his hand. I was NOT expecting this. But I could understand him. It’s been a long, arduous voyage. We were in a dire need of company. Even I could not deny it.

 

“Do not worry. I will not make a habit out of it.” Ezio shook his head just as he pulled a chair out. With a light gesture, he invited me to sit. I did so with a soft smile before Ezio went to get a chair of his own.

 

“Ezio and I were ambushed on the way here.” Yusuf explained to the others once we finally settled down. Immediately, all eyes were on him. “I would like some of you to do a sweep of the area. _Hemen!_ ” He ordered, and in the blink of an eye, the four Assassins stood from their chairs and headed to the door. I gave Yusuf a knowing smile. Looks like our “tour guide” ended up revealing himself as a Den Leader. Interesting! “And you, Ezio. Your weapons and armor are in a pitiful state.” Yusuf said with a softer tone as he stood beside us. And indeed, he wasn’t wrong. Out of the two of us, Ezio was the one who went through the hardest trials. And his armory and clothing proved so. Now that things finally settled down, I was able to truly feel how exhausted I truly was due to this voyage. Travelling in boat had to be among the most uncomfortable things ever, and for once, I thanked the lord that in my era, planes existed. Were we to do this voyage in my era, it’d only take us at most 3 hours, and not a full year.

 

“It was a long and arduous trip.” I nodded, smiling softly.

 

“Do you know someone trustworthy enough to fix this?” Ezio questioned, showing Yusuf the hidden blade that Leonardo had built for him in Roma, thanks to his knowledge on the Codex designs Altaïr had created.

 

Yusuf examined the damaged blade for a few moments, before responding with a frown. “I’m afraid what you ask may be impossible to achieve. Not without the original designs, that is.” _Merda_. The Codex pages had all been destroyed in Monteriggioni. And my journal with my studies on the Codex pages had stayed in our Headquarters. “But if we cannot get it fixed, we will make sure you do not walk around under-armed.”

 

“Are you heading out, _tesoro_?” I curiously asked as Ezio stood from his chair.

 

“ _Si_. I would like to get some of my armor and weapons fixed before we can properly start our search.” He nodded. “You should too. I noticed your blades are starting to become blunt.”

 

“Yes, I’ll take care of them here.” I nodded. “Hand your sword to me, I’ll take care of sharpening and polishing it while you’re away.”

 

“Are you certain?” he raised an eyebrow as the corner of his lips curled up into a playful smirk. “Knowing you, I thought you would like to run out and get to the highest tower in the city~”

 

“Who says I won’t~?” I asked back, returning the smirk as I lowered my hood. “I’ll get to that soon! However, I’d like to take care of our weapons first. The fun comes next.” To that, Ezio let out a soft chuckle.

 

“As you wish, _tesoro_.” He nodded and unsheathed the sword of Altaïr before gently placing it down on my lap. “I will leave it to your care.”

 

“It’s in good hands, don’t worry. If there’s anyone who knows this sword, it’s me~” I gave him a playful wink. He leaned down to give my lips a quick peck before he headed away, to the door. I could see a young Assassin, a woman, bowing her head in respect to Ezio as he walked towards her.

 

“Aziza will be your guide, Ezio, should you wish her to go with you.” Yusuf offered, but Ezio was swift to decline.

 

“I will go alone.” He shook his head, before I heard the echoing noise of the door closing behind him. I couldn’t prevent myself from shaking my head with a light giggle. _Ohh, Ezio. Always so stubborn._ While I waited for his return, I decided to go ahead and start working on our blades, which had greatly suffered after nearly 16 months of travelling. Yusuf offered to help out, and to that, I simply could not refuse.

 

 

_**Galata Den** _

_**Constantinopoli, Tuchia** _

_**Maggio MDXI** _

 

_**My dearest Aurora. My dearest Leandro,** _

_**We have just arrived in Constantinopoli, in Turchia. After 12 long months of constant travelling, we finally arrived at the snowy mountains of Masyaf, only to find Templars on our way. It was difficult, but we managed to escape from their clutches with only a few minor scratches. We even managed to not only discover the library’s true location, but to also kill the Templar captain guarding it. He was carrying a journal with him, written by the famous Niccolò Polo.** _ **The Secret Crusade _, in which Niccolò tells the take of Altaïr in great detail. How he struggled, how he was betrayed, how he succeeded, how he failed, and how he prevailed. When we come back, I’ll let you read it yourselves._**

_**But alas, Masyaf was a dead end. As we feared, the library was sealed shut, and the only way to open it is with the use of 5 round keys that Altaïr gave to Niccolò in the year of 1257, which the latter took with him to Constantinopoli. Our main guess is that he hid them somewhere in the city.** _

_**This is a perilous race against time, my beloved children, for the Templars are also searching them. One of them has already been found beneath Topkapi Plalace, here in Constaninopoli. We need to get to them before it’s too late. But** _ **fortunatamente _, we’re not alone, for we crossed paths with the Den Leader of the Galata District. His name is Yusuf Tazim. Oh, you’d love him. Should fortune favor us, perhaps, I’ll convince him to come back to Roma with us. I’m sure he’d love to see the beauty that Roma has to offer._**

_**Alas, for now, this is all I have to write. I miss you both terribly, and I wish you could’ve come with us. Maybe then, the voyage would not have been so difficult.** _

_**I hope to write again soon, bearing, hopefully, good news regarding our search.** _

_**Love,** _

_**(y/n) Auditore.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tesoro_ = Darling  
>  _Un'altro sogno, amore mio...?_ = Another dream, my love?  
>  _Non fu un sogno, Ezio. Fu un incubo._ = It wasn't a dream, Ezio. It was a nightmare  
>  _Beyefendi_ = Sir  
>  _Teşekkür ederim_ = Thank you  
>  _Da molto tempo, infatti._ = For a long time, indeed  
>  _Salve_ = Hello  
>  _Eksik Olmayin!_ = Make yourself at home!  
>  _Hoşgeldiniz kardeşler!_ = Welcome, brothers! (but in this case, "kardeşler" is a gender-neutral plural, meant to encompass both (y/n) and Ezio.)  
>  _Prego?_ = Excuse me?  
>  _Evet_ = Yes  
>  _Kesinlikle_ = Absolutely!  
>  _Merda_ = Shit/Fuck  
>  _Salute a voi, Assassini!_ = Greetings (to you), Assassins!  
>  _Hemen!_ = Immediately/ At once  
>  _Maggio MDXI_ = May 1511  
>  _Fortunatamente_ = Fortunately


	27. New weapons; New friends; New clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Finally, I'm able to post something! College has been giving me hell. -__-  
> Anyhoo, here's chapter 27! Hope you like it! ^^

Time flew by while I polished Ezio’s blade. It was a rather mundane and monotone activity, yet, it felt…soothing. While I was busy, apparently, Aziza went ahead and got me new robes that surprisingly greatly resembled the ones I was currently wearing. I thought she’d give me the cream-colored and golden robes so singular to this Brotherhood, but instead, I was met with the sight of warm, soft dark blue robes. I was about to hop into the tub for a long-deserved, relaxing bath, when I heard commotion coming from the main entrance of the den. I decided then that resting would have to wait, as I saw a couple of Assassins standing alongside Yusuf, whom I recognized some as the Assassins who were chilling about when Ezio and I got here. I was immediately greeted by the den leader himself with a big smile, and I couldn’t help but find his happiness contagious. Without even realizing, I was already smiling.

But the mood became all the lighter when Ezio decided to join us, appearing with sturdier-looking armor along with a new dagger. I was about to walk over to greet him, but Yusuf was already way ahead of me as he greeted him with open arms. “Praise the heavens! We feared we had lost our Mentor to the vices of the big city!” he exclaimed with a soft chuckle.

 

“I am content with my own vices, _grazie_.” Ezio replied, but I could clearly tell that he was just as amused as I was. I walked over to him and held his sword out to him, earning his attention. “You worked quickly.” He observed, smiling.

 

“Eh, I don’t even know how long I was at it.” I shrugged. “But before I even realized it, I was done. So, it should return to where it rightfully belongs.”

 

“You flatter me, my love.” Those mesmerizing brown eyes gazed into my own, and I found myself lowering my gaze to prevent myself from blushing. God…dammit, he still knew how to get to me. His large fingers wrapped themselves around the sword handle, and with a practiced ease, sheathed it away into its scabbard, where it truly belonged.

 

“Tell me, Ezio. What is on your mind?” Yusuf asked with a soft smile.

 

“Tell me more about the Templars.” Ezio began, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I gave him a quick, amused glance before focusing on Yusuf once more. “You call them Byzantines, yet the Byzantine Empire was overthrown sixty years ago.”

 

“These men are remnants of a line loyal to the cause of the last Emperor, Constantine XI.” Yusuf began to explain, looking, at times, rather troubled. “Who leads them now, however, I cannot say.” He shook his head.

 

“ _Capisco_. I suppose it’s up to us to find out then.” I nodded, perfectly holding back the smile that yearned to paint my lips upon feeling Ezio’s eyes on me.

 

“Ezio, (y/n)…” the younger Assassin began, confused. “Where are your hookblades?”

 

“Erm….what?” I tilted my head in confusion, and thankfully, Ezio was just as confused as I was. With the flick of his wrist, a long, metal hook swiftly shot out. Its shape was very reminiscent of the grappling hooks I’d see in action movies, but this one looked more like an eagle’s beak.

 

“Never seen one?” he asked, causing us both to shake our heads. “I grew up using these.” He turned around to signal an Assassin, who tossed one of those contraptions to Yusuf. “Here. Try it.” He urged as he gave it to Ezio. “We have one for you as well, (y/n), if you’d like.”

 

“Please.” I nodded, giving him a soft smile. “But, what about my hidden blade?”

 

“It will stay here in the headquarters safe and sound. Should you wish to replace the hookblade with your hidden blade, you will know where to look.” He explained, and a few moments later, I was presented with a hookblade for myself. And without wasting any more time, I removed, with a practiced ease, the hidden blade adorning my right wrist, only to replace it with the hookblade. While that very same Assassin took my precious blade inside, I observed this new weapon.

It was different, heavier. The metal of the hook was of a golden hue, meant to blend in perfectly with the warm colors of the Ottoman Assassin robes. Behind the hook, I realized there was also another hidden blade. Good. At least, my right hand would still be able to perform double kills.

 

“Show us how it works.” Ezio said, his gaze, too, locked on to the new weapon. And before I knew it, we were running and climbing up onto the safety of the rooftops.

 

 

Owning a hookblade, I realized, took more guts than what I had first anticipated. More than ever, we performed more dangerous, bigger leaps, using the hookblade to preserve our momentum and hoist us up in mere seconds, whereas it would’ve taken us much, much longer with our bare hands. But it was exhilarating, exciting! Every dangerous leap we did felt like a Leap of Faith, throwing caution to the wind and letting the hookblade to the work for us. I felt like a teenager once more, learning from Ezio how to climb and run on rooftops. I couldn’t wipe the dumb grin from my lips as we met on the ground, next to the Galata tower. “You’re fast learners! I’m impressed!” he complimented, like a proud mentor looking down at his pupils. The sudden change of roles was hilarious.

 

“We had to be, growing up.” Ezio shrugged out, but I could tell he was just as pleased as I was.

 

“The standard Ottoman hookblade has two parts, you see. The hook and the blade. So you can use one or the other. An elegant design.” Yusuf explained with a light smile. 

 

“Pity, I would’ve loved using one of these growing up.” I commented, smiling brightly. “Could you imagine if Roma had these, Ezio?! Climbing _il Colosseo_ would’ve been so effortless and easy!!” Ezio’s chuckle was enough of an answer. We practiced a few more times, and Yusuf even taught us how to slip by enemies using the hookblade. But no matter how old we got, we never fled from a good challenge. And so, just as the sun began to lower, we found ourselves climbing up the Galata tower. It was so easy to climb up to impressive heights with this, it was almost scary. But we didn’t stop until we were at the very top. My right arm was screaming in protest, but I shrugged it aside and took Ezio’s hand as he helped me up onto the very top. And upon admiring the view, I found myself breathless. 

 

“Welcome to Konstantiniyye, you two! The crossroads of the world.” Yusuf exclaimed happily, gesturing towards the vast city laid out right beneath us. “Many generations of men have ruled the city, but they never subdued her. She always bounces back.” I could tell, from the way Yusuf was speaking, that he was proud to live here. To protect this breathtaking city. Heck, I’d be too.

 

“It seems a fine place to call it home.” Ezio commented with a soft smile.

 

“It is!” the young Assassin nodded in agreement. He then urged us to take our first Leap of Faith here, but I honestly wanted to stay longer. This sight felt…so peaceful. It just…felt right to be up here. To admire the sunset, to feel the wind blowing against my hood, trying stubbornly to pull it down. I was definitely coming back up here, that much was certain.

 

 

 

Clearly, the universe didn’t want us to rest. Just as we leaped down from the tower, an Assassin came rushing towards us, indicating that two dens were being attacked at the same time. The Galata den, which was only a few streets away from where we currently were, and another in the Grand Bazaar, on the other side of the river. We offered our help, and so, I found myself running alongside Yusuf while Ezio stayed behind to protect the den. We fought and killed Byzantines left and right, but the alarm had been rung too late. The den was already lost by the time we got there. But with Ezio’s help and gift, we were able to locate the Templar captain responsible for this mess and easily killed him before he could escape, claiming the den our own once more. Ezio lighting the signal fire was proof of such.

After that, we carefully examined the den to ensure that it hadn’t been damaged during the attack. And much to my relief, it hadn’t. And once there, Yusuf even taught us something I had never thought I’d build myself: bombs. Tactical, diversional, and lethal. These were much, much more than the smoke bombs we’d use back in Roma. These would be a great asset to our missions.

But we didn’t stop there, much to my dismay. Ezio took the opportunity to go find the greatly rumored Piri Reis, the same man Ezio admired. From what Yusuf explained, Piri Reis knew Constantinopoli like the back of his hand. And so, if that truly was the case, only he would be able to tell us where Niccolò Polo’s former trading post currently is. So, here we were at last, cup of _caffè_ in hand, talking to the man himself. Though he was suspicious at first, he quickly relaxed and warmed up to us upon knowing that we were friends with al-Scarab. Ezio even asked him about his knowledge regarding artillery and the art of crafting bombs, of which Reis explained that should Ezio prove himself able to craft bombs, then he’d teach him more bomb recipes. And so, after what felt like an eternity of hearing the men talk, we finally left with a small map, bearing the location of Polo’s former trading post. Ezio wanted to go there at once, but I stopped him. “Let’s go back.” I told him softly, wrapping my arms around his torso from behind, lovingly. “We deserve some rest…besides, it’s late already…”

 

“I know…but our time is running short.” His soft voice reached my ears, before I felt the sweet warmth of his large fingers caressing my own. “Who even knows if Templars have already found clues related to yet another key.”

 

“I know, Ezio…I know. But you need to rest. You’re not a god.” I countered, to what he said nothing. Standing on my tip toes, I leaned forward and left a soft kiss against his neck. “Let’s go back… Clean robes await us, along with a relaxing, soothing bath…” I trailed off, my lips curling into a smirk as I felt tension leave his shoulders. “Come, I know you want to…besides…” I lightly kissed his neck once more. “How long has it been since we got…intimate?”

 

I was suddenly interrupted as Ezio began to walk away, holding my hand. We only stopped upon reaching narrow, deserted streets. Before I even had time to ask, my back was pressed against the wall, and his lips ravished mine. Oh god, I couldn’t help but moan at the overwhelming feeling. This kiss was just…pure passion. Raw, overwhelming, carnal lust. “ _Stai giocando con il fuoco…~_ ” he breathed out against my lips after a few more moments of kissing. Oh god, his voice was dripping with desire… “You drive me crazy…can you imagine how long I’ve wanted to do this…~? To hold you close like this, and indulge in the sweet pleasures of the flesh…~?” _Oh fuck…_

 

“I miss it too….I miss it so much…” I breathed out, only to be silenced yet again, by his lips. I returned the kiss more than eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck so I could pull him as close as humanly possible. “Let’s go back…~” I managed to say between kisses. “We’ll worry about the old trading post tomorrow…”

 

“You are lucky I want this as much as you do…~” he let out a soft chuckle against my lips, and with one final caress of his tongue against mine, he backed off. We didn’t waste any second as we hurried back to the headquarters, hoping for a proper, long-deserved night of catching up. We were only human, after all. And even people with serious jobs like ours needed to give in to their urges, every once in a while.

 

 

 

The first rays of sunshine began to illuminate the skies, triumphing against the darkness of the night. But none of that mattered to us, for we still lay beneath the covers, bare from last night’s…display of affection. While my head rested on Ezio’s chest, he lightly played with my hair. The comforting feeling of peace washed over me, causing me to let out a soft sigh of relief. This was where I belonged. Here, right now, in Ezio’s arms. We didn’t say anything to each other. We just lay there in silence, relishing in each other’s company and light caresses. 

 

“You know...” I began, lightly resting my hand on his chest. “I’ve been thinking about my parents, lately...”

 

“Hm?” Ezio softly questioned, though he didn’t stop caressing my hair.

 

“I know I’ve told you about them before, and...how they kept the truth about their affiliation with the Templars hidden away from me, but...” I shrugged. “I guess I can’t bring myself to hate them. Regardless of how little I’d see them, I still have good memories of them. I guess they weren’t bad people, and if they were, they put up a flawless façade.”

 

“I would honestly be surprised if you still held a grudge against them.” Ezio commented, smiling softly. “I guess becoming parents ourselves opened our eyes.”

 

“My thoughts exactly.” I sighed out. “By now, they’re probably dead already. If disease didn’t get them, old age did.”

 

“Do you miss them…?” His soft voice reached my ears.

 

“Not as much as I thought I would. It’s been so long…” I shook my head. “To be honest, I miss your mother way more than I miss them.”

 

“Hmm…Mother did treat you like her own daughter, regardless of how often she’d see you.” I heard him let out a soft sigh. “I miss them all so much…Father would have loved you…”

 

“And I would’ve loved him…” I cracked a smile. “I didn’t get to see much of him before I was sent here, but he looked like an amazing father. I think I would’ve liked your brother, Federico, the most though. He cared about you. That much was clear.”

 

“We always got into trouble, but…I wouldn’t trade that to the world.” He replied softly, smiling.

 

“Hmm….” I lightly kissed the skin beneath my head. “I wish I could’ve had a sibling like him. But unfortunately, I’m an only child.”

 

“Would things have been different had you not been alone? Perhaps, you would not have even found that secret room belonging to your parents.” He pondered. Well, he was not wrong! Would I have so eagerly accepted Minerva’s mission had I had a sibling? A younger brother or sister to take care of? Who knows? Perhaps in an alternate reality, that would’ve been the case.

 

“You make a good point.” I nodded in agreement. “But I guess it’s too late to mourn over spilt milk. It’s as you said: You can’t look back anymore.”

 

“You still remember that?” Ezio lightly chuckled out.

 

“How could I forget? First impressions tend to stick with you for the rest of your life.” I shrugged, cracking a smile as my gaze met his. “Those words helped me over and over again. You can’t imagine…”

 

“I have a slight feeling that I can~” Suddenly, I found myself on my back, beneath the grinning 51 year-old man that I grew to call my husband. The sheets were still around him, making it all seem like we were in a fort, or in a make-shift tent. It was truly a hilarious sight. But I couldn’t care less as those soft, full lips of his found their way down to meet mine. “These beautiful lips that spoke comforting words…~” his lips then began to trail down to my neck, causing me to close my eyes in bliss. “This soft…irresistible skin that tempts me every day…~” I then felt his lips travel south, stopping first by my right shoulder before kissing down my arm. “These scars, proof of the innumerable times you saved me… and finally…” he whispered as he reached my hand, where he lightly pressed his lips against every digit. “…these hands…capable of both inflicting pain and comforting me. These hands that pulled me close to you…that caressed my hair…~” He then brought my hand to his heart, before I felt his gaze of me. I cracked my eyes open, immediately meeting his loving, overwhelmingly intense gaze. “ _Sei tutto per me, (y/n)… mia moglie, mia salvatrice, mia bella rosa... Mia migliore amica...~_ ”

 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that…~?” I giggled out softly, but I was swiftly interrupted by his lips against mine. Damn, he really loved to shut me up like that…not that I was complaining or anything. God, it was totally the contrary. I loved it whenever he was this passionate. I loved how he always preferred to display his affection to me through actions. Caresses, kisses, embraces… After all, _le azione valgono più di mille parole_. No matter what happened in our lives, we always stuck by that motto like a doctrine. And now, so did our children.

We kissed for only God knows how long, relishing in each other’s touch. Beneath my hand, I could feel his heart beating steadily within his ribcage. I could feel every movement of his muscles, the warmth radiating from his body. Everything just felt so…perfect. So meant to be. Everything about him was perfect. His graying hair, the growing beard tickling my face, the slight irregularity of his scars decorating his skin. People say there’s no such thing as perfection. But Ezio….everything about him just screams the contrary. He was flawed, sure, but they only contributed to his charm, not against him. His perfect imperfections…

We only parted from the kiss moments later, leaving me breathless and panting. Ohh, if only we didn’t have work to take care of, I’d kiss him for the rest of the day. Heck, I wouldn’t even bother leaving the bed. But alas, time was ticking. And so, with a heavy heart, my right hand travelled north from his chest, only to cradle his cheek. “As much as I hate the thought of leaving this bed, I think we should really get going…”

 

“Alas…” he nodded in agreement, yet the cheeky bastard still leaned down to leave a light kiss on my neck. “ _Dio mio_ , I wish we had more time…”

 

“You and me both…~” I sighed out, smiling tenderly. “But alas, duty calls…”

 

“Duty calls…” he repeated against my neck, and with one final kiss, he left the bed to go fetch his robes, which, much to my amusement, were literally spread out in random corners of our room. Same thing for my own robes. But, I decided, it wasn’t so bad. After all, seeing Ezio’s toned back and broad shoulders made it worth it. Oh, who was I trying to fool? No matter the years, I still allowed my eyes to wander across the plains of his pale skin, temping my hands to caress it. Altaïr said the Apple was temptation incarnate? No, scratch that. _THIS_ sight was temptation incarnate.

 

 

 

After a quick breakfast accompanied by a cup of _caffè_ , we found ourselves out of the headquarters and running up onto the safety of rooftops. Very few Assassins were already up – most of them were the ones who take the night shifts. But much to my surprise, we hadn’t come across Yusuf yet. The energetic Assassin was either still asleep, or already out and about. Honestly, knowing him, it could very well be both.

We followed the map carefully, making sure to avoid any Byzantine thugs. I didn’t really know this side of Constantinopoli yet, so I was more than thankful to have an accurate and actually helpful map. I’d have to thank Piri Reis later. We walked past the Grand Bazaar, walking past busy citizens minding their own business. Everything was so colorful! Spices, carpets, fruits…everything! But I didn’t let my focus wander off for too long, as only a few moments after leaving the Bazaar and walking up a few stairs, we found ourselves before a closed door. Outside, there were several books displayed on a shelf, causing me to look up at Ezio in surprise. “Are you sure this is it?”

 

“ _Si_ , it’s what the map says.” He nodded.

 

“I thought the Trading Post would be abandoned.” I remarked, and I didn’t even need to look up at Ezio to know that he thought the same thing. Regardless, we brushed past our initial stupor and decided to go in, with Ezio leading the way.

 

It was a library, clearly. Shelves upon shelves of books decorated the walls, varying in size and thickness. I allowed my eyes to wander with a soft smile. This place was absolutely amazing. So much knowledge stored in one single room…! _Oh, I’m definitely coming back here._ “ _Buongiorno! Merhaba!_ Please come in!” A soft voice snapped me out of my stupor, and my eyes landed on a young woman in a breathtaking green dress, her arms full of books as she walked around the shop. A few books were piled up on a large, wooden desk, and as she dashed past them, they fell onto the carpeted floor. She put her books down in surprise before reaching down to grab the ones that had fallen. “Oh, forgive the clutter. I have not had time to tidy up since my trip.” She explained apologetically, and that’s when I knew. She was the woman that had caught Ezio’s eye back at the ship. Ezio knelt before her to help gather the books, smiling.

 

“You sailed from Rhodes, no?” he questioned.

 

“ _Si!_ How did you know?” she curiously asked as she looked up to meet his gaze.

 

“We were on the same ship.” He explained as he handed the books to her. “I am Ezio Auditore, and this is (y/n) Auditore, my wife.”

 

“Sofia Sartor.” She replied, her gaze landing on me. I bowed my head in respect to her, smiling. “Have we met?” she asked then, looking both troubled and curious.

 

“We have now.” Ezio replied with a soft smile. “May we have a look around?”

 

“ _Prego_! Most of my best tomes are in the back.” She indicated the direction with the pointing of a finger, before she focused on putting her books away. I followed Ezio as he began to explore. “It is so good to meet more _Italiani_ in this district. Most keep to the Venetian quarter and Galata.” I heard her say as we began searching.

 

“ _Altrettanto_.” Ezio called back. “I assumed the Ottoman war with Venezia would have driven most of you away.”

 

“I lived here with my parents when I was a girl. The war pushed us out, but I always knew I would return.” Her voice was growing quieter the more we walked away. We finally ended up in a small courtyard, decorated with plants and pillows. More shelves decorated the walls, and the soft smell of incense filled the air. This was absolutely perfect to just relax and read. Ezio’s eyes were wandering about, searching something I knew wouldn’t be easily noticeable. Eventually, his gaze landed on a wall towards the end of the room. I didn’t even need to ask to know that he had hit the jackpot. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that this “wall” had a small keyhole at the bottom. Ezio, using his hidden blade, managed to unlock it, and the door opened before our very eyes. Only, we weren’t alone. “ _Mio Dio…!_ ” Sofia breathed out in surprise as she stood right behind us, causing me to snap my gaze back to her in surprise. “Who put that there?” She walked closer to the now open passageway and tried to take a closer look, but she was only met with darkness. “ _Incredibile_. Where does it lead?” she asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity and excitement.

 

“We have yet to find out.” Ezio replied with a light smirk. I looked at him. _What are you going to tell her?_

 

“Who are you both…?” she asked then.

 

“Only the most interesting couple of your life.” Ezio was swift to reply, causing me to look down to hide my soft laughter before her expression. “ _A presto_ , Sofia. We will return shortly.” He explained, before his gaze landed on me. “Are you coming, (y/n)?”

 

“Nah, you go ahead. I’ll stay here and give Sofia a hand, should she need it.” I shook my head, smiling tenderly. “Besides, this place is amazing. I’ll probably go ahead and grab a book while I wait for you.”

 

“If you are sure, then… I will not hold you back.” Grabbing my hand, he lightly kissed my knuckles. “ _Sii cauta, amore mio…_ ”

 

“I should be telling you that.” I giggled out. “You’d better come back in one piece.”

 

“I plan to.” He chuckled out, and after a few more tender glances, he stepped into the passageway, darkness engulfing him slowly but surely, until he was no longer visible.

 

Looking back at Sofia, I could tell she was dying of curiosity to know more. Heck, I’d be too, were I in her stead. “And here I thought you two would be a normal couple…” her remark reached my ears, causing me to laugh.

 

“ _Sicuramente, non lo siamo._ ” I giggled out. “So, how can I help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Capisco_ = I see  
>  _Il Colosseo_ = The Colosseum  
>  _Caffè_ = Coffee  
>  _Stai giocando con il fuoco_ = You're playing with fire  
>  _Sei tutto per me_ = You're everything to me  
>  _Mia moglie, mia salvatrice, mia bella rosa... Mia migliore amica_ = My wife, my savior, my beautiful rose...my best friend  
>  _Le azione valgono più di mille parole_ = (idiomatic) Actions speak louder than words  
>  _Dio mio_ = My God  
>  _Buongiorno!_ = Good morning  
>  _Merhaba!_ = Hello  
>  _Prego!_ = Please!  
>  _Altrettanto_ = Likewise  
>  _Incredibile_ = Incredible  
>  _A presto_ = See you later  
>  _Sii cauta, amore mio_ = Be careful, my love  
>  _Sicuramente, non lo siamo_ = We most certainly aren't


	28. Familiar faces, familiar sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. I couldn't prevent myself from laughing. XDD

Sofia, I quickly came to realize, was a very interesting woman. She was a passionate soul, always eager to learn, and more so, eager to spread her love for literature to the world surrounding her. Her passion was contagious, and before I realized it, I was grabbing a book that she had recommended to me. One of her best tomes, as she said. She was a curious woman, and so, it was no surprise when she began to ask questions about us. About why we were there, and how we knew about that secret door. But I held my tongue, preferring only to say that an old friend of ours had left it there, that he used to own the place before she came along. That seemed to have tamed her curiosity for a bit, but I knew it wouldn’t be enough. But for now, she kept on putting her books away while I sat down on a mount of pillows in her courtyard. Ezio still hadn’t arrived, so, I allowed the soft smell of incense to soothe me away into a peaceful trance before I gave her book a try.

Time flew by before I even realized it. Sofia was absolutely right about this book. Man, I HAD to hand it over to Ezio so he could read it. I was so caught up in the book that I hadn’t even noticed Ezio standing there. But there he was, standing right before me with his arms crossed, an amused smile painting his lips. “So this is what you were doing this whole time?”

 

“Shut up. I also got to help Sofia.” I laughed out as I closed the book. Only then, did I notice what he was holding. “What’s that?” I tilted my head.

 

“A map, it seems. It was right next to the first key.” He explained. “Come, I need to talk to Sofia.”

 

“Are you going to tell her?” I finally asked as I stood up.

 

“No, I will not tell her everything. No need to get her involved unnecessarily.” He shook his head. “But she might be able to help us. Come.” He said, and with that, he walked back and into the library. I followed suit, wondering what it is he’ll do. Sophia was sitting on a chair, her eyes focused on a book. But upon hearing the sound of our footsteps, she was quick to stand up.

 

“ _Salve_ , Ezio!” she smiled. “That took some time. What did you find?”

 

“Something that may interest you.” He said as he presented her the map. Sofia didn’t even hesitate as she placed the map down on her desk and observed it, using her book as weight to hold the paper down.

 

“ _Che meraviglia_. And here is my shop!” she exclaimed, pointing at a precise location in the map.

 

“Look at the margins.” Ezio urged.

 

“Strange symbols.” She nodded. “And these are titles of books.” I began to smile. Now I understood why Ezio thought she could help us. “Rare books! A few of these have not been seen for more than a millennium!”

 

“Niccolò Polo hid these books around the city. This map should tell us where.” Ezio explained. _Ooooh boy, she’s getting more and more curious!_

 

“Hmm. You are beginning to interest me. Vaguely.” She said with a playful tone before her gaze lowered down to the map once more. I too, began to study the map closely.

 

“Interesting. These books are presented in a certain order…” I remarked.

 

“ _Infatti_. From what I gather, we’ll need to find these books first.” Ezio added, pointing down to a few titles down by the margins. “They may contain clues to locate the rest of these.” A soft glow caught the corner of my eye, so turning my head to that side, I found myself staring at an odd artifact. It had the same symbols so unique to the Apple, along with that same soft golden glow, but this artifact was flat. Like a CD in my era. Sofia was extremely curious about it, so Ezio added. “Another one was found beneath Topkapi palace, but there is still time to reach the others.”

 

“Found by whom?” Sofia tilted her head.

 

“Men who do not read.” Ezio shrugged in reply. I smiled. It was clear he was not going to tell her everything. Only enough for her to help us, without telling her about the conflict that’s been going on for centuries now. “Sofia, can you decipher this map? Help us find these books?”

 

“Your wife is helping you too?” she asked, smiling.

 

“I’ve been by his side from the very beginning.” I nodded as I returned the smile. “20 years of marriage tend to do that to a person. I don’t keep secrets from him, and he doesn’t keep secrets from me.”

 

“Hmm…very well. On one condition.” She finally said, causing us both to look at her in curiosity. Sofia, placing her hands on her hips, began to smirk. “Can I borrow them when you are finished?” Honestly, her question had been so unexpected yet predictable that I couldn’t prevent the soft laughter from escaping my lips. And I could tell, Ezio was just as amused.

 

 

 

As soon as we left the library, we were met with Yusuf’s smiling face. Apparently, he needed to gather his allies. The Romanies, the thieves and the mercenaries. And while Ezio offered to help with the Romanies, I offered to accompany Yusuf. So, here we were, walking among the crowd, chatting about. “Is that what the rumors say?” I asked, laughing.

 

“Indeed! The Auditores, a cursed family name. Enemies tremble just by hearing their names.” He added with a light theatrical flair, chuckling.

 

“A bit much, but hey. If rumors alone make them tremble, then it makes our job way easier.” I shrugged. “So, by all means, stop me if you hear me complain about it.”

 

“You can count on me.” he replied with a teasing smile just as we sneaked past a few Ottoman guards.

 

“And what do they say about my children? Now I’m really curious.” I decided to ask then, really looking forward to hearing the answer.

 

“They say they follow their parents’ footsteps like a man followed by its shadow.” He smiled. “They say the eldest has the face of an angel, but the attitude of a messenger of death. As for the youngest, they say he’s the spitting image of his father.” He said, causing me to laugh.

 

“Yes, they’re fairly accurate.” I nodded in agreement. “I personally think you’d love to meet them.”

 

“How old are they?” Yusuf curiously asked. “They must be adults by now, yes?”

 

“Oh, indeed!” I nodded. “They’re turning 25 this year, if you can believe it. Honestly, they grew up so fast.”

 

“They had a difficult adolescence. It was expected.” He shrugged, his smile softening. “What are they like, truly?”

 

“Aurora is a bit like you, in a way.” I smiled softly as I looked up at the sunny sky. “She’s sweet, funny, charismatic and has a strong sense for compassion and leadership, but she tends to let herself be carried away by her emotions. She didn’t even let us come in the first place. But I knew her too well to know that she was just afraid. She doesn’t really like it when things escape her control. So, her first instinct is to grow scared. She tends to over-react, to snap before she can grasp the full length of the problem, but she means well.” I take a few moments of silence to recollect my thoughts. “Leandro, on the other hand, is much calmer than his sister. He prefers the strategy to the sword. He’s a really sweet boy. He’s easy-going and takes his duties as an Assassin very seriously.”

 

“You are proud of them, I can tell.” Looking over, I saw Yusuf smiling tenderly.

 

“More than you can imagine.” I returned the smile. “After the attack of Monteriggioni, they had to grow up so quickly… As soon as we moved to Roma, they asked to become Assassins. Aurora wanted to do it so she could accomplish revenge against the Borgia, like Ezio did, but we managed to convince her against it. But we still trained them to become Assassins. And it became very clear that they were fast learners like their father was. Aurora excels in swordplay while Leandro has an incredible aim. Throwing knives are his favorite.” I explained. “Honestly, Leandro sometimes looks so much like Ezio it hurts. He looks almost like his father’s younger self, and trust me, I’m not exaggerating.”

 

“They sound like an amazing bunch.” He smiled softly. “Who knows, maybe one day we’ll get the chance to meet.”

 

“Aurora would love you, I’m sure.” Looking up at the sky, I allowed myself to let out a soft sigh. “Honestly, can you believe it’s been over a year since I’ve last seen Italian soil? I miss it so much… I miss them.”

 

“As I’m sure they miss you just as much.” I felt a soft pat on my shoulder, and looking over, I saw Yusuf giving me a reassuring smile. “You will see them soon enough, I can bet on it.”

 

“Thanks, Yusuf.” I lightly rested my hand over his. “Who knows, you might like to come with us back to Roma, once this is over. Not only you’ll get to meet my children, you’ll also be able to teach our brothers all about bombs and the hookblade.”

 

“Oh? Are you saying there is a big chance I will be able to laugh at their confused faces and old-fashioned techniques? You have convinced me already!” he chuckled, causing me to lightly punch his arm.

 

“Don’t be like that! It’s not old-fashioned! They just don’t know better.” I giggled out. “But yes, you’ll have fun.”

 

“Hmm…who knows, maybe one day I will.” He gave me a soft smile before focusing on the busy streets. “Once this Byzantine threat has been dealt with, a voyage would be nice.”

 

“It’s settled then!” I concluded, excitedly. “I’ll talk to Ezio about it tonight, as soon as we’re back. I bet he’ll love the idea.”

 

 

 

The Masyaf key Ezio found was most certainly not what I was expecting. Sure, I knew I was dealing with technology similar to the Apple of Eden, so I should’ve seen it coming. But how could I? How could I foretell that these keys would be imbued with a message? With memories? I only realized it too late, as we watched from the sidelines as Altaïr helped save Masyaf from invaders who held Al Mualim captive. “No man should pass from this world without knowing some kindness.” He sounded so different, so…wise, even though I could clearly tell this was before the failure at the Solomon Temple, in Jerusalem. Was it…before Adha, then? Before he witnessed her gruesome death at the hands of the Templars? It sounded odd, but it made so much sense. In his youth, Altaïr was a brilliant student, with a humble heart and skills that would make any man tremble. He fell in love, one day. To a point that he himself thought he wouldn’t love ever again. And when she died, he saw it happen. Saw the light leave her eyes. And it drove him mad with grief to a point where he shut himself out. Became cold, arrogant, merciless. He built a shell to cover his suffering. At least, until Al Mualim revealed himself to be a traitor. Until he became Mentor. And until he met Maria.

Ezio believed that this wasn’t by chance. Ezio believed that Altaïr had purposefully imbued these keys with messages, with the intention of spreading knowledge. On teaching us or future generations, in general, a lesson. But what lesson was this? What did Altaïr want to teach us? And why through these keys, and not through the Codex? Agh, so many questions, so little answers.

 

The next morning, against all odds, we met up with Yusuf during one of our rounds. He seemed to be planning an attack with a few other Assassins, but he was quick to dismiss his duties in order to come salute us. “A pleasant surprise!” he greeted happily, giving Ezio a pat in the back while placing his free hand on my shoulder. “We should trade stories if I am not dead by tomorrow morning.” He said, causing me to frown in confusion. What was going on?

 

But Ezio was quicker than I was. “Is there any chance of that?”

 

“We learned that the Byzantines are planning to infiltrate Topkapi Palace now that prince Suleiman has returned from his _haij_. If they do strike, it will be tonight at a cultural exposition the Prince has organized.” Yusuf explained.

 

“So what is our plan?” I decided to ask then, quickly earning his attention.

 

“ _Kiz kardeş_ , this is not your fight.” Yusuf shook his head with a soft smile, though I could tell he was thankful. “No need to snare yourself in the Ottoman affairs.”

 

“No, (y/n) is right.” Ezio shook his head. “Besides, the Byzantines found a key beneath Topkapi Palace, and we would like to know how.”

 

“Ezio, we want to protect our _Şehzade_ , not interrogate him.” He furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“Trust us, Yusuf. Just tell us where to go.” Ezio nodded. Yusuf looked at me, but I only nodded in agreement. We weren’t backing down from this one. Not when a friend’s life was on the line. Yusuf thought for a few moments, before eventually sighing out.

 

“The main gate. We plan to dress as entertainers and walk right in.” he explained.

 

“Hmm…I’m not all that good at entertaining, but I could slip into the party disguised as a guest, or I can just hang around on the rooftops should anything go south.” I thought out loud. “Of course, I expect guards to be guarding them. I’ll be particularly cautious.”

 

“ _Bene_. As for me, I will find a disguise. We will meet by the main gate.” Ezio nodded. And once that was settled, we began to walk away.

 

 

All afternoon, I helped Ezio hunt down the group of entertainers that would sing at the party. And I was quick to muffle my laughter at the sight of who they were. Minstrels. The very same singers Ezio despised while Assassinating in Italy, and now, he’d have to dress as one of them. Needless to say, Ezio did NOT look amused. Still, I helped him knock out a few of the men, enough for a small group of Assassins to be able to slip into the party without being noticed. And as for me, well…the party would take place during the night, so my dark robes would be the perfect cover to hang around the roofs, unnoticed by the guards and guests. Ezio didn’t really like my plan, but it would be better than to get a dress, cover my face with a veil, and pretend to be someone important when I don’t even know what the proper etiquette in Turkey is. So at last, when nighttime came, I couldn’t prevent myself from laughing. Ezio looked so hilarious wearing that cream-colored, tight outfit and that silly red hat. But even that silly costume had a perk, I realized with a light smirk. It made his pretty ass look fantastic~

 

“I look ridiculous!” Yusuf chuckled, looking down at his clothes. “I feel ridiculous.”

 

“My blade is too conspicuous in this outfit. Are you armed?” Ezio asked then, trying to hide his own embarrassment.

 

“ _Mesele degil_.” He nodded. “You mark the targets and we will take them out.” As he explained, I watched with an amused smirk as Ezio reached down to grab a lute. Oh God, he looked so delighted to do this…! “You uh….know how to play that….thing?” Yusuf asked then as Ezio began to play a few very off-tuned notes.

 

“I learned a few chords when I was young.” Ezio explained, barely containing a light smirk.

 

“Basically, he tried to serenade me with a lute, but it ended up with me crying of laughter.” I fake-whispered to Yusuf, who burst out laughing. Even Ezio couldn’t prevent himself from chuckling lightly. But at last, it was time to set the wheels in motion. And so, I leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “ _Sii cauto_ , Ezio. And who knows…I might not tell our kids about this~” I smirked out. And just as he was about to playfully threaten me, I dashed away and up onto the safety of the rooftops. As expected, there were indeed a few guards up on the rooftops, looking down at the party, but my dark robes proved themselves to be beneficial as I slowly slipped past them and got into a position where I could see everything. 

Now, I knew Ezio wasn’t that good of a singer. I was able to witness that first-hand, along with his catastrophic ability to play the lute. But nothing was able to prepare me for the sight that lay before me. Ezio, in silly clothes, playing the lute, and singing. And not just singing random words! He was singing in Italian, oftentimes criticizing or making fun of people he saw and fought in Italy.

 

_"Fair Lucrezia could not sate_

_Her appetite for lovers_

_But I suspect she would be fine_

_With two or three more brothers"_

 

He sang about happily, successfully distracting a group of guests. But honestly, all I could do was cover my mouth with my hand in order to contain my laughter. That bastard…! He knew I was up here, yet he sang those things!

 

_“Young Cesare, I heard him say,_

_Could not be killed by man_

_So I tossed him through the air_

_To see where he might land”_

 

….Wow. Just…just wow. Was this Ezio’s way of getting revenge on me? Making me suffer by trying to make me laugh, knowing full well I had to be silent? Man, could he be cruel at times…

 

_“I siiiing in Italiano_

_You understand no word_

_But my Greek is nonexistent_

_And my Turkish is absurd”_

 

 _Well, at least he’s fairly honest in his songs_ , I thought with an amused smirk as I tried to steady my breathing, hoping…praying…it’d make the laughter go away.

 

_“There once was a man named Duccio_

_A rat with lecherous taste_

_Whenever he would show himself_

_My fist would find his face”_

 

Nope! It definitely did not work!! I quickly smacked my lips shut with my hand, managing to contain the bubbling laughter threatening to escape. Oh god, it hurt so much…!! Just you wait, Ezio…!!! Just you wait!!!

With Ezio serving as a distraction, I watched as the surrounding Assassins killed two guests of the party. No doubt, they were secretly mercenaries or Byzantine thugs in disguise, hoping to get close enough to Suleiman in order to kill him. I saw Ezio and Yusuf talk for a few moments, before they moved on to a different courtyard. And so I followed, still hidden away by the cloak of the night. Though I was most definitely thankful for the relief that brought this small moment of rest. But alas, it didn’t last long, as Ezio went back to singing.

 

_“Cesare, oh Cesare_

_A man of great depravity_

_Believed himself immortal ‘till_

_He had a date with gravity.”_

 

 _God…DAMMIT, Ezio!!!_ I took a deep breath in hopes of holding back my laughter, but it was getting so hard.

 

_“Ohhh the beauties of Firenze_

_Can melt a heart, you see_

_Beware the girls of Roma_

_Lest fire, you wish to pee”_

 

Oh, I was trying to hold back my laughter so hard, I could no longer feel my lower lip. So, I decided to replace the “bite your lip” technique with the very common “bite your sleeve” technique.

 

_“Vieri, oh Vieri_

_Yes he, of Pazzi fame_

_Was just as mad as his old man_

_And ended just the same.”_

 

 _For fuck’s sake, Ezio! Give me a break!!_ , I internally screamed. I wanted to laugh so hard I could feel my eyes dampening with tears. _Just you wait, Ezio…!!_

 

_“A minstrel’s song, I heard them say_

_Brings maidens by the score_

_But luck deserts me when I play_

_They hasten to the door.”_

 

That was the last straw. I couldn’t hold back any longer as I finally allowed myself to laugh. And even though it was difficult, I managed to lower my laughter down to a few soft giggles in order to avoid detection. But alas, fate didn’t allow this small moment of relief, as a few guards began to yell in the other courtyard. The bodies of Ezio’s targets had been discovered, and now, the few that remained were dashing to Suleiman. I didn’t even hesitate as I leapt down from the rooftop and onto a passing guard’s back, stabbing him with my Hidden Blades. The other Assassins didn’t waste time either as they rushed to eliminate the guards that rushed towards them. But one still remained. There was still one target that we hadn’t eliminated. But just as he dashed past us straight to Suleiman, Ezio intercepted him by stabbing him right in the chest with what appeared to be the neck of the lute he once played. Things finally settled down, but we still kept our eyes open. “Heh. It is a relief to see you again, _mio bel menestrello_.” Prince Suleiman replied amusedly, and I immediately recognized that voice. The young man on the boat! “Did I say that right?” he asked, causing Ezio to let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Well enough.” He nodded. “I hear you are a governor too. Is there anything you do not do?”

 

“I do not talk to strangers.” He smiled. “I am Suleiman.” He introduced himself, bowing his head in respect.

 

“Ezio Auditore.” My husband replied. “And my wife, (y/n).” he said, causing me to finally focus my attention on the Prince. I sheathed my bloodied sword away before bowing my head in respect to him.

 

“ _Şehzadem!!_ Are you hurt?!” A guard, whom I recognized it being a Janissary, the royal family’s most trusted guards (according to Yusuf), quickly asked as he ran towards us, sword ready to strike.

 

“Who is your captain, soldier?” Suleiman asked back, and taking a few steps towards the man, the latter visibly staggered back.

 

“Tarik Barleti. He is away on an errand.” He explained.

 

“Clear this body and send the guests home. Then summon Tarik to the Divan.” He ordered, and it was truly impressive how the guard, who could easily overpower him, swiftly bowed to the Pricne before running away. Finally, turning to us, he began to explain. “Tarik Barleti is a captain of the Janissary corps, the Sultan’s elite soldiery.”

 

“They guard the Sultan, but not his family?” Ezio furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“Not very well, evidently.” He only shrugged in reply. “Ezio, do you have some time to spare? I would like your opinion on something.” He asked, causing Ezio to look down at me. I immediately knew what he was up to. He wanted to get closer, to find out how the Templars found that key beneath Topkapi, but he was asking me first. I couldn’t help but crack a smile at the thought. I lightly nodded to him.

 

“We will, once I change out of these rags.” Ezio nodded, before turning away to signal Yusuf. The latter nodded and began to walk away, followed by the other Assassins.

 

“ _Guzel_. Meet me once you are ready.” He nodded. And with that, Ezio and I began to walk away and back to the Headquarters. Silence surrounded us comfortably, but I couldn’t possibly resist.

 

“Why change out of those rags~?” I playfully smirked.

 

“You are seriously asking? I thought you knew that answer by heart already.” Ezio replied, almost annoyed, looking down into my eyes.

 

“Well, it’s not that bad.” I giggled out. “It certainly compliments some of your features, at least. Sure, that hat may look ridiculous, but those pants make your ass look fantastic~” I smirked out, causing him to chuckle.

 

“Looks like someone got a little bit distracted during the mission~” He lightly teased.

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself, _messere_.” I rolled my eyes. “I got distracted because your fucking singing. Seriously though, what was that?!” I giggled out.

 

“It was art.” He replied nonchalantly.

 

“ _Beware the girls of Roma, lest fire you wish to pee._ ” I repeated with an off-key tone, trying to imitate him. “Yes, it really is art.”

 

“Vengeance is a dish best served cold, I always say~” he replied smugly. “Besides, no one could understand Italian at that party. I could sing whatever I wanted.”

 

“Yes, I could tell. Only you forget I could understand it.” I lightly punched his arm. “I nearly got caught for wanting to laugh so hard! It almost felt like you were doing it on purpose.”

 

“And what if I was~?” he teasingly asked, but upon meeting my death glare, he began to run away. I didn’t even hesitate to follow him. Ohhh, he was going to pay dearly once I got my hands on him!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Salve_ = Hello  
>  _Che meraviglia_ = How wonderful  
>  _Infatti_ = Indeed  
>  _Haij_ = Pilgrimage  
>  _Kiz kardeş_ = Sister  
>  _Şehzade_ = Prince  
>  _Bene_ = Good  
>  _Mesele degil_ = Not a problem  
>  _Sii cauto_ = Be careful  
>  _Mio bel menestrello_ = My handsome minstrel  
>  _Şehzadem_ = My Prince  
>  _Guzel_ = Good  
>  _Messere_ = Mister


	29. Unsolved mysteries; Untold secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter is a teeny tiny shorter than the others, but I'm really proud of it. I absolutley love writing about Yusuf. He's so damn awesome.

_**Galata Den** _

_**Constantinopoli, Turchia** _

_**XXV Giugno MDXI** _

 

_**My dearest Aurora, my dearest Leandro,** _

_**Things have been going pretty alright here in**_ **Constantinopoli _. Forgive the lateness of this letter, for your father and I have simply not been able to get any rest. Things here are getting more difficult than they seem. In our search for the Masyaf keys, we fell upon an intricate, mysterious conspiracy that has been going on here for several years. What remains of the Byzantine empire has allied with the Templars, in hopes of overthrowing the Sultan and restoring the Byzantine Empire to its former glory. In exchange for their support, Byzantine thugs have been in search for the Masyaf keys, and we have every right to believe that the one found beneath Topkapi Palace was found by them._**

_**But alas, this isn't the most troublesome detail we've come across. Now with two keys in our possession, we realized this wasn't by chance. Altaïr imbued these artifacts with a message. Memories of his life. The first one showed us a time before the events of 1191, before the failure at Solomon's Temple in Jerusalem. And the other, it was right after he murdered Al Mualim. We saw how he was left to rule over a divided army. People who believed in his cause, that Al Mualim was truly a traitor, against Assassins too blind to see the truth. Altaïr is trying to tell us something through this. This wasn't by chance, I know it. And we fear that the Templars have realized this as well. We fear the Templars were given information they weren't supposed to know. We fear to what extent that possible knowledge may ruin our next move.** _

_**Summer has finally settled in here in Turchia. It is only a shame that your father and I are unable to rest and appreciate it. Alongside the Den Leader I told you about in my previous letter, Yusuf, your father and I have been recruiting and training new Assassins. Constantinople was in dire need of numerous warriors. In a way, things haven't changed much between our roles in Roma and here. Your father is still treated with the highest of respect, while I stand next to him to help in any way I can. Your father's birthday was just yesterday, and the Assassins decided to throw him a small surprise by dressing up as minstrels, having kept the outfits they had used in a previous mission. Needless to say, your father wasn't really pleased. But he accepted the joke. It is only sad that we might be too busy to celebrate even our own wedding anniversary. Alas, time isn't something we are able to waste right now.** _

_**I hope to write very soon. God, I miss you both so much.** _

_**Love,** _

_**(y/n) Auditore** _

 

 

I couldn't prevent the soft sigh from escaping my lips as I placed my quill down. Time was of the essence. Even now, Assassins walked in from their most recent missions all over the Mediterranean. And not only that, but according to Sofia, she was almost done with deciphering the location of yet another book. A book that would, hopefully, lead us to another Masyaf key. I lightly rubbed my tired eyes, sighing. God, this sucked. Not only have I been deprived of any sleep lately due to work, visions of Altaïr have been clouding my thoughts. Sometimes they were new, but by now, most of them repeated themselves. It was honestly like beating a dead horse. Over and over again, I heard his soft voice against Maria’s ear, softly whispering her name as if it were a prayer. The worst part was that, like before, I could feel everything she was feeling. It made her feel the same way Ezio makes me feel. And it was driving me nuts. _Fuck it!_ , I thought as I slammed my fists into the wooden desk and stood up, startling some of the Assassins who were chilling about. Without another word, I grabbed my sword and walked out of the Den.

 

Where was I headed? For what purpose? I myself did not know for sure. For a while, I found myself wandering along the streets, past the Galata tower, down to the docks. Up on a boat, disembarked on the other side, and found myself headed to the Great Bazaar. Spices, tapestries, fruits and vegetables, fish… all these different smells and sights invaded my senses like a tsunami. I walked with light steps through the thick crowd like a salmon swimming against the current. But eventually, I found myself on the other side of the market. I handed a couple of coins to a begging child, to a group of Romanies, before I continued walking. I wandered about aimlessly. But was it truly aimless? Because before I realized it, I stood before Sofia’s book shop. I cracked a smile. Of course I’d end up here. Of course I’d end up by her doorstep. And who knows, she might even be able to help me out. So, with a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped right in.

Sofia looked extremely busy, pacing back and forth with armfuls of books. I looked at her curiously. “ _Salve_ , Sofia.” I greeted with a soft smile as I lowered my hood.

 

“(y/n)! _Salve_.” She greeted with a bright smile, before heading over to her desk so she could put her books down. I was then met with a hug, of which I returned with a light giggle. “What brings you here?”

 

“I was just passing by.” I shrugged, smiling. “You look busy.”

 

“Oh, I have not been able to stop.” She sighed out. Only then, did I notice that the carpet was littered with glass. My gaze swiftly shifted over to the windows, only to find them broken. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

 

“Sofia, what happened here?”

 

“It happens from time to time…” she shrugged. “Thieves break in hoping to find money or valuable goods. I have not yet been able to deduce whether something went missing.”

 

“Do you need help?” I asked. “I could go ahead and deal with those windows while you finish cleaning up here.”

 

“Is it really alright?” her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Am I not bothering?”

 

“Not at all.” I shook my head with a soft smile. “I’ll just need a hammer and a few planks. But first, I need a broom. Taking care of this glass should be a priority.”

 

“Right away.” She nodded before heading away and further into the shop. And so, here I was up on the roof, hammering a few planks on the window frames to cover them until she could buy new windows to replace them. Within, I could see Sofia storing away what remained of the books. I didn’t mind doing this. Not at all. I spent so much time up on rooftops that being up here just felt…natural. Mere walking just felt boring at this point.

For a few moments, the repeated sounds of the hammer hitting the nails were the only sounds that surrounded me. Until… “ _(y/n)…_ ” A soft whisper, coming from behind me. I immediately stopped hammering. Who was calling out for me?

 

“Ezio?” I called out, turning around. But no one was there. I looked around for a few moments, but I was clearly alone up here. I sighed, thinking someone was playing a nasty little joke on me. But I hadn’t expected the sight presented before me as I turned back to the window. There stood Altaïr, right in front of me. I honestly had been caught so off-guard that I stumbled back in surprise and ended up falling on my butt. But the semi-transparent figure didn’t move. I could only feel his piercing gaze against my own.

 

“(y/n)? _Stai bene?_ ” Sofia called out from inside the library, causing me to snap out of it.

 

“Y-Yes Sofia! I’m alright. I just tripped over something.” I replied, gazing back at the window for a few moments. I was about to focus my attention on Altaïr once more, but he had vanished. I looked around in surprise, hoping I’d still catch the sight of his figure running away, but he was nowhere to be seen. I couldn’t help but let out a frustrated sigh. Why do you haunt me so, Altaïr?! What is it you want to tell me?!

 

“Oh, dear. Please be careful!” she called out with a worried tone.

 

“I-I….” I sighed. “Don’t worry. I’m done here already.” I finally replied, bending down to grab the hammer that I had dropped. As I stood straight and headed back into the shop, I found myself expecting to see Altaïr around the corner, but it never happened. Fuck, what was going on…? I finally pushed the door open, earning Sofia’s attention as I walked in and lowered my hood. “Here…thanks for the hammer.” I told her, holding the hammer out to her.

 

“(y/n)…are you alright?” Sofia asked then, her voice dripping with concern. “You look pale.” _…do I? Huh._ My hand instinctively flew up to my apparently pale cheek, sighing.

 

“Look, Sofia, it’s….I’m alright.” I shook my head. “I just….thought I saw something.”

 

“What did you se-“ Sofia was about to ask, but I interrupted her.

 

“Please, Sofia, no more questions.” I sighed. “I need to catch some air.” I finally said, before walking out to the back of the shop and into her small courtyard. I could feel her eyes on me the whole way, but I paid no mind to it as I sat on a bunch of pillows and rested my head against the wall, sighing. I closed my eyes, hoping my thoughts would drift back to Ezio, but instead, all I saw was Altaïr. Altaïr. Altaïr. Altaïr. It was driving me mad. _Why you, Altaïr?! Why do you haunt my dreams?!_ , I internally screamed.

 

 

 

I slowly cracked my eyes open at the feeling of someone caressing my hair. Hmm…it felt good… I leaned into that gentle hand, and it didn’t take long for me to recognize who it belonged to. “ _Ehi_ , (y/n)…” I heard Ezio’s soothing voice lightly whispering against my ear.

 

“Ezio…” I breathed out in reply, trying to curl closer to him. “Is…is he here….?”

 

“He? Who, _amore mio?_ ” his confused tone reached my ears, causing me to sigh.

 

“Altaïr.” I replied softly. “I came by earlier today, only to find Sofia’s windows broken. I offered to hammer a few planks, and just as I was done, I….I heard someone call out my name. I thought it was you, but….it was Altaïr…” I sighed out. “He called out my name, Ezio…not Maria’s…”

 

“(y/n)…” Ezio breathed out, and looking over into his eyes, I was overwhelmed by the raw concern written all over his expression. “Sofia asked of me to come…she was worried about you.”

 

“Sofia?” I questioned, frowning in confusion. “How was she able to contact you?”

 

“We met by the Bazaar. She had a few errands to take care of, while I tried to find a portrait the thieves got away with. We agreed to meet up here.” He explained, and just as he finished his sentence, I heard Sofia’s heeled shoes by the entrance of the courtyard. Looking over, I watched as she walked towards us, cup of _caffè_ in hand.

 

“Here, (y/n)….you might feel better…” she said, holding the cup out to me. With a soft thank you, I took the steaming cup from her hands and took a small sip from the deliciously bitter beverage. “(y/n), Ezio told me about your dreams.” Sofia said then, sitting down beside me. “He did not tell me much, only enough for me to understand the situation. I cannot imagine what it must feel like to be haunted by the thoughts of a man who was so important to you. If you ever need someone to talk to…” she trailed off, but I already knew full well what she meant by that.

 

“You told her?” I asked Ezio, surprised.

 

“She was worried, (y/n).” Ezio shook his head. “She deserved to know.”

 

“I-I…” I tried speaking, but I was unable to. I glanced back and forth between Sofia and Ezio. Of course she deserved to know. She helped us so much throughout this entire trip. Though we only knew each other for pretty much two months, she was always there for me, to welcome me with open arms. I sighed. “Look, I….I’d love to explain things properly, but I don’t even know what’s going on. All I know is that for the past 30 years, I’ve been haunted by the thoughts of this…man. And now, he appears before me. Before us.” I explained, looking over at Ezio. “He appeared before me up on the roof. That’s why I fell…”

 

“(y/n)…” Sofia breathed out in surprise. I could tell she wanted to say more, but once I gulped down the coffee, I stood from the pillows.

 

“I need to get going. Clear my thoughts a bit.” I shook my head.

 

“(y/n)…-“ Ezio began, but I interrupted him once more.

 

“Meet me back in our place, Ezio. Tonight…” I glanced down into his worried expression for a few moments before I began walking away.

 

“Does she always do this when she is distressed…?” I heard Sofia ask Ezio just as I opened the front door. Ezio’s deep “ _Tutto il tempo_ ”, accompanied by a small sigh was all I heard before I stepped out of the book shop, and closed the door behind me.

 

 

 

Up from the Galata tower, I watched thoughtfully as the sun began to set. Such a peaceful, golden hue that somehow perfectly contrasted with my inner turmoil. I couldn’t stop thinking about Altaïr. Though for the past 30 years, I’ve been hearing him say Maria’s name, to hear him say my name was completely new. Different. Terrifying. And I didn’t know what to think of it. Heck, what was I even supposed to think of it? That somehow, Altaïr knew me? That somehow, he’s been around long enough to know my name? “I thought I’d see you here!” a cheerful voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Whipping my head to the sound, I soon relaxed when I saw Yusuf’s smiling face.

 

“What are you doing here…?” I cracked a smile as I watched him walk towards me, before proceeding to sit by my side.

 

“A little bird told me what happened.” His gaze softened. “How do you feel…?”

 

“I don’t even know what to feel…” I shook my head. With a sigh, I allowed myself to lean back to lie on the pale surface of the tower, still warm from the sun’s summer rays. Gazing up at the ocean of pink and orange colors, I continued. “Altaïr appeared out of nowhere. He said my name, then vanished into thin air. How would you feel if the same happened to you…?”

 

“I’d probably be doing the same thing as you.” I could tell he was smiling, just by the tone of his voice. I closed my eyes. “(y/n), I wish I could be that kind of friend that has answers for everything. But I’m not. I honestly haven’t even been in or heard of a situation like yours before.”

 

“I figured as much…” I cracked my eyes open. “Sometimes, I hear the Apple whisper in my head, filling my brain with poisonous, tempting ideas. I could just grab it, and demand answers. And all this would be over.”

 

“But you haven’t done it. You’re scared of what the Apple might show you, aren’t you?” With a light rustle, Yusuf was lying by my side.

 

“Is it that obvious…?” I tried laughing, but it sounded so…empty, so…void. “For years, the Apple has been right by my side, urging me to just take it and use it. But Altaïr held me back every single time. Every time I’d even consider it, his words flow into my mind like a tsunami. “ _Those subjected to its glow are promised all that they desire. It asks only one thing in return: complete and total obedience. And who can truly refuse? It is temptation incarnate._ ” I guess, after all this time, I haven’t used it because I feared what it’d show me. I feared… I fear what might happen should I know.”

 

“You know, I’ve heard many stories about you both, growing up.” Yusuf said suddenly, and turning my head to the side, I saw him smiling softly. “Stories of how two fearless angels of death were powerful enough to stop entire armies. How strong their love was to be able to bloom in a field of death. How their children follow in their footsteps. How they’re the most respected and feared family not only in Italy, but in our big family of Assassins.” His gaze met mine, his soft smile unfaltering. “It almost sounded impossible, surreal even, to think that people like that were leading us. To believe in the fact that mere humans were able to accomplish such superhuman feats. Yet, here you are.” I suddenly felt his hand on mine. Gently, his hold unfaltering. I couldn’t prevent a shiver from running down my spine at the power of his gaze. “Now I see. People respect you not because you’re able to accomplish superhuman feats. They respect you because you’re compassionate. Because you’re afraid. Never before have the both of you appeared so human to my eyes.”

 

“Yusuf…” I could only breath out in response.

 

“And I know how much Ezio loves you.” He nodded. “Don’t waste time up here all by yourself. You should be down there, by his side. Just like he never left yours.” He smiled tenderly. “Go to him. He has already gone home. He found the third key.”

 

“The third one…? Really…?” My eyes widened in surprise.

 

“ _Evet_. He’s probably waiting for you to view the message it contains. Go.” He urged, before rising up and onto his feet. I sat up, watching him head out to the platform. “Tell me all about the message later, okay?” he asked happily.

 

“I will.” I cracked a smile. “Yusuf!” I called out just as he was about to jump. And once his eyes met mine, I continued. “ _Teşekkür ederim, kardeşim._ ”

 

“Anytime.” His smile widened, and with that, he finally performed his Leap of Faith. My gaze lingered on where he once stood for a few moments, before letting out a soft sigh. I knew he was right. I needed Ezio, just as much – if not more – than he needed me. And so, I forced myself up onto my feet, before I too, leaped down from the platform. I felt the soothing, exciting rush of the wind whipping against my hood, before my back hit the safety of the hay. Once I landed, I didn’t even hesitate to rush back home, to where Ezio awaited. To where I belonged.

In less than a minute, I was back home. I walked in, still lightly panting from the sudden exertion. And as I expected, I found Ezio sitting on the bed, precursor disk in hand. His gaze swiftly locked onto mine in surprise. Perhaps, even…shock? “Ezio?” I asked as I stepped forward, inching closer to him. “Were you waiting for me…?” But instead of answering, he stood up and stored the disk in his bag. I froze in surprise. “Ezio….?”

 

“Get some rest, _amore mio_ …I will return soon.” He said swiftly, and after a much too brief kiss, he was out the door. Oh God…what did that disk show him…? What did he know that I didn’t…? I wanted to run after him so bad, but…for some reason, I couldn’t. My legs weren’t obeying me, and before I realized it, I was sitting down on our bed. What…what was going on….?

 

 

_**My dearest diary,** _

_**I grow scared. Night has long settled in and Ezio still hasn’t returned to the warmth of our bed. What could he have possibly seen to make him so wary…? It’s so unlike him to shut himself out. That was my thing, and I always had him to open up to. But for the first time, our roles are reversed. What should I do…? Run after him, even though I’m completely unaware of his whereabouts? Should I stay here a few more hours, hoping to see him walk through that door? God, what should I do…? What should I do...?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _XXV Giugno MDXI_ = June 25th, 1511  
>  _Salve_ = Hi  
>  _Stai bene?_ = Are you alright?  
>  _Ehi_ = Hey  
>  _Amore mio_ = My love  
>  _Caffè_ = Coffee  
>  _Tutto il tempo_ = All the time  
>  _Evet_ = Yes  
>  _Teşekkür ederim, kardeşim_ = Thank you, my brother


	30. Hate can only last so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooof! Finally I'm able to post something! Ugh, college is going to be the end of me... -___-  
> But hopefully, this will make up for it! I've officially broken my record, with this chapter being the longest I've ever written!
> 
> Also, I couldn't have hoped for a better timing!! Ezio and reader got married in 1490, and by the time I post this chapter, this fanfic has 1490 views. It's too perfect. XDD
> 
> Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to my best friend, Ana, for helping me write the last segment of this chapter. XDD
> 
> Lastly, here's the URL to the dress Sofia picks for Reader. It's a 16th century italian dress that I personally found breathtaking. https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/a8/35/ffa8357b081dfa14df777e3b86898b7f.jpg

For some reason, time has been flowing by so slowly since the 3rd key was found. September had finally settled in, but to me, it felt like a full year had gone by, not just 2 months. Ever since Ezio found that key, he’s been so distant. We barely even talk. Most of the time, I go to bed before he even gets home, and on a few rare occasions in which we fell asleep together, I’d wake up alone. Something was deeply disturbing him, and it hurt to be unable to do anything. Not only because I didn’t know what to do, but also because we barely had any time for ourselves. Suleiman’s suspicions towards Tarik Barleti, Janissary Captain, and a dear friend of Suleiman’s father, grew, to a point where little indicated that he might be innocent. But what did it for Suleiman was the dire news that Tarik had sold weapons to Manuel Palaiologos, and his surname itself was enough to tie him to the Byzantines. Suleiman ordered Tarik’s death, of which Ezio could not refuse. I wanted to go with him, but I was met with a brief no. “Why the hell not?” I asked him then, surprised. “Ezio, it’s too dangerous for you to go alone.”

 

“Tarik will be completely surrounded by Janissaries. I will need to be one of them just to get closer. It is a mission that I must do on my own.” Ezio shook his head as we began to walk away.

 

“You’ll be entering a lion’s den, Ezio.” I shook my head. “You know how dangerous Janissaries are.”

 

“There is no other way.” He objected. “Tarik needs to die.”

 

“Does he really?” I asked then, causing his gaze to drift back to me. “What if it’s not what it seems?”

 

“Give me proof of his innocence and I shall stay my blade.” Ezio replied, and without a second thought, he began to walk away. I hurried after him, and just as I was about to place my hand on his shoulder, his hand caught my wrist. “(y/n), stop.” He said, his tone growing impatient.

 

“What is wrong with you, Ezio?!” I gritted my teeth. “Ever since you discovered that key, you’ve been distant. I barely even see you, and now you push me away! What are you not telling me?! Is it something I did?” My questions were met with silence, only angering me further. “ _Rispondimi, merda!_ ”

 

“(y/n), you are making a scene…” Ezio replied deeply, and I knew his patience was growing thin. Perhaps then, if I made him snap, he’d tell me something. So, I continued.

 

“Am I really? Am I not allowed to question your weird behavior? These frequent absences? How many times have I woken up to you sleeping beside me these past 2 months, huh? And let’s not even mention how you’ve been hanging out more and more with Sofia! I… I just….” I sighed. “I’m sick of this, Ezio…you were never one to keep secrets from me... What’s going on in that head of yours…?”

 

Thick silence surrounded us for what felt like an eternity. And yet, he never ceased to hold my wrist. My left wrist, which bore proof of my commitment to the Brotherhood, and to him. His gaze seemed to study my ring finger for a few moments, before I felt his hand slide down to tangle his fingers with my own. He then began to walk away, and his hold on me gave me no choice but to follow him. We walked for several minutes, until we came across a deserted alleyway. He led me through, only to stop mid-way. My back then met the wall, gently, before I felt his full lips caressing my knuckles. “I wish I could tell you everything, I really do.” He breathed out just as his soft brown eyes met my own. “But how can I tell you something I do not fully understand myself…?”

 

“Then show me…” I replied softly, reaching out with my free hand to cup his cheek. “I’m worried about you, Ezio. Come back to me…”

 

“I…I cannot, (y/n)…” he shook his head, before pressing one final kiss against my knuckles. “The truth will come soon enough. But for now, I need you to trust me…”

 

“Ezio…” I pleaded, only to feel his lips against mine.

 

“ _Fidati di me…suplico, amore mio..._ ” He muttered out against my lips after an all-too-brief peck, and my sole response was to pull him close for another, craved kiss. Of course I would trust him. I’d move heaven and earth for him.

 

“I’m scared, Ezio…” I breathed out against his lips. “You’ve never kept secrets from me…”

 

“I know, (y/n)…I will let you see the third key soon. But not now….” He replied, before I felt his lips against mine once more. “You have to trust me…”

 

“I…I will…” I breathed out against his lips a few moments later, finally cracking a smile as I looked into those soft brown eyes I loved so much. “ _Sii cauto_ , Ezio… _Suplico…_ ”

 

“I will, _amore mio…_ ” His hand moved to hold my left one, bringing it up to his lips before I felt him leave a gentle kiss against my knuckles. “Go to our house. We will meet there.” And with that, he ran away and up onto the safety of rooftops. My soft smile began to fade, before I sighed. With all these missions, did he even remember that our anniversary is tomorrow…?

 

 

 

The hours went by as I sat in front of my desk, my quill gently scratching the paper of my journal as I wrote. I allowed my thoughts to drift away, mainly to the 20 years of marriage Ezio and I lived through. September 24th, 1490. It was a perfectly sunny day. We hadn’t planned to do much, only go to the church and have a quiet, discreet wedding. But the people of Monteriggioni weren’t having it. And so, I was pushed head-first into an Italian tradition I didn’t know existed. At a wedding, the bride and groom stroll on the streets, and citizens are actually encouraged to join in on the festivities, wishing the new couple “ _buona fortuna_ ”, and giving them challenges. For example, the bride is oftentimes handed a crying baby, and if she manages to calm it down, then it proves that she’ll be a good mother. Of course, for us, that challenge didn’t really happen since we were already parents. But what we thought would be a peaceful and quiet ceremony quickly morphed into a church filled to the brim with cheering citizens. And oh, how could we be mad at them for doing that? They only contributed to making that day unforgettable. There was dancing, laughter, drinking, singing…the whole citadel was celebrating. It was one of the best days of my life. And looking back on it, I couldn’t prevent a soft smile from painting my lips. Even if I were to leave once we opened that library, even if I were to leave all this behind, I wouldn’t be leaving with regrets. It’d break my heart, not being able to be with Ezio anymore. Not to be with my children, seeing our family grow, but at least, they gave me memories more valuable than my own life. Memories I would never forget, that would put a smile on my face regardless what little I have left to live. However, were I to be able to stay, I would. Not only because of my promise to Ezio, all those years ago atop that rooftop in Venezia, but also because I needed them. They were all I had left. What could I possibly do without them? Without all this?

I finally placed my quill down, allowing my eyes some time to rest as I leaned back on my chair. I sighed. God, what would I do were I to leave all this? Would I even be able to fit in in my era? With this age, with so little civil background? I’d be nobody. Just an old woman erring on the streets, with no home to go back to, no job to sustain my most basic needs. I’d have nothing. A woman who lost everything. With one final sigh, I stood from my chair and looked out through the window, which had a perfect view of the Galata tower. And oh, I didn’t even need to speak to feel the urge in my body. The raw need to just climb up there and allow the wondrous smell of the sea brought by the warm, summer breeze to just lull me into a peaceful trance. Just that mere thought made me shake my head and chuckle softly. Guess this life really did change me. Just as I stepped away from the window, the door was suddenly opened. Swiftly looking over, I froze upon seeing a Janissary close the door behind him. But just as I was about to reach for my weapons, the man removed his helmet and mask to reveal himself as my husband. I sighed in relief. “Jesus, Ezio. You scared the living Hell out of me…” I breathed out, resting my hand over my chest.

 

“ _Chiedo venia_ , (y/n).” He replied, before walking to the bed with heavy steps. I immediately knew something was up, especially from the way Ezio just flopped onto the bed. I furrowed my brows as I proceeded to sit beside him.

 

“Ezio…?” I softly asked, resting my hand on his leg. “What happened?”

 

“We should have looked further.” He shook his head, burying his head on his hands. “We should not have jumped to conclusions so quickly.”

 

“Tarik really was innocent, wasn’t he…?” I softly asked, but I already knew the answer. And from the way Ezio was asking, I knew he had found out too late. I sighed. “Oh, Ezio…you can’t blame yourself for that.”

 

“He was fighting from within, (y/n). He gave me a map indicating where the weapons are.” He explained through gritted teeth. “I screwed up. We all did.”

 

“…does Suleiman know…?” I asked then, after a few moments of silence.

 

“No, not yet.” He shook his head. “I am heading to Topkapi Palace as soon as I am out of this clothing. I would look to conspicuous wearing a Janissary outfit in the Palace. They know the killer was wearing these clothes.”

 

I nodded in acknowledgment. “I’ll ask one of the recruits to get rid of this uniform then. Come, let me help you.” I urged, reaching forward to grasp his bloodied hand. Ezio didn’t reply, but still allowed my hands to travel with a practiced ease across his shoulders and chest, getting rid of his uniform in an instant. I was still mad, don’t get me wrong. But I knew it could wait. Right now, this mattered more. He mattered more. Grabbing a damp cloth, I proceeded to clean the blood that had stained his hands and forearms. Tarik’s blood, and probably a few more soldiers’. Though I remained focused on my task, I could feel Ezio’s eyes on me. And looking up, I confirmed just that. Calm, calculating, intense and tender, just how I knew him. I cracked a smile at the sight, before I stood up. I walked over to where his Assassin robes lay, and I grabbed them before proceeding to hand them over to him. While Ezio began to dress, I got his armor and weapons ready. I helped him put them on, and just as I was fastening the last straps of his chest plate, I felt a large hand caressing my cheek. And just as I looked up, I felt him leave a soft, brief kiss against my lips. Before I even had time to return the gesture, he was already walking out to the door.

 

“I am heading out to the Headquarters once I’m done. We will talk later.” He said, and with one final gentle look, he was out the door. I sighed. I had work cut out for me anyways. I grabbed the Janissary uniform and my satchel, before I walked out of my house.

 

 

 

 

 

Morning light burst into the room, and I couldn’t help but be pulled further and further out of dreamland by a soft breeze that caressed my skin, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. I yawned. _God…dammit…I want to stay in bed_ , I thought as I groaned at how much light there was in the room. I shifted and scooted closer to the middle of the bed, reaching out with an outstretched hand to Ezio’s side. But my hand didn’t meet his soft tunic. Instead, it met cold sheets. I cracked an eye open at the feeling, and indeed, I was all alone in bed. I looked over to where Ezio last left his clothes, neatly folded and put away in a corner of the room, but they were nowhere to be seen. I sighed in disappointment. Of course he had forgotten. I couldn’t really blame him, with all that’s been going on lately. So, it wasn’t all that surprising that he forgot. Everything indicated that it had been the case, yet, I froze in surprise before one single detail. A detail that to anyone, would look insignificant, but for me, it was everything. A single red rose lay on his pillow, atop a folded piece of paper. My lips curled into a smile at the sight. Oh, how could I have been so quick to judge…? “ _Alla rosa che non appassirà mai._ ”, written in Ezio’s elegant handwiting. So simple, yet it worked like a charm. I could feel my heart skip a beat, and I was so entranced by this that I nearly didn’t notice more words written further down, to the corner of the page. I read it with curious eyes. “ _You should go to Sofia’s bookshop. She wants to see you._ ” I read, much to my confusion. What on earth was she up to? Nevertheless, I left the bed and delicately put the breathtaking rose down on my desk before I got ready for the day.

 

Getting there felt like an eternity. Sure, I’m pretty sure I didn’t take any longer than I’d usually do, but I was overwhelmed with curiosity. Knowing Sofia, it could be anything. But all this waiting only adds to the overall fun of it. And so, I had an extremely hard time holding back my grin as I stopped before her doorstep. Knocking lightly against the detailed designs, I finally opened the door stepped right in.

To my surprise, Sofia wasn’t sitting in front of her desk like she usually did whenever I came here. Instead, she seemed to be busy, pacing around to a point that she didn’t even notice me in. I held back a light giggle. She was always so energetic. I lightly cleared my throat in order to catch her attention, and much to my satisfaction, it was enough for her to snap back to reality. She jumped in surprise, swiftly turning around to meet my gaze as I lowered my hood. “(y/n)!” She exclaimed, smiling. “I am glad to see you!” she said happily, walking over to my side. I lightly kissed her cheeks, smiling more at her excitement. She was such an amazing woman.

 

“Ezio told me you wanted to see me. Is everything alright?” I asked.

 

“Oh, yes! Come, come, there is much to be done!!” she exclaimed, and before I could even process what was going on, she had already grabbed my hand and was dragging me to a far corner of the bookshop I had never really paid attention to. She led me to a set of stairs, and just as we started going on, I decided to ask.

 

“Sofia, what is this about?” I asked, unable to hide my curiosity.

 

“Just you wait and see.” She replied, and even though I couldn’t see her face, I knew she was smirking. Damn her, she probably found this sight to be so hilarious. But I allowed her to lead the way. On top of the stairs, I realized, was probably where Sofia lived. And this was immediately confirmed as she led me into what was probably her room. “Now, if Ezio is correct, then the measurements should be good. So, no need to visit the Tailor.” She began saying, more to herself than anything. Wait. Ezio was in on this? What were they plotting though?! I was about to open my lips and ask her what on earth was going on, but then, she pulled the curtains of her bedroom open. I froze in surprise at what I saw. On the bed, there was a breathtakingly beautiful black gown, endowed with golden highlights. The gown was long-sleeved, and it almost looked like something royalty would wear.

 

“Sofia…what is this…?” I breathed out in surprise, hesitantly reaching out to touch the fabric.

 

“This, is my surprise to you.” She replied. “I always see you in those robes, it would be long time for some change. Besides, this is your wedding anniversary. You do not celebrate 21 years of union every day.”

 

“Sofia, this…this is too much…” I managed to say, smiling softly. “The last time I wore a dress like this, it must’ve been at least 10 years ago…”

 

“Then this is long overdue.” I felt a petite hand against my shoulder. “Come, let me help you get changed.”

 

“What is this even for?” I giggled out as I began to undo the laces of my armbraces.

 

“That, _mia cara_ , is for me to know, and for you to find out.” She replied with a smug grin on her lips as her hands began to undo the buckles of my chest armor. “There is something you can answer me though. I always see you and Ezio wearing armor and sharp weapons. Who are you two?”

 

“Ehhh, that’s not such an easy question to give an answer to, Sofia.” I grimaced, soon replacing it with a soft smile. “Let’s just say we’re teachers.”

 

“Ezio told me that very same thing a few months back.” Sofia replied. “You two are such a mystery. Even in Italy, your family laid low.” She replied, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion.

 

“Is it just me, or someone has been doing research on the Auditores~?” I lightly teased. And her reaction was priceless as a light blush painted her cheeks.

 

“...fine, you caught me red-handed.” She shrugged. “But I was curious! The only thing I found was your official wedding date, in _Toscana_ , and something that happened in 1476. But…that was it.” She said, causing me to freeze in surprise. “Is it really true that Ezio’s father was accused of treason…?” her soft question reached my ears, causing me to sigh.

 

“It’s…complicated.” I shrugged. As I removed my robes, I began to explain. “Ezio’s father, Giovanni Auditore, was a big banker in Firenze. He was a fairly wealthy man. However, in 1476, he was suddenly arrested, alongside his sons Federico, aged 19 at the time, and Petruccio, aged 13. They were publicly accused of treason, but in reality, it was all a set-up. Giovanni must’ve found something, some…secret conspiracy, and was executed before he could dig deeper.” I explained, causing Sofia’s eyes to widen in surprise. “The guards went after Ezio, too. He was only 17 at the time. He nearly got caught too.”

 

“ _Dio mio…_ ” she could only breath out before this revelation.

 

“The man who betrayed the Auditores and publicly wronged them was Uberto Alberti, _gonfaloniere_ of Firenze, and a good friend of Giovanni. Alberti was murdered at a party, a few days later.” I explained. “I saved Ezio’s life back then. If it wasn’t for me, the guards would’ve caught him during his family’s execution.”

 

“Is this why you two are so close, then?” Sofia asked a few moments later, as she reached out for the corset. “Because you saved his life?”

 

“You can say that.” I nodded, cracking a smile as memories flooded in. “We looked after each other. I gave him a shoulder for him to cry on, while he gave me a home. We were honest to each other, and before I realized it, we began depending on each other. It was…terrifying, at first, to get used to a man’s presence and comfort so much you don’t envision your life without him. But that’s what happened to us.” I shrugged. “We quickly became best friends, and Ezio’s mother and sister quickly accepted me into their family. Before I knew it, they had become my home. And this feeling only grew as time went by. And before I realized it, I fell for him.”

 

“It sounds like you two have one heck of a history.” Her soft voice reached my ears as she began tightening the laces of the cursed contraption.

 

“Oh, you can’t imagine.” I lightly gasped as all air suddenly left my lungs. “E-Every day is a new challenge for us. Our duty binds us to the grim reality that one of us could die in the blink of an eye. Sometimes, that reality smacks me in the face and I’m bound to ask myself “ _What would I do were he not to come back home?_ ”. Sometimes, I feel that losing him would kill me. Honestly, if I were to write every challenge, every adventure we faced, I’d probably fill two whole books.”

 

“I would buy them.” Her reply swiftly reached my ears, causing me to laugh. Ohh, of course she would.

 

“Ohh god, you’re so sweet.” I giggled out. Suddenly, I heard steps coming from downstairs, causing me to freeze in surprise.

 

“Sofia?” I heard Ezio’s deep voice calling from downstairs. I was about to open my lips and reply, but a hand suddenly prevented me from doing so. I gave her a curious glance.

 

“Shh. He mustn’t know that you are up here.” Sofia quickly shushed me. “Put the dress on. I will come back up here as soon as I can.” And before I could ask more, she began to walk downstairs. I shook my head with a light smile, before I did as told. I could hear them talk downstairs, and from what I gathered, Sofia asked for flowers. White tulips and red roses. I smirked as I slipped the dress on. What on earth was she up to…?

The door snapped shut a few moments later, and it didn’t take long before I heard Sofia’s footsteps on the stairs. “We must hurry. Ezio will be in the park near Hagia Sofia in about an hour.” She explained as she tightened the laces on the back of my dress.

 

“What on earth are you plotting, hm?” I smirked out. “And how do you know that Ezio loves to give me red roses?”

 

“He told me.” she shrugged, smiling. “You would not believe how much he told me about you whenever he came here.”

 

“Oh really? Now I’m really curious.” I giggled out. But Sofia didn’t say more as she undid my ponytail and began to brush my graying hair. I closed my eyes at the relaxing feeling as I let her do as she pleased. I wasn’t going to push her. If she didn’t want to talk, then I wouldn’t ask. And that was alright. To me, this was just karma.

 

 

Before I knew it, it was time for us to head out. And as I suspected, Sofia took us straight to the park near Hagia Sofia, carrying a picnic basket. I began to smile. Was this what she had planned? A picnic down by the park. Ohh, how nostalgic that felt... “You know, you could’ve told me what your plans were.” I remarked with a light smirk once we got there. Sofia began to set everything up, spreading out on the green grass a breathtakingly beautiful sheet of vibrant golden and orange hues.

 

“And would it still be a surprise had I told you?” she asked back, and I swear to God, she was smirking. She began to take food out of the basket, of which I immediately recognized as them being of italian origin. And not just that, but things Ezio and I got to eat pretty dang often back when we were in Monteriggioni, or even in Venezia! _Moleche, rixoto de gò, panzanella_ and even _salame toscano_! Ugh, my mouth was already watering at the sight! It must’ve been obvious, because I snapped out of it at the sound of her soft laughter. “Someone looks surprised!”

 

“If only you knew!” I exclaimed, smiling brightly as I sat next to her. “We would always eat this whenever Ezio and I had a picnic, back in Monteriggioni. It’s a small citadel in Toscana.”

 

“Looks like I picked just the right things.” her tender smile was so pure, so...contagious...! I was about to speak, when I heard footsteps inching closer to us. And looking over, I couldn’t prevent my eyes from wandering. Ezio looked so adorable as his surprised eyes studied what lay before him. Then, his eyes landed on me, and immediately, his gaze softened. A gentle, loving smile began to form on his lips.

 

“What is this?” he asked then, his free hand travelling upwards to lower his hood. Only then, did I notice that his right hand was full. Looking over to it, I saw that he was holding two gorgeous bouquet of flowers. White tulips and red roses. Ugh, I felt like such a teenager...!!

 

“ _Un regalo! Siediti!_ ” she urged, smiling. Ezio did as told, but not before offering us each our respective bouquets, taking extra time to hand over mine. I honestly had to lower my gaze after meeting his for so long, as I was quickly forgetting that we were not alone. Ezio had seemed to forget that very minor detail too as he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a soft chuckle.

That had to be the best afternoon I had had in a long while. We were laughing, telling Sofia funny stories about ourselves, and we even told her about Aurora and Leandro and how they were waiting for us in Roma. But alas, towards the end of the afternoon, Yusuf came, telling us that something important awaited us back at the Headquarters. We had certainly been bummed out about it, but we knew that as Assassins, our duties came first. And so, were we were, walking back to the docks, my arm tangled with his as my free hand carried the nearly empty picnic basket, along with clues as to where the next book location was.

“You know...this got me wondering about something.” I said, slicing away the comfortable silence surrounding us. “I wonder why it took a friend for us to actually go on a picnic, after all this time.”

 

“I guess our duties always kept us away from it. And then, the twins came along, I became Mentore...” Ezio trailed off. “It always felt like we never had time for each other.”

 

“ _Sfortunatamente._ ” I shook my head, cracking a smile. “I had so much fun...”

 

“Me too.” he nodded, and I could feel his eyes on me as we walked. “You look beautiful...”

 

“I never thought I’d miss wearing a dress, but...” I lightly giggled. “It really takes me back! It makes me feel 20 years younger.”

 

“This afternoon made _ME_ feel 20 years younger.” he let out a deep chuckle. “Once we return, we are taking everyone out to our spot for a picnic.”

 

“Now that's what I call a plan~” I gave him a playful smile before we continued to walk. Before we knew it, the sun was setting as we disembarked on the other side of the city and made our way to the headquarters, where my trained eyes soon landed on our new recruits up on the rooftops. But I wasn’t on duty tonight, so I decided to leave lessons for another day and got in the Headquarters, followed by Ezio. We were immediately greeted by Yusuf’s smiling self, who held out an envelope to me. I took it from him and gave the basket to Ezio before I walked further into the HQ so I could read the letter in peace. But before I could even open it...

 

“Ezio Auditore da Firenze...care to tell me why Yusuf just ate what remains of our _salame toscano_?” I slowly asked as I crossed my arms, glaring daggers at the Turkish Assassin. The bastard even had the courtesy of giving me that innocent, semi-guilty smile.

 

“I….let him…?” he hesitantly replied, but he quickly shut up upon seeing my death glare. _Killhimkillhimkillhimkillhimkillhim-_

 

“Ezio, _amore mio_ …come here~” I purred, smirking as I began to slowly step closer to him. But much to my amusement, the great _Mentore_ of the Assassin Brotherhood began to step back, until he was right next to Yusuf.

 

“Do you think she knows about the cake too…?” Yusuf tried to whisper, but I was close enough to hear everything as the two men began to step back. That’s the last straw!! OUR cake too?!

 

“Yusuf Tazim da Istanbul…” I growled out, giving him an evil smirk. “I give you 2 seconds to run…” But 2 seconds was too long, as the Turkish Assassin suddenly ran away and towards the front door. My gaze was locked on his retreating form, until I heard soft chuckling coming from behind me. A soft, deep chuckle I knew too damn well. My gaze swiftly snapped back to Ezio, giving him one of my infamous glares. That shut him up right away. “Now….your turn…” I growled out, and by the time I reached out to a throwing knife on a recruit’s belt, my sweet husband had already joined Yusuf on the other side of the room. I raised my arm to aim, smirking evilly. No one would know~….no one would know~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rispondimi, merda!_ = Answer me, dammit!  
>  _Fidati di me…suplico, amore mio..._ = Trust me...I beg of you, my love  
>  _Sii cauto_ = Be careful  
>  _Buona fortuna_ = Good luck (but in this context: wishing a happy marriage)  
>  _Chiedo venia_ = Excuse me/ I apologize  
>  _Alla rosa che non appassirà mai._ = For the rose that will never wither  
>  _Mia cara_ = My dear  
>  _Dio mio…_ = My goodness...  
>  _Un regalo! Siediti!_ = A gift! Sit!  
>  _Sfortunatamente_ = Unfortunately


	31. The price of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this will not be an easy chapter to read. Warning: mentions of decapitation ahead. 
> 
> This is also my longest chapter to date, with 6700+ words. 
> 
> Furthermore, this chapter was directly inspired from chapters 49 to 52 from Oliver Bowden's _Assassin's Creed: Revelations._

**_Tiber Island Headquarters_ **

**_Roma_ **

**Luglio MDXI**

 

**_My dearest mother,_ **

**_It is so good to finally be able to read your letters. Things here have been rather quiet. Ever since the Borgias were thrown out of power, Templars have been finding it hard to grow. Every week, we deal with minor threats._ **

**_It is good to hear of your journey’s success. Father’s letters kept coming in from so many cities, I wondered when you would finally settle in so we could write back. But alas, I must admit that Aurora and I are rather disappointed to know that Masyaf was a dead end. Without the keys, at least. And now, not only you must retrieve them, but also deal with a big Templar presence and a group of Byzantines trying to get back into power. I know the recruits that you sent to Constantinopoli mentioned how bad things were getting, but I never thought it would be this bad. I fear only two people might not be enough to end this war, but then again, I know you are not alone. Yusuf Tazim is a good man who has helped several of our comrades in the past. I know he will do well by you. And it will be an honor to finally meet the man my comrades speak so highly of._ **

**_Things have been so different here without you both. The Headquarters is so silent. Diana thinks I am exaggerating, but the truth is I really do miss you both. If I could, I would have gone straight to you both and help. Even though I love her more than anything, being apart from my parents has been the hardest experience I have ever been through. Aurora tries to act all tough, but she feels the same way. Please, come back soon to us._ **

**Con affetto**

**_Leandro Auditore_ **

 

 

 

 _Ohh, my poor baby…_ I hugged the letter close to my heart, sighing. This was the only piece I had of him in the last year and a half. This was pure torture. All I wanted was to pull him in for a big hug, but he was still so far away… And who even knows how much longer it might take for us to go back to Roma. _Ugh, this sucks…_ I was about to put the letter down, when suddenly… _**BOOM!!** _ I jumped in surprise at the sound of an explosion coming from the nearby room. I put the letter down and ran towards it, only to stop in my tracks by the doorframe. Yusuf was laughing his ass off, while a dirty-faced Ezio gave him one of the most annoyed looks I had ever seen. It was honestly too much. I began laughing as well.

 

“Ohh, not you too!!” Ezio groaned out, placing the small vials down on the table. Yusuf kept laughing like a maniac, to the point where he even fell off the chair. Ezio only sighed in response, causing me to giggle.

 

“You need to be more careful when adding the gunpowder, Ezio.” I smirked out as I walked over to him.

 

“I know that, but it is not easy.” He groaned out, leaning back so he could lay on the carpeted floor. “I always had bombs made for me. Doing them myself is different.”

 

“I know, I know.” I giggled as I sat on the pillows next to him. “You’ll get the hang of it, I promise.” Ezio didn’t reply, giving me one of his adorable pouts. Silence surrounded us for a few moments as I looked down at him, taking special care to take in every detail of his handsome face. His blackened cheeks, his gorgeous brown eyes, his messy graying bangs… Without even realizing it, I began to run my fingers through his soft hair, relishing in the sight of him closing his eyes in bliss. “When are you headed out to find the last key, by the way?” I decided to ask after a few moments of silence.

 

“During the night.” He explained. “It will be easier to avoid curious glances that way.”

 

“And I take it you’ll be going after the last key soon after.” I sighed out. I knew what it meant. Cappadocia wasn’t next door, unfortunately. It would take a while for him to get there, but it was more than necessary. Without this one last effort, we’d never open Altaïr’s library. And after so much effort…we couldn’t let it all be for nothing.

 

“You know we have to, (y/n).” he said softly, just as I felt his gentle touch against my cheek. “We will be returning to Constantinopoli soon afterwards.”

 

“I know.” I nodded, cracking a smile. “It’s just that it’ll be hard to stay away. I’ve grown fond of this city.”

 

“Me too…me too…” he smiled tenderly. “But we both know Roma is waiting for us; Sooner or later, we will have to go back.”

 

“ _Sfortunatamente…_ ” I lay on the pillows next to him, letting out a soft sigh. I knew it better than anyone here how fond I grew of this city. Cracking my eyes open, I watched as Yusuf began to clean up the mess Ezio made, shaking his head with an amused smirk painting his lips. I made so many good friends over these past few months, but…the one I’d miss the most was Yusuf. Yes…I’d definitely miss him the most.

 

 

 

As expected, Ezio got up a few hours before sunrise. I got up with him, and took the opportunity to watch the sunrise up from Galata Tower while I waited for his return. And to be honest, it got me thinking. Deep down, I knew exactly what Ezio wasn’t telling me. I read _The Secret Crusade_ , after all. I read about what happened to Sef, Malik and Maria. But my main question was why he was keeping this from me. What had he seen, exactly, that got him so freaked out? I allowed myself to fall back and down onto the cool stone, gazing up at the still-dark sky with thoughtful eyes. Soon, I’d no longer be seeing this sky. My nose would no longer be tempted by the divine smells coming from the Grand Bazaar; My eyes would no longer be swooned by the beauty of Constantinopoli. Instead, they’d gaze up at the ancient majesty that is Masyaf Castle, completely abandoned and covered in snow. I’d see the symbol of the Levantine Assassin Brotherhood still drawn out in stone by the main entrance of the castle, the empty, naked walls still echoing with past conversations. What had Masyaf truly become after Maria’s death? Though Niccolò’s journal briefly explained it, one can never compare writings to visions. One single image can tell so, so much more than a thousand words. And I guess Altaïr knew this too. After all, why else would he leave memories engraved in those keys if not to show them to us? To teach us something?

I could still see it, _feel_ it all so vividly…Maria losing the strength to stand on her feet, Altaïr’s arms around her, her vision quickly becoming blurry, the ever-growing numbness that came with death…her soft, reassuring words to him. “Strength, Altaïr…” I lightly muttered those words out. Such a simple phrase that forever remained branded into my thoughts. They were the parting words of a mother, a wife, a friend. They were the parting words of a woman Altaïr would never stop loving, no matter how much time went by. I sighed as the thought crossed my mind. What would things be like had she survived? Had she not been killed then and there? Would they perhaps, be able to vanquish Abbas together? Or would they still have run away to Alexandria, alongside Darim? Ahh, so many questions indeed… But alas, Ezio should be almost back by now. And so, it was with a heavy heart that I stood from the smooth, cool stone of the Galata tower and headed to the platform. I gazed at the beauty of the sea one last time before I finally steeled my heart, and jumped.

 

 

“Why do you still refuse to show me the 3rd key, Ezio?” I finally snapped as I sat down beside him in his office, watching as his temper too, grew short. He had just shown me the 4th key, in which Altaïr, barely walking due to his old age, goes back to Masyaf and defeats Abbas. But there were so many damned questions that remained, and yet Ezio refused to answer. I was sick of this!!

 

“I have already told you I will show it to you soon. But not now.” He shook his head, and I watched as he began to place the keys away in a small satchel. Just as he reached for the key I had not yet seen, I placed my hand on his wrist.

 

“Ezio, did you forget that I read _the Secret Crusade_? I know what happens to Altaïr and his family.” I shook my head. “Not to mention I literally see her death every time I close my eyes.” I gritted my teeth. “There is nothing you will show me that will surprise me still.”

 

“Won’t there really…?” he slowly began to ask, his tone growing deeper. “You would not say so had you seen the contents of this key.”

 

“Then show it to me!!” I growled out. “Show it to me, so that I might understand why is it that Altaïr has flashbacks of Maria as he’s walking towards the castle! Show me why I could see her death happening all over again at the bottom of the main staircase in Masyaf castle just as Altaïr kills Abbas.”

 

“You know what happened, (y/n). It should not be all that hard to piece the two together.” He shook his head, then proceeded to place the third key in his bag.

 

“Yes, I do know what happened. I do know that Maria fucking dies in Altaïr’s arms. That Malik’s head is presented to them and that Altaïr is accused of murdering him.” My temper was growing thinner with each passing second. “What I don’t understand, _my dearest_ , is why you keep such secrets from me. What did Altaïr show you in the disk that made you flee?!”

 

“It does not matter now.” He shook his head as he put the satchel away. “We are running out of time. A ship has been prepared for us to sail to Cappadocia.”

 

“Don’t you dare dodge my question, Ezio Auditore da Firenze.” My hands began to shake. “Tell me! What do you know that I don’t?!”

 

“This is not the time, (y/n)!” His tone began to rise. “ _Perdoname_ , but not now! We need to head to Cappadocia as soon as possible. And I promise you, as soon as we return, I will show you everything. But now, time is a luxury we cannot afford to waste arguing!” He finally said. A thick silence surrounded us for a few moments, but it was enough for me to notice that we weren’t alone. Indeed, all of our recruits were giving us worried glances, including Yusuf. And just as he began to walk towards us, I decided to stand up.

 

“ _Cazzo…_ ” I sighed. “Let’s go to Sofia’s then. I’d like to properly say goodbye to her…”

 

“…bene.” He finally said. He raised his hand, and just as he was about to touch my shoulder, I began to walk away. I ignored every gaze as I walked to the main entrance of the hideout, putting my hood on. I was still hurt, of course. But alas, Ezio did have a point. The last key remained in Cappadocia, at the hands of Manuel Palaiologos. It’d be our greatest challenge by far, and right now, arguing was the last thing we needed. This was all so frustrating though!!

 

 

 

We spent the entire day at Sofia’s bookshop, just spending time with her after all she did for us. We took the time to relax, read a book, but mostly, I needed this time to think. And oh, a lot of thinking, I did. Sofia was a crucial key to the success of our mission. Without her, we never would’ve found the keys to the library of Altaïr. We never would’ve even been able to get any further than one, possibly 2 of the 5 keys had we not received her aid. She was so precious to me, and from the way Ezio looked at her, I could tell how much she mattered to him too. It was a conflicting sight, to see him smiling so tenderly whenever he looked at Sofia. In a way, I’m glad to see him happy. But my jealousy couldn’t be tamed, and the light ache in my heart was enough for me to grimace. One look at Sofia was enough for me to know: I wouldn’t rest properly were I to go with Ezio and leave Sofia unprotected. My decision was made. My heart beat strong, and my convictions, unchanging. I would stay here in Constantinopoli to look after her. I would stay here and look after her, should anything go wrong. And so, that night, I told Ezio my decision. It took him by surprise, to say the least. But his reaction to it probably surprised me even more. He seemed relieved when I explained myself, like a huge boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. He had thought about it too, I realized with a soft smile. Though a lot of conflicts remained between us, we paid no mind to it that night as I rested my head on his chest, relishing in the comforting peace that brought the warmth of the sheets, along with the feeling of his arms around mine.

Yes….we might’ve argued…but nothing else mattered that night.

 

 

 

Early in the afternoon, we received word from one of Suleiman’s messengers that a ship awaited Ezio at the docks, and so we wasted no time getting ready for the voyage. Even though we knew that Ezio would need to travel light, I still wanted to make sure that he’d be ready. I walked by my husband’s side as we made our way to the docks, but much to my amusement, we weren’t the only ones who knew about the ship. “ _Sayin_ Auditore!” we heard a cheerful voice coming from above us just as we walked beneath a bridge, and I didn’t even need to look to know who it was. I smiled as Yusuf jumped down to join us, greeting Ezio with a solid handshake. “Word around the city is you’re leaving us!”

 

“Is nothing I do a secret?” Ezio smirked out, before we continued our way.

 

“Not to worry, brother. Suleiman’s spies are almost as good as our own.” The Turkish Assassin replied playfully. But alas, Yusuf’s expression grew serious as he continued to speak. “The captain of your ship is a friend. But neither of you are going anywhere just yet. The Janissaries have raised the chain across the mouth of the _Haliç_ , and ordered a full blockade until you are caught.”

 

“They raised the chain for me?” Ezio asked lightheartedly, though I could tell he wasn’t taking this warning lightly.

 

“We will celebrate later.” Yusuf smirked. “I have something for you.” He said just as we walked past a narrow alleyway. Yusuf looked around for a few moments as to make sure there was nobody around before finally pulling something from a leather satchel. I quickly recognized it as a bomb. “Careful. This has fifty times the kick of our usual bombs.”

 

“ _Bene_. I know what to do.” Ezio nodded.

 

“The excitement is palpable.” Yusuf lightly smirked, and while Ezio put the bomb away, he began to walk away. But Ezio quickly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yusuf, wait. _Un favore_.” Ezio said softly, causing me to look at him in curiosity. Yusuf was all ears. “There is a woman running a bookshop at the old Polo trading post. Sofia. I ask that you look after her, and after my (y/n). I would be able to sleep assured knowing that you will be there for them.” He said, causing my gaze to soften. _Oh, Ezio…_

 

Yusuf’s gaze softened as well at the request, and as a soft, reassuring smile began to paint his lips, he replied. “Of course.”

 

“Gather your men. This will attract some attention.” Ezio said at last, and I knew we had no time to waste. Yet still, he pulled me close just as I was about to walk away. Planting a soft kiss against my lips, he whispered. “I will be back as soon as I can. Please, _amore mio_ … _sii cauta_ …”

 

“I should be asking you that…” I cracked a smile. I stood on my tiptoes and pulled him in for another kiss, sighing in content as he more-than-eagerly returned it. “Come back to us soon, Ezio…” I breathed out against the deliciousness of his lips, and before I lost control and kissed him again, I let him go. It hurt, to part from the warmth of his body. To part from the steadiness of his hold, from the smooth temptation that was his skin. But I had to. He needed to go. And so, with a heavy heart, we finally made way to the docks.

I waited alongside Yusuf and my recruits as Ezio made the first step, by discreetly assassinating a couple of Janissaries standing by a grand tower that held a humongous metal chain, and I instantly knew what he was about to do as my eyes widened slightly. He was going to blow it up, release the chain and let it sink into the depths of the ocean, allowing free access to the vast horizon for whoever wanted to leave. Ezio didn’t even hesitate as he gently placed the bomb and, after taking a few steps back for safety, blew it up with a precise shot of his hidden pistol. The result was immediate as the guards, spooked by the deafening explosion, frantically looked around while the heavy chain gave in to the pressure of its own weight and collapsed into the depths of the ocean, destroying everything in its path. But it wasn’t enough as guards began to rush towards the culprit, and so, it was our turn to act as we jumped down from our hiding spot and bravely fought, taking down soldier after soldier. It was pure chaos as ships were suddenly set ablaze by my husband’s doing, and as they exploded and burned into pieces, one single ship began to sail away. In a feat of great acrobatics and balance, he fearlessly leapt from burning ship to another, until I could no longer see him. I didn’t even hesitate as I began to climb into a higher ground, quickly followed by Yusuf. It wasn’t difficult for us to find a rooftop that had a perfect view over the sea. Yet, even though our view was partially obscured by the smoke of burning caravans, I could still see the golden sails of the lucky escaper, and I knew Ezio had made it. Call me crazy, but, I knew what he was capable of. And seeing that caravan shrinking in the distance only proved that its precious cargo was on board. I smiled softly as I watched it leave. “Be careful, Ezio…”

 

 

 

_**My dearest diary,** _

_**I don’t trust this. This…silence…it’s too quiet, too peaceful. Normally, I love silence. But this silence…it’s too unsettling. I went over to Suleiman’s for a quick visit a couple of weeks back, and what he told me only increased my suspicion. Things have been quiet since his uncle Ahmet wasn’t around. And adding the small chat Ezio had with Ahmet…that guy smelled fishy. Furthermore, wasn’t it weird? That the moment Ezio leaves Constantinopoli, Ahmed sets sail as well? I fear what might happen in Cappadocia. I fear for him. Fidati di me, he’d probably say. But how does one trust in a single man’s ability when he stands before an entire army?** _

_**I can’t sleep. My visions are only getting worse. Maria, Maria, Maria….Maria…Altaïr keeps whispering against my ear. Whispering that word…that very same name that’s been haunting my existence for over 3 decades. It’s been driving me crazy. “SHUT UP!!!”, I found myself screaming as I let out my frustrations, my confusion, on an innocent training dummy. But he wouldn’t shut up. He kept whispering, over and over and over… luckily Yusuf was around to help me. He brought be back, we talked it out. He’s gone now, but…I still can’t find any sleep. Why does Altaïr haunt me still? Why?! Why do I see his breathtaking golden eyes gazing at me with such tenderness? Should I even be seeing this, as a married woman? To dream about another man? Oh God, what must Ezio be truly thinking about me…?** _

_**I’ve tried countless times to make sense of all my visions. I remember seeing Altaïr’s library, Malik's severed head being held by Abbas when truly, I was supposed to see Cesare holding Mario’s head. I remember meeting him, falling in love with him, marrying him in Limassol…I remember the birth of his first son, the absolute raw love Maria felt for her children, the cold nights of Mongolia…and I remember Altaïr’s gaze as she let out her last breath. Such despair that clawed at his being...so much fear... I could feel how she didn’t want to leave him like that. “Strength, Altaïr...” before numbness washed over her, and then, there was only darkness. Sometimes, I dare myself to think: what if I were he-** _

 

 

I suddenly stopped myself from writing down that last word as I found myself breathing heavily. I was writing furiously, like a hand possessed. _"What if I were her?” That’s what you want to write, isn’t it?_ , I found myself thinking. Oh god, I trembled at the thought. Yes, the thought crossed my mind before, but it sounded so...absurd! Like the irrational thought of a disturbed mind. Yet...how could I possibly explain that sight that I’ve never been able to forget ever since I left Leonardo’s workshop to Forlì, all those years ago in 1488? How could I possibly explain the sight of that figure in those beige-colored robes, her graying hair covered by a deep green veil, that looked so much like me that we could be twins? _The 3rd key_ – the thought suddenly popped into my mind. _The 3rd key bears all the answers._ Should I really though? Should I break Ezio’s trust like that and look for the answers? Though my mind was in a deep conflict, my body had already made its decision. My feet carried me outside, into the hideout, where Ezio’s four keys remained hidden away in his office. They glowed so invitingly...I grabbed the 3rd key and placed it in my satchel, before I grabbed the Apple as well. The cursed artifact still tried to tempt me with its whispers, but I paid no mind to it as I headed to Sofia’s bookshop like I did every day for the past month and a half. Yusuf was already there, standing watch on the rooftop. I greeted him with a wave before I got in, smiling softly at the sight of Sofia sitting behind her desk, reading. “(y/n)!” She greeted happily just as I began to walk down the stairs, and in no-time, she was standing before me with open arms. Oh, how could I refuse that? I hugged her with a light giggle.

 

“You sound cheerful today!” I smiled.

 

“You cannot imagine!! I have so many plans!” she said excitedly, urging me to her desk. “I have just been approved to make more copies of the books Ezio found! Finally mankind will recover the piece of knowledge it lost all those years ago!” she explained, causing my gaze to soften. This is why we loved her so much.

 

“Oh, Sofia.” I hugged her once more. “ _Che meravigliosa notizia!_ ”

 

“Speaking of which, I have a new set of books awaiting.” she said as we stepped into the courtyard. And right next to the stairs, there was a small bundle of pillows next to a small pile of books. I smiled. My little corner. “I am certain you will love these.”

 

“ _Grazie mille_ , Sofia.” I smiled tenderly. “I will get right into it then.” I said, and with that, I proceeded to let my old bones sink into the soothing comfort of the pillows, and just as I grabbed the first book, Sofia left me a freshly-brewed cup of _caffè_ before returning to her tasks at hand. Oh, what would we do without her...

 

No matter how much I tried, I couldn’t focus. It wasn’t the book’s fault, god no. The story was absolutely insightful, proof of how much Sofia got to know me over these last few months, but...my gaze still lingered on my satchel, no matter how much I tried to avoid it. Fuck it!, I finally snapped as I put my book down, probably making the worst decision in my whole life as I grabbed the key from the satchel. I looked at it for a few moments, wondering whether I should give in and let its message slither into my mind. But it seemed that the key decided in my stead. Or at least…so I thought.

 

 

_I walked towards a figure sitting alone in a stone bench. Altaïr had asked that we meet up here, and he sounded so distressed. Malik was nowhere to be found after we freed him from the dungeons, Darim was away, and Sef...ohh, my poor baby...our little Sef’s been dead for over two years and we didn’t know. Thinking about him made my sight cloudy with fresh tears, but I had cried too much already. It was time for me to be strong now. If not for myself, then for Altaïr._

_I finally got close enough to recognize the lonely figure as my beloved Altaïr, looking down at his feet as he hid his features beneath his hood. He finally noticed my presence as I stood only a few feet away from him. Oh, his eyes...he looked so distressed, so...mournful... I furrowed my brows in concern. “The Templars have retaken their archive on Cyprus. Abbas sent no reinforcements. It was a massacre...” Altaïr finally explained, but his voice dripped with pain as he lowered his gaze. Oh God, no..._

 

_“Oh my God...” I breathed out as I knelt down before him, lightly placing my hand on his knee._

 

_“Maria, when we left Masyaf ten years ago, this Order was strong. But all our progress has been undone...” His gaze finally met mine, but he looked so broken._

 

_“Abbas must answer for this.” I shook my head. Yes, Abbas needed to pay. He killed our son, turned the Brotherhood against us, accused Altaïr of treachery... he was the true poison to the Brotherhood. He was the snake that we needed to eradicate._

 

_“Answer to whom? The Assassins obey his command now.” He suddenly stood up and began pacing around. His anger was growing, I could tell. He was clouded by his grief, by his inability to do anything._

 

_“Resist your desire for revenge, Altaïr.” I said softly as I stood straight, following him with my gaze as he paced around. “Speak truth and they will see their error.”_

 

_“He executed our youngest son, Maria! He deserves to die!” Altaïr finally snapped, his voice cracking as it dripped with anger and grief. I froze. Of course I knew that! Did you not think I wanted revenge myself? He was my son too!, I found myself thinking._

 

_“Perhaps!” I ended up saying a few moments later, taking a deep breath in hopes of soothing my nerves. Altaïr needed a supportive wife right now. “But if you cannot win back the Order by honorable means, its foundation will crumble.” I countered, and to that, he said nothing. At least for now. I stepped closer to him as he lowered his head._

 

_“You are right…” He finally said, softly, before I felt the soothing warmth of his hands against mine. “Thirty years ago, I let passion overtake my reasoning. And it caused a rift that has never fully healed…”_

 

_“Speak wisely, my love…” I said then, my voice no louder than a whisper as I lightly brushed my forehead against his. “…and a wise man will listen…”_

_Altaïr didn’t waste time as we began to make way back to Masyaf castle, our former home. Where once the sounds of clashing swords echoed through the tall walls surrounding the courtyard, there were now only drunkards corrupting our uniform. I shook my head as I watched. What had Abbas done…?_

_Assassins that weren’t as drunk as the others immediately began to follow us as we walked to the back of the castle, to the gardens. We shared so many memories there, so many wonderful moments… however, my small reverie was cut short as Abbas joined us._

 

_“Why break into my fortress?!” the aging Assassin seethed as his faithful minions stood behind him. Pitiful._

 

_“We demand to know the truth. Why was Sef killed?” Altaïr asked firmly, never once drawing his gaze away from his target. The man he once called friend. But before he could reply, one of the Assassins stepped forth holding a rugged bag. Abbas feigned shock upon looking at its contents, only making my stomach churn. My heart was pounding, and I could tell, so was Altaïr’s. And when Abbas pulled the contents out of the bag… God…_

 

_“Poor Malik!” Abbas sighed out as he held our friend’s severed head on his hands. His beard and hair were still so long from spending two years in jail for a crime he didn’t commit. “Why bring him out of the dungeons only to kill him yourself?” He asked, before placing the head back in the bag._

 

_“He is lying!!” Altaïr roared. “I did not kill Malik! He was innocent!!”_

 

_“Was he?” Abbas asked back. “Altaïr, clouded by his grief over the loss of his sweet little Sef…went as far as to kill his best friend. There are also witnesses declaring they overheard you and the infidel plotting against us. Against him.” He seethed, only making my blood boil in anger. Ohh, you’re such a sweet little victim, aren’t you…? “Hand over the Apple, Altaïr!” he ordered._

 

_“Ahh, but the truth is out already!” Altaïr shook his head. “Do you not see what is happening right before you?! Sef was murdered because of a single man’s lust for power! He does not wish to enlighten you, but to control you!!”_

 

_“Do not listen to this man’s lies!” Abbas roared back, and much to my dismay, the Assassins preferred to listen to Abbas instead of the truth. “Hand it over, Altaïr, and I will tell you why Sef was killed.”_

 

_“…very well, Abbas. Take it.” Much to my surprise, Altaïr took the Apple from his pouch and presented it to him, glowing brighter than ever before as if it fed on its surroundings’ anger. It was truly a terrifying sight. Yet, this was so unexpected of him. One of Abbas’ minions stepped forth to collect the precious artifact, who then proceeded to whisper something against Altaïr’s ear. I couldn’t tell what he said, but Altaïr’s reaction was immediate as a blinding light came from within the Apple and consumed his entire being, causing the man to scream in pain._

 

_“Altaïr!!” I exclaimed, but he didn’t seem to be listening. I rushed over to him and stood between him and the Assassin, yet his focus wasn’t on me. "Altair!! No!!" I cried out as I clutched his shoulders, trying to shake him back to reality. But it was no use. His eyes were glued to the man standing behind me, a golden light enveloping the man's entire body. Suddenly, I let out a choked gasp as I felt a surge of pain wash through me. Shock and pain had overrun my senses to the point that I barely felt warm droplets of blood splattering onto my neck. I fell onto the ground, my legs no longer able of carrying my weight. Moving was excruciating, even breathing. But none of that seemed to matter anymore. All that mattered was the man holding me in his arms and cupping my cheek. I clang to his white tunic as life seemed to slip away from my grasp. And as I looked into his gorgeous eyes, as I felt tears landing on my cheeks, I smiled._

 

_"S...S-Strength...Altaïr..." I managed to say before closing my eyes, no longer able to hear his broken calls as a thick curtain of darkness enveloped my senses. I couldn’t feel anything anymore. I couldn’t hear anything anymore. Was this...death?_

 

 

I let out a choked scream as I suddenly snapped out of it. I was trembling, I was crying…it was…it was all true…I could see it now, oh so clearly…this was why Ezio refused to show me the key… he was scared…

I looked back at the key that still rested on my knees, no longer glowing like before as it had nothing more to show me. Tears began to pool in my eyes. Could I really be her…? That woman who had captured Altaïr’s heart like no other woman had before…? I rushed to put everything away in my satchel and proceeded to hide it beneath the pillows before I rushed to the main room, still trembling from the vision. I immediately earned Sofia’s attention the moment I stepped foot into the room, her worried eyes gazing into my own questioningly. But before I could even say anything, the door suddenly burst open. I didn’t even have time to draw my sword as I felt a searing pain coming from my shoulder. A bullet wound, I realized with a grimace as Byzantine soldiers poured into the bookstore. It was an all-out attack, and only I could do anything about it.

“Go to the back, Sofia!” I ordered as I swiftly drew my sword to counter a Janissary’s downward strike. I tried to fight with everything I had. I managed to kill three thugs in the main room, but they were overpowering me, giving me no choice but to back up. I killed two more by the entrance to the courtyard, then one more within. But my next opponent was a Janissary, and I was getting tired. He laid heavy blow after heavy blow, until my arms couldn’t stand it anymore. I hadn’t slept and I was emotionally shaken, so fighting was clearly not what I should’ve been doing. My moves were getting predictable, I knew it, and my worst fears became true as I felt a searing pain coming from my abdomen, sending me down onto the floor. My hand instinctively flew over to cover the wound, which to my dismay, was already soaking my clothes. I backed up, more and more until my back hit the wall. I was surrounded…

 

“It is quite a shame, really…” The Janissary commented as he knelt before me, grabbing me roughly by the chin. “To see a desert flower such as you wither away…”

 

“So, Ahmet…” I winced out. “H-He was the best choice?”

 

“He may be pitiful, but he has powerful friends.” The soldier shrugged. “Friends who would pay handsomely to see your pretty head on a pike…” The Janissary suddenly received a kick to the face that had him flying over, revealing, much to my relief, a panting and bloodied Yusuf. He fought off the two Byzantine thugs that had me surrounded, who fell in no-time.

 

“(y/n)!” Yusuf exclaimed as he quickly sheathed his sword, kneeling by my side. He observed my wounds, and oh, merely moving was excruciating. “You need a doctor, quickly.” He said seriously, trying to do what he could to stop the bleeding.

 

“N-No, Yusuf…” I shook my head, holding his hand. “Protect Sofia…”

 

“She is fine, but you need help.” He shook his head. Ugh, it hurt so much I had to close my eyes in a vain attempt to withstand the pain. My hands were trembling, I was starting to sweat… I cracked my eyes open, only to scream in terror as the Janissary from earlier suddenly stabbed Yusuf in the back. My poor friend collapsed into my arms, and I could do nothing else but to hold him as close as I possibly could, regardless of the pain I felt.

 

“Nononono, Yusuf…” I pleaded, pushing his bangs away to reveal his eyes. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes, clamped shut due to the pain. I looked at the Janissary as I held him close, trying to figure out what his next move was. More thugs burst in and grabbed a screaming and struggling Sofia by the arms. They took her away, and I couldn’t do anything else but watch. Tears ran down my cheeks. What kind of friend was I…?

 

“What about them?” A thug asked the Janissary as he stood by the stairs. I felt the soldier’s piercing gaze on us for a few moments, before he began to walk away.

 

“Leave them. They will die anyways.” He said it so nonchalantly as they proceeded to leave, but I wasn’t having it. We needed to survive…we needed to make it out…

 

“Yusuf…Yusuf please…” I breathed out, internally sighing in relief when he cracked his eyes open. “We need to get you help… we need… w-we need…”

 

“(y/n)…” his voice was so soft… “L-Leave while you still can…g-go warn…the den…”

 

“N-No, I can’t…” tears began to run down my cheeks. “I-I can’t leave you…b-besides…I can barely move myself…”

 

“…then this is it…” he whispered, causing me to tear up only more. _Don’t you dare, you Turkish bastard…!_ “…it’s funny…” he cracked a smile. “…so many plans…s-so many wishes…”

 

“…they’re not yet lost, Yusuf…” I shook my head. “We need to stay awake for as long as we can…for Ezio…”

 

“…. _e-evet_ ….for Ezio…” he breathed out. God, this couldn’t end like this…! Not again!! I couldn’t protect Malik, and now I couldn’t protect Yusuf? What kind of a friend was I…? But the worst part probably was that if I’d die, I’d die without seeing Ezio’s face. At least before, I was being held by Altaïr, but now…now I’d die, fearing I’d never get to truly say how sorry I was. All those fights, so much wasted time…now, as my vision began to blur, I wondered: how much longer did I still have left…?

 

Silence consumed us for what felt like an eternity, leaving only the sounds of our ragged breathing as they slowly but surely grew shallower. This was it…I thought I’d be able to see Aurora and Leandro once more, but…I guess I’d die without seeing them like before. I couldn’t leave my babies…But then again, did I even have a choice here…?

There was a sudden noise. One that sounded so far away…I cracked my eyes. Steps, yes. They were steps. Who could it be…? I shakily raised a hand, wincing at the effort as I reached to grab one of Yusuf’s throwing knives. It hurt so much…yet still, I raised my arm. I aimed, and….I let out a soft cry at the sight of who it was. “E-Ezio…” I breathed out as I let the throwing knife slip away from my fingers and onto the floor. Immediately, he was on his knees, by my side. Tears flowed freely down my face as I took in every detail of his beautiful face like it’d be the last time.

 

“(Y/n)…what happened?” Ezio asked, urgently. “Who did this?!”

 

“….b-byzantine thugs…” I said softly. “A-Ahmet…” But none of that mattered now. As I heard more and more steps coming in from the main room of the bookshop, I looked at Yusuf. “…s-save him…”I softly pleaded. “…h-he saved me…”

 

“We will. We will, _lo prometto_.” Ezio nodded. My recruits stepped into the room, then proceeded to gently carry Yusuf away. I, however, could barely even feel anything as I was carried away in my husband’s arms. “Hold on, (y/n)!! We will get you a doctor! Hold on!!” he pleaded, but…his voice sounded so far away… "Please, baby! We are so close, hang on!!" _Oh, Ezio..._

 

“E-Ezio….” I breathed out. My eyelids felt so heavy… “M-My satchel… it’s hidden…beneath the pillows… I-I couldn’t let them have the Apple a-and the key…" 

 

“Do not give up on me now, (y/n), _suplico!_ ” I could barely even hear him anymore, but he sounded so sad, so desperate… _Oh, my love, don't cry…_

 

“ _Perdoname…amore mio…_ ” I breathed out before suddenly, everything went back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Luglio MDXI_ = July 1511  
>  _Con affetto_ = Affectionately  
>  _Sfortunatamente_ = Unfortunately  
>  _Perdoname_ = Forgive me  
>  _Cazzo_ = Fuck  
>  _Bene_ = Fine  
>  _Fidati di me_ = Trust me  
>  _Sayin_ = Mister  
>  _Un favore_ = A favor  
>  _Sii cauta_ = Be careful  
>  _Che meravigliosa notizia!_ = Such wonderful news!  
>  _Grazie mille_ = Thank you so much  
>  _Evet_ = Yes  
>  _Lo prometto_ = I promise  
>  _Suplico!_ = I beg of you


	32. The end of our journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year, everyone!! Hope you guys have a great holidays!! :D
> 
> This chapter is meant to be a parallel to chapter 16: The end of our journey?. It's as the title suggests, the end of their journey. Ezio and Sofia finally reach Masyaf, but are they alone? 
> 
> It's with a great sadness that I inform that this story is nearing its completion. Only 4, 5 more chapters at most. It was fun. ^^
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy!

Everything hurt. I could barely move, I was hungry, I was thirsty…where was I? Had I not died? _Probably not_ , I thought as I began to regain control over my body. How numb everything felt still. My toes, my feet, then my legs…my fingers, my hands, then my arms… yes, everything was still there. I was still here. But how? How could I have possibly survived from that wound?

I was lying on something, I could tell. I could feel a solid surface beneath me, yet I wasn’t cold. I tried moving, but it was all so excruciating… I tried to crack my eyes open then. I was in a dimly lit room, with what appeared to be a wooden ceiling above my head. The only source of light came from the corner of my eye, and slowly looking over, I noticed an unmoving form resting against a wooden desk. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I looked back up at the ceiling. Where was I? I continued to look around, doing my best to move only my head, but even that was agonizing to do as it felt like it weighted a ton. The poor candle could barely illuminate this part of the room, but I could still see someone resting by my side. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough light for me to determine who it was exactly. So, I decided to give up and close my eyes. I took this time to relive those last moments in Sofia’s bookshop, the revelation, the warmth of Yusuf’s body in my arms, and before I knew it, I was in a deep thought.

Who was I? Who was I really? All my life, I’ve asked myself that very same question, but…now more than ever, it felt impossible to give it an answer. All my life, I thought I was (y/n) Auditore, the proud wife of Ezio Auditore, Master Assassin, Grandmaster for a few years, daughter of Templars, daughter…of lies. But now…who was I truly? Was I Maria Thorpe? And if so, then who was (y/n)? I thought I had been forging my own path by accepting Minerva’s quest, but was I truly? Or was I just reliving the past? All those memories, all those visions, colliding with the life I wanted to build with Ezio. Memories of Altaïr, memories of the wonderful life we lived… Why was he always so persistent in showing me the truth? Was it to make my life a perpetual conflict? Was it because he wanted me to remember him? Remember the life I was stripped away from through the brutality of a stab wound? Remember the pain, the betrayal, the need for revenge I felt during those last few days I had left? What if I had never wanted to learn this truth? What if I had just wanted to live my life peacefully? Would Altaïr still have plagued my thoughts and dreams? Or had I no choice on the matter?

Now, more than ever, I didn’t know who I was. Had my life been a lie? Who brought be back? Why did I get a second chance in life? Was it Minerva’s doing? Hell, was it God? I still remember Altaïr’s words in his last Codex page as he wondered what came after death. _“I know that the elements of my body will return to the Earth. But what of my consciousness? My identity? That is to say – what of ME? I suspect it will end. That there is no next world. Nor a return to this one. It will simply be done. Forever.”_ Was I the grand exception then? A soul without time? A reincarnation? Only God knew what I was exactly.

 

I heard the light creaking of a door, somewhere. Light poured into the room, and even though I had my eyes closed, the sudden change of light hurt my eyes. A burst of wind swooped in, bringing the salty smell of sea and the sound of waves hitting something. Was I on a boat…? The door closed again, successfully muffling those telltale sounds. Quiet steps…trained so. I heard a light ruffling of fabric, and all of a sudden, I felt a presence sitting by my side. I decided to crack my eyes open.

 

“ _Ehi_ , (y/n)…” Ezio whispered as I suddenly felt his large hand lightly caressing my hair. I cracked a smile. There he was…the man I vowed to love and protect for the rest of my life… It was so good to see him, like a ray of sunshine after a rough storm. I was so happy to see him again, that I felt tears prickling at my eyes. There was so much I wanted to say, but…

 

“…w-where are we…?” I softly asked, and I cringed at how hoarse my voice sounded. It hurt so much, as if my throat was being pricked by needles.

 

“We are on our way to Acre.” He explained, and I watched as he grabbed a canteen filled with what I hoped was water. He then proceeded to gently lift my head, before allowing me to drink. I took small, greedy sips, before I couldn’t drink any more. It hurt too much. I let out a few coughs as my head found its way back onto the pillow. “Your wounds got infected, _sfortunatamente._ ” He began to explain as he placed the canteen back down. “ _Il dottore_ only allowed us to embark three days ago, once your fever lowered.” Ahh, so that’s why my head felt like crap.

 

“…w…what happened…?” I decided to ask then, looking up into Ezio’s eyes. _He hasn’t been getting any sleep_ , I noted as I saw the bags beneath his eyes, making him appear older than what he was. His hair was disheveled, and he wasn’t wearing any armor or weapons. He wore only his robes, as if he was trying to make himself presentable but had no will to.

 

“In Cappadocia, I managed to kill Manuel Palaiologos and retrieved the 5th and final key. But then I was greeted by another Templar.” Ezio sighed. “Ahmet.” _I knew it…_ “He demanded the 5 keys, claiming that the Library of Altaïr would lead him to a Grand Temple. He…he threatened to hurt you and Sofia…” he shook his head. _Oh, love…_ I reached forth with a shaky hand and lightly rested it on his own. Ezio grasped it with everything he had, yet he still felt so gentle… I felt the softness of his lips against my knuckles before he continued. “I came back to _Constantinopoli_ as soon as I could, but still…it took me two weeks to arrive. I rushed to Sofia’s bookshop, but…” he suddenly stopped as his voice cracked. “I led an assault against Ahmet that night. And he made a bargain: the keys for Sofia. He took them, but he had planned on killing Sofia anyways.” He sighed. “We chased him away into the plains outlining _Constantinopoli_ , but before I could kill him, the new sultan, Selim, murdered him with his own hands.”

 

“Suleiman’s father…” I breathed out in realization.

 

“ _Si_ … He ordered us to leave as soon as possible, but you were in no condition to travel… I brought him to you, as proof, and he was a bit more indulgent. He allowed us to stay for as long as you needed, and so Sofia and I took the time to cut off some loose ends. That was a couple of weeks ago…”

 

“….and…who is in charge of the Brotherhood…?” I brought myself to ask after a few moments of silence, preparing myself for the inevitable.

 

“Yusuf’s pupil, Dogan.” He nodded. “He was assigned to the role of Den Leader, and I took the time to properly train him while I still could, before we were forced to leave.” He explained. I closed my eyes. Yes, I remembered that boy. Yusuf had great faith in him, believing that he had what it took to be his successor.

 

“….so…Y-Yusuf…” I began, but I couldn’t bring myself to finish that question. God, what kind of friend was I…? I couldn’t protect anyone… I was pathetic.

 

“Yusuf…is away to explore new paths…” A sudden voice reached my ears, causing my eyes to widen in shock. That voice…came from that figure lying beside me. I snapped my gaze to him, only to see Yusuf’s bright eyes in the darkness, smiling at me. “…next to the people he considers family.”

 

“Y-Yusuf…” I breathed out, tearing up. H-He was alive…! He….he was alive!!

 

“The doctor does not know how he made it either.” Ezio explained, and looking over, I could see a soft smile painting his lips. “Had the blade been only a few centimeters closer to his spine, or…had I taken a few minutes longer…it would have been too late. The doctor had already lost hope, but it would seem that Yusuf wanted to live.”

 

“I had made a promise…” he shook his head, smiling. “I couldn’t possibly break it. Besides, I wanted to see Roma.”

 

“A-And Roma will greet you with open arms…” I smiled as I reached out and grasped his hand. “I-I’m so glad you made it, Yusuf…”

 

“And I am glad you made it, (y/n)…”

 

 

 

 

It took me several more days before Ezio even allowed me to stand up. Every movement was extremely painful, but Yusuf and Ezio were patient men. Yusuf and I were nursed back to health by Ezio and Sofia, and it was frustrating to see Yusuf recover so much faster than I. Ugh, what would I give to be younger…

But things weren’t exactly as they were before. As I sat next to Ezio, as I held his hand, we still said no words to each other. Oh, it wasn’t his fault. It was me. How could I possibly bring myself to tell him that I was Maria? Luckily, if 30 years of companionship taught us something, it was the useful ability to read each other’s body language. And as Ezio wrapped his strong arms around me, as he pulled me close to him, I told him everything. How the 3rd key revealed the truth to me, how I was Maria, how I had no idea why or how I got this second chance in life. “The thing is…” I began as I rested my head on his chest. “Can you still take me as I am…? Knowing who I was, knowing…what I’ve lived through, knowing…that I had a husband before you…?”

 

“Of course I can, (y/n)…” he didn’t even hesitate to reply. His large hand rested on my cheek, cupping it as I looked into his eyes. “I do not care who you once were. That’s all it is. It is your past. I did not fall in love with the past you, love…I fell in love with the woman who saved me in the Piazza della Signoria that day…I fell in love with the woman I fought with, with the woman who saved my life oh so many times.” He smiled softly. “You may feel lost, and I understand that. But this revelation does not change who you are, (y/n)…you are still you…”

 

“B-But…my past…” I began, uncertainly, but he interrupted me.

 

“Is and will always be a part of you.” I closed my eyes as I felt his soft lips against my forehead. “(y/n) Auditore and Maria Thorpe may share the same soul, but they are very different women. Had you not been different, would you have chosen to live your life with me?” he asked, and to that, I honestly could not reply. It’s true I had all these memories, of long, distant moments spent with a different man, but…who did I truly love? “Maria is a part of you, but she isn’t you, (y/n)… You were given a second chance…to live, to love, to be happy.” He smiled tenderly. “And now that you have the answers you have long searched, what are you going to do?”

 

“Probably I’m heading back to Roma with you and Yusuf, back to our family.” I began to smile, before it faded away. “Only if you want to.”

 

“No, (y/n)…the real question is: will you still have me…?” he shook his head. “I was a fool for not revealing the truth to you sooner. I was so scared it would drive you away that…I pushed you away without wanting to.” He sighed, and just as he was about to step away, I grabbed his hand.

 

“You’re not to blame, Ezio…” I shook my head. “I was terrified of this truth from the start. Then more memories started to resurface, and…I just wanted it all to end. That’s why I always got so mad. I was so desperate to end this and you weren’t helping.”

 

“I guess we are both to blame…” his gaze softened, and in that instant, I curled back into his arms once more. It still hurt, but I couldn’t care less. “When…when I saw you, I…” his hold on me tightened. _Oh, Ezio…_ “I blamed myself so hard…All I wanted was to take your place. If someone were to die, it should have been me…”

 

“There was nothing you could’ve done, _amore mio…_ ” I shook my head. “Ahmet was to blame. You couldn’t have known that.”

 

“Maybe, but that does not stop me from feeling this way…” _Oh, shut up…_ , I thought as I grabbed him by the collar of his robes and pulled him in for a much-deserved kiss. He didn’t react at first, as if he was too stunned to do anything. It was hilarious, really, to see him so stunned after just a kiss. But he recovered soon enough, and I nearly moaned at the feeling as he cupped my cheek and kissed me as if his life depended on it. “I do not deserve you…” he breathed out, just as I felt the delicious caress of his lips against my neck. I closed my eyes in bliss as I held him close.

 

“I don’t deserve you either, yet here we are…” I breathed out as I tangled my fingers in his hair, feeling my lips curl into a light smirk. All I wanted was to curl as close to him as humanly possible, that is, until I felt the strain of the stitches. I let out a soft gasp in pain, and just as my hand flew down to clutch my wound, Ezio froze. I gave him a sympathetic look. “it’s not your fault… I guess I’m just not ready to move much…” I shrugged. But Ezio was not having it, and before I knew it, I was being carried bridal style back to our cabin, under Yusuf’s soft chuckling.

 

“Come, I will bring you back.” Ezio smiled tenderly. I was about to refuse, but I should’ve known him better than that.

 

 

 

 

At long last, we docked in Acre. We bid the captain farewell before walking into the city, easily blending in with the crowd thanks to our robes. We took slow steps, preferring stealth over speed. But honestly, these were just precautions, because even though there were still guards on the streets, it was nowhere near the Crusade invasion I had seen in my other life. The city looked more peaceful, and for once, I marveled at how many details I had missed back during my first visit a year earlier. The people looked happier, healthier, and though we could still see European influence in architecture, flat rooftops were still a majority. And as we walked, it felt like I was back as Maria, in armor, walking around the city. It was truly a weird feeling that, without realizing it, lead me down another path. I realized this only after a few minutes of walking, with Ezio, Yusuf and Sofia following with curious and confused expressions, but they didn’t say anything. At first, I too, wondered what I was doing, but then, I saw it. A tall building with smooth walls, and...somewhere, deep down...I knew what I was. “Oh...” I breathed out. My heart was pounding.

 

“What is it, _amore mio..._? What is this place...?” Ezio softly asked as he stood right next to me.

 

“...the Assassin Bureau of Acre... it’s still here...” My voice was barely louder than a whisper. “The main entrance is through the roof. The Bureau used a shop as disguise. There was a ladder, somewhere...” I said before taking a few more steps. I remember it so clearly...there was a ladder hidden away in a corner, between two walls, that’d allow direct access to the roof. And it was still there! I was about to place my foot on the first step of the ladder, only to feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked back in surprise, only to see Ezio.

 

“Go...I will be right behind you...” he said with a soft smile, making my gaze soften. Oh love... I lightly placed my hand over his as a silent thanks before I took a deep breath, and made my way up the ladder. I climbed slowly, gritting my teeth at the strain I had to put on my still healing shoulder. But I wanted to see it. I...I needed to see it. I sucked in those moments of pain and hauled myself over the edge of the rooftop, and up onto my feet. I took a deep breath. There it was...the symbol of the Levantine Brotherhood in ivory, perfectly contrasting with the rougher, darker surrounding stones. I cracked a smile at the sight, before gazing at the wooden gate leading to the Bureau. As expected, it was closed, but light still seeped into the courtyard enough for me to see how dirty and neglected it was. Guess the Assassins really did leave before the Mongol invasion. Though a part of me knew this, I still found myself surprised at the pang of disappointment tugging at my heart.

Why though? Had I really been so desperate to find the smallest snippet of what my life used to be? Ugh, I could only feel ashamed for ever wishing so… I straightened my hood, trying to hide my face as best as I possibly could.

“Let’s go…” I managed to say through gritted teeth, already heading back to the ladder. But then, I felt a familiar large hand grasping my own. _Ezio…_ , I sighed. “Please, let’s go back…” I softly pleaded. I couldn’t even bring myself to look at him. Yet, he still wouldn’t let me go. _Damn you…_ I could feel tears prickling at my eyes, but still, I tried to push it all away. I tried to keep my emotions in check, but how could I…? How could I look at Ezio when Altaïr’s been on my mind for so long…? When even now, I still look for fragments of what once was…?

 

“(Y/n)…” Ezio’s soft voice snapped me back to reality, but I could only lower my gaze. Why was I blessed with a man like him…? Why…? I didn’t deserve him… I didn’t deserve his patience, his love…

 

“Ezio! (y/n)!” Yusuf suddenly called out, causing me to snap my gaze down to see him waiting down by the ladder next to Sofia. “We should really get going. Guards might be coming any second now!”

 

“We will be right there!” I heard Ezio call out, before silence consumed us for a few moments. I heard a sigh, before I felt those loving, strong arms wrap themselves around my torso. “We will talk later, _bene_...?” he softly asked just as I felt the gentle caress of his lips against my neck. Sweet and adoring, just the way I loved it. I couldn’t help but sigh, yet I could still feel my fingers tangling themselves with his. It was a silent agreement between us that didn’t need to be explained. We needed to talk properly, face our impending fate. Because I knew, deep down, I knew... Once we were in Altaïr’s library, all would be over. All this...over in a heartbeat. And I dreaded it, I was terrified of it. Yet I still stepped down from the ladder and alongside Ezio, we led the way back to Al-Scarab’s house.

 

 

 

 

A full month went by before I even realized it, and as Christmas snow began to cover the streets and rooftops, Yusuf and I dedicated most of our days getting our strength back to its former glory as I gave Yusuf quick tours of the city. The flat rooftops of Acre were still a joy to run on as we lost no time leaping onto the next house, years of expertise making it easy for us to conserve our speed as our bodies absorbed the impact. It was great to be running again, however...I wasn’t getting any sleep. As December grew to an end, I knew...our fate grew closer and closer with each passing second. Ezio had already planned on us heading out on New Year’s Day, but...Ezio too, seemed to be just as restless as I was.

 

“You shall find the answers you seek on your path to a place you once called home.” I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by Yusuf’s voice as he proceeded to sit on the edge of the roof, by my side. I looked at him in surprise. “Ezio told me about the prophecy.” It was honestly as if he could read minds at times, as Yusuf explained with a soft smile.

 

“And I take it Sofia knows too.” I shook my head, cracking a smile.

 

“Most of it, _evet_.” he nodded. “Ezio’s been telling her about your adventures in Istanbul.”

 

“Ahh, so he finally reached that chapter of our story?” I couldn’t prevent myself from letting out a soft laugh as I leaned back and allowed myself to lay on the cool snow-covered stone. Ahh, Sofia was always so intrigued to know more about our story, about who we were, who the Assassins were. Much to my surprise, she took our revelation really well. She was even eager to learn more, as we began to explain who the Assassins were, along with what little knowledge we had related to the First Civilization. And oh, we hadn’t even arrived at the end of the story yet!

 

“And she is really curious to know how your story will end.” Yusuf said with a light chuckle, but to be honest, his remark only dampened the mood. How will it end...? With me leaving? Will Minerva show up and fulfill her end of the deal...? _I don’t want it though...I don’t want to go..._

 

“I’m afraid you and I both know how the story ends, Yusuf...” I shook my head, sighing.

 

“Do I really?” His question suddenly reached my ears, causing me to look at him in surprise. Instead of meeting a serious gaze, I was met with a soft smile. “Life works in mysterious ways, as you say. It is unpredictable. Then how come I am supposed to know what will happen in a secret library that has been sealed for nearly 3 centuries? I wasn’t even supposed to get this far.” he chuckled out. A few moments of silence reigned, before he continued. “If there really is no other choice, and you must leave, then...you should try and spend as much time with Ezio as possible.” his gaze softened as our eyes met.

 

“I just...” I sighed. “I wish I could see Aurora and Leandro one last time before leaving... I didn’t get to see Darim before I was killed, and...well...Sef was murdered 2 years before Altaïr and I were even able to return.” I shook my head.

 

“Then if I were you, I would do my hardest to stay with my family.” Yusuf finally said with a soft smile before rising to his feet, and before I knew it, he leapt down onto the streets, leaving me alone. I let out a soft sigh. Was it really that easy...?

 

 

 

 

New Year’s Day finally went by, but to me, it marked the beginning of the hardest part of my journey. It was the last stretch I was destined to make. Each step led us closer to the mountains, and each step felt heavier than the last. I was supposed to be happy knowing that we’d finally rest, but...as I looked at Ezio’s kind eyes as they focused on their next stretch of the road, I...I didn’t want to go. But something inside...kept urging me, begging me to take one more step forward. Then the next, and so on and so forth. At night, I’d always think back to the mundane days I spent with Ezio, now suddenly feeling oh so much more valuable than before. Every smile, every caress...every kiss... multiplied tenfold, hundred-fold in emotion...to the point that it made my heart clench violently, to the point that I felt tears clouding my vision at times. Of course, the cold snow and the harsh winds didn’t make things easier, as like before, they made our travel torturous.

But, it would seem that fortune smiled at us, because ever since we defeated Leandros a year earlier in the outskirts of Masyaf, we were able to encounter kind villagers on our way there, who were able to provide food, water and shelter, not only for us, but also to the horses. I was more than thankful for it, as, thanks to those kind strangers’ help, our horses didn’t die during our voyage, unlike before. Plus, it felt relieving to see new faces after spending days on end crossing snowy deserts and narrow pathways. And of course, the company was nice. Not only Ezio, but also Sofia and Yusuf, who were always eager to hear exciting stories. But at long last, as February waved farewell, we reached the gates of Masyaf. I took a deep breath. Here we were once more, facing the once charming village that was Masyaf. Here I was...home. But...it didn’t feel like it was. Not...truly. I shook those disturbing thoughts aside as we began to walk up and towards the castle, trying to focus more on the conversation between Sofia and Ezio than on my current turmoil.

 

“Such a climb!” Sofia panted out, yet her eyes travelled all around her, marveling at the beauty of the fallen citadel. I cracked a smile at the sight. _“È cosi bello qui!”_

 

“ _Gerçekten..._ ” Yusuf breathed out. Honestly, were we in a cartoon, his jaw would’ve probably been hitting the ground. But I could most certainly understand him. The castle was a marvelous sight to behold, along with the beauty of the snow-covered mountains surrounding us. It made Masyaf look like a citadel ripped straight out of a canvas.

 

“So, this is where your Order began?” Sofia asked as we walked towards the castle’s main gate.

 

“It began thousands of years ago. But here, it was reborn.” Ezio’s answer was simple and light as he glanced over his shoulder, at her.

 

“By the man you mentioned? Altaïr?” she asked then, causing my gaze to soften as I tangled my fingers with Ezio’s. Before he could reply, I was already speaking.

 

“Altaïr Ibn-la'Ahad. He built the Brotherhood up when it stood at its lowest, then set it free.” I said with a soft smile, and upon seeing her questioning look, I continued. “He saw the folly of keeping a castle like this. He preferred to change our ways, and have us work in the shadows.”

 

“This castle had become a beacon of arrogance, and a beacon for all our enemies.” Ezio added.

 

“And the mandate for menacing hoods...was that his idea as well?” Sofia teased, causing us all to let out a few laughs.

 

“By wearing hoods, no one sees our faces. Our identity remains hidden, that way. True Assassins are meant to be mere blades in the shadows.” I explained with a soft smile. “True Assassins – at least, the way Ezio and I taught our recruits – kill without being seen. The Assassins were never there. It’s part of our Creed. It’s who we are.”

 

“Your Creed? What is it?” she tilted her head.

 

“Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.” Ezio was the one to speak now, as we stepped into the castle’s training grounds.

 

“That is rather cynical.” Sofia frowned in confusion, causing me to smile. _Oh Sofia, you only think so because you do not understand the meaning of the Creed._

 

“It would be, if it were doctrine.” Ezio agreed. “But it is a mere observation of the nature of reality. To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization.” Oh indeed. We ask for shepherds to shepherd us, but can they really? Can they really lead us without knowing what it is we truly need? Only citizens can drive our society forward. Not individually, but collectively.

 

“And to say that everything is permitted...” I began as I looked down at the training arena below us, cracking a smile. Ohh, how many times I stood in that arena, training not only myself, but my children too... Malik, Altaïr, Raül... “...is to understand that we are the architects of our actions. And that we must live with the consequences, whether glorious...or tragic.” We could do whatever the hell we wanted, as human beings. But were we ready to face the consequences? Most men aren’t. They weep as they’re thrown into jail, as they receive the death penalty. Even I, as I stand here on the place I once called home, fear how many consequences resulted from my mere presence. From my writings, my experiences. Everything we do has an impact on those around us. I finally snapped my gaze away from the empty arena and back to my friends, only to see their gazes locked on to me. Ezio gave me a soft, reassuring smile, before we continued to walk towards the main entrance of the castle, where the symbol of the Levantine Brotherhood was still drawn out in stone.

 

“Do you regret your decision, Ezio? To live as an Assassin for so long?” Sofia asked, causing me to look back at her. “(y/n)? Yusuf? You dedicate your lives to the Brotherhood. Do you regret that choice?”

 

“Not one bit.” Yusuf replied with a light shake of his head, smiling softly. “Being an Assassin is much more than you may think. It is a new family. We protect each other, help each other out. Besides, freedom is a cause I would gladly die for.”

 

“Being an Assassin is a state of mind, Sofia.” I smiled softly. “We face our problems differently, live life with a different lens. We get to see facets of the world very few people get to see, experience the thrills of reaching impossible heights. We are able to jump down from those heights because we don’t fear death. That’s why they’re called Leaps of Faith. So long as you’re unable to let go of your fear, then you’re unable to jump. But once you train your mind to free yourself from the shackles of fear, then...you feel free. Freer than ever before. By letting go of our fears...” my gaze drifted over to Ezio, and I could feel my heart flutter as his gaze softened. “...we get to forge our own paths. Live our own adventures...”

 

Silence consumed us for a few moments as we waited for Ezio to answer. He seemed deep in thought, as if he was contemplating everything he went through, and everything he lost. My gaze softened as I stepped forth, and lightly brushed my hand against his. His fingers delicately caressed my own, and finally, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, he replied. “I do not remember making that decision. This life...it chose me.” I could feel his gaze on me for a mere moment before he continued. “For three decades, I have served the memory of my father and my brothers with (y/n) by my side, and fought for those who have suffered the pain of injustice. I do not regret those years. But the time has come for me to live by myself, and let them go. To let go of all of this, and finally be the father my children deserve to have.” _Oh, Ezio..._ I lightly rested my hand over his, smiling tenderly. At long last, he said it. He felt so much more relieved now, like a huge boulder had been lifted off of his shoulders.

 

“Then let go, _kardeşim._ You will not fall far.” Yusuf said softly after a few moments of silence, giving Ezio a light, yet reassuring pat on the shoulder. “I have a feeling someone will holds its arms out to catch you.” His gaze landed on me at last, and to that, I nodded. Of course I would. I always have. Why would I stop doing so?

 

“Always…” I breathed out. Always. Forever. Those were the meaning of our vows, all those years ago. How could I possibly forget them? How could I possibly forget the weight of my wedding ring on my finger? My gaze locked with Ezio’s for only a few moments, but to me, it felt like time had ground to a halt. Always. Always… “ _Non ti libererai presto di me_ , remember…?” My gaze softened.

 

“How could I forget…” I could feel Ezio’s shoulders relax slightly. He gently brought my left hand up to his lips, where he left a light kiss on my knuckles. “Let us go home after this, okay…?”

 

“Definitely…” I smiled tenderly. And with that, we made our way into the castle, where we saw a busted wall revealing a few sets of stairs. Without hesitating, Ezio stepped through, and so, we followed suit. Everything was plunged into a deep sea of darkness, so, we managed to find a couple of torches that had been abandoned by the Templars and lit them up before we could proceed. This area of the castle was unknown to me, but Ezio seemed to know the path as, before we knew it, we were face to face with a stone door, greater and taller than in my vision. “This is it…” I breathed out as my eyes danced over the Arabic writings above the drawings. “Those Arabic writings…the tenets of our Creed.”

 

“And those drawings…what could they mean…?” Ezio asked as he too, examined the wall.

 

“What can your Gift tell you about it?” I asked back as I looked over each drawing. They all had keyholes, but…which ones were the correct ones?

 

“They glow golden.” He began to explain. “Each keyhole is connected by a golden line. I think…I think the keys complete the pattern.”

 

“I see…” I nodded. “Ugh, if only we were in more modern times, I would’ve handed you a pen so you could draw those patterns… _cazzo_ …” I sighed. What did these animals have in common…? We remained in silence for several moments, trying to find the answer, when Ezio suddenly found it. Astronomy…! “Of course…!” I breathed out. “We spent so many nights with Darim and Sef gazing up at the stars…! Of course he’d use Astronomy…!"

 

“ _Bene_. We have our first clue. Now…which constellation is the key?” Ezio began to ask, gazing down at me. “Is there anything you remember? Something that Altaïr knew that only you would discover?” Something that only I could discover…? _Think, (y/n), think… Something that has to do with Astronomy, and that I would know…_

 

“Altaïr…” I breathed out. _What clue did you leave me…?_ Suddenly though, it all clicked into place like the last peace of a puzzle. Of course…!! That’s why he wanted me to remember!!! “Altaïr!” I gasped out. “It’s Altaïr!!”

 

“ _Cosa?_ ” Ezio asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Darling, Altaïr!! Altaïr is the answer!!” I exclaimed, but it seemed that he wasn’t understanding. “Altaïr, in Arabic, means “eagle”. It is also the brightest star of the Aquila, the constellation of the eagle!” I said as I pointed upwards, to an eagle with its wings spread out in flight. “Not only that, but back when he was alive, he was known among the other Assassins as the Eagle of Masyaf. And furthermore, Altaïr too, possessed your Gift. Among us, we used to call it “Eagle Vision”. It made him deadly, fearless, and feared by his enemies.” I began to calm down, cracking a smile. “In case you need more proof, a couple of years back, I discovered the origin of your name, Ezio.” My gaze softened. “It’s Greek for Eagle.”

 

Ezio didn’t say anything for a few moments, but then, when I felt the warmth of his hand against my cheek as he cupped it with his usual delicateness, I knew. I had played my part. I leaned into his touch as my own hand flew up to cup his, closing my eyes at the sound of his voice. “ _Ben fatto, mia rosa…_ ” it was such a simple line, but…

 

“Go… place the keys…” I lightly kissed the palm of his hand before I stepped back, and proceeded to stand by Yusuf’s side. Together, we watched as Ezio climbed up the wall, using the keyholes and drawings as anchor points. One by one, he placed the keys, successfully completing the design of the eagle. As soon as the last key was placed, the wall began to shake violently, causing Ezio to let go. Fortunately, he landed on his feet as the impressive door let out a deafening sound that echoed throughout the tall walls of the underground room. I walked towards him, and watched as the door began to slide open, revealing a corridor of pitch-black darkness.

 

“Are you guys coming too?” I asked as I looked over my shoulder, to Sofia and Yusuf. They had done so much for us, showing them this secret was the least we could do to thank them.

 

“No need.” Yusuf replied, shaking his head. “You two go ahead. I will stay out here with Sofia.”

 

“But-“ I began, my eyes widening in surprise. But I was suddenly interrupted by Sofia.

 

“This revelation has always been meant for you and Ezio.” She shook her head, smiling softly. “Go. We will wait out here.”

 

“Very well.” My gaze softened. "We will be back soon. I promise." At this, they nodded. I gave them a soft smile, and with one final look towards Ezio, we began to walk towards the open door. However…

 

“(y/n)!!" I suddenly heard Yusuf's voice calling out to me. I looked back in surprise. "You'd better come out of there with Ezio!" he was smirking, but I knew he hadn't said those words lightly. My lips curled into a smile at the sight.

 

“I plan to.” _I pray to..._ I gave them one final wave before, as I tangled my fingers with Ezio's, we stepped forth and through the open door. This was it. The end of the road. The end of our journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ehi_ = Hey  
>  _Sfortunatamente_ = Unfortunately  
>  _Il dottore_ = The doctor  
>  _Amore mio_ = My love  
>  _Bene_ = Okay  
>  _Evet_ = Yes  
>  _È cosi bello qui!_ = It's so beautiful here  
>  _Gerçekten_ = It really is (literally: indeed/absolutely)  
>  _Kardeşim_ = Brother  
>  _Non ti libererai presto di me_ = You're not getting rid of me anytime soon  
>  _Cazzo_ = Fuck  
>  _Cosa?_ = What?  
>  _Ben fatto, mia rosa_ = Well done, my rose


	33. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whooo, this chapter was NOT a fun one to write. Damn, my heart... T A T  
> Warning: prepare some tissues. XD
> 
> So, yeah! Here's chapter 33 at long last!! Forgive me for the long wait. I spent a long time getting ready emotionally before I could even dare to start writing.

The corridor had been plunged into a deep darkness. If it wasn’t for the torch Ezio was holding, it would’ve been impossible to see what was ahead of us. I noticed, much to my relief, that the door remained open behind us, proof that if something were to happen to us, Yusuf would be able to come to our aid. _Grazie dio..._ , I found myself thinking with a light sigh of relief. I looked back towards Yusuf and Sofia, who were gazing at us expectantly. I gave them a soft wave before I focused my gaze on the road ahead of us, noticing, thanks to the torch that Ezio was holding, that there was a set of stairs leading us further down. This was it... there was no turning back now. I tangled my trembling fingers with Ezio’s as I let out a shaky breath. I was terrified. But we have already come this far...

 

“ _Stai pronta..._?” Ezio’s deep voice reached my ears, and it felt like I was given a lifejacket as I swam in stormy seas. I took a deep breath before I looked up at him, cracking a smile.

 

“As ready as one can be, I guess...” I shrugged out. “I’m terrified, truth be told...this is where my journey is meant to end...”

 

“If It does end...” Ezio began, and I let out a shaky breath as I suddenly felt his soft lips against the knuckles of my hand. “Then I will be right there. Always...”

 

“Always...” I breathed out. “Ezio...if Minerva does take me away...will you tell Aurora and Leandro how much I love them...?”

 

“ _Ma certo che lo farò..._ ” He replied almost instantly, before I felt his warm hand delicately cupping my cheek. “But promise me you will fight... Promise me you will try to stay here with us...”

 

“Of course I promise...” I leaned into his affectionate touch, feeling tears prickling at my eyes. “ _Insieme..._?”

 

“ _Insieme..._ ” he lightly kissed my forehead before we finally began to venture down the stairs, never parting ways as he held my hand. As we reached the last steps, we noticed that there was a torch hung up on the wall. It had long-since been extinguished, probably by Altaïr himself before he left. I watched as Ezio lit it up, revealing more torches lining the corridor. We lit them up as we went along, but honestly, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Ezio. _I don’t want to leave him... I can’t..._

Finally, we reached a great chamber of pale stone. Everything was too dark to get any major details, but even from the entryway, we could see great black masses that turned out to be rows upon rows of shelves, along with empty chairs. I walked over to one of the shelves, only to find myself flabbergasted.

 

“They’re…empty…” I breathed out, frowning in confusion. I looked over the other shelves, and indeed, they were all empty. I observed the shelf before me with great confusion. No one could’ve gotten in before us to steal the books, as the keys were still in their original location. Beyond that, there was a uniform layer of dust on the surface of the dark wood. Had there been any books beforehand, the layer of dust would’ve indicated so. Yet this layer was so uniform… “I don’t understand.” I shook my head as I walked back to Ezio. “The shelves are completely empty. No one could’ve come in here, which means-“

 

“-there were no books here to begin with.” Ezio continued, perfectly mirroring my own thoughts.

 

“But why then? Why build a library if Altaïr did not intend to keep his books?” I questioned. What valuable knowledge did he hide in here, if his books were nowhere to be found?

 

“Because…this was no library…” Ezio’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. _What…_? I looked up at Ezio in surprise, but…his gaze was elsewhere. He was looking straight ahead, his expression grave and…somewhat disturbed. I followed his gaze into the darkness of the room. There were a few chairs set up in a circle, all empty. At least…so it seemed. The one facing us didn’t look…entirely empty. Along with Ezio, I took a few steps forward until the torch was better able to illuminate what faced us. And what I saw…oh god… I began trembling, tears threatened to run down my cheeks.

 

“N-No…n-no….” I breathed out over and over again as I took a shaky step forward, towards the figure I knew so well. Altaïr…there he was, sitting on his chair…still wearing the Grandmaster white robes I saw him wearing in the memory contained within the 5th key. He was nothing more but a skeleton – nearly 300 years of decomposition was too long to leave flesh on the body – but I still found myself surprised at how well he had been preserved. His robes were torn in several places, including his hood, but I could still make out every detail of the white robes. The symbol of the Brotherhood on his chest, the dark and red lines contrasting with its background of white cloth and silver buttons... But...why was he here...? Before I realized it, I was on my knees by his feet as tears began to cloud my vision. I reached forth. My hand was shaking so badly, but still...I delicately rested my hand on his bony forearm, where his Hidden Blade still remained, “W-Why...” I breathed out. “W-Why are you here, Altaïr... You had family in Alexandria...Sef’s wife and children were waiting for you...Darim was waiting for you...w-why...” I breathed out over and over again. I knew I wouldn’t get an answer, as the dead told no tales, yet...somehow...it felt as if he would’ve given me an answer if I asked. A sob shook over my body. “W-Why….”

 

“(y/n)…" I heard Ezio call out softly, before I felt the reassuring warmth of his hand on my shoulder. He didn’t say anything else, but I still felt his presence by my side as he knelt own. “No books... no wisdom...only you, _fratello mio_... _Requiescat in pace_ , Altaïr...” he breathed out. Silence consumed us for several moments as Ezio paid his respects to Altaïr, but in my head, I was screaming. Why did he stay behind…? Why…?

A sudden glimmer caught the corner of my eye, and looking over, I saw Ezio holding a key identical to the ones we were forced to find in order to open the door. But…there were some changes. Unlike the other ones, the material composing the key looked…lighter. Like it could rival the finest alabaster stone when it came to color. One look was all I needed to know: Altaïr had recorded one final message. I wiped my tears away before I looked up at Ezio, who held the key out to me. I took a deep breath and, with a light nod coming from my husband, I reached out to touch it.

 

 

 

 

 

_“You have seen to my books…?” Altaïr softly asked as he stood in front of the open door of the library, looking at his beloved son Darim. For once, his hood was down, revealing his short hair that age had dyed white, as white as the freshest snow._

 

_“Yes. Some, I sent with the Polos. The rest will go with me to Alexandria.” Darim replied with a grave tone._

 

_“Good. Very good.” Altaïr nodded, his shoulders relaxing slightly in relief._

 

_“Father, I do not understand.” Darim was swift to say. “Why did you build a library if you did not intend to keep your books?” His blue eyes – his mother’s eyes – shone with such confusion._

 

_“You should go. When the Mongols return, Masyaf must be empty.” Altaïr urged, trying to deviate the conversation. Indeed, it was a grave hour, and time was a luxury that none of the two men could afford wasting talking._

 

_“I see… this is not a library at all. It is a vault…” Darim finally said as realization began to sink in. It was a vault for the Apple that Altaïr was holding. It was a vault…and his father’s final resting place._

 

_“It must stay hidden, Darim. Far from eager hands.” Altaïr shook his head, clutching a brown box closer to his body. “At least until it has passed on the secret it contains.”_

 

_“What secret, father?” Darim asked, but yet again, Altaïr refused to answer._

 

_“Go, son. Go be with your family.” He urged, cracking a smile._

 

_“You can come with us, father. There is still time.” Darim urged, resting a hand on his father’s shoulder. But Altaïr shook his head, giving his son a soft, sad smile._

 

_“You know very well I have outlived my time, my son…” Altaïr replied softly. “The journey to Alexandria would have been too arduous for me…I prefer to stay here, and finally rest…” he closed his eyes, his soft smile turning into one filled with peace. Cracking his eyes once more, he gave his son’s hand a soft pat. “Now go… go be with your family… and live well…”_

 

_Darim didn’t even hesitate as he stepped forth and wrapped his arms around his father, hugging him. “All that is good in me, began with you…father…” he breathed out. The two parted ways, a few moments later, in complete silence. The two never stopped looking into each other’s eyes as Altaïr took a few steps back and pulled a lever, causing the door to close. As the great stone wall began to descend, Darim saluted his Grandmaster. But as his son, he couldn’t prevent a few tears from silently running down his cheeks. They looked into each other’s eyes for as long as they could, but when the door closed itself between them, Darim let go of his restrains and wept in grievance. That had been the last time he would ever see his father._

_Altaïr, him, took a deep breath in order to steady his emotions before he began to walk down the stairs. **“In much wisdom, is much grief. And he that increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow.”** Al Mualim’s voice echoed in Altaïr’s thoughts. As he began to put down the first torch, another voice, a feminine one, could be heard._

 

_“ **What does it tell you? What do you see?”** Maria…_

 

_**”Strange visions and messages.”** Altaïr had replied in a past conversation, long…long ago. **“Of ones who came before, of their rise, and their fall…”** As he moved to extinguish another torch, the conversation carried on._

 

_**“But what happens to us, Altaïr? To our family! What does the Apple say?”** Maria had pushed on, but Altaïr had given no answer. Then Altaïr proceeded to put out the last torch illuminating the corridor, when another conversation came to mind._

 

_**“Get rid of that thing!!!”** They had argued that evening. Him, and Maria, over the same subject they’d always argued about. The Apple…Altaïr spending too much time studying it in his office…_

 

_**“This is my duty, Maria!”** That had been the reply of a young Altaïr, all those years ago, but now in the twilight of his life, he felt like a fool for ever saying those words. Sure, he had a duty towards the Apple and the Assassins, but he also had a duty towards his sons, towards his wife._

 

_**“M-Maria…? W…Where are you……? WHERE IS SHE?!”** A much older voice cried out. Ahh, a much older, mournful soul. Altaïr wouldn’t even sleep at night as his mind was ravaged and tortured by painful nightmares of Maria, as he was cursed to relive her death over and over again. At times, he still woke up believing that she was sleeping by his side._

_Altaïr sighed at the thought as he began to walk, slowly, but surely, through the circle of chairs, towards the back of the room. There, he pressed a hidden button on the wall that revealed a hidden compartment. Altaïr put the wooden box down before opening it, revealing the Apple of Eden he held on to for the past 66 years. **“If you are asked, say I sent the Apple away. Tell them I sent it to Cyprus, or Cipango, or that I dropped it into the sea. Tell them anything to keep men away from this place. This Apple must not be found...not until the time is right.”** He had said to Darim a few hours earlier, as they stood in his office. Around them, the Assassins hurried to evacuate Masyaf, but for them, none of that mattered. Were the Mongols to get their hands on this Apple, they’d have a tremendous amount of power. No…this Apple could not be found by them… “(y/n)…” he breathed out softly as he placed the Apple down on a stone pedestal. He gazed at it for a few moments, before finally stepping back. With some difficulty, he pressed the button once more, and the Apple was shielded from the world. With a soft sigh, he began to walk back to his chair._

 

_The more steps he took away from the Apple, the harder it was. His body was starting to give in to the destructive forces of time, and only then, did he realize how much his body had depended on the Apple’s energy. It had literally kept him going for the last several years. As he approached his chair, his sight began to fail him, causing him to need to touch his way to his seat. Finally, after what felt like forever, he managed to sit down, letting out a soft sigh. “(y/n)…” he breathed out once more, leaning back against his chair as he closed his eyes. The Apple had shown it to him. A Chosen One standing by the Prophet’s side, by the name of (y/n). A woman out of time, the bridge between past, present and future. (y/n)…his beloved Maria… two women with the same soul… a reincarnation… It was only sad that we wouldn’t live to see her again… With a soft sigh, he opened his now useless eyes and pulled a key out of his pocket. He recorded his last moments just in time to feel his strength being stripped away from his body, and he lightly leaned his head back against his chair as painlessly, he let out his final breath._

 

 

 

 

We were suddenly snapped back to reality, and I quickly realized that tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. Damn him… he knew I’d come… He knew I would be the one who would open the vault… “A-Altaïr…” I breathed out as I lowered my head, buying my face in my hands. “Y-You didn’t try to live…Y-You knew…y-you knew you’d die the moment you’d pull yourself away from the Apple’s influence….y-you knew…”

 

“(y/n)…” Ezio breathed out just as I felt his large fingers caressing my hair. “His time had come…He knew that, that is why he did not leave with his son. Most likely, he would not have even made it out of Masyaf…” I knew that. Of course I did. Altaïr had been too old to ride a horse, so even if they took him in a carriage, he’d still be delaying everyone.

 

“I-I….I know…” I breathed out, curling close to him. Immediately, Ezio wrapped his arms around my body comfortingly, allowing me to bury my face in his chest. “B-But…it still hurts…” I managed to say as I felt fresh tears flowing down my cheeks. _Dammit…_

 

“ _Lo so, tesoro…lo so...tutto andrà bene..._ ” I heard him breath out over and over again as he held me close. Everything will be alright…everything will be alright…

 

“I miss him…” I managed to say after a few moments, finally letting my heart out. I missed him. I missed his voice, his rare smiles that he’d reserve only for his family, his adventurous side… I missed his caresses, the way he’d hold me like I was about to disappear…

 

“I know, _tesoro_ …I know...” he said softly, just as I felt his lips on my forehead. “The hardest part comes now: moving on. It took me a long time for me to accept Cristina’s death, remember…?” he asked. At this, I nodded softly. Of course I remembered. 1498, the battle against Savonarola. So many civilians had gotten injured, and one of them was Cristina. The poor girl had been wounded by a soldier bearing the red colors of the Borgia, and regardless of how hard I tried to stop the bleeding, or how much Ezio pleaded, she still passed away. _“I-I wish...we could’ve had...a second chance…”_ were her dying words. “It took me a long time to move on, but…thanks to you and our family, I did it…” he cracked a smile. “You must do the same now. We are right here to catch you, love. Let go...”

 

“Is it really that easy…?” I softly asked as I looked up into his eyes.

 

“Far from it.” He shook his head, as I suddenly felt his thumb caressing my cheek, wiping my tears away. “Time is our greatest ally in these situations, I am afraid. But you are a strong woman, _amore mio…_ If somebody can do it, it is you.” Was I really that strong, though? To take a Leap of Faith that big? I took a deep breath. I had to be. For Aurora, for Leandro… for Yusuf, for Sofia… for Ezio…

 

“I…” I took a deep breath. “I’ll try…” I then raised my gaze past Altaïr, towards the wall where I knew the Apple waited. I sighed and stood up. I delicately caressed Altaïr’s hood with a sad smile before, as I held Ezio’s hand, I walked towards that wall where I knew the Apple was hidden. And as soon as I pressed the button, the Apple revealed itself to us, its glow so bright it nearly illuminated the entire room. From within my pouch, I could feel my Apple pulsing with energy as if it was communicating with the long-forgotten artifact, but I tried to ignore it as Ezio took a step forth and reached out for the Apple.

 

“Another artifact…?” Ezio asked softly then, before he stopped himself just as he was about to touch it. “No…you will stay here. We have seen enough for one life…” he finally replied as he pulled his hand back, causing me to look at him in surprise. _What…?_

But the Apple wasn’t having it as it suddenly began to shine, so brightly so that we had to cover our eyes. “Desmond?” Ezio called out as he lowered his hand, looking around. My eyes widened. Had he figured it all out, then? That our mission was for the future Assassins to interpret? “I heard your name once before, Desmond, a long time ago. And now it lingers in my mind…like an image from an old dream.” My gaze softened. Was this my true destiny then? To live long enough to see this moment? A part of me liked to believe so. A part of me felt like…finally, my destiny had been accomplished. This was the end of my road. And knowing so brought me peace. “I do not know where you are, or by what means you can hear me… But I know you are listening.” _He is, Ezio. He always has. He will hear about us like legends, see our every move and hear every word through the Animus. Speak, Ezio… he will hear._

I watched with a soft smile as Ezio began to undo his armor, letting it fall carelessly onto the stone floor. He undid his hidden blades as well, but unlike his armor, he didn’t throw them onto the floor. They had been gifts. From Yusuf, and from Leonardo. Means to an end, but still valuable enough. I took them into my satchel, giving him a soft smile. And with a soft nod, I urged him to keep going. Oh…that tender smile was going to be the end of me…

 

“I have lived my life as best I could…” He began as he looked forth. I took the chance to wrap my arms around him from behind, sighing softly when I felt him tangle his fingers with mine, caressing them. “…not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon. And here at last, we discover a strange truth. That our lives were mere conduits for a message that eludes our understanding…” he paused for a few moments, letting out a soft sigh. I closed my eyes as I rested my head against his back. Yes…they were difficult moments…

 

“Who are we, who have been so blessed, to share our stories like this…?” I asked then, stepping from behind Ezio to stand by his side. “To speak across centuries, to transcend the mortal barriers of time?”

 

“Maybe you will answer all the questions we have asked.” Ezio continued then, smiling softly. “Maybe you will be the one to make all this…suffering worth something in the end.” Suddenly, much to my surprise, the Apple began to materialize a holographic image of Desmond, just like I remembered him from the games. Ezio and I looked in each other’s eyes, and, as I gave him a reassuring smile and let go of him, Ezio stepped forth towards the “moving painting”, as Ezio had described Minerva years earlier much to my amusement, and placed his hand on Desmond’s shoulder. “Now….listen…”

Desmond suddenly disappeared before our very own eyes, after what felt like mere moments. Ezio looked confused for a moment, looking at me as if silently asking whether I knew what was going on, when the Apple suddenly let out a big burst of light, causing us to shield our eyes. I thought it was over, but…when I uncovered my eyes, I was met with the sight of Minerva. _Oh no…_ , my eyes widened in shock as I instinctively moved closer to Ezio.

 

 **“Greetings, child.”** She began with her usual calm demeanor. **“You have come, at last. Let us see it. To give thanks.”** She ordered as she held a hand out to me. I took a deep breath and reached out into my satchel, wrapping my fingers around the warm sphere. I took a step forth and presented it to her.

Like she did for Ezio, she hovered her hand above the Apple for a few moments, before she pulled away. **“It is done. The message has been delivered. You have done well, child. Now…”** she held a hand out to me, and I instantly felt my stomach churn. _No…_ **“Take my hand, so that you can go back home…”** My eyes widened at the sight, and immediately, I felt Ezio’s hold on me tighten.

 

“ _Vai a farti fottere, stramaledetto spettro._ “ Ezio began to say angrily. “I nearly lost her because of your mission, and, now you try to take her away from me?! _Che il diavolo ti-_ “ He was about to take a large step towards her as his speech grew more and more aggressive, but I interrupted him as I placed my hand on his chest. _No…. I can’t go…_

 

“Ezio….it’s okay…” I breathed out soothingly, cracking a smile. “I’ll take care of this…”

 

“(y/n)…” I was about to pull away, but that voice calling for me…it was a plea, filled with concern and desperation.

 

I stepped back to him and lightly cupped his cheek, giving him a tender smile. “Shh… _tutto andrà bene_ … I will fight, _tesoro_ … I promised, didn’t I...?” I tried giving him a reassuring smile, but the truth was, I was terrified. I knew she could snatch me away in the blink of an eye. I knew that this could all be over in an instant. But I intended to fight. _I want to stay…_ Before I knew it, Ezio had his arms around me as he pulled me in for one final, desperate kiss. And oh, I didn’t even hesitate as I returned the affection, kissing him deeply, passionately, desperately, like this would be the last time I’d ever be able to do so. I didn’t want this moment to end, but eventually, I willed myself to break the kiss, panting softly. Tears were clouding my vision as I lightly caressed his cheek, but I couldn’t care less. “ _Ti amo…_ ” I breathed out before I finally stepped away from him, and faced Minerva. There, she still stood, gazing at me expectantly.

 

 **“Well, what are you waiting for, child? Take my hand.”** She urged. I looked down at her semi-transparent hand for a split second before I took a deep breath in a vain attempt to steady my emotions.

 

“I-I….I can’t…” I managed to say, shaking my head.

 

 **“What did you say, child?”** Minerva asked then, and I could read a faint outline of surprise in her expression. I took a deep breath.

 

“I refuse to go.” I said a bit more steadily, clenching my fists. “I want to stay here, Minerva.”

 

 **“I…do not understand.”** She sounded taken aback. **“Why do you wish to stay? I thought you had always wanted to return home.”**

 

“You said correctly. I _had_ wanted.” I gulped as I looked back at Ezio, cracking a smile. “You were right, Minerva. “You shall find the answers you seek on your path to a place you once called home.” I did find my answer. I realized that I’d rather die than live a life without him…” I could see his gaze soften before I turned around, focusing my gaze on Minerva once more. “I did as you said. By Ezio’s side, I lived my life.” I paused for a few moments before I continued. “I’ve lived by Ezio’s side for nearly 36 years. It may not seem much to you, but to a human being, it’s half of an entire lifetime spent by someone else’s side. And...well, that kind of bond leaves an emotional mark. You told me to live, and well...I did.” I smiled tenderly. “I got married, and got the chance to raise two wonderful children. I created my own family here, Minerva.”

 

 **“Hmm...interesting.”** Minerva said a few moments later. **“I’ve never thought you would go on as far into this task as to willingly abandon your family. I did not foresee this.”** she shook her head, looking genuinely intrigued for a few moments.

 

“Family isn’t just blood relations and genetic information, Minerva.” I shook my head. “And you, of all people, should know that life is filled with uncertainties and variables.”

 

 **“Are you willing, then, to assume the consequences of your actions, child?”** she asked then, with a grave tone. **“If you stay here, who knows what changes will occur in the future.”**

 

I’ll be honest, that statement got me thinking. To what extent would the future change should I stay? To what extent would things change should I choose to live on the rest of my life with my family? But then again, if I were to return now, what kind of future would I be facing? Nothing else awaited me back in my era, so unless she could undo the ravaging effects of the innumerable variables created by my sole presence in the past, going back was useless. Over my entire journey, I saved people that probably had been meant to die. Yusuf, for example. Who knows if he would have survived had I not been there? Who knows what other countless lives would have been lost had I not been fighting by Ezio’s side? My presence alone changed the past, so...removing those variables would’ve been the same as to not sending me to the past in the first place.

“You and I both know, Minerva...” I began, looking deeply into her eyes. “...that the moment I took your hand and went back to 1476, the future already started to change. My actions up until today will have forever brought consequences to 2012. If not by my actions, then by lineage alone. Aurora and Leandro Auditore weren’t meant to be in this Earth, yet it happened. That variable that you didn’t foresee cannot be ignored.” I shook my head. “Taking me back to the 2012 I once knew would be the same as rewriting history as if I had never been part of it. And if you did send me here, only to erase the effects of the innumerable variables created by my sole presence in the past, then going back in the first place was useless. If you sent me here, it was for a pretty specific reason. And besides...” I looked back at Ezio. “I don’t know how much longer I have to live. If I were to die, I’d prefer to die surrounded by my family instead of complete strangers.”

 

 **“Are you certain of this, child? It is your opportunity to go back to your parents. To your home. Are you willing to abandon that?”** She asked as she took a step forth, and the sudden change of her presence caused me to look away from Ezio, to her.

 

I began to smile softly. “I’d be abandoning my home if I were to take your hand, Minerva...Yusuf, Sofia, Claudia, Aurora, Leandro, Diana, Machiavelli, Volpe, Bartolomeo, Paola...Ezio... they’re my real family. They’re my home... so please, don’t ask me to give this up.” I shook my head. _I don’t want to leave... I don’t want to leave..._ the raw emotion behind such a simple request was so much to handle it made me feel like I could barely breathe at times. I took a deep breath. “Please, Minerva...” I shook my head, feeling tears prickling at my eyes. “...don’t force me to abandon them...”

 

Minerva didn’t reply for a few moments, but to me, they felt like the most painful torture I could’ve ever faced. But eventually, as I felt the reassuring presence of Ezio’s hand on my shoulder, she replied. **“This was an eventuality I did not foresee. But regardless, I did say that it would all be of your choosing, so I cannot stop you from making your own decisions. But there _will_ be consequences to this, child.”** She shook her head. **“But for now, I assume it is a farewell. I will return, but only once your journey is complete. For now...be at peace, child.”**

 

“Thank you, Minerva...” I breathed out in relief, leaning back into Ezio’s body as he suddenly pulled me into his embrace.

 

 **“I fear it is not I whom you should thank.”** She shook her head, causing me to look at her. **“A certain...someone...was rather persistent.”** _What...?_ I wanted to ask, but then she suddenly vanished, along with the bright glimmer of Altaïr’s Apple. I looked up at Ezio confusedly, when suddenly...I realized that we weren’t shrouded in darkness. A pale blue light emanated from the center of the chamber, and looking over, I froze in shock upon seeing that semi-transparent figure I kept seeing over and over again since we first arrived in Masyaf last year. There he was...still wearing those white robes that made him so feared in his youth. _Altaïr..._ , I internally sighed. But something made me snap back to reality. A soft, familiar feeling...that I recognized as Ezio’s lips against my forehead. I looked back into his eyes, only to fall upon his soft smile.

 

“Go...” He breathed out, and with one final kiss to my forehead, my feet began to carry me away towards that figure I knew so well. I never took my eyes away from that figure as I grew nearer, afraid that with the mere blink of an eye, he’d disappear like so many times before. But he didn’t. Even when I stood right before him, he didn’t vanish. I let out a shaky breath. He was still as I remembered... I reached out hesitantly, and much to my surprise, instead of feeling cold air as it was stereotypical in horror movies of my time, I felt cloth. He felt... _real_. I began to lower his hood with shaky hands, and there he was...those same handsome features, that short hair...those eyes... I couldn’t even bring myself to speak even if I wanted to... I just rushed forward and hugged him. And before I could even realize it, tears were running down my cheeks.

 

“ _(y/n)…_ ” There it was…that deep voice I’d hear so many times against my ear. Only this time, it echoed in my thoughts. It made me wonder: was he actually speaking? Or was it all just in my head? Regardless of the racing thoughts in my mind, I could still feel the reassuring pressure of arms wrapping themselves around my torso, pulling me closer to this entity that’s been haunting my dreams since well…since it all began.

 

“A-Altaïr…” I breathed out, clutching the cloth I could feel beneath the palms of my hands. “Y-You….y-you’re really here…b-but how…?”

 

“ _There is a lot that the human mind cannot comprehend when it comes to death. Even now, I still do not know all the answers.”_ His reply echoed within my mind. “ _There is a lot more to their technology than humanity cannot comprehend. But yes…I am here…my Maria…~_ ”

 

“Altaïr…” I forced myself to pull away from his chest, to look into those golden eyes I knew so well. “I’m sorry I took so long to come back…Forgive me…”

 

“ _Shh…it is not your doing…_ ” It was truly bizarre to see those full lips immobile while such tender words invaded my thoughts. But I knew it was him… I knew that those tender fingers that lightly caressed my cheek and wiped my tears away belonged to him. And so I leaned into his touch while he continued to speak. “ _This is so confusing… Maria, (y/n)…I do not even know what to call you anymore…_ ” There was a hint of amusement in his voice, or…was it sarcasm…? My brows furrowed in concern as he shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily. “ _I do not know how much longer I can stay, so I will try to make this brief. I know you might not remember everything from our previous life, but… was I a good husband to you, Maria…?_ ” His voice grew soft in my head, almost as if he was ashamed of himself, of his previous behavior. _Oh, Altaïr…. “I spent so many weeks on end focused only on the Apple…I fear I only caused you more sorrow than joy…”_

 

I managed to wipe a stray tear away. Was that the torment he had gone through during all those years after my death? That through his obsession with the Apple, he had gotten me stuck in a marriage that I did not like? _No...you didn't... Altaïr, you didn't..._ I lightly cupped his chin so he'd look into my eyes like before, and once he did, my hand migrated to his cheek. "Throughout my life, there were moments of pain and moments of loneliness. There were moments of repression and moments of tears." I agreed, and just as Altaïr was about to look down once more, I added. "But... you brought me so much more than that, Altaïr..." I cracked a smile. "I do not remember everything, you're right. But looking back on what I do remember, I mostly remember the times we spent together. The good moments." I lightly caressed his cheek with my thumb. "Those nights spent in your eyes up on the Masyaf tower, that night spent in Acre, after Darim was born.... Those times when we'd train our children together..." I took a deep breath in a vain attempt to steady my emotions.

 

"You were everything but a bad husband, Altaïr... You were strong, caring, affectionate, a-and I.... I never stopped feeling pride for living by your side. I-I just..." A soft sob escaped my lips. "...I-I just wish our reunion wasn't like this..."

 

" _I know, my love...I know..._ " His voice was but a mere whisper, and before I realized it, he had leaned his head forward ever so slightly so he could rest his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes at the feeling. We stood there in the middle of the chamber for what felt like an eternity. And truth be told, a part of me didn't want this to end. Yet...a very distinct voice reminded me of Ezio. But before I could say anything else, Altaïr voice echoed in my mind. " _We lived a good life, Maria… I loved every second of it… I just wish the universe would have let us stay together a bit longer, instead of snatching you away from me right after Malik and Sef…_ ” His voice trembled slightly at the mention of their names. “ _…it hurt so much, carrying on a life without you in it, where merely looking at our son’s face was torturous due to the resemblance he bore to his mother…_ ”

 

He didn’t say anything else then, yet, he pulled himself away from my embrace. I looked up at him confusedly, yet when I felt another hand against my own, my gaze softened. I knew it so well…perhaps even better than my own hand…every wrinkle, every callous… Ezio… “ _Let me ask you something Prophet._ ” Altaïr’s voice rang firmer, louder, confirming that the man holding my hand was indeed Ezio. He pulled me close, and I couldn’t help but rest my head against his chest as Altaïr continued. “ _Why did you fight?_ ”

 

“I spent 36 years asking myself that very same question.” I suddenly felt the soft vibrations of Ezio’s deep voice ringing in his chest, causing me to look up at him in surprise. Could he really hear him too? “But I feel like deep down, I already knew the answer.” A free hand flew upwards, and I couldn’t help but close my eyes as Ezio began to caress my hair. “I fought to honor the family I had lost, to protect the family I had left, but mostly…” I cracked my eyes as I felt a gentle thumb wiping my tears away, and I found myself looking up into Ezio’s tender eyes as he spoke. “I fought to cherish my family in peace. I fought so we could have a proper future together, where we wouldn’t need to fight.” _Oh, Ezio…_ , I found myself smiling regardless of the tears still clouding my vision.

 

“ _You are a good man, Ezio. And I know that Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio are proud of the man your have become._ ” Altaïr’s voice bore such softness this time… “ _Take good care of her. Make her happy…”_

 

“Altaïr…” I breathed out as I looked back at his ghostly figure. “You don’t need to leave…stay with us, help us guide the Brotherhood down a proper path…”

 

“ _I cannot…_ ” he shook his head. “ _I have lived my time, love, and I have long accepted this fact. Now…you need to as well._ ” His immobile lips curled into a soft smile. “ _You were given a second chance…now seize it…cherish it…and enjoy it.”_

 

“Altaïr…” I called out. I pleaded. But it was useless, as he closed those golden eyes I loved so much and began to disappear before our very own eyes, and with that, the entire chamber was shrouded in darkness. I could feel my body trembling. _Why…w-why…_ Ezio muttered out a few comforting words. I could hear them, but…they sounded so far away. Amidst all this chaotic confusion, I…I didn’t really know where to turn to. Ezio though…his voice lured me in…they anchored me to where I needed to look, to where I was most needed. I couldn’t have been more thankful to have a man like him…

“…let’s go home…please…” I managed to say, my voice muffled against the thick cloth of his robes. Swiftly, my feet ceased to touch the floor as I felt Ezio pick me up, like he used to so many times before.

 

“We will. It will be a long journey back, but _lo prometto_. We will go back home, _tesoro_ …” His reassuring words reached my ears, causing me to close my eyes in relief. We were going home…we were going home…finally…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Grazie dio..._ = Thank God...  
>  _Stai pronta...?_ = Are you ready?  
>  _Ma certo che lo farò..._ = But of course I will (do it)  
>  _Insieme_ = Together  
>  _Fratello mio_ = (My) brother  
>  _Requiescat in pace_ = Rest in peace  
>  _Lo so, tesoro…lo so...tutto andrà bene..._ = I know, darling...I know...everything will be okay...  
>  _Amore mio…_ = My love  
>  _Vai a farti fottere, stramaledetto spettro._ = Go fuck yourself, you damned/fucking spectre  
>  _Che il diavolo ti-_ = May the devil-  
>  _Ti amo…_ = I love you  
>  _Lo prometto_ = I promise


	34. Life moves on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoo, this chapter was super fun to write! We're nearing the final conclusion to this story, guys! I'm so excited to show you how it all ends!!

All I wanted was to go back home, to Roma. All I wanted was to see my children again, and pull them in for the greatest hug of their entire lives. But I knew it was impossible for now, as, there were still some unfinished business in Constantinopoli. And so, as warm, spring winds filled our sails, we headed back to that wonderful city I never thought I’d see again. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Sofia?” I asked her as we stood at the front of the ship, watching as waves crashed against the wooden surface of the caravan. “We could find you a nice little spot by _la Isola Tiberina_. You’d be safe there.” 

 

“I know, (y/n), but I really do not want to bother.” She smiled softly. “Besides, my place is here, in Constantinople. I’ve grown fond of this city.” 

 

“I can most certainly understand that feeling.” My smile widened as I recalled the stunning beauty the city had to offer. “Constantinopoli really is a breathtaking city.” 

 

“Unique in its kind.” She nodded in agreement, before silence settled between us. Her gaze softened. “Travelling with you and Ezio has been the craziest journey of my life. He was right: you really are the most interesting couple in my life.” At that, even I couldn’t prevent a soft giggle from escaping my lips. “But my place is here. This is my home, along with my books.” 

 

“Roma will always have its doors open for you, you know.” I persuaded. 

 

“I know, and I thank you for it. Perhaps one day, I might visit and finally meet your twins.” She smiled tenderly. “But not for now. At the very least, I will write.” 

 

“Good.” And with that, I gazed into the horizon. “Ezio said that Suleiman’s willing to protect you and the Brotherhood.” 

 

“Sultan Selim’s son, prince Suleiman?” she asked in surprise. 

 

“ _Si_.” I nodded. “Ezio and I helped him a lot during our quest to find the keys. So technically, he was in our debt. He offered to place the Assassins under his protection before we left to Acre, from what Ezio told me.” 

 

“Good. Perhaps now, life will be easier for all of us.” A few moments of silence settled between us before she broke it. “(y/n), I am far from being a capable fighter, but… I wish to help the cause.” 

 

“The Assassins?” I asked in surprise, causing her to nod in response. 

 

“I could provide them with knowledge, who knows.” She shrugged. “But after what I saw, I do not want to stay still and do nothing while such an important conflict is going on. Plus, I want to know more about your history, of how the Assassins came to be.” 

 

“Well, I think you’d be welcome at the Galata headquarters.” I smiled softly. “Knowledge has always been an ally. And though you cannot defend yourself, you can still be of a useful aid to us. I only ask one thing in return.” Before her questioning gaze, I continued. “If you do decide to join the Brotherhood…” I began as I looked down at my branded finger. “Ask our brothers and sisters to teach you how to defend yourself. You never know when you might need it.” 

 

“I will.” She nodded. “ _Grazie_ , (y/n).” 

 

“Ezio will not be happy with your decision, but I’ll talk some sense into that thick skull of his, you have my word.” I gave her a reassuring smile. I felt nothing but pride towards her. I really did. Not only she got over the trauma of being kidnapped after witnessing a brutal battle, she was also eager to learn about us. To understand us, and to help us. Now more than ever, she reminded me of Leandro and Aurora and the bravery they displayed during the siege of Monteriggioni. _Oh, my beautiful babies…mommy will be home soon_ , I found myself thinking with a wistful smile as I looked out towards the horizon. 

 

“(y/n)…” Sofia began after several moments of comfortable silence, hesitantly. “…will you ever reveal to us what was inside that library? Why you were inconsolable that night? What was in there that was so important, after all?” 

 

“Inside that library…” I began, my gaze softening as I remembered Altaïr’s golden eyes locked into my own. “…we found the answers. To everything. Will I ever reveal that truth so the whole world will hear? Maybe, who knows. That revelation has yet to travel 500 years into the future.” I smiled softly as I turned my gaze to Sofia. “Desmond. He’s the one we’ve all been fighting for. Altair’s blood, Ezio’s and mine runs through his veins. He’s our descendant.” 

 

“But why?” Sofia pressed on. “Why so many battles? Why so much bloodshed?” 

 

“In 500 years from now… if Desmond succeeds, then humanity will still be standing.” I smiled softly. “Ezio and I have done all we could to help, as we’re stuck in this time period where technological advancements are still far from being what they will become. All we could do was to serve as conduits for the solution Desmond will need to save everyone. We’ve done all we could. And now, our journey is complete.” 

 

“But you have yet to…send that information to him.” Sofia explained, confused. “How will you do that? How will you transcend the boundaries of time?” 

 

“I won’t.” I shook my head, smiling. “But blood ties will.” I knew she was confused beyond belief. I would’ve been too. But honestly, how could I possibly explain what genetic information is to a citizen of a humanity that has yet to discover the innerworkings of our bodies? That has not yet seen syringes, antibiotics, Darwin’s theory of evolution… So many events and discoveries served as foundation to the research on genetic information, so how on earth could I explain that while skipping through all those theories that I barely remember anymore? No… I had said enough. 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **Galata Den**_

_**Constantinopoli, Turchia**_

**III Maggio, MDXII**

 

 _ **My dearest Aurora, my dearest Leandro,**_

_**This is the last letter you will receive from us in**_ **Constantinopoli _. As you have probably read from your father, we arrived in Masyaf in February, and we completed our journey. We returned to_ Constantinopoli _to accompany Sofia back and to ensure that the Assassins had a solid future there under prince Suleiman’s protection. And now, with hearts as light as feathers, I am delighted to announce that we will be returning home first thing tomorrow._**

_**Our journey has been long and perilous, I will be honest. There were times I thought I was never going to see you both again, and as I stood face to face with Minerva, I really thought that she was going to take me away. But surprisingly, she allowed me to stay. She allowed me to be able to see your faces at least one last time. And that, I’ll never forget.**_

_**I await anxiously the day when we will dock in Bari. If the seas flow to our favor, we will surely be home before 1512 draws to a conclusion. And with luck, the next words you’ll hear from me, will be in person.**_

**Con affeto,**

_**(y/n) Auditore.** _

 

 

I smiled softly as I placed my quill down. Finally, at long last…we were headed home. Yusuf was already peacefully asleep, resting for our early departure tomorrow morning. Even Ezio was asleep, at least, as far as I could tell from his soft breathing. But for some reason, I couldn’t. Not because I was having more visions. No, for some reason, I haven’t had any more visions of my previous life with Altaïr since I left his library back in February. No, I think this restlessness is due to the fact that I’ve waited 2 long years to see Aurora and Leandro once more. And now, I was going to. _God, how they must’ve grown…_

I took the time to re-read my letter one final time before I placed it in its envelope and sealed it with the crest of the Ottoman Brotherhood. I gave it a few quick minutes for the wax to dry before I placed the letter down on my desk and blew the candle out, leaving me in the darkness of the night. Yet, my path to the bed was illuminated by the soft moonlight pouring in through the window. I began to remove my robes, neatly folding them onto the chair I had been sitting on. It felt like such a mundane task, yet, as I stood bare before Ezio's sleeping form and reached out to my nightgown, I couldn't help but trail my eyes downwards, to my scarred abdomen. I let out a soft sigh as my fingers travelled along the clean cut. I had nearly died, that much, I knew. I had felt the familiar tug of death's embrace. I had felt my strength slip away from me. I was safe now; it was all over. Yet, I still couldn't help but gulp at the sight of that scar.  

 

"(y/n)....?" Ezio's soft voice reached my ears, and I watched as one of his hands travelled towards my side of the bed. I cracked a smile at the sight. I was alive and well. I was here, and I will forever remain by Ezio's side. This is what truly happened. This is reality. A wave of peace washed over my conscience as I finally slipped the nightgown on.  

 

"Here,  _tesoro_..." I breathed out with a tender smile as I made my way to the bed, straightening the long fabric in the process. Ezio's eyes were on me, I could feel it, as he opened the sheets invitingly for me.  I didn't even hesitate as I curled into his arms, sighing in content as I suddenly felt the soothing warmth of the sheets surrounding me.  

 

"Were you finding it hard to fall asleep...?" His deep voice reverberated in his chest, causing me to close my eyes in a peaceful trance. I couldn’t help but try to curl closer to him, especially when I felt his large fingers tangle themselves in my hair.   

 

"Yeah, but it's okay..." I smiled softly, leaving a soothing kiss against his clothed chest. “Just took the time to write a letter to our children.” 

 

“Hmm…” he let out a soft hum. “We are finally going back home…” 

 

“ _Si…che sollievo…_ ” I smiled wistfully, and after a quick peck to Ezio’s lips, I proceeded to lay on my back with Ezio’s arm still beneath my head. As I looked up at the wooden ceiling, I decided to ask. “So… _messer Auditore_ …” I began, as my lips curled into a smirk. “Our duties are over and we have the rest of our lives to spend. Got any plans~?” 

 

“I have a few, _si_.” He let out a soft chuckle, and with the light rustling of sheets, Ezio removed the arm from beneath my head only to rest his head down on my chest. I gladly wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close as I began to play with a short, graying brown strand of hair. “How about…once I officially resign from the duties as _Mentore_ , we purchase a quiet little house…” his hands began to caress my sides. “…perhaps grow a little garden, or a vineyard…and live a peaceful life without concerns~?” 

 

“Growing a vineyard?” I couldn’t help but giggle. “We don’t know anything about it.” 

 

“We could learn…” he trailed off, his tone displaying just as much amusement as mine. “And besides, would you not like to drink wine that we made ourselves~?” 

 

“I didn’t say that I didn’t.” I shook my head, giggling softly. “There’ll be trials and tribulations at first, but honestly? That sounds like an amazing plan. Just live quiet lives, enjoying the time we have left in this world in peace and tranquility…I like it.” My gaze softened as our gazes met. “I love it…~” 

 

“I knew you would…” His smile was so tender, I swear to God I felt my heart melt at the sight. And in that instant, nothing else mattered as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. What first started as gentle pecks quickly became desperate, passionate kisses followed by teasing and pleasurable caresses, and as those heavenly lips descended towards my neck and as those expert hands began to pull my nightgown upwards, I simply allowed myself to be led along for the ride. We had all the time in the world, after all. We could always sleep during the trip~ 

 

 

 

 

Before the sun even rose, Ezio, Yusuf and I were already up. Ezio packed everything we had (which considering, wasn’t much) while I sharpened our blades should we ever get to need them. We met up with Yusuf by the docks, and much to my surprise, instead of finding just him waiting, we saw a group of Janissaries and, standing before them stood Suleiman. I smiled at the sight as we walked towards him. 

 

“It is truly a shame to see you leave.” Suleiman began, smiling softly. “Perhaps one day, you both might come back to visit.” _OHABSOLUTELYNOTNOMOREFUCKINGBOATRIDESNONONO_ , I internally screamed. And looking up at Ezio, that bastard was smiling! He knew how sick and tired I was of seeing sails and hearing the chew chant about happily as they worked, and yet he still smiled?! _Damn him, he must be finding it so amusing…!_

 

“Perhaps we will.” Ezio nodded, smiling. “Or, you should come visit us in Roma one of these days. Our door is always open for you.” 

 

“Perhaps I will.” Suleiman replied, causing us to laugh softly. “Safe travels, my good friends. And be careful out there.” He said with a soft smile as he reached forth and placed his hands on our shoulders. While Ezio just nodded, I leaned forth and pulled the young prince in for a hug, catching him off guard. But eventually, he did return it with an amused smile painting his lips. 

 

“Farewell, Suleiman.” I smiled softly as I let him go. 

 

“It is never a farewell, (y/n). Just a ‘see you later’.” He lightly bowed his head in respect, and with that, we began to board the caravel. We were greeted with a firm handshake from Piri Reis himself, much to my delight. Of course the Ottoman Assassins would’ve asked it to be Reis who’d take us back. And honestly, we wouldn’t have it any other way. And so, as Piri Reis began to bark a few orders as he went back to the helm, the anchor was raised, the sails were drawn, and we began to distance ourselves from shore. As we began to move out of the harbor, I began to notice several men standing up on the rooftops. I smiled brightly at the sight. _Farewell, brothers. Sisters. Take good care of Sofia for me…_

 

 

 

Fortune favored our sails, that much was clear, as in just a little over a week, we arrived in Athens after a quick stop in Chios, Greece, to refill our supplies. The days were getting longer, and the weather, warmer. However, with warmer weathers came storms, and so, we were forced to dock in Athens for a full day, at least while the seas were still rough. It took us quite a while, but by the end of June, we had already reached Corfu, the last city we needed to reach before Southern Bari. The nearer we got to Bari, the more Yusuf bombarded us with questions, a hilarious sight to see. We were ahead of schedule, so we remained docked in Corfu for a few days in order to allow the sailors to rest. Ezio’s 53rd birthday was spent at sea, but Yusuf took the time to tease him about our little…minstrel misadventure, much to my amusement, and Ezio’s dismay. Honestly, seeing’s Ezio’s helpless face as Yusuf tried to imitate his singing was purely priceless. I knew as soon as we got to Rome, Yusuf would grab a lute and show Aurora and Leandro Ezio’s…singing abilities. And honestly, it’s as he said. Vengeance is a dish best served cold. I would gladly volunteer to sing Ezio’s improvised minstrel songs. 

 

But with the arrival of July came the announcement of our departure. With each passing day, I could feel the excitement of seeing my children again bubbling within. My Aurora and my Leandro. They were now 25 years old, only a few months away from becoming 26. They grew up too fast, I realized that too late. I hadn’t counted on letting them dwell on their naivety, but...I would’ve wanted them to keep it just a tad bit longer. Instead, they chose to become Assassins. To train in the art of killing without being seen. No child should ever have to go through that, but alas, destiny had already drawn out their paths. Now, all we could do was to lay back and see what it had in store for them. 

 

“You know, it’s funny.” I told Yusuf one late night as we looked up at the starry skies above the Mediterranean Sea. Ezio sat by our side, silently listening. “All my life, I told myself that my children needed to be ready to face the world as it truly is. Yet now, I wonder if I did the right thing.” 

 

“Why such question?” Yusuf asked confusedly. 

 

“I wonder if I really got to spend enough time with them, as their mother and not as their instructor.” I finally confessed as I rested my chin on my knees. “So many years training, so many years fixing their posture, strengthening their muscles, callousing their hands... was it really worth it...?” 

 

“I guess that is up to Destiny to decide.” Ezio replied with a light shrug, as his gaze too, was directed up to the stars. “Do we really have the right to choose, or were our paths already drawn out from birth? Were we really making it up as we went along, or had we been lulled into a fake sense of autonomy that hid the true puppeteers from our sights?” he shrugged once more. “Life works in mysterious ways. We have no right to dwell on the past, only look forward to what the future has yet in store for us.” His lips curled into a soft smile. “And this future looks bright, I am certain.” 

 

“Yes, I guess after all we’ve seen and learnt, the answer to those questions is blurrier now more than ever.” My gaze softened as I allowed a hand to crawl towards Ezio. Soon enough, my fingers made contact with his warm skin, and without hesitating, I tangled my fingers with his. I began to smile. “But you’re right. The future looks bright indeed...” 

 

 

 

 

August had finally arrived, and with that, so too, had our ship arrived to Southern Bari. At long last, I was able to feel the hard ground beneath my feet instead of the constant swaying of the ship. I gave Reis one final hug, thanking him for everything, before I finally disembarked alongside Yusuf, who looked around excitedly as passerby's spoke in fluent Italian, a language he had yet to fully understand. There was also English, Latin, and some even spoke Greek. I couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of relief at the sound of all these different languages. At last, we were back in Italian soil. At last, now more than ever, we were almost home. We didn’t leave that day. Instead, we stayed at a small inn to rest, and so, early in the morning, we rented out 3 good horses before we began our long journey back to Roma. I still remembered our initial journey quite well. Back with Bartolomeo and an escort of 15 men, it had been a journey that lasted about 2 weeks. We were much fewer now, so most likely, we would be able to arrive a day or two earlier, depending on the horses’ need to rest. Our biggest checkpoint to reach was Naples, which we did about 5 days into our journey. We took that time to allow our horses to rest, and spent the night. The warm, summer weather wasn’t really helping us, as we were mostly forced to wear our hoods and the heat made it unbearable. But at least, it was heat instead of freezing winds. 

Several more days went by, and in between, the earth received a fresh, relieving downpour that made us sigh in content. Still, even as our clothes were drenched, we didn’t stop. Riding in rain was liberating, exhilarating, so why on earth would I stop? I even did the contrary as I spurred my horse forth with a cheerful laugh, and heard the heavy gallops of the two other horses following me, their powerful hooves stomping onto puddles of water and mud. Why would I stop? Because it wasn’t right? Screw society. Screw moral norms. This was my life. And I had no intentions of giving that up. Not now, not ever. 

 

As the sun rose to greet the 13th day of our journey, we began to see southern gates of Roma before us. I began to smile. Home...home... “At long last...” I sighed out as I looked at Yusuf. “This is it, Yusuf...we’re finally here...!” 

 

“The Great city of Roma...” Yusuf smiled softly, peacefully. “At long last, I get to see it.” 

 

“I promised you would.” My gaze softened at the sight of his smile. He was at peace, at long last. He had almost died, he had almost left us without getting to see this city. But a promise was a promise. And I knew I was being selfish. I knew that. But I wanted to accomplish my promise. I wanted him to see Roma. And I didn’t regret nearly dying to see him come here. Not one bit. 

 

Our horses finally came to a halt before the closed gate, as two soldiers in heavy armor walked towards us. They bore the colors of Pope Julius II’s guards, so I knew they’d let us through. “ _Messer_ Auditore!” one of them gasped in surprise. “ _Che onore_! It has been quite a few years, _messere_! And _signora_ Auditore, too! It is a delight to see you once more.” 

 

“Indeed.” he replied politely with a soft smile, bowing his head in respect to the young guard. “Our journey has been a long one, but we are finally home.” 

 

“Yes, at long last.” I nodded in agreement with a soft smile. “Send our kind regards to your brother, my dearest.” 

 

“I will, _signora_.” his lips curled into a smile. “He might be patrolling next to the Headquarters, so you might still see him.” Then his gaze softened. “The Brotherhood missed you both... OPEN THE GATES!” he then proceeded to yell out towards the gatekeeper, and only a few moments later, the heavy gates began to ascend. 

 

“Safety and Peace be upon you, _fratello mio_...” I saluted him with a soft smile. The guard bowed his head in respect to us, and with that, we spurred our horses forth into the vast plains of Southern Roma. 

 

“I knew you both were famous, but I didn’t know the soldiery respected you this much.” Yusuf remarked with a soft smile. “It is...quite an impressive sight to see.” 

 

“We’re friends with his family.” I shrugged with a soft smile. “About 10 years ago, I trained his younger brother, Lorenzo. He proved himself to be quite the swordsman.” 

 

“I wonder what has become of him.” Ezio mused. “He was on a mission the day we left, if I recall correctly.” He sounded uncertain, like a long distant memory. Oh, and it was. 2 years and a half. Saying those numbers out loud didn’t seem much. At least, not compared to the 3 decades I spent by his side. But in only 2 years, we did what we couldn’t do in over 36 years. I let out a soft sigh. 36 years...an entire lifetime...now all we could do was cherish the few years alongside our friends. 

 

“Hey, Ezio...” I began, cracking a smile. “We’re right next to _la Volpe Addormentata_ , how about we go say hi to Gilberto?” 

 

“It _has_ been a long time, has it not?” Ezio smiled softly. “How about we go back to the headquarters first? Then, we will come over for a drink.” 

 

“La...La what?” Yusuf asked then, much to my amusement. 

 

“ _La Volpe Addormentata_ , Yusuf.” I giggled out. “ _The Sleeping Fox_. It’s a thieves’ guild disguised as an inn. One of our many strategic points in the city. The inn owner, La Volpe, is one of our brothers.” I explained as our horses began to trot along the vast plains, the sun rising further and further along to the sky, indicating the beginning of yet another day. Many citizens could already be seen out and about, busy tending to their daily chores as we trotted past them. Once past the handful of small neighborhoods lining the Roman outskirts, we were able to spur our horses forth into a light gallop. 

We dashed past the mighty Colosseo, still looking as majestic as I remembered it. And I couldn’t help but laugh before Yusuf’s awed expression as we began to gallop away from the ancient infrastructure. He wanted to climb up onto the very top, I knew it. I knew that look. I had, after all, born that very same look upon seeing the Galata Tower for the first time. _We’ll come back here later, I promise_ , I thought with a tender smile as we finally reached the most populated area of Roma. Reaching the stables, I got off of my horse’s saddle, sighing in relief as my legs were finally able to touch the ground. 

 

“We should leave our horses here, Yusuf.” I told him as he too, landed on the ground. “We’re almost there.” 

 

“Are you up for a race, Yusuf?” Ezio asked then with a light chuckle as he handed his reins to the stableman. I began to smirk. I liked where this was going~ 

 

“I must say, it sounds like the perfect way to visit a city such as Roma.” Yusuf chuckled out. “Count me in!” 

 

“Better keep up then~” I smirked, and before they could even ask what I was up to, I flung my bag over my shoulder and ran towards the nearest building. I climbed without hesitation, giggling when I saw Ezio and Yusuf climbing after me with amusement as clear as water in their eyes. Without the slightest hesitation, I pushed myself over the ledge and began to run on the building’s orange tiles, the loud thud of my feet against the fragile surface ringing almost as loudly as my heartbeat. It was thrilling, exhilarating, and the closer we got to the Headquarters, the louder it beat, almost as if it was hammering against my ears. I was grinning from ear to ear as I finally began to see the tower we had grown to call home all those years earlier. Everything was still exactly the same. The pigeon coop a few floors beneath the top entrance, its pale color and architectural intricacies that made it blend with the nearby buildings while also standing out in its own, unique way. I pulled myself up and onto the final floor of the building, letting out a soft sigh of relief as I was met face-to-face with a closed wooden door that I knew led directly down to the main chamber of the Headquarters. I didn’t have to wait for long to hear two sets of footsteps right behind me, and turning around, I giggled at the sight of Ezio’s amused smirk. 

 

“I thought I said you were not supposed to cheat~" Ezio said with a light chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“I didn’t hear anything~” I playfully shrugged. Of course I knew how much he hated it when I cheated, but how could I prevent myself from doing so? It was just too damn tempting! 

 

“Of course you didn’t. You were already running like your life depended on it.” Yusuf remarked as a smirk tugged on his lips, causing us to laugh. 

 

“Oh well...~!” I gave them an exaggerated shrug before I made my way to the closed door. “Come, Yusuf.” I began as I opened the door, revealing a long flight of stairs. “Come meet your family from so far away.” And with that, I led the way as we began to walk down the stairs. With each step we took, voices began to sound louder. There was laughter, I could hear. I could tell some Assassins were just relaxing, enjoying these peaceful and quiet times. Finally, we reached the main chamber, and my suspicions were confirmed. A small group of Assassins could be seen without their hoods on, relaxing on a small mound of pillows as they joked about. I couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight. Their pearl white robes were so different from the cream-colored ones I got familiar with back in Istanbul, but this sight... It felt like I was coming back home. The vibrant red banners bearing the Assassin Brotherhood insignia still hung proudly up on the pillars. I looked back at Yusuf, and smiled tenderly at the sight of his awed expression as he looked about. _Welcome home, Yusuf...welcome home..._

 

Before I realized it, the Brotherhood had gotten completely silent. And looking back at the recruits, I noticed that they had stood up, their gazes locked onto us in surprise. 

 

“Are Leandro and Aurora here in the Headquarters?” I decided to ask then, giving them a soft smile. 

 

“ _Signorina_ Aurora? I think I have last seen her with _Signora_ Claudia back at the library. As for _Messer_ Leandro, I am not sure.” One of them, a woman, decided to speak after snapping out of her stupor. “It is good to have you back, _Maestra. Mentore._ ” her lips curled into a soft smile then, bowing her head in respect. 

 

“It is good to be home...” I nodded, and after bowing my head in respect to her, I decided to walk towards the library, where hopefully, Claudia and Aurora still were. And much to my joy, I started to hear their voices echoing throughout the chamber as I stepped through the open passageway. I took slow, silent steps towards them. There they were, sitting and chatting about happily around a book as the delicious smell of freshly-brewed _caffé_ filled the air. Claudia was the first to notice my presence, and just as she was about to react, I rushed to place a finger before my lips in a silent prayer that it’d shut her up. Fortunately it worked, and I watched amusedly as she raised her cup to her lips in a vain attempt to hide a growing smile. And unfortunately, it didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“Why are you smiling all of a sudden, auntie?” Aurora asked as a smirk painted her lips, playfully placing her hands on her hips. 

 

“Oh, nothing. A funny thought just crossed my mind.” Claudia was quick to find an excuse, letting out a soft laugh as she placed the cup down. “Did you know that your father would often steal your mother’s armor back before they were dating?” 

 

“You always tell that story.” I could tell that Aurora was rolling her eyes just by the tone of her voice, but she sounded everything but annoyed. “But I confess, that story never gets old.” 

 

“Oh, it really doesn’t.” I suddenly said, causing Aurora to freeze in surprise. I began to giggle. “Especially whenever Ezio would tug me into that haystack.” 

 

“Mother?!” she exclaimed, causing me to laugh. In an instant, she had turned around and rose to her feet, and before I could even brace myself, she had catapulted herself into my arms with such force I fell back onto the floor. I laughed as I immediately wrapped my arms around her, holding her as tightly as I possibly could. _Finally…finally…!!!_ “What are you doing here?! We just received your letter!” she exclaimed against my chest as she clung onto my robes. I smiled tenderly as I began to stroke her hair. 

 

“I know, _tesoro_. We just got here.” I said, leaving a soft kiss on the top of her head. “God, I missed you…” I breathed out, and with that, we only hugged each other more. We stayed in complete silence for a few moments, at least, until I broke the silence. “W-Where is your brother?” 

 

“H-He…he just left, actually.” She replied as we broke the hug, wiping a few stray tears away. “He was planning on spending the day with Diana, from what he told me.” 

 

“They are headed to the old Roman ruins, out in the plains just little ways past _il Colosseo_.” Claudia informed with a soft smile. Ahh, a small picnic between boyfriend and girlfriend…!! 

 

“I can go call him if it pleases you, Mother!” Aurora suddenly offered as she rose to her feet, but I was swift to stop her with the rise of my hand. 

 

“Don’t.” I shook my head, smiling. “Let him enjoy his day with her. We can talk to him later.” 

 

“Are you sure, Mother?” Aurora asked, worried. “He might take it badly if you do not call him.” 

 

“We’ll just say that we wanted to rest.” I shrugged. Then when I heard two pairs of footsteps coming closer from behind me, I began to smile more. “Besides…” I began as I rose to my feet, looking over at Yusuf. “…we have a dear guest who would love to get a tour of Roma. Aurora, this is Yusuf Tazim, from the Ottoman Brotherhood. Yusuf, this is my daughter, Aurora Auditore.” I took a step back to allow themselves to meet, but instead, all I got was silence. Aurora and Yusuf were looking into each other’s eyes, with a look of surprise, and perhaps even…wonder? Huh. I never expected them to react this way. Even Ezio was giving them confused glances. 

Yusuf seemed to be the first to snap out of it, as he rubbed the back of his neck in light embarrassment. “I-It’s uh…it is a true privilege to finally meet you, miss Aurora.” 

 

“L-Likewise!” Aurora squeaked out, much to my amusement. “Mother wrote about you a lot in her letters. I was looking forward to meet you. And now, we finally have.” A soft smile began to tug at the corner of her lips. “It is a true privilege to finally meet you.” She said politely, bowing her head in respect to him. Honestly, I had to cover my mouth to prevent any giggles from escaping at the sight of Yusuf’s shyness. Since when did he react this way?! What was this?! Smirking, I leaned forth towards Aurora’s ear. 

 

“Invite him out...!” I urged. “You could go give him a tour of Roma.” 

 

“M-Mother!!” Aurora squeaked out in protest. 

 

“Go on.” I laughed out. “Get to know him.” 

 

Aurora didn’t say anything at first, and I honestly thought I’d have to say something in her stead. That is, until she took a step forth and pulled her hood up, successfully concealing part of her face as if she was too shy to ask him in person. Ohh, this was priceless!! “W-Would...” she began, shyly. “...w-would you like a tour of the city?” 

 

It took a few moments for Yusuf to reply, but when he did, he gave her a tender smile. “I would be delighted.” He said softly before he took a step aside, allowing her to lead the way out. And so she did, as they left through the staircase we had come in through. I finally looked at Ezio, and I burst out laughing before his dumbfounded expression. 

 

“What....what just happened?” He managed to ask after snapping out of his stupor, only contributing to my amusement. 

 

“I never took you for the oblivious kind, Ezio.” I giggled out. Honestly, they looked like characters from those old, cheesy Disney movies. “I thought Yusuf’s starstruck gaze was enlightening enough.” 

 

“Yusuf...and our Aurora...?!” He exclaimed, his head snapping towards the direction they took. 

 

“Easy there, mama hen. Turn your head any faster, and it’ll do a full turn.” I teased with a light giggle. “Leave them be. They deserve it.” 

 

“H-He...!” Ezio began to say, but I shushed him with a light peck to his lips. Beneath my fingers, I could feel his muscles relax as he gave in, and in only a few moments, I felt his arms around my waist. “...if he hurts her, I will kill him...” he finally said, causing me to laugh. 

 

“We both will. But you and I both know that he is a good and loyal friend. He’ll take good care of her.” I smiled softly. Reaching out to lightly caress his bearded cheek, I watched with a tender gaze as he leaned into my touch. “Just as well as you took care of me...” 

 

“Always...” he replied tenderly, causing me to smile. The future looked bright indeed! Now, all we needed to do was to let the fruits of our efforts ripen for the harvest. And oh, what was a few years of waiting? We had all the time in the world now. And oh, I counted on enjoying it to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _III Maggio, MDXII_ = May 3rd, 1512  
>  _Con affeto_ = Affectionately  
>  _Tesoro_ = Darling  
>  _Che sollievo_ = What a relief


End file.
